


【漢康/G900】牽引

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 124,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	1. Chapter 1

Cake Fork AU

＊無仿生人設定，現代背景，文中直接用蛋糕、叉子來稱呼。

＊蓋文跟漢克關係算不錯。

＊蓋文個性跟原作有落差，而且是個電影控。

＊文中有不少私設，可能跟其他人描寫的Cake Fork AU相差甚大。

 

「傑弗瑞瘋了。」漢克聽見副駕駛座傳來抱怨聲，但負責開車的他要求自己把視線放在正前方，別被對方影響。

 

「竟然要我負責案件。」聲響再度傳來，他盡可能說服自己單純是對方妄自菲薄。

 

「搭檔還是個不修邊幅的臭老頭。」終於，這句話引來漢克不滿，他踩了剎車，硬生生把警車停在路肩，扭頭衝著副駕駛座的男子大吼。

 

「有什麼不滿，自己去跟傑弗瑞講！」有著一頭深褐色頭髮的男人被他嚇著，呆愣愣地盯著他瞧，漢克推開副駕駛座的車門，壓低聲音詢問，「現在，汽車壞掉，只能讓我接送的你是要單獨前往DPD跟傑弗瑞說不想負責案件，還是閉上嘴，選擇跟我一起辦案？」

 

「好的，我會安靜，不再抱怨。」男子小聲回答。

 

漢克點點頭，「非常好。」他關好車門，重新發動車子，轉動方向盤往警局方向開去。

 

當然，他非常清楚下車時，自己那位搭檔——蓋文．李德偷對他的腦袋比中指，但現階段漢克沒心情去計較這些，近期在底特律境內發生的一連串案子，才是他所憂慮的。

 

* * *

 

 

漢克的視線死命放在桌面上的幾張死者照片上不放，旁邊的蓋文看到後來不禁打起呵欠。

 

「蓋文，切勿輕忽這一連串的殺人案件。」漢克提醒他。

 

「我當然知道，單純是從昨天開始就沒休息，所以很累。」蓋文沒好氣地說道。

 

漢克伸手對準茶水間方向，「自己去倒咖啡來喝。」

 

蓋文撈起桌面上冒著熱氣的杯子，「早就倒好了，老頭，還要等你提醒啊！」一如往常，他跟平常沒兩樣，喜歡先抱怨，然後把話題迅速轉移至重點上，「話說回來，你在路上提到案子很離奇？」褐髮警探皺著眉頭詢問。

 

「是阿，」漢克點點頭，此時他也不想花時間跟難相處的搭檔吵，「第一起案子大約是在三個月前發生，」他把其中一張照片推到蓋文面前，並加以說明，「哈特廣場水彩店旁的巷子內，死因就如照片所見，頸部某個人類啃咬，最終失血過多而亡。」

 

蓋文咬緊牙根，彷彿能親身感受到相同滋味，「看起來很痛。」

 

「你提到一個怪異之處，普遍來說被活活咬死確實會非常疼，但無論哪位死者，」白髮男子指著照片，「都面帶微笑，而且從現場痕跡來看，並未發生任何打鬥、掙扎。」

 

「就像是死者自願被咬死。」蓋文用手指掐住下巴，試圖推測，「但不是有齒痕，難道說無法查到咬死他們的對象？」

 

「非常可惜，」漢克神情焦躁不安，「DPD查閱所有訊息，就是無法分辨齒痕訊息，就連死者資料也一片空白。」

 

「不會吧！」蓋文發出近乎絕望的哀號，「這表示我還要跟你合作很久！」

 

「李德，停止發怨言，我也不想這樣，這是傑弗瑞個人的決定。」中年男子氣呼呼地回應。

 

「等等，監視器！應該有監視器，至少有拍到犯人到棄屍地點附近的畫面……」說到一半，年輕警探就瞧見搭檔的遺憾表情，「噢，所以又是條死路。」

 

「DPD用盡各種方法，詢問附近住戶、商家，調閱監視器，但沒有答案。至於死者，則是血液、指紋、DNA，那些平時能幫助我們辦案，用來查清死者身分的途徑，全都換來虛無，彷彿他們未曾存在於世界上，從始至終，DPD無從得知案件發生的詳細原因跟經過。」漢克壓低聲音宣布。

 

「在這情況下，我們該怎麼查案？」向來鬼點子多的蓋文，竟然被擊垮，絲毫想不透能夠協助破案的方法，他煩躁地拉開抽屜，忽然眼睛發亮，取出一本電影雜誌。

 

「漢克，欸，漢克！」他興奮地大喊，企圖引起對方注意，老警探把視線瞥向他，模樣相當不悅。

 

「你最好有想到有用訊息。」

 

「當然，你瞧！」順著指示，漢克留意到蓋文手上那本雜誌的封面電影，印象中，那是一齣描述被吸血鬼豢養的女性，意外愛上原本要將她血吸乾的帥氣吸血鬼，後者也在雙方見面瞬間產生情愫，非常老套的題材。當然，漢克純粹是看過幾次預告片，沒有實際去戲院一探究竟。

 

「我不懂你這樣做的意義。」漢克立即表示。

 

「老頭子果真很死腦筋，這些案件的死者不是都掛著笑容身亡，而且身上又佈滿咬痕，那不正是吸血鬼的傑作，之所以查不到身分，是因為死者原本就是被豢養的血包。監視器的部分……拜託，犯人是吸血鬼欸，要輕易拍到當然很難。」話音剛落，蓋文馬上就被漢克從桌面隨意撈起，往他扔來的原子筆打中額頭。

 

「胡說八道，快走，別試圖藉由這種虛構猜想，來解釋案件。」漢克惱火地起身，拉起褐色皮外套準備離開警局。

 

蓋文揉揉還有些疼的額頭，迅速跟上去。

 

* * *

 

 

一離開繁榮的商店區，就來到荒涼地帶，底特律有不少間廢棄工廠，漢克認為犯人也許會躲藏在其中，因此便要來這邊找答案。

 

蓋文忍不住把目光徘徊在連個路人都沒有，只有冷風吹拂而過的陰暗房屋間，「我認為來這邊別說犯人了，錢被搶比較快。」

 

「你忘記自己是什麼職業啦！蓋文？」漢克狡猾地反問。

 

蓋文不甘示弱地回擊，「從剛剛開始，我沒看見任何人經過，你怎麼能斷定不是在浪費時間？」

 

「不該帶著還沒嘗試過，就放棄的想法，先等一下，」只見漢克忽然停下腳步，朝前方轉角處望去，蓋文好奇跟著對方視線望去。

 

地面上有張疑似名片的東西，一陣風把那東西帶起，兩名員警發現「名片」上有字，於是趕緊在風增強以前，跑過去率先撿起來觀看。

 

「蛋糕店……」那張綠底黑字的小紙片上，簡單寫著店名，但不同於平常看見的蛋糕店名片，商店地址、電話全都沒印上去，若一個想吃蛋糕的人，不可能憑藉這張玩意，找到正確地點。

 

起初漢克想把名片扔掉，但一旁的蓋文卻提出某個問題。

 

「為什麼這種地方會有名片？」

 

漢克不禁皺眉，「哪裡奇怪，不就是某個路人從蛋糕店拿了名片，然後隨手就扔。」

 

「你覺得這張名片，真的是在賣 **『蛋糕』** 嗎？」蓋文加重「蛋糕」一詞，漢克這才反應過來，猛然瞪著名片。

 

「黑話，這八成是業界裡的黑話！」他大喊。

 

「最近的殺人案極有可能跟這有關。」蓋文推測。

 

「很少人會把這類東西隨意拋棄，大概犯人是個冒失鬼。」漢克依照早年調查毒販的經驗說道。

 

「我猜離真相很近了。」蓋文補充。

 

「接下來只要把名片帶回去給鑑識組，瞧瞧有什麼物質就好。」漢克從口袋拿出一個夾鏈袋，謹慎把名片放進去。

 

「你竟然隨身攜帶夾鏈袋！」褐髮警探充分表達出詫異，老警探卻不以為然。

 

「你得學會未雨綢繆，你還想留在這邊找其他證據嗎？」漢克好奇詢問。

 

蓋文有些焦急地再度環視周遭，坦白講，打從發現名片的瞬間，他就認為此地不宜久留，於是便大喊，「當然不要！」

 

「想也知道，那就走吧。」隨著對話，他們轉身走向警車。

 

* * *

 

 

漢克把名片送去鑑識組後，傑弗瑞就要他暫時回家休息，等待鑑定結果，他看著呵欠連連的蓋文坐上車先行踏出DPD。當他起身要離開時，恰巧瞄到被蓋文隨意扔在辦公桌上，沒有放回抽屜的電影雜誌，老警探不禁皺眉，吸血鬼愛上血包？即便世界上真有這種奇幻生物，要對食物產生愛情，再怎麼想都不可能發生，他搖搖頭，伸手把雜誌翻過來，讓背後的手錶廣告朝上，接著才開車回家。

 

漢克一打開家門，立即往走廊探去，客廳傳來他的愛犬——相撲叫聲，但那隻聖伯納並未起身來迎接主人，這倒無所謂，中年男子老早習慣同樣情形，自從失去親生兒子後，他經常酗酒，忘記往飼料盆倒狗食，定期帶寵物外出散步，若不是相撲夠乖巧，會自己跑去浴室解決大小便，一飢餓就跑去咬飼料袋，否則早就餓死，或導致屋內到處都是狗屎味。

 

雖然，比較起來漢克自己也沒好到哪邊去，他注視著堆滿披薩盒、紙袋、飲料罐、酒瓶的客廳，還有幾隻果蠅在尚未啃食完的食物上打轉，老警探皺眉，這幅畫面忽然讓他清醒些。

 

「是時候該打掃了。」他喃喃說著並脫下外套，開始打掃客廳。

 

也許是真的太閒，或是稍早撿到的名片讓漢克有種奇怪感覺，在他從冰箱取出一瓶可樂，扭開瓶蓋一屁股落在沙發上暢飲時，才發現自己絲毫沒睡意。

 

這很突兀，彷彿他打算在這邊等待鑑識結果出爐，明知即便得知名片曾經待過的場所，甚至於持有者是誰，都無法立刻知曉殺人案主因，他還是不打算去睡，百般無聊之下，他撈起遙控器，隨意觀看電視節目。

 

底特律當地電視台聚焦在近日來發生的殺人案上，最新進度是前一天剛發生第七起相同手法的案件，這也是為什麼傑弗瑞焦急萬分，表明若漢克他們能在一個月抓到犯人，能換取高額獎金。白髮男子仰起頭，喝下最後一口可樂，然後轉台，在案情有進展前，他暫時不想瞧見相關消息。

 

漢克隨意切換，沒特別想看的節目，此時，其中一台吸引住他的目光，漢克停止觸碰遙控器，望著電影台播放的內容。

 

「你是……吸血鬼？」畫面中的美麗女子，詫異地盯著站在眼前的高大男人。

 

「真有趣，你是怎麼猜到的？」男子也不隱瞞，直接表明身分。

 

「我從很早以前就在研究超自然生物。」女子開心回應。

 

「也許你可以仔細研究我。」吸血鬼男人露出那種足以迷倒DPD那群年輕女性的笑容，做出答覆。

 

「我簡直不敢相信——」女子似乎還想說什麼，但隨著滴的聲響，電視機前的漢克按下遙控器上的按鈕，關閉電視。

 

「這是我所見過，最白癡的劇情。」他抬起頭，凝視長年沒清理過的天花板。

 

他認為自己會忽然想看方才那部電影，單純是蓋文說詞，以及那本雜誌所致，目前在偵辦的案子，的確類似於吸血鬼補充能量途徑，屍體樣子超乎現實，並非那種平常能見到，藉由冷熱兵器造成的傷害。前些日子，甚至有超自然節目針對殺人案，製作一整集關於吸血鬼特性的探討，漢克記得節目主題似乎叫「吸血鬼出沒在底特律？」

 

他搖搖頭，試圖要腦袋清醒些，畢竟是生活在文明社會，不該朝那種虛構方向推測，這會導致案件陷入膠著。睡意在此時湧上腦袋，但漢克沒力氣起身回房睡，他就這樣靠著沙發，在朦朧間進到夢鄉，半夢半醒中，他感覺到自己顯然在啃咬什麼，一睜開眼，赫然發現那竟然是某個陌生人的頸部。

 

「嚇！」他受到驚嚇，立刻喊出聲來。耳邊傳來震動聲，下一秒，老警探就反應過來。

 

_電話響了！_

 

他迅速拿起話筒，湊近耳朵。

 

「安德森副隊長，搞什麼，我打了三通你才接！」另一頭傳來鑑識人員的不滿，漢克連忙致歉，接下來中年男子就聽見他最在意，非常想知道的內容。

 

剛結束通話，他連忙點開電話簿，聯絡還在家補眠的蓋文。

 

「別睡了，蓋文，有重要事情要告訴你。」漢克嚴肅表示。

 

「是不是要叫我起床上廁所？」蓋文用滿是睡意的聲音詢問。

 

「當然不是，剛才鑑識人員告訴我，他知道那張名片曾經出現在什麼位置。」漢克隨即說出答案。

 

「在哪邊？」這句話成功把蓋文徹底喚醒。

 

「先別急，在家中等我，待會我就開車過去接送你。」漢克剛說完就掛掉電話，拿起外套就衝出去。

 

* * *

 

 

對於蓋文的態度轉變，漢克感到格外驚訝。

 

「昨天你不是還直嚷不想辦案，為什麼態度會突然變積極？」他好奇詢問。

 

「我有種很奇怪的感覺，自從撿到那張綠色名片後，似乎被某人跟蹤了，我猜大概是被某人盯上，倘若是不趕緊抓到兇手，遲早會被滅口。」蓋文把手抱在胸前，眉頭皺了皺回答。

 

「身為警探，你疑心病也太重，八成是平常看太多電影的關係。」漢克無奈地搖頭，心想自己搭檔單純是想太多。

 

「不，這是我頭一次被跟蹤，就算是之前跟小組調查毒品組織，也沒像現在這樣讓我提心吊膽。」蓋文補充。

 

「也許犯人還真的如你所說，是吸血鬼。」漢克笑著試圖化解蓋文壓力。

 

「假如面對吸血鬼，我知道很多對付他們的方法。」褐髮警探仍然眉頭深鎖。

 

「所以我說你只是電影看太多。」老警探相當堅持自身看法，蓋文也不再說話，僅僅是透過車窗，瞪著往來車輛，直到他們來到DPD。

 

一見到年輕的鑑識人員——艾力克斯，對方就迅速把漢克他們帶去辦公室，小心取出那張放置在夾鏈袋裡的名片。

 

「非常奇怪。」他並未直接報告結果，而是先說出這句。

 

「什麼地方很怪？」漢克不解。

 

「安德森副隊長，李德警探，實際上這不是名片首次被送來鑑識組。」艾力克斯回答。

 

「這是名片，隨處都能撿到很合理。」漢克指出。

 

「不，我的意思是，」年輕人一把撈起夾鏈袋，並說，「同一張名片，重複被送來好幾次。」

 

「如果不是第一次送來，那怎麼之前完全沒提及？」蓋文感到疑惑。

 

「因為過去完全沒檢查出任何異狀，我不可能留著一張普通名片在鑑識組佔位，所以每次檢查完就扔掉了，這是名片第七次被送來。」

 

「第七次！那不就是跟殺人案次數相同？」漢克迅速發現這點。

 

「確實如此，但名片被送來好幾次，直到你們負責偵辦，再度送來相同物品時，我才終於查到與先前不同的結果。」艾力克斯回答。

 

「這麼說來，之前調查案件的班，同樣在街頭撿到名片，但你無法從中看出蛛絲馬跡，換成我跟身邊這位臭老頭，」蓋文伸手指了指漢克，絲毫不理會老警探的憤怒神情，逕自說下去，「拿來相同物品，結果卻有差？」

 

艾力克斯安靜地點著頭。

 

「真有趣。」蓋文的語氣跟話語意思截然不同，顯然認為鑑識人員過去六次都在偷懶。

 

漢克倒是不在意那點，「言歸正傳，艾力克斯，你查到什麼訊息？」

 

終於回到正題上，讓艾力克斯精神抖擻，把名片放到桌面上，報告結果。

 

「我從上面殘留鐵物質，比對底特律內含量最高的區域，結果就在你們撿到名片的隔壁倉庫區。」艾力克斯口沫橫飛地說著物質有什麼，他向來不予理會那些內容，旁邊的蓋文明顯也一頭霧水，早就見怪不怪的年輕人，取出地圖，直接把地點指出來。

 

「就是這邊，底特律早年規模最大的汽車工廠。」

 

「我記得小時候常跟玩伴跑到工廠附近玩捉迷藏。」漢克笑著說出多年前的回憶。

 

「只有老頭子才會講這種話。」一旁的蓋文暗自嘟噥。

 

「少囉嗦。」漢克氣呼呼地收起地圖，用手勢示意蓋文跟上。

 

* * *

 

「你認為艾力克斯那段話是真的嗎？」副駕駛座上的蓋文翹起二郎腿，心不在焉地詢問。

 

「我能感覺出你絲毫不相信。」漢克隨即回答。

 

「怎麼可能前面六次都毫無斬獲，拖到死了第七個人，才忽然說有從名片上查到線索？」蓋文皺眉說道。

 

「那麼你想實際情況是什麼？」漢克相當好奇搭檔的想法。

 

「絕對是班那頭死肥豬，不想花時間調查才搞這齣爛戲碼。」褐髮警探稍微壓低聲音，指控著同事。

 

漢克並不相信這點，他比蓋文還早認識班，雖說對方喜歡邊吃甜甜圈邊辦案，但卻是個極為努力的男人，只是現階段他不願花時間跟蓋文吵，因此便保持安靜，繼續開車，前往曾經去過的工廠區。

 

「只有瘋子想在這邊開店。」蓋文舉起右手摀住鼻子，喃喃抱怨。

  
廢棄多年的倉庫區有股惡臭，聞起來並不像屍體，大概只是單純發霉或沒人去清掃所致，但仍舊難以忍受，蓋文沒講錯，正常人通常不會想在這種地方久留，更遑論開店，可惜為了辦案，他們只得留下來，四處找尋所謂的「蛋糕店」。

 

在經過其中一間倉庫時，蓋文聞到奇怪氣味，他停在原地，仔細嗅探。

 

「嘿，漢克！」褐髮警探試圖叫喚在另一側走動的搭檔，白髮男子抬起頭，衝著他看，蓋文趕緊要對方走過去。

 

剛湊過來的漢克，原本想罵人，卻在此時停住，轉而皺起鼻子，「這是什麼味道？」

 

「你覺得會是什麼？」蓋文詢問，試圖了解雙方感受到的是否相同。

 

「巧克力，似乎有人烤了一塊巧克力蛋糕……不會吧？」一發現這點，漢克隨及撈出那張名片，狐疑地注視著綠色小紙片，「這邊真的有間蛋糕店？又或者是為了掩人耳目做出來的偽裝。」

 

「直接去不就得了。」蓋文指出。

 

「你應該有帶槍吧。」雖說知道這步驟幾乎不會忘記，他還是先行確認。

 

「當然，」蓋文輕拍自己的外套，「我隨身攜帶，倒是你這老頭，才需要避免阿茲海默症作祟，兩手空空就來突襲犯罪現場。」

 

「住嘴，我才53歲，況且別忘記我曾經毒品特勤小組隊長，不只是基本的槍，連備用子彈都有。」漢克沒好氣地反駁。

 

「我們要直接大喊台詞，你知道的，就是那句『底特律警局』嗎？」沒料到，就在這時蓋文竟然退縮了。

 

「蓋文，難道你打算……收集證據？」漢克立刻明白對方的意思。

 

褐髮警探隨即建議，「我猜事情沒表面上簡單，既然都說是「蛋糕店」了，不如我們就佯裝成普通「顧客」，購買一塊「商品」，藉此調查隱藏在背後的真相。」

 

「好點子，」中年男子把槍收好，翹起一邊眉毛，「那麼我得修改問題，你有帶信用卡，或存款是否夠多？我想「蛋糕」肯定價值不菲。」

 

「該死的臭老頭，敢小看我。」蓋文的低聲咒罵，換來漢克一陣笑聲。

 

這對搭檔接著就收起嘻笑，循著氣息抵達倉庫旁，那邊唯一像是家商店的，只有某個完全沒掛招牌的小屋子，他們吞嚥緊張，隨後漢克伸手觸碰門把，謹慎轉動。

 

* * *

 

 

「鎖起來了。」漢克表示，他再度嘗試，但還是沒用。

 

「請問你們要做什麼？」此時，身後傳來說話聲，他們渾身顫抖，緩緩轉過去，那是一名身材高大，留黑色短髮的黑人，隨後，他旁邊傳來另一個人的講話聲。

 

「別這樣嚇我們的顧客，不好意思，先生們，盧瑟只是擔心有小偷想闖進去。」那是名肥胖，年約45上下的男子，他手裡抱著從超市紙袋，對著兩名警探微笑。

 

漢克稍微皺眉，一旁的蓋文臉色也沒好到哪邊去，這傢伙看起來就絕非善類，但明顯是店長，因此他們只好點點頭，等待對方回應。

 

「真抱歉讓你們久等了，平常會來光顧的客人很少，所以離開都不會掛『暫時外出』的指示牌，」店長說著，並拿出鑰匙，敞開木門，「歡迎來到蛋糕店，請隨意挑選。」一說完，店長就把門關閉，晃著肥肉走到櫃檯後方。

 

踏入室內，雙方隨即發現氣息比先前還強烈，此時不僅是巧克力，他們還另外聞到其他甜膩氣息。

 

「請問，蛋糕有什麼口味？」漢克試圖追問，沒想到此時店長瞇起眼睛，拋出疑惑。

 

「你們過去從未聽聞這間店，沒錯吧？」這是種測試，漢克有無數次為了打探消息，親自裝成毒蟲，接觸危險人物的經驗，那些傢伙往往會藉由各種方式，避免重要消息外洩。

 

「你是從什麼地方看出來的。」旁邊的蓋文，搶先一步反問。

 

「很簡單，通常早有經驗，或是透過其他顧客得知本店的，一上門就是自己選產品，根本不會問這種浪費時間的怪問題。」肥胖男子解釋。

 

「自己選？究竟是怎麼回事？」漢克覺得疑惑。

 

「你們應該有聞到吧！」店長的視線環視周遭，隨後目光直接落到兩人身上，「還是說，實際上什麼都感受不到，單純認為這邊什麼都沒有？」

 

「當然有！」蓋文馬上反駁猜疑，漢克則是認為肯定有什麼不可告人的原因，才會讓店長這樣做。

 

「既然如此，」男子指著離他最近的縫隙，「告訴我這邊散發出什麼口味的氣息。」

 

「蔓越莓，聞起來像是蔓越莓。」蓋文立刻回答。

 

「正確，另一位先生，你最好別呆站著，我可不希望有「假顧客」上門。」老警探感到慌張，他快速收緊身體，嘗試回答，以防對方猜疑。

 

在接下來的過程中，他們陸續回答草莓、櫻桃、薄荷、橘子，這些市面上很常見的蛋糕口味，雖然，至今兩人尚未見到店長拿出貨真價實的蛋糕，但濃烈氣息仍舊充斥在整棟房屋內。

 

「所謂的挑選，是要我們選出自己最中意的氣味？」漢克詢問。

 

店長顯然很高興，「聰明，到目前為止有哪個氣味特別喜歡嗎？」

 

「我再聞聞。」漢克抽抽鼻子，開始在房內亂走，每個角落都能聞到不同香氣，直到他走到某處，才停下腳步，「找到了。」他回答。

 

「是什麼？」店長立刻問道。

 

「檸檬，是一股近似於檸檬的氣味。」中年男子回答。

 

「有眼光，但你挑選的口味很麻煩。」漢克留意到店長的模樣有些怪，他不禁提問。

 

「為什麼要這樣說？」

 

「總之，我先把蛋糕拿出來，你就知曉原因了，」話音剛落，他就轉頭命令站在櫃檯旁邊的盧瑟，「盧瑟，去把他們帶出玻璃房。」

 

「是的！」高大男人回答，並踏入店鋪後方。

 

漢克開始猜想，究竟所謂的蛋糕是什麼模樣，他瞧見旁邊的蓋文還在到處聞，顯然尚未找到適合自己的蛋糕，不過當盧瑟重新回來時，他停止嗅探，眼睛直直望著盧瑟後方，漢克也順著對方目光望去。

 

那是一對雙胞胎，被盧瑟帶出來並非是真正的蛋糕，而是有著一頭柔軟褐色髮絲，搭配琥珀色眼眸的青年，另一位則擁有淡藍色雙眼。

 

人口買賣？即便知道答案就是如此，他還是感到憤怒，但當店長拉住琥珀色眼睛的青年手臂，把他帶到漢克面前時，中年男子馬上愣住。他發現那股檸檬氣息不但沒消失，反倒更為強烈，漢克把腦袋往前方湊，鼻子用力一吸，才發現原來年輕人就是製造氣息的來源。

 

「不會吧！」令他感到詫異地不僅如此，漢克更察覺自己想靠近青年脖子，狠狠啃咬。

 

那些關於吸血鬼的推測湧上心頭，關於殺人案的過程似乎在此時浮上檯面，他開始擔憂。

 

_難道我會成為下一個殺人犯？_

 

同一時刻，旁邊的蓋文也沒好到哪邊去，當盧瑟貸出雙胞胎的時刻，他就沒能把目光從藍眼睛那位身上移開。

 

蓋文從對方身上聞到帶有些許高山蜂蜜氣味，他赫然發現自己竟然會喜歡這種味道，褐髮警探把頭撇去一邊，瘋狂說服自己肯定是吃錯藥， **咖啡！** 這才是他的最愛，但偏偏還是把視線偷挪到藍眼年輕人身上，透過餘角，他瞧見青年在微笑。

 

 _該死！_ 蓋文試圖衝上前去，直問為何要挑在這時候露出笑容，導致他心跳漏一拍，但才剛踏出腳步，就察覺自己非常想張嘴，撕咬對方的白皙頸部。

 

他連忙往後退，阻止臉部表現出對青年很中意的神情，蓋文的直覺告訴他，眼前這傢伙 **價格肯定非常昂貴。**

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

「你看起來顯然迫不急待要享用他了。」店長從櫃檯後方繞出來，走到擁有琥珀色雙眼的年輕人身邊，抬起手用力朝對方左肩拍下去，漢克不禁皺眉，他認為這動作相當沒禮貌，雖然，青年似乎無所謂，並未因此露出不悅神情，坦白講，從見到對方至今，漢克沒能觀察出太多神情，彷彿自己在面對一台 **機器，** 而非人類般。

 

「什麼享用？」老警探挑高眉毛。

 

「別裝傻，你剛才那副模樣我早就看過無數次，一旦與心儀的蛋糕相遇，叉子往往難以沉住氣，想張嘴咬下去。」店長狡詐地指出。

 

漢克感到緊張，方才他確實有一瞬間想啃咬青年脖子，要不是自己忍耐下去，店裡就會上演流血事件。他盡可能表現出冷靜模樣，試圖接話。

 

「你說我是 **叉子？** 」這聽起來跟用「蛋糕」形容青年們很類似，接近黑話，雖然，他無法反駁確實想傷害人的衝動。

 

「沒錯，還有旁邊那位，不斷想躲避RK900的先生也是。」店長一說完，蓋文就暴躁反駁。

 

「最好是！」但漢克清楚瞧見自己搭檔把身軀整個轉過去，嘗試不把目光放在藍眼青年身上的糗樣。

 

「這句話的術語從何而來。」中年男子繼續追問，雖然店長稍稍皺眉，顯然有些不高興，但還是做出回應。

 

「看在你第一次上門就挑選RK800，我就花些時間解釋吧，你在進門前，應該有聞到很濃烈的氣味吧？」漢克點頭，男子見狀，立即說下去，「那些味道只有叉子才能聞到，由於本店性質特殊，因此我會要求顧客指出飄散在店內的氣息，確保對方身分。」

 

「如果亂說呢？」此時，蓋文忽然拋出疑惑。

 

「那我也能馬上知道，畢竟，我也是叉子。」店長臉色一沉，藉此提醒休想搞怪。

 

老警探不禁起雞皮疙瘩，他想像著店長用肥胖身軀接近某位乖巧年輕人，張嘴啃咬對方的畫面，那簡直讓他做嘔，險些就把早餐全數吐出，幸好，多年來的經驗，讓漢克知道如何扮演好一個充滿好奇心的新顧客。

 

「我想知道價格怎麼算。」果然，任何老闆都無法抵擋想掏錢購買商品的客人，他立刻收起陰沉臉色，掛出用來接待的假惺惺微笑，回到櫃台取出兩張紙。

 

「先提醒你們，必須要一次把兩個買下來。」他指出，當漢克與截至目前為止，還是背對著藍眼青年的蓋文點頭後，店長才公布答案。

 

果真不是普通昂貴，有著琥珀色眼眸的青年，足足花掉漢克十個月薪水，但另一邊的蓋文也沒好到哪邊去，才剛取笑完搭檔用將近一年的薪水，買了聞起來不怎樣的蛋糕，店長就說出藍眼青年的價格。

 

「這要花費我一年半的薪水欸！」他近乎崩潰地大喊，漢克則是毫無良心，在旁邊竊笑。

 

原本蓋文想拒絕，但一撇頭，再度面對青年神情的瞬間，他就把「我不要買。」這句話整個吞回肚子裡。

 

_ 幹他媽的蛋糕，竟然朝我露出那種小狗眼神！ _ 取出信用卡支付費用的蓋文，同時間內心在瘋狂咒罵。

 

就在他們要接手帶離兩名青年時，店長忽然往他們手裡塞了張小紙片，漢克低頭觀看，立即發現那跟被拿去鑑定用的綠色名片，外表完全相同。

 

「這是……」他甩動著名片，詢問道。

 

「通行證。」肥胖男子隨即回答。

 

「為什麼要給我們這東西？」蓋文感到不解。

 

「下次你們過來時，只要拿出證件，就能獲得幫助，雖然，我並 **不希望** 你們再度大駕光臨。」在店長的詭異目光中，他的專屬保鑣盧瑟打開店門，帶領警探們出去。

 

* * *

 

 

一瞧見門重新關閉，蓋文立刻轉身，快步走向三條街外的警車邊鬆口氣。

 

「終於獲得解脫。」

 

「話說回來，」此時，漢克轉過頭，凝視著緊隨他們出來的「蛋糕」，「是時候該解釋你們來歷了。」

 

琥珀色眼眸的青年把頭歪向肩膀位置，「什麼意思？」

 

這是漢克首次聽見對方說話，沒想到除了一張可愛臉蛋，青年連嗓子都很好聽，他有些陶醉，不過沒幾秒，就被蓋文拉回現實。

 

「就是你們出現在那邊的原因阿，白癡！」褐髮警探沒好氣地說道。

 

「蓋文，你沒必要多加那句。」漢克忍不住喝斥搭檔。

 

「要是你不打算食用，為何花錢買下我們？」此時，站在蓋文身後的藍眼青年開口詢問，除了聲音較為成熟，顯然他比自家兄弟還聰明些。   
  


「這是因為要辦案。」老警探解釋。

 

「非常抱歉，若沒有獲得許可，我們無法透露任何消息。」青年遺憾宣布。

 

「什麼鬼話？我可是花了一年半薪水，聽清楚，是一！年！半！才買下你，要不是為了解決一連串的殺人案，誰想花那筆錢？」蓋文惱火地大吼，但青年充耳不聞，逕自撇過頭望向遠處。

 

「請問，要跟誰拿到許可？」漢克嘗試追問。

 

「茲拉科，也就是接待你們的店長。」中年男子留意到藍眼青年身軀在微微顫抖，但除了他以外，注意到這點的唯有他兄弟，至於花錢買下他的蓋文，反而在回踱步，不斷抱怨，絲毫沒留意到年輕人的懼怕模樣。

 

「放輕鬆，」漢克伸手輕觸青年臂膀，試圖給予慰藉，「我們不會傷害你，倘若真的不想說，那也無所謂。」

 

年輕人安靜點頭。

 

「安德森，你不能這樣做，嘿！」老警探完全把蓋文拋在旁邊，逕自推動青年的身軀，示意對方搭上警車，直到漢克把兄弟倆安置在後座，並關好門，蓋文才匆忙跑到搭檔身邊。

 

「關於案子的部分可以慢慢來，首要任務是讓他們感到安心。」漢克壓低聲音提醒。

 

「殺人案隨時都會發生，難道你不怕嗎？」蓋文的語氣中滿是擔憂。

 

「當然會，但那對兄弟是現階段最接近真相的人，如果能給予他們未曾擁有的保護，自然就能獲得極大進展。」老警探回答。

 

蓋文的視線瞥向汽車內的藍眼青年，嘴唇抽動。

 

「算你厲害。」伴隨著聲響，漢克不禁微笑，看來即便他沒建議，自己搭檔也會主動讓步。

 

* * *

 

 

「 孩子，我該如何稱呼你們。」返回警局中，漢克詢問道，他可不想真的用「蛋糕」 一詞稱呼青年。

 

「RK800。」褐色眼眸的那位率先回答。

 

「RK900。」藍眼青年跟著說道。

 

「這根本不是名字，就像我是蓋文，老頭子是漢克，你們總該有類似叫法吧。」蓋文搖搖頭，望著青年瞧，年輕人凝視彼此，然後同時聳肩。

 

「雖然不常這樣，但偶爾會要我們提供全名。」脾氣溫和許多的RK800，微微一笑。

 

「終於，」蓋文鬆了口氣，「告訴我們吧。」

 

「313 248 317，尾碼51。」RK800立即回答。

 

褐髮警探頓時愣住，並扭頭朝旁邊的RK900望去。

 

「我是87，前面的編號跟800相同。」青年面無表情地回應。

 

「就說這不是名字了！」蓋文忍無可忍地大吼。

 

漢克急忙踩剎車，把車停到路邊，將視線移動至RK800身上，他輕柔拉起對方雙手，用自己的水藍雙眼凝視閃著疑惑的琥珀色。

 

「聽著，我並不想把你給吃了，之所以花錢購買純粹是希望能協助，無論是RK800，又或者你提到的313 248 317，管尾碼是多少，都不是一般人會用在他人身上的名稱，請告訴我，你有沒有其他接近真正人名的叫法。」他的語氣相當溫柔，蓋文幾乎嚇著，雙方認識好幾年了，這還是他頭一次瞧見漢克失去親生兒子後，說話時沒有表現出任何惱怒語氣。

 

RK800眨眨眼，視線稍微往旁邊瞥去，似乎在尋求兄弟意見，RK900無聲點頭，接著RK800雙頰泛起相當淡的紅暈，小聲呢喃。

 

「康納。」

 

「那麼今後請多指教，康納。」漢克勾起嘴角，燦爛微笑，並伸手揉揉康納的褐色髮絲。

 

「我就知道，你們果然有名字！」蓋文彷彿中頭獎，開始歡欣鼓舞，衝著RK900呼喊，「欸，所以你呢，你叫什麼？」

 

「奈斯。」藍眼青年回答。

 

「很好，那麼奈——」不等蓋文說完，奈斯就冷淡地接下去。

 

「我還沒允許你這樣叫我。」

 

「什麼，但你是我 **花錢** 買下來的。」蓋文感到相當氣憤。

 

「是阿，但是，」奈斯神情忽然轉變，把雙臂抱在胸前，別過頭瞪著蓋文，「這可不代表我會答應一個態度惡劣的傢伙，直呼我的真實名字。」

 

「冷靜點，孩子，蓋文不是故意的。」漢克試圖打圓場，此時，奈斯才恢復撲克臉。

 

「但他可以。」

 

「啥？」蓋文沒能立刻反應過來。

 

「安德森先生，你可以直呼我奈斯。」奈斯立即補充。

 

「叫我漢克就可以了。」漢克搔搔後腦勺，不好意思地表示。

 

「你的名字，只有康納可以使用。」奈斯堅稱。

 

「好吧，隨你便，至少現在我知道你們名字了。」老警探再度發動汽車，繼續上路。

 

蓋文在副駕駛座低聲抱怨某些東西，漢克沒心思去了解搭檔究竟在說些什麼，只是不斷利用空檔，透過車內後照鏡，凝視兄弟倆，當他發現康納也藉由後照鏡觀察自己的瞬間，隨即把頭轉開，感受著迅速發燙的雙頰。

 

蓋文從頭到尾把雙臂交叉在胸前，瞪著窗外景色，絲毫沒留意到後座的奈斯目光寸步不移，仔細留意他。

 

事情開始往奇怪方向走，漢克與康納顯然想更了解彼此，但蓋文則在意圖躲避，奈斯則是個令人捉摸不定的年輕人，大概除了康納外，沒人知曉他到底在想什麼。

 

他們還沒真正抵達警局，漢克再度嗅探到熟悉氣味，他咬緊牙根，企圖不讓自己去注視康納，但年輕人卻留意到這點。

 

「漢克！」他呼喊，甚至還嘗試要湊近老警探，漢克差點鬆開方向盤，他在車子快速碰撞到人行道前踩下剎車，把車停在路邊，高聲對年輕人大喊。

 

「別靠近我！」這全都是要保護康納安危，沒想到這舉止似乎對年輕人帶來傷害。

 

褐髮青年身軀往後退一些，「我知道你現在想做什麼，沒關係，從小我就被教育，有朝一日會被買走，然後吃——」

 

「不，我想自己講得夠清楚，我不想，也不會把你給咬死。」他忍得很辛苦，深怕一不小心就出手。

 

「有沒有方法可以暫時忍住？」一旁的蓋文在此時詢問。

 

「我們身上的氣味消失時間不一定，也許幾分鐘，或是維持數小時，但若是叉子要壓抑食慾，只要吃下跟蛋糕氣味相同的食物，就能一天左右都不受味道影響。」奈斯平靜解說。

 

這對漢克而言是種解脫，檸檬、包含檸檬的食物，他抬起頭，視線快速撇過周遭，他們已經進入市區，附近有很多店家，白髮男子留意到恰巧有家蛋糕店，就在離汽車不遠的位置。

 

「在這邊等我。」他提醒道，伸手推開車門就要下去，康納也想跟著離開，卻被漢克阻止，「不，待在車上。」

 

「你看起來情況很糟。」康納語氣中滿是擔憂。

 

「聽著，」漢克語氣放軟，試圖把想法傳達清楚，「我只是要去買能幫助你不受攻擊的食物，即便你被灌輸生來就是獵物的想法，我仍舊會遵守自身準則，不輕易去傷害某個無辜人士。」一說完，他就離開汽車，走過斑馬線，前往對街麵包店購買食物。

 

車內，康納因為那番話滿臉通紅，蓋文則是忍不住拋出疑惑，「這麼說來，如果我想避免自己變成血腥野獸，必須吃下跟你味道相同的食物囉。」

 

「沒錯。」奈斯簡單易懂地說出答案。

 

蓋文連忙撈出手機，迅速搜尋高山木蜂蜜，他看見只有果醬能買，價格的確不便宜，他的視線不斷在奈斯和購物平台頁面之間轉換，最後緊閉雙眼，按下「購買」鈕，坦白講，雖然自己說不上特別喜歡奈斯，但可不想拿珍貴的職業前程去賭，未雨綢繆總是好事。

 

漢克幾乎把店內的檸檬口味麵包都掃光，剛踏到戶外，他就咬著其中一塊，邊吃邊回車上，當車門再度開啟，雖說還是能聞到康納的濃烈氣息，卻不再有咬人衝動，這方法確實有效。

 

「真不公平，這袋麵包加起來沒多少錢。」蓋文沒好氣地指出。

 

「算你運氣差，選到一個昂貴氣味。」漢克微笑回應。

 

「漢克，你似乎好多了。」康納顯然放心不少。

 

「多虧奈斯提出來的方法，拯救你的脖子。」漢克充滿感激之情，奈斯也安靜點頭回應，康納看起來還想說些什麼，卻被自家兄弟用手勢阻止。

 

汽車繼續開著，不出十分鐘就返回DPD，漢克迅速帶著兄弟倆跑到辦公桌邊，蓋文也跟過去。

 

漢克從抽屜拿出關於兇殺案的資料，把照片推到年輕人面前，指向死者照片並詢問。

 

「你們認識照片上這個人嗎？」

 

「不，我們沒看過他。」康納搖頭。

 

「完全沒印象。」奈斯跟著表示。

 

「但受害者是因為被叉子咬，才會慘死在路邊的，不是嗎？」漢克試圖求證。

 

「老實說，我們還沒實際瞧見被叉子食用過的蛋糕，變成什麼模樣。」康納不好意思地垂下頭，相當愧疚自己無法協助。

 

「茲拉科總是一再宣稱，總有一天會有叉子把我們帶走，並食用掉，屆時，就能獲得真正的自由。」奈斯補充。

 

「這邊還有其他受害者的照片，你們看看有沒有認識的。」此時，蓋文拿出其他照片說著，兄弟倆撈起來仔細觀看，隨後遺憾地搖頭。

 

「抱歉，我們一個都沒看過。」

 

「這到底是怎麼回事，我還以為犯人是從蛋糕店買了他們，之後在路邊食用後的成果。」真正聽見的答案推翻假設，令漢克不禁捏住下巴，企圖思考其他可能性。

 

「茲拉科不曾讓我們接觸其他蛋糕。」奈斯在後方淡淡說著。

 

「為什麼不早說！」老警探認為，這大概是蓋文發最多脾氣的一天，巨大音量引來其他員警注意，也讓原本在享用午餐(還是下午茶？漢克不清楚答案)的班暫時放下食物，起身走過來觀看。

 

「怎麼啦，兄弟，是誰又惹到你？」好脾氣的男子詢問道。

 

「還不是因為旁邊這傢伙！」蓋文憤怒地伸手指向一臉蠻不在乎的奈斯。

 

班把視線轉移到奈斯身上，下一秒就皺起眉頭。

 

「我是不是……在什麼地方見過你？」班的模樣很怪，顯然要試圖想起某件事，卻礙於部分原因，導致無法得知正確答案。

 

「不好意思，先生，你認錯人了。」奈斯平靜回答。

 

班揉揉太陽穴，客套地微笑，點頭後就回到位置上。

 

當白髮警探離去，奈斯就靠近漢克，把手放在唇邊，輕聲說道。

 

「我們最好離開。」

 

漢克無法理解對方行徑，接下來就發現隔壁的康納，也對蓋文做出同樣舉動，於是趕緊帶著兄弟倆走出DPD。

 

「為什麼要拜託我們離開警局？」他拋出疑惑。

 

「你們的同事碰過茲拉科。」奈斯隨即回答。

 

「你怎麼會知道這件事。」蓋文一臉不解。

 

「茲拉科的實驗室就在我跟康納的房間旁，我曾透過門縫，親眼目睹那位先生被帶去實驗室的情形，有幾次他跟我四目相交。」藍眼青年說道，漢克發現康納身軀在發抖，他隨即伸手輕拍對方背脊，給予慰藉。

 

「實驗室裡面有什麼？」

 

「很遺憾，我並不知道，但每次那位先生離開時，神情都很恍惚，連句話都無法說出來。」奈斯表情有些沮喪。

 

「所以他剛才說看過你……這點是真的？」蓋文試圖確認這點。

 

「請原諒我的行徑，由於要避免茲拉科曾對那位先生動手腳，因此我選擇撒謊。」青年語氣有些轉變，漢克能理解對方的不得已之處。

 

「沒關係，我不會介意，顯然茲拉科對你們隱瞞不少事，這樣好了，先回家去，現階段最好先休息。」漢克提議。

 

「要去你家？不好吧，你家不是很髒，像是垃圾堆。」褐髮警探五官皺成一團，批評道。

 

「出門前我有打掃過，如果不想來也可以，把奈斯借給我，等找到線索後再還你也不遲。」他抬起右側眉毛，狡猾地說著，果真，蓋文連忙跑過去拉起奈斯的手。

 

「他是我花錢買的，怎麼可能輕易讓給你！」藍眼青年下一秒就把手抽走，但漢克的目的順利達成，他讓長久以來，不想踏入安德森家一步的蓋文，心甘情願答應跟他去。

 

「歡迎來我家作客。」他敞開門並大喊，在兄弟倆的讚嘆聲中，他們一同踏入這棟已經長達3年都沒訪客的屋子。

 

* * *

 

「那是真正的狗？」出門迎接主人的相撲，好奇地想湊近新朋友，但康納卻被嚇到喊出來。

 

「康納，快躲到我背後！」奈斯伸手把兄弟拉至背後，怒視大狗，性情溫和的聖伯納犬，一屁股坐下來，好奇地歪頭。

 

「放輕鬆，相撲不會咬人。」漢克笑著走到愛犬身邊，輕撫大型犬的頭說道。

 

但康納還是很緊張，奈斯也維持同樣動作。

 

「你們兩個的反應，不像是怕狗，在我看來更像是 **第一次** 見到狗。」原本在一旁觀望的蓋文，說出自身推論。

 

「我們確實沒接觸過狗。」奈斯收起警戒，但還是不敢輕舉妄動。

 

「很大一隻，真的不會攻擊我嗎？」康納仍舊相當害怕。

 

「這單純是很常見的寵物，絕對不用擔心。」漢克心知肚明，今後自己肯定要教導諸多事情。

 

「人為什麼要養寵物？」康納宛如孩子般，詢問起日常生活中常碰見的事物。

 

「因為想滿足無止境的控制慾。」蓋文沒好氣地說。

 

「別聽他在那亂講，相撲是我的家人、朋友，並非因為控制慾才養。」漢克皺眉，不滿搭檔挑這時候亂說話。

 

「你是說自己把動物當成家人跟朋友？」康納把頭歪向一側，試圖理解漢克的思維。

 

聽到這邊，老警探不禁扶額嘆氣，果真如他所料，茲拉科指是一股勁灌輸不正常觀點，很多簡單事情尚未耗費時間去傳授。

 

「很好，關於這些我可以慢慢教，總之，過來這邊，」他伸手邀請，康納起初還有些猶豫，直到注視著漢克裝滿柔情的雙眸後，才終於跨出腳步，走到中年男子身邊，「別怕，相撲脾氣很好，就算是碰到蓋文 **這種傢伙，** 也不會張嘴就攻擊。」在溫和鼓勵下，康納緊張地伸出手，觸碰相撲皮毛，大狗搖搖尾巴，舒服地趴下來。

 

「這種傢伙是什麼意思？」蓋文企圖表達憤怒，但一旁的奈斯卻忽然大喊。

 

「請問，我也可以摸相撲嗎？」藍眼青年雙頰有些紅，漢克熱情回應。

 

「當然！」話音剛落，奈斯就小跑步到相撲旁邊，蹲下身輕撫聖伯納腦袋。

 

蓋文瞧見這幕，原本想用「幼稚」、「像乳臭未乾的小鬼」嘲弄奈斯，卻在對方嘴角勾起時，猛然別過頭，幸好此時年輕人沒有散發任何氣味，目前他還沒拿到蜂蜜，根本沒途徑壓抑生理反應。

 

_ 咕嚕。 _

 

就在這時，清晰的咕嚕聲在走廊間傳開，漢克好奇地抬頭，找尋聲音來自於誰。

 

「是我。」康納把頭整個低下去，小聲說道。

 

「我們離開前還沒吃東西。」奈斯平靜解釋。

 

「現在叫外賣需要等一段時間，不妨吃我剛才買的。」漢克轉身拿起紙袋，從中取出一塊麵包。

 

「茲拉科說有加調味料的東西，會影響我們氣味……」康納有些怕，但白髮男子還是堅持要把麵包往前遞。

 

「你已經不再屬於他了，無須擔心過去他曾對你講過什麼。」他堅毅表示，康納這才吞嚥緊張，接手麵包，咬下一口開始咀嚼，笑容逐漸攀上整張臉，顯然簡單的行為，就能滿足他。

 

「請問……」不等奈斯說完，漢克就拿出另一塊麵包，前者隨即接過去，開始食用。

 

蓋文難以置信，他竟然會覺得眼前的畫面特別 **迷人，** 男子推斷自己需要去照腦部斷層掃描，或尋求驅魔師的協助，他不是頭被門夾到，就是被附身，否則怎麼會莫名其妙，對一名才認識不過幾小時的年輕人莫名產生好感。

 

「別在這邊逗留了，我們到客廳談正事。」當漢克說出這句話，蓋文是最快跑過去的那位。

 

老警探咧嘴一笑，看來他搭檔顯然特別認真，非常想搞定這次的案子。

 

* * *

 

 

「安德森先生，請原諒我們無法提供關於茲拉科的訊息。」剛坐定位，奈斯就有些愧疚地表示。

「沒關係，今天我並不是要了解那傢伙。」他笑著試圖化解年輕人的憂愁。

「那是……」康納揚起頭，凝視著漢克。

「請說出你們是如何成長，在那間店後方，究竟發生什麼事情。」白髮男子瞧見蓋文的不滿，以及兩名青年樣子有多詫異，沒錯，他們確實是為了辦案才購買這對兄弟，但現階段比起逼迫剛脫離掌控的他們，說出有關老闆的黑暗面，倒不如先從深入了解他們開始。

「自我們有記憶起，就生活在一間小房間內，茲拉科除了提供我們食物外，還會在房裡裝設的電視機上撥放影片。」奈斯深呼吸，緩緩做出回應。

「是什麼影片？」漢克提問。

「身為蛋糕，該如何應對未來日子，」老警探皺眉，這聽起來就不是自己想看見的內容，「還有枯燥乏味，如何認字、寫字、拼音的教學。」漢克的眉頭稍微放鬆，好吧，最少茲拉科還知道要教他們最基本的環節，他可不想連文字都得從頭教起。

「你們有離開過蛋糕店嗎？」一旁的蓋文在此時發問。

青年們同時搖頭。

「這麼說來，你們好幾年都沒運動過。」他做出結論。

「房內有跑步機，我們會定期上去使用。」康納解釋。

坐在沙發最左側的蓋文，把腦袋往後挪，從青年後方衝著漢克無聲說出某個單字。

_ 倉鼠。 _

這形容讓漢克有些想笑，扣除兄弟倆不會自相殘殺的部分，只能在狹小房間，透過一台機器運動這點確實跟倉鼠很像。

「是不是連放風都沒有？」褐髮警探的問法，造成奈斯一臉困惑。

「我聽不懂。」根據他的神情，這句話並不假。

「就是離開房間，到處亂晃。」漢克立即說明，但實際上他並不贊同搭檔用監獄特有的詞彙，來詢問那對兄弟。

「自從你們上門前，我們還沒真正踏出房間一步，只能藉由房門上的小窗口往外探。」奈斯訴說道，從藍眼青年臉部無法看見任何憤怒、痛苦，顯然不能離開這點，對他來說絲毫沒什麼。

「發現你無法辨認死者時，我就這樣猜測過。」漢克雙臂交叉在胸前，輕聲呢喃。

「不能出門，連續好幾年被關在房間內，唯一的娛樂是跑步機跟看影片，老天，換作是我早就自殺了。」蓋文忍不住呼喊。

「支持我們生存下去的理由，是有朝一日能被帶走。」康納笑著回應。

「是阿，你們還斷定一出去就會立刻被吃掉咧。」蓋文補充。

「這是自由，至少，對我們而言是這樣。」奈斯輕柔吐露，但漢克完全不贊同這觀點。

「聽著，無論茲拉科對你們說過什麼鬼話，所謂的自由，並不是指成為某人獵物，而是能夠單獨決定未來，不再受拘束。」他的眼中閃著光芒，企圖要讓年輕人們理解，可惜，現在講這些還太早了。

「我們並未想過倘若沒被吃，還能夠做什麼。」奈斯誠實答覆。

「我也是……」康納附和。

「很好，但我也沒辦法怪你們。」漢克無奈搖頭。

「那現在要做什麼？」才剛說完，相撲就叫了一聲。並搖晃巨大尾巴，兄弟倆同時撇過頭，衝著大狗看去。

「一起帶相撲去散步吧，順便帶你們認識附近的環境。」中年男子回答。

當康納想開口詢問散步的意思時，他趕緊從抽屜拿出牽繩，推動年輕人背脊往外走，有些事，實際去做比透過言語描述更好理解。

蓋文抱怨歸抱怨，但還是跟在他們身後，一起離開屋子。

 


	3. Chapter 3

「瞧瞧他們的模樣，看起來簡直不像是成年人。」蓋文坐在公園長椅上，身軀靠住椅背，直視正在跟鴿子玩的兄弟倆。

 

「我認為正確來說，應該是從未擁有過這種生活，就連普通孩童未必會喜歡，認為平凡無奇的事情，對他們而言十分新鮮，反倒相當美好。」待在另一側的漢克淡淡回應。

 

「稍早他們還跑去池塘餵魚，相撲拉屎的時候還蹲下來仔細看，老天，比那群小鬼還容易感到驚訝。」蓋文搖頭表示。

 

「你會認為這樣子不好嗎？」漢克不禁提問。

 

「先不提有很多事情得從頭教起，甚至於日常相處時，都得像對待孩子般，提醒別去什麼地方，不要嘗試某種危險行為，一想到就頭疼。」褐髮警探煩躁地說道。

 

「他們讓我想起柯爾。」老警探回答當下，眼睛望向遠處，憶起些許片段畫面。

 

「別跟我說你把他們當自己兒子看。」蓋文忍不住這麼說。

 

「不，我不會把他們當兒子，只是單純想起來，我對他們講述的事情，也曾對柯爾提過，甚至於當時會購買康納理由，」他將視線放到琥珀色眼眸青年身上，「是因為柯爾喜歡檸檬蛋糕。」

 

「你知道自己對他有興趣的原因，那我又是怎麼回事？」蓋文伸手比向自己，一旁的漢克搖搖頭。

 

「這種事問我也沒用。」

 

「該死，什麼氣味不選，偏偏給我挑上一個貴死人的高山蜂蜜……」他尚未抱怨完，就被漢克打斷。

 

「差不多該回去了，你過去叫他們離開。」

 

「為什麼是我！你跟他們感情比較好，難道不是嗎？」話音剛落，蓋文就觀察到年長搭檔眼睛在掃過那群對人無害的鴿子時，閃過一絲懼怕。

 

_ 恐鳥症？ _ 這大概是最有可能的原因，稍早他們接近鴿子時，漢克迅速把牽繩遞給奈斯，然後就快步走到長椅邊，當時蓋文認定只是老警探走累了想休息，現在來看，原因再明顯不過。雖說蓋文平時喜歡嘲弄漢克，但他不會刻意挑明，點出對方的弱點。

 

「好好好，懶鬼，我這就去叫他們來。」因此，他更換成平時較常使用的稱呼，在身後傳來隱約中飽含喜悅的「囉嗦！」中，接近兩名快跟鴿子玩瘋的年輕人。

 

「時間很晚了。」他提醒道。

 

「先等等，蓋文，快看這個！」康納熱情大喊，並甩動牽繩，指揮相撲朝鴿子們飛去，被大型犬嚇唬到的群鳥，拍動翅膀迅速飛往半空。

 

「很神奇吧。」奈斯笑著舉起手歡呼。

 

「一點也不！鴿子本來就會這樣，況且，剛才我跟老頭坐在長椅上看你們玩很久了，沒必要重新表演一次，現在可以走了！」蓋文沒好氣地告知，與此同時，還把視線落到奈斯身上， _ 他笑起來很好看， _ 當瞧見到年輕人神情時，這是第一個鑽入腦海，卻也是最快被排除的想法。

 

兄弟倆總算被說服，拉著相撲走向漢克。

 

「抱歉讓你久等了。」康納率先回答。

 

「我知道你們是第一次來，難免會特別興奮，下次記得要留意時間。」漢克揉揉青年腦袋，溫和說道。

 

「下次！安德森先生，你的意思是……」奈斯瞪大眼睛，試圖要確認自己是否有聽錯。

 

「之後我們還會再來這邊逛。」他隨即證實。

 

兩名年輕人開始大喊，全身上下都透露著高興之情，蓋文惱火地摀住耳朵。

 

「閉嘴，我快聾了！」可惜，這聲抗議被掩蓋在尖叫聲中，漢克也只能在旁邊無奈搖頭，此時恰巧經過的路人紛紛側目，疑惑於是什麼情形。

 

直到經過幾分鐘，兩名年輕人終於喊累，安靜下來跟隨他們踏出公園。

 

* * *

 

 

漢克疲憊地揉揉眼睛，凝視著在自家客廳與兄弟倆爭吵不休的蓋文。

 

「你應該跟我回家。」蓋文宣稱。

 

「從小到大，我未曾離開過康納，不可能忽然改變這種習慣。」奈斯堅持要留下。

 

「冷……冷靜點，別為這種事吵架。」一旁的康納，視線不斷在兩邊切換，眼裡充分流露出不安。

 

「別忘記是誰帶你離開那個鬼地方的！」蓋文怒吼。

 

「就算如此，也不該重複提起這件事！」奈斯也火冒三丈。

 

「夠了！」終於忍無可忍的漢克大喊道，強行介入他們之間。

 

「這邊是我家，應當由我決定，」他表示，「蓋文，我看今天暫時讓奈斯住我家，明天你再帶他走。」這答案讓奈斯相當高興，蓋文則是極為不滿。

 

「為什……」只是褐髮警探尚未說完，就被年長搭檔揪住衣領，帶到走廊上。

 

「放心，我會盡量說服他的，」他壓低聲音表示，「先取得信任，才能確保之後深入詢問關於蛋糕店的事情時能順利。」

 

「我以為他們講夠清楚了。」蓋文回答。

 

「不，感覺上還是有所隱瞞，」漢克搖頭，「總之，你先回家去，若有消息明天我會打電話告知。」

 

「好吧，算你厲害，安德森，但最好明天就能讓奈斯改變心意。」蓋文沒好氣地說道。

 

「前提是你態度也得夠好。」漢克平靜訴說。

 

褐髮警探轉過身，握住門把敞開門，離開時口中嘟噥著「態度……真麻煩……蜂蜜……」

 

漢克沒能聽清楚對方究竟說了些什麼，但也不想詢問，當門一關上，他隨即轉身返回客廳。

 

「該睡囉。」他宣布，兄弟倆則是點頭答應。

 

* * *

 

 

蓋文剛詢問完車廠自己送修的汽車大概修好時間，計程車恰巧送他到家，根據司機的難看神情，他猜想八成是正大光明在後座打給車廠原因，但這與他無關，若不是那台老爺車鬧脾氣，這段日子也不需要老是要漢克接送、搭大眾交通工具，或像現在這樣特地叫計程車。

 

一把手機收回口袋，他就發現門口有箱無人機送來的包裹。

 

_ 是蜂蜜！！ _

 

他箭步衝過去拿起箱子，幸好自己運氣好，居住的社區夠安全，沒有任何傢伙會跑來偷包裹，白天訂購的高山蜂蜜安全抵達他手中。掀開箱子，濃郁香氣立刻撲鼻而來，他甚至還沒真正轉開蓋子就能確認味道，這確實跟奈斯的氣味相同，蓋文用家中的機器替自己沖泡一杯整天下來都沒機會享受的咖啡，並謹慎用小湯匙舀起一匙蜂蜜，放入咖啡內旋轉。

 

當他把摻入高山蜂蜜的咖啡喝下，隨即紮紮嘴，眉頭緊皺，神情彷彿吃到酸梅般。

 

「好怪的味道。」他有點想去廁所催吐，但轉念一想，倘若這是屬於奈斯特有的氣息，就不該有所厭惡。想法是種不可思議的能量，此時，溢滿口腔的甜味，似乎也沒幾秒鐘前令他厭煩。蓋文認為，自己應當隨身攜帶一小瓶蜂蜜，以備不時之需。

 

這可能是他36歲的人生歷程以來，最想不透的事情，他在高中時代愛上咖啡，甚至還為此打工存錢買了台咖啡機，每天回到家泡一杯，無疑是種享受，但這些習慣在白天跟隨漢克辦案，意外跟奈斯相遇的瞬間出現轉折，某個完全跟咖啡扯不上關係的傢伙，讓他發現自己竟有天會對蜂蜜產生興趣。

 

即便表面上瘋狂閃避，仍然沒辦法更改確實有些喜歡奈斯的事實。

 

來自屋外的聲響打斷蓋文思考。

 

「是誰？」他朝向外頭呼喊，當然，不可能有人回應他。

 

蓋文站起身，悄悄放慢腳步，湊近窗戶試圖查看，此時天色已黑，這個社區寧靜到連小動物都鮮少出現，他僅能瞧見栽種在戶外的灌木叢，但異樣感揮之不去。先前曾被某人跟蹤過的記憶，頓時湧上心頭，現在來看，他肯定沒弄錯，自己確實被某個瘋子找上，只是不知為何，他始終沒能真正看見對方模樣。

 

褐髮警探下意識觸碰口袋，摸到手機，忽然，有個想法掠過腦海，他轉過身，佯裝毫不在乎，一方面則是用手指輕點螢幕，喚出鏡子APP，撈起手機觀看，假裝在專心滑手機，窗外的陌生人立刻鬆懈，打算起身離去，終於，蓋文透過鏡子，發現對方身分。

 

「等等，你是……」他大喊，猛然轉過身，企圖要搭話，但才剛衝到外頭，對方已經跑遠了，蓋文什麼都沒能問到。

 

這是重要訊息，也許能幫助他們破案，他再度拿起手機，撥打漢克的電話號碼。

 

* * *

 

 

漢克坐在客房的椅子上，凝視著睡著不久的年輕兄弟。

他感到焦躁，雖說兄弟倆明顯睡很熟，但已經快半小時了，至今他們絲毫沒出現普通人睡著後會有的生理現象，翻身、發出囈語、搔搔臉，甚至正常的呼吸起伏都沒，有一瞬間，他甚至想把手指放到年輕人鼻子下方，探測是否有呼吸，但最終還是放棄，只是把雙臂交叉在胸前，觀看他們睡著的模樣。

原以為只是單純有很多東西沒學會，沒料到情況比想像中還嚴重，兄弟倆不僅沒適度社會化，還被茲拉科教成當一台順從的機器人，想到這邊，就讓漢克格外憤怒。先前有同樣情緒，是3年前他得知替柯爾醫治的醫生，竟然在術前吸毒，導致釀下大錯時，倘若真的逮到茲拉科犯罪證據，除了將對方繩之以法，他可能還會如同當年對待那名不負責任的醫生那樣，狠狠痛毆下去。

他嘆口氣，深思究竟該如何查案，忽然，客廳的座機響起，他站起身，伸手抓抓臀部，走到外頭接電話。

「漢克，你終於接電話了！」話筒另一端傳來蓋文的呼喊。'

「先聲明，我還沒說服奈斯。」漢克慵懶地回答。

「把這部分放到一邊，你還記得我跟你提過，自己曾被跟蹤的事情嗎？」蓋文趕緊說道。

「記得，聽起來顯然是你平常看太多電影。」漢克打趣地接話，不過他的搭檔特別堅持。

「並非是我胡思亂想，漢克，我看見了，就在幾分鐘前，他剛剛才從庭院跑遠。」褐髮警探語氣喊嚴肅，這讓中年男子隨即提高警覺。

「你認識對方嗎？」他詢問。

「是我們都彼此都看過的人，」蓋文緩緩說著，「蛋糕店內那名身材壯碩，被茲拉科雇用的黑人保鑣——盧瑟。」

這場對話在漢克的匆忙中打斷。

自己和蓋文在蛋糕店的時間裡，盧瑟都把雙臂放到背後，站在店長旁邊，看起來絲毫沒有把心力放他們身上，為何現在又突然跑去找蓋文，不只如此，根據褐髮警探說詞，這並非是他首次被盧瑟跟蹤，看來勢必要再去蛋糕店一趟，親自問清楚。

* * *

 

 

「你覺得他為什麼要選擇跟蹤我？」路途中，蓋文不禁提問。

「大概認為你特別遲鈍，不會察覺到絲毫異狀吧。」漢克懶洋洋地回答。

「該死，安德森，這種事別開玩笑！」蓋文立即咒罵，後座傳來宛如孩子的笑聲，促使褐髮警探扭頭斥責，「給我閉嘴！」

「待會你們坐在車上就好了，切勿亂跑。」漢克提醒。

「可是……」康納馬上停止偷笑，憂慮地透過後照鏡注視漢克。

「別擔心，不會有事的，我只是想知道盧瑟跟蹤的理由。」他和藹聲明。

「請謹慎，安德森先生，茲拉科不會輕易讓你知道太多真相，這有可能是陷阱。」此時已經恢復冷淡模樣的奈斯，安靜告知。

漢克臉色迅速一沉，「謝謝，但若不這樣做，只會原地踏步，毫無進展。」

這時他們已經靠近工廠區了，離熟悉店面只剩三條街，路旁卻在此時衝出一道人影，對方顯然想攔下他們，這行為轉移車內四名成年人的目光。

「那是盧瑟！」蓋文大喊。

後座兩名青年神情都很緊張，漢克除了驚訝，還參雜些許疑惑，他踩了剎車，拉下車窗，把腦袋伸出窗外向盧瑟搭話。

「先生，請問你要做什麼？」

「掉頭，請你們立刻離開這塊區域！」盧瑟面容焦慮，不同於先前見到的撲克臉。

「要是你不說明清楚，我們還是會堅持去找茲拉科。」蓋文大聲表示。

「不，我說真的，要是踏進蛋糕店，RK800跟900會被抓回去，至於你們則是被他強制抓去實驗室。」這件事聽起來顯然很嚴重，但漢克還是有問題想了解。

「實驗室裡有什麼？」他的模樣很嚴肅，令盧瑟不敢大意。

「一台機器，能夠消除記憶的機器。」黑人男子迅速回答。

這足以說明很多事，為何班每次離開時都神情恍惚，雖然實際見過奈斯，卻無法立即指出相遇地點、情形，以及無法有實際進度的案子，一切都是出在茲拉科身上。

「你是否能告訴我們更多關於茲拉科的訊息？」漢克嘗試引導。

「可以，但是……」盧瑟似乎有難言之隱。

「怎麼了嗎？」老警探試圖追問。

「能否幫我一件事。」盧瑟小聲說出提議。

「請說。」漢克回答。

「找人，」高大男子說著，就從褲子口袋取出一張皺巴巴的照片，漢克接過來仔細觀看，那是個女孩，擁有一頭深棕色頭髮，綁著馬尾，面對鏡頭時完全沒笑容，「她是愛麗絲，先前被一名金髮女子帶走，我需要得知她的下落。」

「有沒有姓氏？」蓋文問道。

「……我沒問過。」經過幾分鐘的沉默，盧瑟才緩緩說出這句。

「沒姓氏要我們從何找起，廢——」侮罵言詞沒能真正化為句子被說出口，漢克伸手遮蓋搭檔嘴巴，笑著回應。

「我答應你，但一找到人，你就必須給予能夠幫助我們把茲拉科逮捕歸案的有利證據。」

「我答應！」從盧瑟眼中，漢克觀察到堅毅，即便他不清楚實際情形，但顯然壯碩男人真心想找尋失蹤的女孩，曾為人父的他，自然能感同身受，也就答應能助一臂之力。

當盧瑟告別並離去後，後座安靜一陣子的兄弟倆，才開口說話。

「我能提供方法。」奈斯表示。

「怎麼做？」漢克挑高眉毛，別過頭凝視藍眼青年。

「照片上的假如是蛋糕，也許能直接聞。」年輕人回答。

「如果是叉子呢？」漢克反問。

「那就是把我們當成誘餌……」這方法卻引起兩名警探的憤怒。

「不行！」

「住嘴！」當他們同時大喊當下，立刻嚇著，他們發現眼前的年輕人嘴角勾起，顯然很高興。

「我想，世界上可能沒有比我們還幸運的蛋糕。」康納溫和表示。

「等等，現在是什麼情形。」漢克徹底被搞糊塗。

「我們有方法可以幫盧瑟找人，當然，並非剛才提到的手段，之所以會這樣說，只是想知道你們是如何看待蛋糕的。」奈斯解釋。

「下次別這樣搞。」老警探煩躁地揉動太陽穴。

「Got it！」兄弟倆異口同聲大喊。

蓋文發現當自己阻止奈斯當誘餌時，淡藍色眼眸對準他，內部傾瀉出柔情，此時，他只得堅持把視線瞟向外頭，盡可能不與奈斯四目相交。

無可避免的是，自己確實越來越想多接近奈斯，也許，是時候大方接受這想法了，反正，他口袋裡放有蜂蜜，總不可能會出任何差錯。

* * *

 

 

剛返回漢克家，蓋文手機就響起，他朝搭檔比出手勢，就跑到角落接電話，沒幾分鐘，通話就結束。

「我的車修好了。」掛掉手機的蓋文表示。

「真好，我可不想繼續開車送你上班。」漢克率先回答。

「住口，老頭，那個——RK900，你——」他別過頭望著奈斯，試圖思考該如何開口，對方反倒速度比他快。

「我可以答應。」藍眼青年安靜答覆。

「你連我要問什麼都不知道吧！」蓋文狐疑地皺眉。

「要是推論沒錯，大概要試圖請我跟你回家住。」他輕鬆說著。

「算你厲害。」雖然口氣沒特別好，但他心底還挺高興奈斯替他免除不少解釋程序。

「康納，」青年轉而面對兄弟，「今後可能要花些時間習慣自己睡了。」

「沒關係，我有漢克陪。」琥珀色雙眸年輕人微笑以對，但在場其他兩名叉子同時嚇著。

「康納！」漢克紅著臉大喊。

「你這樣會讓別人誤會！」蓋文跟著提醒。

「但這邊除了我們，沒有其他人在。」年輕人天真地說道。

「不，你不能習慣這樣說，雖然住在這邊，但你是自己睡，如果在外人面前用剛才講法，會被認為我——我把你給——」老警探整張臉宛如熟透的龍蝦，聲音越來越小，難以聽見回答，康納豎起耳朵，想搞清楚對方所要傳達的意思。

「他是說怕別人以為你被他給騙上床啦！」蓋文在旁邊幸災樂禍地幫忙「解說」。

「只是睡一起，又不會怎樣。」同樣在狀況外的奈斯，歪頭回答。

「我說的上床不是普通睡在一起，而是朋友以上關係。」雖說不知道茲拉科是否有對蛋糕少年實施性教育，但褐髮警探仍舊如此說明。

「原來是指做愛。」藍眼青年把雙臂交叉在胸前，一派輕鬆地說。

「你竟然知道！」漢克相當驚訝。

「不過就是人類用來表達情感的途徑，茲拉科提過有可能會發生在我們身上，蛋糕原本就能對叉子產生性吸引力。」奈斯平靜回應。

這回答讓蓋文不禁把視線多放在奈斯身上，這是否表示他之所以會對青年產生好感，是因為莫名其妙的「天性」所致？

「看來你們並非什麼都不懂。」中年男子顯然輕鬆不少。

「除了沒實際外出過，在那間店裡憑藉影片跟書籍，我們學到很多東西。」奈斯呢喃著。

「回歸正題，我並不會想跟康納上床。」他嚴肅表示，這時，年輕人眼中閃過一絲失望，但漢克認為應該是其他理由。

他可不會自己這種年過半百的糟老頭，真能吸引某個滿懷青春活力的可愛年輕人。

「那我這就離開了，RK900，跟我來！」隨著蓋文的叫喚，奈斯在最後瞥望兄弟一眼後，才轉身跟上人類警探的腳步。

疲憊促使康納打起呵欠，在漢克的話語中，年輕人踏進浴室盥洗，帶著勞累回到前一天睡覺的房間內。

* * *

 

 

「我為什麼不能待在後座？」奈斯提問。

 

蓋文嘆口氣，伸手打開後座車門，眼前的畫面，讓年輕人發出詫異聲響。

 

「這是……」青年眨眨好看的雙眸，湊近觀看。

 

「如你所見，後座塞滿電影雜誌，沒地方給你坐，有時我需要長時間待在車上，但期間不適合連續滑手機，所以就把多年來收藏的雜誌放在後座，以便無聊時翻閱。」蓋文解釋。

 

「我看過這部，還有這部也很喜歡。」奈斯的目光，掠過一本本雜誌，笑著回答。

 

「你是說被關在房間時，還能看電影？」對方回應完全出乎蓋文意料之外。

 

「沒錯，」年輕人點點頭，「偶爾螢幕上撥放一些教育節目或電影，雖說很多都重播無數次，但我跟康納平常實在沒太多娛樂，所以只好照單全收。」

 

「真是垃圾，好歹讓你們有所選擇。」蓋文沒好氣地表示。

 

「也許你能讓我觀賞一些自己未曾看過的電影。」奈斯平靜說道。

 

「隨你便，但在此之前，你打算繼續留在這邊吹風，還是上車讓我載你回去？」褐髮警探把雙臂交叉在腰間詢問。

 

「抱歉。」輕微緋紅染上年輕人雙頰，只見奈斯視線放到其中一本雜誌上，蓋文好奇地跟著望過去

 

封面是《城市之光》，愛情電影之最，蓋文對於這類電影稱不上喜歡，他沒能弄懂為何對方恰巧挑上這部，但仍舊淡淡開口。

 

「你似乎對卓別林很感興趣，這樣好了，路上我會跟你聊他的作品，先上車吧，別站在外頭了。」他建議，年輕人安靜點頭，這才起身關閉後座車門，轉而換到副駕駛座。

 

「李——李德先生。」他小聲呢喃。

 

「嗯哼？」剛轉動鑰匙發動汽車的蓋文，隨口回答。

 

「現在，我同意你用奈斯來稱呼我了。」藍眼青年緩緩說著。

 

「很好，既然這樣，」蓋文推動方向盤，並聲明，「你剛才就不該用『李德先生』叫我。」

 

「阿，抱歉，是我的疏忽。」奈斯連忙致歉。

 

「無所謂，反正你要怎麼叫我都行，好了，現在你想聽聽關於卓別林的故事嗎？」他勾起嘴角，透過正確話題成功引起奈斯興趣，在年輕人發出亮光的視線中，蓋文開始訴說自己藉由電視節目、書籍跟網路得知的奇聞軼事。

 

他的確很在意奈斯態度轉變的緣由，但假若對方閉口不提，他也不會強迫，光得知年輕人在蛋糕店期間的經歷，就讓他夠惱怒，當然也就無法忍受自己顯露出與茲拉科同樣惡劣的一面。

 

在愉快氛圍中，蓋文抽抽鼻子，不到幾秒就辨認出飄散在空氣內的香氣，奈斯竟然挑在這時候散發蛋糕氣味！

 

「幹！」他咒罵，快速轉動方向盤，把車停在距離最近，不會影響到其他車輛的寬敞地帶，並把手探入外套口袋，取出蜂蜜。

 

「蓋文。」奈斯的湛藍眼眸整個睜大，對此，蓋文置之不理，只是轉開小瓶子，用手舀起一小滴，他原本想攜帶小湯匙，無奈不方便放進口袋，因此只得放棄，他並不喜歡手上沾到這種黏答答玩意，但危急時刻本來就不能要求太多。

 

他張開嘴，手指滑過牙齒，把蜂蜜送入口中。蓋文稍微閉上雙眼，直到把蜂蜜吞下肚才再度睜眼，扭頭望著年輕人。

 

「現在沒事了，我們繼續上路吧。」他忍住甜膩帶給自己不適感，盡可能讓對方安心。

 

「蓋文……」奈斯輕聲呢喃，眼眶多出一些水珠，隨著眨眼，淚水緩緩滑落。

 

「臭小子，根本沒什麼好哭，別搞得像是有人死掉！」即便知道真正原因，蓋文還是堅持要這樣說。

 

「謝謝你。」這是從事警察職業多年來，有人對蓋文說出這句話。

 

「閉嘴。」褐髮警探別過頭，企圖遮掩臉頰的豔紅。

 

* * *

 

 

漢克感覺到懷中多了一股溫暖，有柔軟毛髮在胸膛摩擦，他猜想大概又是相撲半夜跑到自己床上。

「相撲，別睡在這邊，下去。」他用手推動，閉著眼在睏倦中說道，但這回大狗並未如平時那樣，乖乖離去，反倒窩更緊密。

「我說，快離開。」他皺起眉頭，聲音稍微加大，結果還是相同，漢克探口氣，睜開眼睛往胸膛望去，才發現那並非是相撲。

「康納！你跑來這邊做什麼？」老警探詢問。

「我——我睡不著。」年輕人低頭回應。

「你昨晚不是沒幾分鐘就入睡？」前一晚，當他勸年輕兄弟去客房休息，甚至還沒真正安頓好興奮過度，想衝過去跟新朋友睡的聖伯納犬，就發現他們已經睡著了。

「我已經習慣跟奈斯睡，今天單獨躺在床上很久，還是沒任何睡意。」康納安靜解釋。

「這樣好了，要不要我讓相撲跟你睡？」他試圖建議，但年輕人卻眨著琥珀色眼睛，搖搖頭。

「我還沒準備好與狗一起睡。」

_ 但你能接受跟我睡？ _ 漢克無法理解這名蛋糕的思維，他可是叉子，一不小心就會轉頭攻擊離自己相當近的蛋糕，但康納卻甘願半夜跑來，主動倚靠在應當要謹慎相處的對象懷中。

「但你也不該在尚未告知情況下，就擅自跑來這邊，倘若在無預警中散發香氣，容易被我咬傷。」漢克隨即告誡。

「漢克，我相信不會咬我，就算真的發生，也是我的錯。」話音剛落，漢克就伸手靠近康納臉頰，在毫無預警中輕捏年輕人右臉，康納露出些許不悅，卻並未因此發出嗚咽，只是用眼神表現疑惑。

「知道我為什麼捏你嗎？」當漢克鬆開手指時，詢問道。

康納緩緩搖頭。

「提醒你務必注意安全，還有，別把責任全攬到身上。」年輕人雙眼整個瞪大，面容極為詫異，漢克沒理會，只是逕自講下去「康納，我會盡可能不造成傷害，但如果因為疏失造成你受傷，我也有錯。」

康納似乎想詢問原因，話語卻在漢克的水藍色眼眸緊密注視他之下，被吞回肚子裡。

「你現在會想睡嗎？」年長男子詢問。

「我開始感到疲倦。」康納說道，席捲而來的呵欠，更加說明回答真實程度。

「那麼今天就睡在我旁邊吧，別貼近胸部位置，這樣很熱。」才剛說完，康納的雙頰就在暗夜中泛起些微紅暈。

「Got it！」康納說道，並迅速起身移動到漢克身旁的位置。

「是誰教你這樣說的？」漢克好奇發問。

「茲拉科，他說無論自己交代什麼，都得這樣回應。」康納與漢克四目相交，並回答。

「很痛苦吧。」面對白髮男子的言論，康納顯然不懂。

「怎麼說？」

「無論他說什麼都得回答了解，就算有疑惑之處，也無法開口提問。」漢克凝視著對面的年輕人，平靜訴說。

「我並不介意，完全不會……」康納這麼說道。

「但我會，我難以忍受自己聽見你過去的生活宛如煉獄。」年輕人並未繼續接話，只是死命撐著困倦身軀，凝望漢克，直到終於撐不住，才在頻繁眨眼後墜進夢境。

漢克輕撫過康納的褐色髮絲，「祝你有個好夢。」他溫柔傾訴，然後才望著康納，逐漸入眠。


	4. Chapter 4

「你們兩個怎麼回事，看起來相當沒精神。」隔天一大清早，與蓋文他們約在附近公園的漢克，就被明顯精神不濟的搭檔和奈斯嚇著。

 

「我們看了一整晚的電影。」蓋文回答。

 

「原本只是討論卓別林，後來蓋文說不妨實際觀看，直到我們真正要睡的時候，已經超過凌晨三點。」奈斯則是詳細解釋，康納立刻從話語內發現一點。

 

「奈斯，你是什麼時候起開始改叫李德先生的名字？」年輕人歪頭，好奇向自己兄弟詢問。

 

「昨天……」奈斯看起來顯然想說更多，但一撇頭瞧見蓋文的驚慌模樣，馬上住嘴。

 

「話題暫時就到這邊，現在該怎麼找尋她。」漢克終於開口，從外套取出盧瑟委託的照片，提出疑惑。

 

「我看過她。」奈斯伸手指向照片上，名為愛麗絲的女孩，並緩緩說道。

 

「在什麼地方！」蓋文聲音整個拔高，企圖要問出答案。

 

「這座公園，前天我們帶相撲來逛途中，我曾發現她經過。」藍眼青年平靜回答。

 

「為什——」褐髮警探五官整個皺起，看起來很不滿，漢克明白是因為基於奈斯的隱瞞，但他並未惱火，而是迅速打斷蓋文講話。

 

「當時她身旁有人陪同嗎？是否看見她往什麼地方去，或在公園做了些什麼。」漢克試圖獲得詳細資訊，藉此協助調查。

 

「沒有，」奈斯搖頭，「她是單獨前來，我發現她蹲在花圃區一段時間，後來才站起身，走向，」年輕說著，舉起手臂指向公園右側的住宅區方向，「那邊。」

 

「已經過三天了，你認為現在去還能找到人嗎？」蓋文有些失落。

 

「如果她有停留，甚至被誰收留，至少會有鄰居看見，倘若運氣夠好，此時過去還有機會見到她。」老警探微微一笑。

 

「那我們這就走吧。」蓋文說著就朝住宅區方向走去，奈斯緊隨其後，正要跟上的漢克才走一步，就察覺手臂被某人拉住，他轉頭注視，發現康納阻止他，琥珀色眼眸的年輕人，雙頰有些紅暈。

 

「怎麼了？」白髮男子問道。

 

「請小心點。」康納安靜提醒。

 

「只是要去問事情，不會怎樣的。」他試圖化解年輕人懼怕。

 

「我覺得很緊張，總認為會發生意外。」康納的眼睛整個擴大，驚恐清楚寫在其中。

 

「放心，瞧瞧這個，」漢克輕拍外套夾層，讓放置於內部的槍枝發出聲響，「我隨身攜帶武器，藉此確保自身安危。」

 

康納神情平靜許多，漢克有種錯覺，他認為年輕人彷彿長了一條與相撲類似的蓬鬆尾巴，當自己說話讓對方高興時，尾巴會跟隨情緒大幅晃動。

 

「漢克，康納，你們還要站在那裡多久？」已經抵達公園門口的蓋文，雙手圈在嘴巴邊緣成為喇叭狀，衝著他們呼喊，漢克這才拉起年輕人手臂，快速跑過去。

 

* * *

 

 

「我常看見這名女孩，她常會來這附近。」他們運氣不錯，花不到十分鐘就從一家服飾店店長口中，問到重要訊息。

「現在她還住在這邊嗎？」漢克急忙追問。

「當然，早上小女孩還向我打招呼呢。」那名中年女子笑著瞇起眼睛。

「你清楚她的居住地點嗎？」一旁的蓋文提出其他問題。

「我沒記錯，應該是借宿在雷夫的店。」店長迅速解答，但兩名警探不曾聽過「雷夫」。

「那是什麼？」他們異口同聲地說道。

 

* * *

 

 

「很好，就是這邊了。」他們依照名片上的地址，來到一家花店前，有名目測30歲左右的金髮男子，哼著歌曲，在店內照料花朵。

「請問，你就是雷夫嗎？」漢克開口詢問，只見金髮男子停止動作，抬起頭朝門口望去。

「沒錯，有什麼是我能替你服務的？」他微笑並走了過來，老警探隨即拿出照片，遞向雷夫。

「你是否看過照片上的女孩子？」蓋文負責發問。

雷夫模樣有些怪，他抽動眉毛，顯然想把視線從照片移開，就算只是剛當上警探的菜鳥，也都能輕易看出背後有問題。

「沒有，完全沒，」他搖頭，並伸手推動兩名警探的身軀，「不好意思，如果不打算購物，就離開吧，我還要做生意。」

當然，漢克早有準備，自懷中取出的警徽，成功讓雷夫額頭冒汗。

「請告訴我們答案，這件事很重要，攸關近期發生在底特律的連續殺人案。」這句話並非是漢克，而是康納說的，他語氣溫和，從眼神透露出哀求。

雷夫的動作放緩，垂下頭，「她與那些案子絲毫沒關係。」

漢克伸手輕觸雷夫手臂，「我很清楚，之所以要找她，是有人委託——」

「是誰委託你們？」隨著聲音來源，漢克發現有名手握桿麵棍的女子從屋子後方走出，還有個小女孩緊拉住她的褲管不放，除了髮型從長馬尾變成短髮外，小女孩長相就跟照片相同，至於旁邊的女人應該就是盧瑟提及的金髮女子。

「盧瑟。」奈斯吐露出答案。

「你們是在哪邊見到他的？是不是茲拉科的店？狀況如何？其他蛋糕們呢？除了你們外是否有其他人成功逃離？」女子連珠炮似的發出問題，顯然，他們找到一個熟悉關於蛋糕店情況，而且沒被刪光記憶的對象。

「關於這點，我想可以坐下來好好談，請你冷靜，把桿麵棍放下來再說。」漢克謹慎回應。

女子雙頰一紅，迅速把自己拿來充當武器的棍子放盪旁邊桌面上。

「請問……什麼蛋糕店？」這時候，完全在狀況外的雷夫才提出疑惑。

漢克無奈地嘆口氣，「說來話長，總之，先找個安全地方吧。」

 

* * *

 

 

雷夫自告奮勇要提供安全屋，蓋文滿心期待地與其他人一起跟隨興奮的金髮男子腳步，但當雷夫大喊出「就是這邊！」時，他的下巴險些因為驚訝整個鬆脫。

那是一棟非常老舊的破屋，是那種經過都不會想特別瞧一眼，彷彿隨時會因為地震崩塌的危樓。

「進去吧。」當雷夫領著兩名女性進屋後，漢克隨即表示，他執意拒絕。

「我才不要！」蓋文語氣盡是不滿。

「你非要挑在這時候鬧脾氣嗎？」漢克扭頭盯著搭檔。

「有很多地方能去，為什麼偏偏挑在這種爛地方。」他聲稱。

「我倒覺得挺不錯的，」突如其來的評論，引起蓋文注意，在困惑中，他把目光轉移到另一邊的奈斯身上，隨後，年輕人就安靜說下去，「正因為不起眼、破舊，所以不會有人會料到有人藏在裡面談重要事情。」

「我同意，也許這正是雷夫選在這邊的原因。」康納附和。

「我支持以上觀點。」漢克毫不留情地站在兄弟倆那邊。

「老頭，你——」褐髮警探企圖爭辯，但其他三人已經開始行走，漢克甚至還別過頭提醒。

「快下雨了，我勸你最好別站在那邊。」蓋文抬頭凝視陰沉天空，依照多年來的經驗，不用幾分鐘底特律就會下起豪大雨，他只好硬著頭皮，忍受破屋帶給自己的不適感，進到內部。

其他人都已經坐在地面上，但蓋文堅持要站著。

「這是我的最後底線。」他把身軀倚靠住牆壁宣布。

奈斯轉頭看著他，接下來就自行起身，走到蓋文身邊。

「幹嘛，去跟他們坐一起，站著容易腿痠。」他皺眉表示。

「不，」奈斯搖頭，「是我自願的。」年輕人輕眨漂亮的淡藍色眼眸。

蓋文把頭挪開，沒有做出任何評論。

 

* * *

 

 

「請說明這是怎麼回事？」漢克提問。

「我是一名普通人，愛麗絲則是蛋糕。」卡菈回答。

「但我聽說凡是普通人，闖進蛋糕店都會被抓去消除記憶。」老警探感到困惑。

「沒錯，是盧瑟救了我們。」卡菈簡單答覆，但光這樣還不足以解釋詳情。

「請說出詳細情形。」漢克引導著。

金髮女子閉上雙眼，開始說出那段經歷，「我原本被一名叫陶德．威廉斯的男人僱用，平常會定期去他家打掃。某天，他出門時模樣特別古怪，我出於好奇，所以偷偷跟上去，他沒有去酒吧、餐館，或任何自己常去的場所，而是前往工廠區，進到蛋糕店內，在裡面與帶著愛麗絲的茲拉科見面，試圖要用毒品交換愛麗絲。我並不清楚為何他要參與人口買賣，但愛麗絲年紀還小，不該在烏煙瘴氣的環境中成長，接著，我從路邊拿起磚頭，趁陶德即將離開店的時候襲擊他，但因為打不過茲拉科，所以被抓，那名男子口中說著『你只不過是個無法聞到氣息，對我而言毫無用處的凡人。』並把我一路帶去實驗室，強制架在機器上，直到盧瑟從正後方攻擊老闆，痛苦才結束。他要我與愛麗絲遠走高飛。」卡菈稍微休息一下，之後才繼續說，「我帶著愛麗絲在街頭狂奔，直到因為疲累停留在雷夫店前，才被好心的他收留。」

「看來愛麗絲是蛋糕，但我怎麼無法聞到任何氣味？」此時，漢克才意識到這點，打從他見到小女孩那刻起，就不曾嗅探出任何味道。

「我也是。」蓋文跟著回答。

「蛋糕要滿14歲才能散發氣味。」康納立即解釋。

「跟青春期差不多。」奈斯補充。

「但你有看見實驗室的內部情形，裡面除了記憶消除機，還有什麼？」漢克提問。

「血……」沉默多時的愛麗絲，小聲呢喃，卡菈趕緊擁抱住深棕髮色的女孩，扭頭對漢克等人說道。

「實驗室裡，無論是地板還是牆壁，都沾滿鮮血，角落處，堆滿人類四肢、臟器，我懷疑茲拉科除了人口買賣，平時還有從事噁心的實驗。」金髮女子語氣極為嚴肅，絲毫察覺不出虛假，方才她也有提到與購買兄弟倆時類似的情形。

「除了實際瞧見，你還有得知其他事情嗎？」漢克詢問。

卡菈無奈地搖頭，「非常抱歉，除了實驗室，我並未去過蛋糕店的其他區域。」

「看來只能求助盧瑟……」漢克伸手掐住下巴，陷入深思。

此時的康納，忽然稍微挪動身軀，湊近愛麗絲，他的琥珀色眼睛流淌出柔情，伸手拉起小女孩手臂，輕柔擠壓。

「別害怕，一切都過去的，卡菈看起來人很好，」金髮女子雙頰浮現紅暈，「雷夫也是。」旁邊的男人把頭撇過去，看起來很害羞，「你會獲得幸福的。」

這些話搭配溫暖笑容，成功讓愛麗絲放鬆下來，微微一笑。

漢克發現他目不轉睛，留意著康納舉止。

「我也是這樣認為。」房間另一側的奈斯，緩緩對蓋文說。

「認為什麼？」明知答案的蓋文，卻執意佯裝一無所知。

「自己能獲得幸福。」藍眼青年溫和回應。

「哼，」褐髮警探把頭轉向外頭，注視已經傾盆大雨的街道，「我們還沒抓到茲拉科，事件尚未落幕，在那之前，幸福都是虛無飄渺的存在。」

「也許吧，但你得承認，就算茲拉科入獄，社會上還是有其他潛在威脅。」奈斯立即否定蓋文說法。

「該死的蛋糕。」除了咒罵，他無法說出其他話語來反駁。

 

* * *

 

 

他們來到之前見到盧瑟的街道附近，蓋文視線四處亂飄。

「你認為他會來嗎？」這是個未知數，雖然曾試圖聯絡過，但卻始終沒接通，最後他們只得留言，並抵達相同地點等候。

「茲拉科把手下管很緊，唯一空檔是接獲指示外出時。」後座的奈斯，雙臂抱在胸前說道。

「我們還住在裡面時，每次飢餓都會按鈴，沒多久就有人送食物來，幾乎隔些時間，送餐的人就會更換一次。」康納跟著回答。

「顯然盧瑟有可能已經被炒魷魚。」蓋文做出推論。

「我希望千萬別這樣，依照收集到的資訊，茲拉科非常有可能會把員工記憶清光才趕走，真是如此，就一輩子跟解決案子無緣。」老警探不安地留意離蛋糕店最近的位置，期盼盧瑟能盡速現身。

「往好處想，目前還沒出現第八個受害者。」褐髮警探試圖安慰，卻換來搭檔一陣白眼。

此時，康納瞧見一道人影。

「快看！」他呼喊，其他三人順著聲音，探向康納手指的方向。

只見盧瑟從巷子內緊張走出來，腦袋還不時四處張望。

漢克拉下車窗，大聲呼喊，「在這邊！」

留意到他們位置的盧瑟，趕忙衝過來，壓低聲音提醒。

「請載我去見她們。」這急切語氣，讓漢克明白事情嚴重性。

「當然。」隨著話語，後座的兄弟倆往旁邊擠，讓出得以讓盧瑟乘坐的空間。

當身材壯碩的黑人男子一坐下來，他們終於有機會詢問重要事情。

「關於近期發生在底特律的連續殺人案，你知道多少？」他的視線對準正前方道路，但卻豎起耳朵仔細傾聽。

「我並不知道太多細節，但可以告訴你，那些死者並不是被花錢買走的蛋糕。」隨著盧瑟回應，蓋文詫異地瞪大雙眼。

「怎麼會？」

「別急，」漢克用手勢要搭檔別插嘴，「先生，請繼續說。」

盧瑟深吸口氣，「打從第一起案子發生後，我就知道那是蛋糕，不願被永遠關押，冒著生命危險逃走的蛋糕。」

「那麼殺死他們的又是誰？」

「即便沒看過本人，但我得知對方稱號是——美食家。」原先緊繃的氛圍，被這個名稱徹底破壞，兩名叉子噗哧一聲笑出來。

「這可不好笑。」盧瑟嚴肅地皺眉。

「我……我知道，但起初以為是個令人聞風喪膽的名稱，誰知道會這麼普通。」漢克笑著表示。

「一點殺傷力也沒有。」蓋文附和。

_ 「玫瑰不叫玫瑰，依然芳香如故。」 _ 奈斯輕聲說出這句莎士比亞名言，成功讓注意力轉移，「雖然在你們看來不合常理，但對於蛋糕而言，這名字是場惡夢。」

「看來你們有聽過。」漢克指出。

「茲拉科總是一再提醒，要是不乖乖待在房裡，離開會被某個叉子或美食家生吞活剝。」康納回答。

「所以說，這位『美食家』是怎麼回事？」蓋文試圖弄懂情況。

「跟一般叉子不同，美食家對所有蛋糕都有興趣，我認為是茲拉科聘請，請美食家解決逃走的蛋糕。那些專門攻擊蛋糕的傢伙，嗅覺相當敏銳，能夠從遠處就聞到蛋糕氣息。」盧瑟解釋。

「但為什麼蛋糕們還是可以笑著死去？」漢克詢問。

「茲拉科會在蛋糕未成年時將之抓走，有些孩子是從孤兒院領養的，總之，他專挑小孩，並不斷灌輸『你們就是被養來吃的。』、『就算被叉子咬，也得面帶微笑，因為這意味著自由。』，就算是錯誤觀念，也會逐漸被影響，全然相信這份說詞。但也有些沒辦法忍受成天被關在小房間內，就算環境再好，仍舊試圖要逃跑。」盧瑟立刻說明。

「也就因此成為目標，在臨死那刻，想起茲拉科的話語，掛著笑容死去。」漢克緩緩做結尾，他發現自己手指往內縮，形成拳頭，要不是在開車，八成會用力朝方向盤砸下去，抒發對於茲拉科的怒火。

肩膀位置多了些溫度，漢克頓時愣住，利用等紅綠燈的空檔撇頭凝視伸出手來，試圖降低他壓力的康納。

他們雙眼相交幾秒，透過康納的琥珀色眼睛，他瞧見信任，在破屋裡這名年輕人曾對愛麗絲訴說的話語，彷彿也在說明自己因為離開蛋糕店，獲得美好生活。短短幾秒，漢克就發現自己不再為此感到悲傷，他抬起手，輕柔觸碰康納的手臂，無聲點頭，後者也做出同樣舉動，表示理解。

此時，燈號轉變，漢克心情好多了，他繼續開車，前往雷夫開的花店。

 

* * *

 

 

「盧瑟！」他們才剛下車，竟聽見愛麗絲的呼喊，緊接著，棕髮女孩就往外衝，張開雙臂投入高大男子懷裡，跟隨女孩出來的卡菈，神情明顯在瞧見救命恩人時放鬆不少。

「好久不見。」她溫和說道。

「你們待在這邊很危險。」盧瑟表示。

「但我們沒其他地方能去，陶德派人在我家外面四處巡邏，現在除了這邊，我不知道可以逃去哪。」卡菈模樣很困擾。

只見盧瑟不慌不忙，從口袋取出一張被折過好幾次的紙張，「我想，這個可以幫助你們。」

卡菈湊過去低頭觀看內容，「加拿大？你要我們去加拿大？」

「茲拉科的勢力只限美國境內，但只要越過國界，就 **自由** 了。」蛋糕們引頸期盼的詞彙，打從卡菈選擇帶著愛麗絲逃亡那刻起變得珍貴，她很心動，但仍舊有所顧慮。

「現在我身無分文，連護照都沒，這樣該如何去？」

「我知道有個人可以幫助你，待會就把地址寫——」沒料到這個提議，卻被卡菈用手勢阻止，黑人男子停下來，疑惑地望著金髮女性，卡菈深呼吸，然後才開口。

「你打算說完這些後，就回茲拉科身邊？」她擔憂地詢問。

「我不能離開太久，他是個疑心病很重的人，我剩下不到十分鐘就得出現在蛋糕店，否則他隨時會派人來找，屆時容易連累到你們。」盧瑟非常在意卡菈安危，但後者卻說了其他建議。

「不妨你跟我們一起走。」

「這樣子——」盧瑟試圖要拒絕，但被卡菈搶先一步，金髮女子快速說下去。

「我知道你並非自己願意待在他身邊做事的，既然有離開機會，就別勉強要回那種人身邊。」即便柔弱，但卡菈卻散發出堅強一面，不僅自己，她更會去顧慮朋友安危。

盧瑟顯然沒辦法打定主意，於是低頭凝視愛麗絲，「你認為呢？」

「盧瑟，我非常歡迎！」小女孩毫不保留地說出這句話。

盧瑟安靜下來，不出幾秒就做出決定，「既然愛麗絲都這樣說了，那麼事不宜遲，我們立刻就動身離開！」

「請等一下！」發現他們即將離去的蓋文，大聲插嘴，其他三人隨即把目光轉移到他身上。

「怎麼回事？」卡菈感到困惑。

「小姐，不是你，我是要問你身旁的大個子，」盧瑟伸手用食指比向自己，蓋文隨即點頭，「對，就是你，如果上次你跑到我家外面，是為了請我幫忙，那麼在我還沒去過蛋糕店以前，又為什麼要偷偷跟蹤？」

「不好意思，李德先生，我聽不懂你在說什麼。如果你因為我擅自跑到你家外面這點生氣，那麼能為此道歉，但我沒偷跟蹤過你。」盧瑟眉頭緊皺，完全在狀況外。

「搞什麼——」蓋文還想多說話，但卻被漢克一把拉到身軀後方。

「我代替自己搭檔向你道歉，祝你們好運。」他溫和祝福，康納也朝三人微笑告別。

「雖然認識你們的時間很短，但成功抵達加拿大後務必跟我聯繫。」雷夫柔和說道，並輕撫愛麗絲腦袋，「再會，愛麗絲，我隨時都歡迎你回來看我飼養的天竺鼠。」

「我們約好囉。」小女孩開心表示。

「那當然。」雷夫同樣感到高興。

同一時間，奈斯安靜靠近蓋文，「我相信你沒撒謊。」冷靜且滿懷信任的口吻，讓蓋文感受到一絲喜悅，但他多半還是有些懷疑。

「你甚至不曉得當時情況。」他聲稱。

「我想對方是美食家訓練員，」在蓋文的驚詫中，他緩緩道出一項事實，「你擁有成為美食家的天賦，之所以跟蹤，是為了要找尋契機招攬你。」

褐髮警探的棕色雙眼擴大，難以置信地望著奈斯。

「你肯定在開玩笑。」過了片刻，他才總算讓自己能夠正常發言。

 

* * *

 

 

「聽起來很奇怪。」當他們遠離花店，漢克緩緩提出異議。

「怎麼說？」蓋文詢問。

「第一起案子發生在三個月前，之後陸續又有六人在短時間內慘死在街頭。我們假設第一起是為了殺雞儆猴，所以刻意不處理屍體，讓消息曝光，避免其他蛋糕逃走，但為什麼之後還會發生類似情況？」漢克皺眉，說明自身推論。

「簡直就像是陷阱。」蓋文低頭沉思，內心想著稍早奈斯朝他講的話語。當然，他可不希望是想把他引出來，藉此連累到蛋糕們。

「我可不願結果真是如此。」老警探的口吻很凝重，這是他們接觸案子以來，首次籠罩在低氣壓內。

「我剛才跟奈斯討論出一個辦法。」後座的康納，在此時安靜訴說。

「蓋文，你是否有實際去過案發現場？」另一邊的奈斯接著拋出問題。

褐髮警探搖搖頭，「沒有，當我們接手案件時，已經死了七個人，傑弗瑞給予我們檔案，說明事態很嚴重，必須想辦法釐清真相。」

「如果你曾走過，接觸死亡不久的蛋糕，也許就能得知我的猜測是否屬實。」藍眼青年沉下臉，呢喃道。

漢克猛然轉過頭，注視著搭檔，「什麼猜測？跟案件有關嗎？」

「就是……」要蓋文親自提出疑點很難，就連奈斯也沉默無語，幸好，康納代替他做出回應。

「奈斯說你們去蛋糕店前，跟蹤蓋文的是美食家訓練員，原因是他具有成為蛋糕殺手的天份。」年輕人語氣很嚴肅，這也應當是個正經話題，但漢克整張臉大幅鼓起，下一秒就爆出笑聲。

「殺手？你說這傢伙嗎？」他用力拍打搭檔背脊，其力道猛烈到蓋文有些疼，但他尚未抱怨，白髮男子就接著說下去，「奈斯、康納，如果你們看過他平常上班的模樣，就知道殺手這職業，完全跟他無言。蓋文．李德是我所有朋友中，最沒資格成為冷血機器的那位。」這口吻聽來偏向嘲弄，但蓋文卻發現自己莫名感動，其原因不單單是漢克用「朋友」一詞描述他，還另外發現原來這名老是說他愛胡思亂想的中年男子，實質上並未預期中厭惡他。

「謝謝。」他安靜表達感謝，漢克輕微搖頭，緩緩說出結論。

「與其去擔心跟自己無關的事情，倒不如把這份心力用在辦案上。」

從視線餘角，褐髮警探清楚瞧見搭檔在偷笑，不知不覺，他也勾起嘴角。

「某個喜歡調查到一半偷溜出去吃垃圾食物的老傢伙，得克制這種行為，我才有心情工作。」他用平常那種惹人厭的語氣，故意這樣說道。

「臭小子！」漢克猛然轉身，揮動拳頭攻擊蓋文手臂。

車內的冰冷氣氛，因為雙方舉動升溫不少，在笑容間，蓋文發現自己徹底恢復過來，這全都要感謝多嘴的康納，當然，還有願意站在他這邊的漢克。

奈斯全程保持沉默，低頭不知在想些什麼，這可能是此時蓋文最想得知的問題，但他沒有立即詢問，直到回家時，自然就有充分時間交談。

 

* * *

 

 

才經過一半路程，蓋文的手機就響起，他低聲抱怨，接起電話，還順道開啟擴音功能，讓其他三人能清楚聽見內容。

「蓋文，你能聽見嗎？」那是傑弗瑞的聲音，蓋文顫抖一下，他感覺到一股不詳預感，但還是扯開喉嚨回應。

「有，我在聽。」

「請你立刻前往拉文戴爾區，第八個死者出現了……順便通知漢克，我剛才打他家電話都沒通。」迅速交代完任務後，DPD隊長就掛掉電話，蓋文腦袋一片混亂，經過將近半分鐘，他才把注意力放到奈斯身上。

「這麼說，我現在有機會親自測試？」帶著恐懼的文字，就這樣被他說出口。

藍眼青年不發一語，僅僅是輕微點頭。

 


	5. Chapter 5

蓋文覺得反胃，一股暈眩感在他跟漢克抵達案發現場的瞬間襲來，原因並非出自於那具遍布咬痕的屍體，早就透過照片看過無數次，首次親眼目睹的詭異笑容，也不是痛苦理由，濃郁氣息鑽入鼻子，他立刻得知這甜膩的草莓香氣，僅屬於蛋糕，這味道除了強烈，還讓他格外想攻擊某個蛋糕，幸好，兄弟倆被安置在漢克家，不會受到波及，但他仍舊想逃離現場，身旁的漢克捏住鼻子，煩躁搖頭。

 

「漢克，你也有聞到？」蓋文壓抑住隱隱作嘔的滋味，扭頭詢問搭檔，此時對方肯定能明白他壓力多大。

 

「就算嚴重鼻塞，這味道誰聞不出來，老天，誰知道蛋糕腐爛速度比普通人快，臭死人。」漢克眉頭緊皺，沒好氣地開口。

 

_ 臭？ _ 這回應讓蓋文疑惑，他抽抽鼻子，但還是只能聞到香氣，他並未聞到現場有蛋糕以外的其他味道。

 

「你……你真的沒聞到？」他有些遲疑，但還是提出問題。

 

漢克迅速別過頭，有些不悅地注視合法警探，「聞到什麼，除了屍臭，我什麼都沒聞到。」

 

蓋文深吸口氣，在中年男子反應過來前，湊近對方耳朵，壓低聲音，「屬於蛋糕才有的草莓香氣。」

 

漢克默不作聲，腦袋轉回去，視線放到屍體上，「我知道她確實是蛋糕，但……」

 

從搭檔的模樣，充分說明一件事，除了蓋文外，對方無法聞到這股香氣，明明雙方同為叉子，此時的他卻被孤立、排除在外，這令蓋文感到沮喪。

 

「看來猜測準確無誤。」漢克忽然在此時說著，「就是你具備成為美食家的假設。」

 

「即便如此，」他抬起頭看著年長男子，發現自己在無意中雙手握拳，「我又為何要接受。」

 

「嘿，放輕鬆，」比起幾分鐘前，漢克語氣明顯放軟許多，「你只是有資格、天賦，沒必要遵循，即便這一連串殺人案，真是為了激發你的潛能，那也是那群罔顧性命的傢伙，得為此付出代價。」

 

蓋文唇瓣抽動，試圖要說些話，但漢克卻迅速插嘴，阻止他的行為，「你能不能追蹤香氣飄散出去的位置，也許嫌犯還沒走遠。」

 

褐髮警探緊閉雙眼，到處走動，企圖讓自己專心能捕捉

* * *

味道，在一片漆黑下，他察覺有個位置明顯味道較為強烈，他撐開眼皮，伸手比出方向，「在那邊！」

 

「很好，」身後傳來漢克解除配槍保險的聲音，「我們走！」

 

謝天謝地，稍早的細雨此時已經停歇，否則味道極有可能消失無蹤，蓋文憑藉嗅覺一路追蹤，最後他們抵達一棟老舊公寓前。

 

「就是這裡嗎？」漢克疑惑詢問。

 

「我很確定味道停在這邊，周遭雖然也有殘留一些，但這塊區域特別濃。」蓋文隨即回應。

 

「也許進去以前，我們可以找找附近是否有店家看見可疑人物，啊哈，那邊有家——幹！」搭檔的咒罵聲引起蓋文注意，他順著對方目光，發現不遠處有間鳥店，發生在公園的插曲，以及自身推測重新浮現，他悄悄勾起嘴巴。

 

「交給我吧，老頭，我可不介意自己身上沾到羽毛跟鳥屎。」他輕拍白髮男子的肩膀，在對方放鬆，伸手比出歡迎姿勢後，直接朝鳥店走去。

 

他認為現在行為，多半出自在報答漢克的信任，但更多是體諒，由於深知搭檔懼怕鳥類，才會願意主動執行應當雙方共同負責的詢問事宜。

 

* * *

 

 

鳥店老闆是個異常熱情的年輕人，剛敞開門進去，立即衝上前自我介紹。

「你好，我是魯伯特！有什麼問題能替你協助？」年輕人拉開頭頂的帽子，咧嘴一笑。

「我是DPD警探，」蓋文從懷裡拿出警徽表明身分，他留意到老闆模樣很緊張，於是趕緊補充，「別擔心，我只是來問事情，不是你的親屬或本人惹禍上身。」

對方顯然鬆了口氣，「好的，那麼你想知道些什麼？」

蓋文伸手指向廢棄公寓，「你有看過任何可疑人士進到那間公寓嗎？」

非常可惜，魯伯特搖搖頭，「抱歉，警探先生，大多時間我都在照料這些孩子，」他的目光環視過店內的各種鳥類，神情很喜悅，「沒什麼精神分給外面，就算真有可疑人士，除非對方是要攻擊他們，否則我不會特別留意。」

即便沒得到答案，蓋文仍舊禮貌性地說著，「沒關係，祝你有個愉快的一天。」他做出揮手離去的姿勢，轉身就走。

「未來你若想要飼養鳥類，隨時歡迎來請求我的協助。」後方，魯伯特熱情告知。

「再看看吧。」蓋文沒直接拒絕，他用自己慣用的口吻，回應對方一片好心。

就算只有從稍遠的距離探去，蓋文也能瞧見漢克手裡多了某樣物品，他眉頭緊蹙，疑惑地走過去，試圖觀看清楚，隨著逐漸靠近，這才發現原來是杯冒著熱氣的可可。

「小孩子才喝這種東西。」他聞著香甜氣味嘲弄道。

「隨便，反正是免費的。」漢克把杯口湊近嘴唇，輕啜並回答，之後指著放置在旁邊的咖啡，「那杯是你的。」

「免費？」褐髮警探拿起咖啡喝，但感覺相當古怪，他看了看周遭，狐疑地說道，「說謊也得打草稿，安德森，這附近除了那間鳥店，沒多少商家，人潮也稀疏，不可能有店為了宣傳，特地來這邊發放免費熱飲。」

「誰跟你說是宣傳緣故，仔細看，」漢克把杯子轉動，要蓋文看清楚上方寫的「H．安德森」，蓋文隨即低頭盯著咖啡，發現自己的紙杯有「G．李德」字樣，隨後漢克說明，「是艾力克斯請我們喝的。」

「艾力克斯？那小子來這邊幹嘛？」蓋文依稀記得，這天艾力克斯休假，鑑識組也沒忙碌到需要特地把他叫回去工作。

「他聽聞發生第八起殺人事件，所以前往案發現場說要協助，接著得知我跟你追蹤到這邊，因此特地買了可可和咖啡，說要感謝我們的辛勞。」中年男子再度喝下飲料解釋詳情。

「除此之外，他還有講些什麼嗎？」蓋文詢問。

「他問為什麼我們要跑來這邊。」漢克輕鬆表示。

「你怎麼說？」褐髮警探察覺自己感到急切，懼怕漢克以外的人知道太多消息。

「我回答來這邊找線索，接著他就點頭離開了。」老警探解釋，

蓋文不禁鬆口氣，「看來安然度過。」

「話說回來，你剛才問得如何？」漢克話鋒一轉，提及關於他們最初抵達公寓附近目的。

「看來我們只得靠自己。」褐髮警探無奈地表示。

漢克沒有表示什麼，他看著蓋文主動湊上前，開始嗅探，期盼能找尋到能讓案件重大進展的證據。

 

* * *

 

 

當他們搜尋未果，帶著沮喪回漢克家時，站在走廊迎接兩人的兄弟倆面帶微笑，模樣很高興。

「終於回來了，我們在這邊等待很久。」奈斯率先說道。

「等等要給你們看樣東西。」康納笑著表示。

「是什麼？」帶著疲憊的漢克安靜詢問，但未能得到解答，康納迅速繞至漢克身後，推動中年男子背脊，催促漢克往前走動，蓋文把視線放到奈斯身上，顯然在等待對方做出同樣舉動，可惜，藍眼青年雙手抱胸，轉身就走向客廳，口中還拋出這麼一句。

「自己跟上來吧。」

即便無法受到如漢克那樣的待遇，蓋文還是加快速度緊隨其後。

一讓他們坐上沙發，康納隨即撈起桌面上的手機，漢克見狀隨即皺起眉頭。

「你什麼時候學會用手機的，別告訴是在蛋糕店期間。」他忍不住詢問，實際上早就大致上知道答案，僅僅是要確認內心推測。

「噢，是奈斯，他說這樣做很方便。」康納盯著螢幕，頭也不抬地回答。

「這麼說來，奈斯就是跟——」他邊說，邊把目光轉移至身旁的蓋文身上，沒有直接講話，純粹是用眼神扔出一記眼刀。

「關於這點你不該責備我，是他自己想學的。」蓋文的額頭湧現冷汗，他急忙伸手比向奈斯說明。

漢克收起冷冽神態，用平靜許多的模樣面對奈斯，安靜詢問，「事情真如他所說？」

奈斯如實點頭，「蓋文說他平常都用手機上網，查閱很多電影訊息，我認為學習新知識對自身相當有用，所以才提出要求。」沒有表現出任何遲疑、猶豫表情的奈斯，讓漢克立刻信服。

同一時間，找到某個訊息的康納大喊，「就是這個！」康納轉過手機，讓兩名警探能看清內容。

原來是底特律城市論壇上的其中一則討論串，標題立即讓平時不會去瀏覽這類文章的漢克專注力迅速提高。

_ 我碰到一個自稱是蛋糕的男人 _

「這……這究竟是怎麼回事？」漢克驚詫發問。

蓋文接過手機，吞嚥緊張，緩緩觸碰標題，點入討論串。

根據內容所述，樓主在深夜從平時的必經道路回程途中，被某個人神情恐懼的男人攔下，對方說自己是蛋糕，並詢問他能否協助，一經了解，才明白原來對方沒有姓氏，或者能表明身分的證件，甚至於連家都沒，當時他認為大概是來騙錢的，所以揮手說沒空，轉身就離去。文章結尾，樓主問說有沒有其他網友碰過類似情況。

幾乎所有回應都認為八成在唬爛，肯定是作夢或胡思亂想，部分網友好心建議可能是太勞累，能尋求醫師幫忙，唯有一條清楚寫著「我知道蛋糕，若需要了解詳情，可以密我。」雖說這句話被隱沒在大量文字中，但依舊被兩名警探清楚瞧見。

「你們有詢問過這名網友嗎？」漢克抬起頭，朝兄弟倆發問。

「沒，我們只是討論好要給你們看內容。」康納回答。

「這畢竟是你們工作，」奈斯眉頭稍稍皺起，「況且身為蛋糕，還要詢問有關蛋糕的事情，聽起來不對勁。」

「我相信這會帶來幫助，前提是……」蓋文危險地瞇起眼睛，「對方的說詞必須千真萬確。」

「難道說有可能騙人？」康納有些焦慮地說道。

「你不也看見很多網友認定樓主撒謊，隔著一塊螢幕，人往往想遮掩真實模樣，用虛構出來的身分去肆意指責，隨意攻擊跟自己無冤無仇的陌生人。」蓋文緩緩補充。

「但沒親自問過，怎麼知道單純是謊言？」奈斯提出看法。

「是阿，所以我現在就在傳訊息，目前對方離線，過段時間才能收到回應。」蓋文的手指在螢幕上挪動，口中說著。

「漢克，」同一時間，康納凝視著中年男子，後者立即仰起頭，注視回去，「我要向你道歉，原以為這條線索能帶來幫助，殊不知有可能空歡喜一場。」說到後來，他沮喪低頭。

旁邊的奈斯也表現出相同反應，瞧見這幕，漢克不禁咧嘴一笑，他湊上前，伸手揉動兩名年輕人的腦袋。

「你們根本不需要為此道歉，辦案本來就多少會碰到錯誤線索，你無法保證每條路都順利，但只要堅持繼續走，總有一天會走向終點的。」他的舉止促使兩名青年雙頰泛紅，隨後，漢克話題改變，問起其他事情。

「除了逛論壇，今天你們還有做些什麼？」

「看電影！奈斯跟我觀賞幾部蓋文推薦給他的經典片！」康納一說完，老警探就用轉頭，以銳利目光掃過視線緊盯手機螢幕的蓋文，接著才把目光放回年輕人身上。

「還有其他事情嗎？」他口吻親切，絲毫感覺不出對於蓋文教壞單純青年這點有意見。

「帶相撲去公園散步，路上還碰見雷夫，他拿了一張宣傳單給我們，說朋友在那裡工作。」順著奈斯手臂方向，漢克才發現桌面上放有出門前沒看到的紙張，在好奇中，他一把撈起觀看。

「海盜灣——等等，這是遊樂園？」漢克感到詫異。

「沒錯，我們在電影裡看見好幾次，一直很希望能去實際瞧瞧。」康納幾乎整張臉都在發光，漢克卻極為尷尬，他不知道該如何跟天真青年解釋，遊樂園大多是父母帶孩子們去，一群年輕人結伴前往，或者 **情侶。**

「這個……」雖然此時思緒攪成一團，但漢克仍舊試圖要擠出回應，年輕人專心凝視他，等待答案，不過在尚未給出答案前，蓋文就從中打斷。

「對方回應我了！」過去他老是嫌搭檔愛插嘴，此時卻因為這劇獲得解脫。

「真的？」他喃喃詢問。

「沒錯，這位網友說自己明天剛好有空，所以能約間店見面。」蓋文念出自己收到的消息。

「就讓對方決定地點吧，我沒意見。」漢克簡單表示。

「但有個條件……」蓋文明顯有些猶豫，這挑起老警探的好奇心。

「條件？」他挑高眉毛，展現出困惑。

「對方希望我們帶自己的蛋糕過去。」為了表達真實性，蓋維還把手機轉個方向放到桌面上，讓漢克清楚瞧見螢幕，上方確實寫著同樣話語。

他不禁皺眉，「詢問前你有提到我們身邊有蛋糕，或身分為叉子嗎？」

「當然沒有，我不可能平白無故透露這種事情，況且——」手機接收到簡訊的系統音傳來，蓋文低頭注視著，神色立刻顯得非常緊張，就連在隨後發現內容的中年男子，也都模樣古怪。

一旁的康納與奈斯見狀，好奇湊過來，凝視螢幕訊息。

_ 親愛的安德森跟李德先生，我絕對是來幫助你們的。 _

「他媽的這究竟是在搞什麼鬼？」漢克認為，此時咒罵是唯一能令他表達心底困惑的途徑。

褐髮警探則是罕見地沉默不語，只是往後倚靠在沙發椅背上。

「我真的……什麼都沒說。」在網路上，他是個異常謹慎的人，不僅鮮少如現實中那樣愛惹麻煩，也明白要用不同電子郵件申請帳號，這支論壇帳號的申請資料，無法隨意搜尋到他本人，況且就算查出來了，對方又怎麼知曉漢克在場？

伴隨著寫有邀約地點的訊息被傳送至手機，這場交流也告一段落。

「你認為我們該出席嗎？」蓋文扭頭，望著仍舊沒恢復過來的漢克詢問。

後者安靜點頭，直覺告訴他，倘若選擇放鴿子，對方肯定會予以報復。

困倦忽然襲來，漢克忍不住張大嘴巴，打起呵欠，在旁邊注視的蓋文，發現自己絲毫沒心情開玩笑。

「我認為自己該回家了。」他表示。

「很好，那麼明天見，地點是約在拉文戴爾區，沒錯吧。」他伸手揉揉眼睛是圖確認自己沒弄錯，只見褐髮警探點著頭。

「正確，下午三點，但整個早上我們得去警局，這是傑弗瑞說的。」蓋文提醒。

「早上？先等一下，為什麼他 **只** 通知你？」漢克沒好氣地問著。

「因為昨晚他撥打家用電話五六次都沒人接，你又堅持不用手機，漢克，現在全DPD只有你沒手機——」不等蓋文抱怨完，白髮男子就站起身，推動搭檔背脊，走向門口方向。

「不好意思，你也知道我有多討厭高科技，很好，再會！」隨著道別，他已經伸手握住門把，輕易把門敞開，蓋文只得安靜下來，有些惱怒地往外走，跟在他們後方的奈斯禮貌性地點頭示意，迅速跟上去。

才剛轉身，漢克猛然發現康納就站在連接客廳跟走廊的位置邊，年輕人眨著琥珀色雙眸，似乎有心事。

「康納，你是想詢問關於海盜灣的事情嗎？」他試圖推論，年輕人輕微搖頭，並回答。

「白天我跟奈斯試圖幫你打掃屋子內部，途中我意外看見一張相片，上頭是個小男孩，根據背後名字，我知道這是你兒子，接著我在奈斯建議下搜尋新聞，漢——漢克——」他有留意康納說到後來眼眶開始濕潤，聲音帶有哭腔，但沒想到年輕人會喊著他的名字，快速跑上前，張開雙臂緊密擁抱住他腰際位置。

「怎麼啦？」漢克伸手揉揉康納腦袋，嘗試詢問背後動機。

「我不知道原來你壓力這麼大，失去兒子肯定很痛苦，我很心疼你的過往經歷。」康納把臉埋進漢克胸膛，悶聲回應。

老警探不禁咧嘴一笑，伸手推動年輕人雙肩，讓對方往後退些，低頭用水藍色雙眸凝視康納的亮棕色，「我確實有過很長一段時間的低潮，但那些都過去的。」

「漢克，我可以聽嗎？」康納臉頰有些紅，但仍舊吐露出疑問。

「這是很枯燥，容易讓自己憂傷的事情。」他試圖拒絕，但康納卻大聲表示。

「聽取人生故事，有助於幫助對方紓解痛苦，這是我從影片學到的！」這種堅定神情，漢克立刻就能感受到。

「拜託，你根本就沒親自嘗試過，怎麼知道資料真實性。」老警探輕撫康納髮絲，笑著表示，「但看在你有這份心力的份上，不妨就當床邊故事唸給你聽好了。」

「床邊故事？這麼說我得去房間躺好等你囉？」康納歪頭詢問。

「答案非常明顯，現在給我去盥洗，然後躺在床鋪上乖乖等待。」他故意裝出命令口吻，只見年輕人嘴唇往上翹起。

「Got it！」剛喊完，康納就一溜煙跑向廁所方向，漢克凝視這幕，感覺數分鐘前的疲倦與壓力一掃而空，看來隔天的邀約，已經不足以對他帶來任何傷害。

* * *

 

 

「蓋文，你是不是想對我說些什麼？」副駕駛座傳來的聲音，讓蓋文隨即提高警覺。

「我在辦案途中，發現你的猜測似乎……可信度很高。」雖說他不想直接講明，但還是轉個彎，用較為迂迴的方式吐露煩惱。

「是在調查蛋糕時發現異狀吧，你如何處理的？」奈斯輕聲詢問。

「我聽從漢克給予的建議，遵循本能，試圖找出美食家位置。」蓋文隨即說道。

「身為專業殺手，他們不可能完成任務後還逗留在附近。」奈斯神情十分專注。

「我也明白這點，但這是要找尋證據，如果他在無意中留下什麼，我就能交由鑑識人員協助調查對方真實身分。」褐髮警探緩緩解釋。

「假如這是陷阱呢？如果為了招募你，刻意設計出來，用來誤導你走入危機的假證據又該怎麼辦？」蓋文發現奈斯語氣有些轉變，這聽起來彷彿在關心，懼怕他會因而受傷。

「放心，我以前接觸過毒品案，就算目標是我，他們也不可能會成功的。」他勾起嘴角，微微一笑。

「我看過很多電影，如果你想當臥底，請有心裡準備，他們向來狡詐，被發現真實身分後往往會很淒慘。」奈斯的手在此時輕觸蓋文手臂，後者放慢汽車速度，扭頭注視著，此時，他才發現年輕人眼底的悲傷。

「你是不是害怕我會被滅口？」因為辦案途中慘遭黑幫殺害，在某些單位很常見，但至今DPD還沒發生過案例，大多會離職，多半是因為PTSD作祟，對於蓋文而言，這種情形簡直就不可能發生在他身上。

奈斯相當沉默，沒有回答，只是死命注視著被自己牢牢握住的蓋文手臂。

「嘿，別這樣，我並不希望你為此傷心。」蓋文感到不忍，他試圖予以安慰，但還是沒能改變什麼，而且還因為這句話，導致奈斯手指收緊，帶來些許疼痛。

「我真的不會有事。」他試探性地再度提及，奈斯眼睛動了下，手部動作仍舊相同。

蓋文只得嘆氣，把車停下來，身軀整個靠過去，在奈斯還沒反應過來前，親暱地單手繞過對方左側身軀，安靜呢喃。

「就如老頭所說的那樣，我並非當殺手的料，你根本無須擔憂我會被吸收、利用。」

「請你小心。」奈斯簡單回應，就在這時，蓋文嗅探到自對方身上散發的氣息，他原先想拉開距離，伸手拿取外套內的蜂蜜，卻在下一秒猛然愣住。

_ 我竟然完全不想攻擊他？ _

比起初次見面，自己才瞄一眼就幾乎要被無止盡的慾望壓垮，此時他反倒能收起牙齒，像平常那樣面對奈斯。

也許開口詢問能知曉原因，但他卻沉默無語，只是低頭，讓自己埋進年輕人的柔軟褐色髮絲間，直到手臂不再被對方握住才結束擁抱。

 

* * *

 

 

漢克甚至不需要做任何準備，就直接進房間，坐在床沿對康納緩緩詢問。

「你從新聞中得知多少消息？」他試圖要先了解對於柯爾，年輕人知道多少。

「我知道柯爾是因為出車禍，被送入醫院後仍舊失血過多而亡。」康納語氣很輕，彷彿在試圖別讓漢克聽得過於清楚。

「好樣的，看來院方賄絡媒體，事情真相並非你看見那樣。」漢克別過頭，有些暴躁地指出。

「究竟是怎麼回事？」康納感到詫異，企圖要問清楚。

「當天原先能負責手術的醫生竟然吸毒，導致精神委靡到無法操刀，因此臨時改成其他人上手術台，我並不會怨恨他無法救回柯爾，但難以原諒身為醫生，卻沒遵守醫德，為了自己慾望害死一條人命。」漢克雙手抱在胸前，惱怒訴說，他感受到被子挪動聲響，下一秒，就有毛茸茸的東西觸碰到背脊，他抬高眉毛，扭頭探去，只見康納的腦袋貼住他身軀，安靜說道。

「你肯定為此感到很難過。」

「是阿，從那天起我悲傷了好幾個月，克里斯、班、傑弗瑞都嘗試說服我，但毫無斬獲。」現在他似乎已經走出陰影，但重新回憶還是感受到胸膛有股無形壓力。

「所以你就這樣維持至今？」康納詢問。

「不，實際上過去更慘，有次我因為喝醉酒，嘗試用槍對自己腦袋玩俄羅斯輪盤，子彈被成功擊發，但只有打中肩膀，」漢克拉住襯衫，拉開一點點，康納隨即發現有道非常明顯的傷疤，「得知我受傷原因的蓋文，非但沒有如其他人那樣勸說，反倒用力往我肚子揮拳，在疼痛中，我聽見呼喊『你不該這樣做』、『給我振作起來』等言論，就在那時，我才意識到自己不該輕忽生命，也徹底打消自殺念頭，願意花時間辦案，但還是常喝酗酒、遲到，維持惡劣形象，而且這個家整整3年都沒訪客。」

「但我沒有看過你喝酒，而且你還同意我住在這邊。」年輕人安靜表示。

「我可不能喝到酩酊大醉，導致你陷入危險，至於同意你居住，是因為當我買下你那刻起，你等於是家中一份子。」漢克笑著表示。

「我相信你不會傷害我。」背後傳來輕柔聲響，就在漢克想說些什麼時，耳邊傳來非常安靜、幾乎聽不見的鼾聲，他扭頭，立即發現康納睡著了。

他伸手輕觸年輕人雙肩，在不造成太大動作的情況下，把康納抱起，謹慎貼住枕頭位置放好，隨後拉起被子小心蓋上。

「晚安，康納。」他原想講完話就走，卻受到某種思想驅使，吞嚥緊張，低頭朝康納臉頰種植一吻。

這個吻是蜻蜓點水，唇瓣剛觸碰臉頰就立刻拉開，漢克卻依舊清楚感受到蔓延至全身的灼熱，他猛然舉起手，隔著褲子輕觸雙腿之間的敏感地帶。

「該死！」毫無預警的慾望，促使他開口咒罵，床鋪上的康納眉頭輕皺，顯然睡眠品質因為這句咒罵受影響。

老警探趕緊往後退，離開房間，用最快速度衝進廁所。

 

* * *

 

 

隔天，蓋文在約定時間前半小時出現在簡訊上提及的咖啡店外，約莫十分鐘，漢克就開著車抵達現場。

「唷，真難得，今天換我在等你！」當漢克逐漸朝他走來，蓋文不禁嘲弄道。

「隨便啦，我們先進去店裡面。」漢克煩燥地甩甩手，表明不想多談，褐髮警探見狀，立即收起嘻鬧。

跟在他們身後的兄弟倆正在交頭接耳，但此時蓋文沒心情留意他們講些什麼，簡訊上除了清楚講述他跟漢克本名，甚至還點出……他把視線悄悄放到康納與奈斯身上， _ 那對兄弟名字。 _

假設對方碰巧猜到他們是負責偵辦連續殺人案的員警，那麼藉由媒體得知身分輕而易舉，但又如何知道康納存在？打從買下這對兄弟起，兩人取得共識，沒有對任何人提及蛋糕們，更別說名字了，此時，被蓋文緊握的手機，卻存有一封寫有「我想見見康納與奈斯」文字，他自己甚至連對方是誰都一無所知。

直覺告訴他絕不會是茲拉科，挑在這種窗明几淨的空間，不像那傢伙作風，況且，這間店距離茲拉科開設的蛋糕店足足有15分鐘路程，要說是他非常不合理。

「蓋文！」當耳邊傳來漢克叫喊，搭配彈手指聲音，蓋文才猛然回到現實。

「怎麼了嗎？」他隨即詢問。

「店員要看代碼，你不是有提到對方用你的名字事先訂好位置？」漢克回答。

蓋文馬上取出手機，觸碰簡訊，喚出寫有代碼的訊息，老天！那名陌生網友甚至還知道要用他的手機號碼訂位，肯定不是簡單人物。

「好的，請隨我來。」女店員親切地招呼，他們立即跟上去。

位置沒有選在昂貴包廂，只是一個非常普通，面對窗戶，能夠清楚瞧見外頭雨景的六人桌。

「顯然對方認定我們一定會帶奈斯他們來呢。」漢克一坐下就表示。

「我猜若他們沒來，對方也不會如期現身。」蓋文沒好氣地指出。

稍後，店員依照他們指示端上奶油麵包跟紅茶，出門前還沒吃過東西的兄弟倆，立即享用著食物，蓋文壓低聲音，朝正對面的漢克詢問。

「你是不是怕他們尷尬，所以才沒點蛋糕？」

「不，」中年男子皺眉，「單純是這間店的蛋糕都 **貴死了。** 」

氣氛瞬間變冷，但並未持續太久，當盤內的食物剛被一掃而空，玻璃門就緩緩敞開，四人順著聲響抬頭探去。

那是名身材高佻，有著一頭柔順金髮的女子，身上顯眼的藍色洋裝，隨著走動輕微飄動，剛進門她隨即走到櫃檯，開口對店員說了什麼。

「康納，你認為她看起來怎樣？」漢克在無意間詢問。

「還不錯。」年輕人簡單回答。

「感覺像是電影裡會出現的角色。」奈斯評論道。

不知為何，蓋文對那名女子的第一印象說不上好，她確實很美，但似乎在隱藏些什麼，不到一分鐘，褐髮警探蹙著眉頭，發現血淋淋事實——她直接朝他們所在的10號桌走來！

蓋文趕緊望著漢克，試圖提醒對方快離開，但來不及了，就在他即將把話語說口而出時，耳邊已經傳來那名女子說話聲。

「請問你們是漢克．安德森跟蓋文．李德嗎？」她的聲音很好聽，但光這樣不足以影響蓋文，可惜身旁的中年男子不知道吃錯什麼藥，竟然直接回答。

「沒——沒錯！」中間的停頓，清楚顯示他在害羞。

_ 害羞什麼！ _ 蓋文幾乎要破口大罵，他認定眼前的女人沒想像中單純。緊接著她把視線轉移，放到另外一邊，凝視剛吃飽的兄弟倆。

「哈囉，我是克洛伊，」她笑咪咪地表示，年輕人禮貌地性地點頭，在毫無預警中，她竟然說出那麼一句，「高山蜂蜜以及檸檬？真是有趣的組合。」

蓋文動作很快，但比不上擁有多年經驗的漢克，平常外表懶散，但在聽見後面那句話時，老警探快速離開位置，跑到年輕人面前，以雙手把他們護在身後，同時怒視那位自稱克洛伊的金髮女子。

「你究竟是誰？」   
  


「放輕鬆，我是盟友，」她試圖解釋，漢克並不吃這套，但隨後從她口中透露的消息，幾乎在瞬間改變中年男子想法，「我知道關於案件真相、美食家，以及……」順著目光，她瞄了躲在漢克背後的年輕人們一眼，「蛋糕的事情。」

漢克明顯有些動搖，但蓋文尚未全盤相信，「光憑這些，要如何知道你沒撒謊？」

「請看，」她微笑，打開手裡面的皮包，取出一張照片，將之遞給蓋文，一把照片接過去的蓋文，立刻瞪大雙眼。

「這……」漢克也在好奇中放開手，湊過去觀看，他受到的驚訝並沒有比蓋文少。

照片上站了三個人，左側是克洛伊，右邊那名梳著武士頭的男子，漢克不認識，但中間的褐髮年輕人，他吞嚥緊張，扭頭注視康納，並重新把注意力放回照片上， _ 沒錯！年輕人模樣與康納完全相同， _ 他甚至不知道這張照片究竟是何時拍下的。

當他們雙雙揚起頭時，克洛伊顯然很高興。

「現在，可以坐下來，讓我解釋來龍去脈嗎？」

這次，她成功獲得兩名警探的沉默點頭。

 


	6. Chapter 6

「這張照片是怎麼回事？」漢克率先提問，克洛伊正要開口，旁邊把照片接過去看的兄弟倆就皺眉說道。

 

「我不記得自己曾拍過這張照片。」康納表明。

 

「克洛伊小姐，我是今天才見到你，至於這名男子，」他伸手指著照片上留武士頭的男人，「則是完全不認識。」

 

「你最好給出合理解釋。」蓋文顯然認為被耍。

 

「冷靜點，先生們，照片上的人這的確不是兩名蛋糕，但也非我前來的主因。」在警探們的狐疑中，她緩緩吐露一句話，「安德森與李德先生，你們知道自己的蛋糕目前還在散發香氣嗎？」

 

漢克扭頭注視旁邊的康納，後者也抬起頭，眼中清楚寫著困惑，隨後，他抽抽鼻子，試圖嗅探。

 

「我什麼都沒聞到。」他回答。

 

「我也沒感覺出任何氣息。」蓋文證實這點。

 

「如果說你們都沒聞到，那麼，」克洛伊輕微搖頭，從包包內拿出一條外表看起來很像手錶，螢幕上頭還清楚顯示「高山蜂蜜、檸檬」字樣的儀器，「它為何告訴我這個答案。」

 

「那是什麼鬼玩意？」漢克皺眉。

 

「氣味顯示儀，我不是叉子，所以只能用這種方法辨識蛋糕。」克洛伊笑著解釋。

 

「對於蛋糕的事情，你知道多少。」蓋文試圖要切入重點。

 

顯然克洛伊早就有備而來，她先是收起儀器，換成拿手機，喚出幾張圖片，遞給在場的四名男性看。

 

那看起來像是某種文獻，畫面是用塗鴉構成，一開始是某個女人被身旁的男子攻擊，之後女人倒地，男子也抄起一把刀自盡，隨後一群人窩在屍體邊，當他們把圖片往下拉，赫然發現竟變成真人黑白照，一張張人類脖子被啃咬，畫面怵目驚心的影像，顯示在螢幕上。

 

「這看起來就跟蛋糕死法沒兩樣。」漢克有些作嘔，這讓他想起案件內容。

 

「我知道跟連續殺人案有關，但跟這些陳年往事還是有不同之處。」克洛伊柔聲表示。

 

「黑白照片上的蛋糕，沒有任何一個是含笑而死。」蓋文淡淡說出這點。

 

漢克先是愣住，接著把注意力重新放到照片上，蓋文的確沒講錯，手機照片內的蛋糕臉部模樣都很淒慘，絲毫不想活活被咬死，但事與願違，他們仍舊逃不過悲慘命運。

 

「這些照片看起來都很舊，顯然很久以前拍攝的。」漢克說出觀察結果。

 

「沒錯，照片出自約60年前。」克洛伊解釋。

 

他們繼續往下翻，之後照片出現幾名服裝很華麗，類似於軍官之類的角色，他們把一名神色驚恐，站在被自己當場咬死蛋糕邊的叉子帶離現場，之後，蛋糕的屍體也被搬走。照片到此為止，漢克他們沒能看見新內容，但光透過方才提供的資料，足以說明夠多東西。

 

「那是蛋糕店的開端嗎？」老警探輕聲詢問。

 

克洛伊點頭，「正是因為蛋糕會在被啃咬時過於激動，造成消息洩漏出去，才有一群人試圖要掩蓋消息，同時替自己賺取錢財。」

 

「噁心的人性。」蓋文不禁收緊拳頭，奈斯默不作聲，只是輕柔把手放置在褐髮警探手臂上，當蓋完扭頭跟藍眼青年四目相交時，後者安靜搖頭，蓋文頓時感覺好多了，拳頭也逐漸鬆開。

 

漢克留意到身邊瑟瑟發抖的康納，他把手伸過去，貼住對方背脊，試圖給予溫暖，康納先是愣住，隨後挪動身體，更加靠近漢克一些，隨後，老警探抬頭，注視著克洛伊。

 

「一切是怎麼發生的？」

 

「距今約200年前，某個村莊內發生一樁慘絕人寰的殺人案，村內待人和善的年輕女孩，被發現慘死在雞舍，脖子上還有清晰咬痕，事情很快就落幕，在警長尚未深入調查案子前，兇手就自動投案，那是一名模樣毫不起眼的中年人，在當地擔任農夫，他說自己並不是故意要殺人的，而是無法控制身體，但絲毫沒用，警長沒因為他的坦承而寬恕，死刑在隔天中午，日正當中時進行，中年男子在眾目睽睽之下被處死。你們肯定從這則故事就知道是叉子與蛋糕的描述，這也是最早的起源，村莊內的殺人案僅僅是開端，之後的一世紀間，世界各地陸續發生類似事件，沒人得知這種特殊血統是如何出現的，只知道蛋糕會在青春期自動飄散出味道，叉子則會在初次碰見足以吸引自己的蛋糕時，讓天性被誘導出來。」克洛伊陳述著這段故事。

 

「那麼關於蛋糕店還有美食家，又是怎麼回事。」漢克不禁詢問。

 

「由於基因緣故，叉子通常是社會上的菁英人士，蛋糕則非常平凡，很少有特別突出的表現，某天，類似事件發生在繁華城鎮內，當犯案叉子不知所措時，一個隸屬於祕密組織的男人現身，說自己能幫助他，那名叉子經由訓練成為殺手，並按照指示，開始隨意殺害已經能飄散出氣味的蛋糕們，目的是避免身為地方仕紳的叉子淪為殺人犯。當然，蛋糕都有家人，發現家中成員死亡後容易引起動亂，即便他們把犯罪現場布置成普通謀殺或搶案，這做法還是有漏洞，沒辦法長久下去。此時，地下組織研發出一種檢測基因的方法，能在蛋糕尚未覺醒前就得知這項事實，名為蛋糕農場的地方悄悄出現，內部收留許多來自不同地方的孩童，他們都是蛋糕，原本組織想把孩子們殺害，但有不少曾經接觸過蛋糕的叉子，說自己對於味道念念不忘，想花錢購買蛋糕回家「享用」，貪婪心態促使農場轉型為一間間店，販賣著只有叉子能購買的蛋糕，時間逐漸過去，叉子與蛋糕被遺忘在歷史洪流，直到百年前的故事，重新在底特律街頭上演。」當克洛伊結束時，視線垂下去，顯然很憂傷，漢克與康納也陷入沉默，他們確實清楚是會上有諸多黑暗面，但實際聽過的感覺非常不好受，原以為蛋糕店僅此一家，誰知道不過是遍布在世界各地龐大組織的分支之一，茲拉科單純是某個共犯，並非主嫌，就算拯救店內所有蛋糕，還是有太多無辜蛋糕受苦。

 

「這兩個傢伙直到現在還在飄散氣息，又是怎麼回事？」蓋文轉移話題的舉動，讓漢克猛然抬起頭，暫時結束思考。

 

「你們第一次聞到氣味是在什麼時候？」克洛伊語氣不再沉重，而是恢復平靜。

 

「當我們踏入蛋糕店時。」漢克回答。

 

「很好，」克洛伊點頭，「自從那天後，還有再次聞到氣味嗎？」

 

「只有一次。」漢克回答。

 

「我是碰到兩次。」蓋文接著說。

 

「是否有出現讓你認為奇怪的地方？」克洛伊眨眨眼，身軀稍微靠近，顯然想把回應聽更清楚。

 

蓋文先是皺眉，然後說出疑惑，「第二次聞到時，我清楚嗅探到氣息，卻絲毫不想咬人。」

 

「我知道是什麼原因。」克洛伊笑著回答。

 

「請說。」蓋文翹起一邊眉毛。

 

「習慣，你已經逐漸習慣，所以同樣程度的氣味，不足以帶來影響，至於你，安德森先生，」她扭頭凝視漢克，「並非你的蛋糕只有散發過一次味道，而是慢慢聞不到從他頸部飄散的檸檬香氣，當然，對於其他蛋糕的氣息也是如此。」

 

「如果就這樣持續下去會怎樣？」蓋文好奇詢問。

 

「我知道其中一人被 **他們** 盯上。」當克洛伊講完，氣氛立即變凝重，他們深知對方知道很多，雖然想詢問消息來源，但也知道此時那並非重點，最後，是奈斯主動開口的。

 

「是不是我們會連累到他？」蓋文猛然把目光轉移到自己的蛋糕身上，眉頭緊皺，充分表現出不滿， _ 我從未認為你會連累我， _ 他無奈自己始終很膽小，沒辦法現場說出這句話。

 

「可以這樣解釋，你們的氣味逐漸增加，隨著時間過去，叉子先生們嗅覺會退化，直到聞不出任何一絲蛋糕香氣。雖說在生活上不會帶來影響，但他們在找的對象正是需要嗅覺優異的叉子，除非你們味道減弱，或是不再散發香氣，否則會成為目標。」克洛伊有些沮喪地表示。

 

「但就算把他們殺死，也不一定能招募成功。」漢克指出。

 

「確實，可惜組織向來以任務為重，他們並不會理會你的意願，凡是找到合適人選，就會藉由不同方法試圖讓對方答應，若勸說不行，就採取強迫手段。」克洛伊解釋。

 

「如果這樣做還是宣告失敗呢。」蓋文拋出疑惑。

 

「他們擁有一台能刪除記憶的機器，如果得知關於背後的真相，卻不肯加入，就直接讓對方遺忘。」漢克留意到眼前的金髮女子，說出機器作用時有些惱火。

 

「即便刪除記憶，我仍舊會感到痛苦，」漢克輕聲說道，他扭頭注視康納，水藍色眼眸內清楚映照出年輕人身影，「我知道自己順利走出悲傷，但無法得知究竟是誰的幫忙，家中多出一份柔和氛圍，相撲總是坐在門口等候，我卻無法從腦海深處拼湊原因，夜晚睡覺時，能感受到身旁缺少溫暖，是誰？為什麼我會莫名感到痛苦，這些疑惑與懊惱，最後會導致我拿起槍，」他的右手比出槍型，對準太陽穴位置，用相當細微的聲音呢喃，「碰。」

 

「漢……漢克……拜託，別這樣……我不想失去你。」康納頓時睜大雙眼，急切地注視漢克，看起來非常焦急，漢克忽然轉身，迅速把年輕人擁入懷中。

 

「我也希望你能留在身邊。」他安靜訴說，淚水自康納的琥珀色眼眸傾瀉而出，觸及到漢克的外套上。

 

「看起來，你們非常有機會阻止情況惡化。」克洛伊在此時淡淡開口。

 

漢克抬起頭，望著坐在前方的女子，「該怎麼做？」

 

「味道減弱可以藉由手術，把位於頸部的腺體割除，但有機率產生風險，若想採取另一種相對上安全許多，讓蛋糕不再散發香氣的途徑，可以透過——」她特意賣個關子，等待另一邊的蓋文也好奇把視線放到她身上時，才宣布答案，「與蛋糕發生性關係。」

 

漢克的神情十分驚訝，「發生性關係？」

 

「安德森先生，你似乎很驚訝我的答案。」克洛伊微笑指出。

 

「我……我並未想過要……」即便之前就聽見兄弟倆提過蛋糕對於叉子有性吸引力，但他從未想過自己或許能跟康納進到另一段關係。

 

克洛伊沒等待漢克講完，逕自就朝康納詢問，「那麼你的意見呢？」

 

康納眨了眨焦糖色眼睛，「我無所謂，」漢克幾乎要大吼，但在此之前，年輕人就說出後面那句，「只要漢克幸福就好。」

 

一瞧見燦爛笑容，混合著話語傳達至心底，漢克感受到溫暖，但還是保持理智，試圖說明這件事背後具有的涵義。

 

「要是你不願意，我也不會勉強，康納，你應該知道兩個人要發生關係的前提吧。」

 

「愛，雙方必須深愛彼此。」康納罕見地沒有講述太多，老警探先是愣住，隨後就瞄到年輕人雙頰竟然因為這句泛起輕微紅暈，彷彿方才言論是康納告白方式，訴說著在短短幾天內，康納已經對他產生情愫。

 

一旁的克洛伊顯然快受不了，主動開口，「不好意思，關於這件事先暫時擱住，我把重要事情先講完好了，之後你們再來商量後續行動。」

 

漢克鬆了口氣，此時他確實非常需要時間靜下來思考，康納把雙手放置於腿部，沉默不語。

 

「照片，那張照片究竟是怎麼回事？」蓋文提問。

 

克洛伊隨即從包包拿出一張紙，放置於桌面上，兩名警探發現原來是履歷，右上角照片的男子，模樣居然跟康納相同。

 

「西斯特．德查特，家中成員：父母跟他這個獨……獨生子？」蓋文不禁喊出他察覺到古怪的地方。

 

「康納、奈斯，你們對於照片上的人有任何印象嗎？」漢克迅速別過頭詢問，兩名年輕人同時搖頭。

 

「這……」漢克不認為這是巧合，根據履歷，西斯特現年25歲，康納與奈斯外表也差不多如此，西斯特與康納幾乎就像是同一個模子印出來的，只差在另一名年輕人眼中沒有參雜任何純真，顯然早就出社會很久，不同於被關在蛋糕店十幾年的兄弟倆。

 

「如果我沒猜錯，他們家人跟自己都被強制刪除記憶，忘卻曾在雙親、兄弟身旁相處的情形。」克洛伊淡淡表示。

 

「我們確實不記得住在蛋糕店前的往事。」奈斯安靜訴說。

 

「為什麼他們要強行把小孩從父母身邊帶離？」漢克試圖沉住氣，要自己別表達太多憤怒。

 

「一旦被偵測出擁有蛋糕基因，即便已經有家庭，他們還是為了利益，用欺騙、綁架手段拆散家庭。」克洛伊嘗試用專業口吻解釋，但還是掩蓋不住憂傷。

 

「你們是如何認識西斯特的？」蓋文問道。

 

「是他自己看見我們刊登在網路上的徵才廣告後來應徵工作，面試期間發現他對於家庭有所隱瞞，西斯特表示自己在5歲左右，似乎受到外力影響，有些事情忘掉了，就連他父母都想不起來，家中甚至沒有那段時間以前的照片。早就知道關於組織詭計的我們，私下藉由健康檢查驗DNA，經過分析，我們發現他擁有隱性蛋糕基因，從資料中顯示西斯特是獨子，綜合他親口提過記憶缺失的部分，我們得出他有兄弟姐妹是蛋糕，但在小時候被強行帶走的結論。」克洛伊平靜說明。

 

漢克嘴唇顫抖，大量文字在腦袋攪動，卻沒能擠出任何話語，不知過了多久，沉默才被旁邊的蛋糕們擊碎。

 

「我並不想跟他見面。」奈斯是率先發言的，兩名警探還沒表示什麼，康納就跟著附和。

 

「我也是。」

 

「但他跟你們是親生兄弟。」蓋文指出。

 

「對於我們而言，從未記得他，而他與我們的親生父母，也都遺忘我們存在，事情早就過去多年，現在才說原來還有家人，即便如此，也無法彌補過去帶來的缺憾，我寧可永遠從未知曉他是誰。」奈斯解釋。

 

「就算你不記得他，認定對方與自己毫無瓜葛，但終究是兄弟，有著血緣關係，至少，你可以跟西斯特見面，讓他得知自己情況，我想，他肯定希望能這樣吧。」伴隨說話聲，漢克把視線挪到克洛伊身上，等候對方表示些什麼。

 

「我沒讓他知道自己原來還有兄弟，以及被刪除記憶的事情。」誰知道美麗女子說出來的話完全偏離漢克意料。

 

「什麼！」

 

「你是說目前只有我們幾個知道這件事？」蓋文用詫異口吻詢問。

 

「不，還有我的老闆，總之，要不要見面的決定權在於你們，我不會干涉，一旦確定隨時都能打電話來。」克洛伊說著，不知從哪掏出四張名片，遞給在場的四名男性。

 

「伊利亞……卡姆斯基？等等，這個卡姆斯基，該不會就是那位先生吧？」蓋文一瞧見名片上的名字，立刻大喊，漢克則是完全在狀況外。

 

「你在說什麼？」

 

蓋文隨即扭頭，衝著搭檔皺眉，「老天，你可知道卡姆斯基是經營什麼項目的？瞧瞧這個。」他取出手機，俐落地取下背蓋，伸手指向其中一個零件，漢克發現上頭清楚寫有「模控生命」，隨後順著褐髮警探的手勢，注意到名片上印有相同名稱，無意中，他的嘴巴成為顯著的O字型。

 

「所以是製作手機晶片的大公司？」他問道。

 

「不只是手機晶片，模控生命還負責很多項目，也因為如此，所以我們才能在晶片上加裝私密系統，查詢到關於蛋糕與叉子的事情。」克洛伊在旁邊解說。

  
「這就是你能輕易得知我跟老頭身分的理由？」蓋文把雙臂抱在胸前，沒好氣地問道。

 

「可以這麼解釋，如果不是因為我追蹤到你們，也不可能有這場談話，並提醒未來需要留意的事情。」金髮女子隨即表示。

 

「你大可直接傳訊息給我們，為什麼要在網路上發文等回應？」奈斯提出疑惑。

 

「你認為如果我直接說可以幫助某人，並詳細指出對方身分，會有多少人接受？」她反問道，藍眼青年立刻陷入猶豫。

 

「但你是在一篇關於蛋糕的討論文底下回覆，我們才主動詢問的，要是沒有進入論壇並看見文章，不就無法促成談話？」漢克跟著詢問。

 

「沒錯，所以我們事先做了很多準備。」克洛伊微笑著。

 

「什麼準備？」蓋文發問。

 

「晶片設定附近有蛋糕與叉子同時存在才能被啟用，當你們踏入蛋糕店那天，系統立即開始祕密追蹤，透過回傳的聲音檔跟影像，我們馬上得知康納跟奈斯長相、聲音與西斯特相同，於是迅速前往伊利亞的花園拍攝稍早你們看見的照片，經過一些時間的追蹤，逐漸得知李德先生會在出門前把手機交給奈斯，我們就趁這段時間不時投放論壇廣告，讓他得知有這個地方能詢問事情，之後奈斯也順利辦理帳號，並在登入後看見文章與回覆。」克洛伊平靜描述，但漢克發現有漏洞。

 

「如果沒有人在論壇發關於蛋糕的文，你又要如何留下訊息？」話音剛落，克洛伊就拿起自己的手機輕觸螢幕，沒幾分鐘就微微一笑，把手機放置於桌面上，那是論壇帳號的個人頁面，名稱正是撰寫蛋糕文的那隻。

 

「所以說那篇文章內容是假的？」漢克極為驚訝。

 

「你說呢？」克洛伊馬上表示。

 

「但你不怕有其他人也來詢問嗎？」蓋文表達不解。

 

「根據其他人回應，除了你們外，沒人相信蛋糕的事情，可見組織隱瞞多好。」金髮女子的言論確實不假，卻血淋淋地訴說著無論是多悲慘的真相，始終會有人認為純屬虛構。

 

令人幾乎要窒息的沉默再度襲來，最後，許久沒發言的康納才開口。

 

「我想離開了。」他看起來情況很糟，連平時充滿精神的琥珀色眼睛都沒憔悴，顯然短時間聽見的事情幾乎要壓垮他，漢克發現自己同樣受到影響，無法待在店內太久。

 

「克洛伊小姐，你還有其他事情打算跟我們說嗎？」他緩緩詢問。

 

克洛伊搖搖頭，「不，暫時只有剛才那些，我提供的資料你們能拿走，但切勿別散播出去，若有任何想法，歡迎打名片上的電話來告知或詢問。」

 

「好的，謝謝。」漢克把椅子往後推，站了起來，朝克洛伊伸出右手，後者也相當有禮貌地接住。

 

之後在簡單點頭動作後，克洛伊轉身離開了，一切頓時回到原點，但桌面那幾份資料真實存在，這場彷彿夢境般的談話的確發生過。

 

「回家吧。」漢克揚起頭，轉頭用水藍色眼眸凝視康納。

 

年輕人總算在此時勾起嘴角，掛上輕微笑容。

 

旁邊的蓋文與奈斯也收拾起資料，準備前去漢克家討論後續計畫。

 

* * *

 

 

當漢克提議要兄弟倆今晚暫時如第一個夜晚那樣，在自家客房睡覺時，蓋文竟然沒反對，不僅如此，他甚至還把克洛伊給予的資料放在床頭櫃上。

 

「等你們決定好以後，再跟我們說。」他簡單表示。

 

奈斯抽動嘴唇，顯然想說話，最終卻仍舊保持沉默，康納則是不時瞄下站在蓋文旁邊的漢克，老警探的確接收到這股熱切目光，也清楚對方想與他繼續談另一件事，但眼下他認為最好別開口，雖然不願見到年輕人的琥珀色眼眸中閃過失落，他仍舊覺得現階段兄弟倆還是把注意力集中在思考關於西斯特的問題上。

 

隨著轉身，漢克踏出房間，蓋文也迅速跟上來。

 

「你認為克洛伊會是騙子嗎？」他緩緩拋出問題。

 

「不，」蓋文搖頭，「即便起初在咖啡店遇見她時，我感覺很糟，但在言談間我能察覺出真誠，她關心著蛋糕，雖說自己沒太多能力協助，但終究把知道的事情全數告知，並提供資料讓我們更方便辦案，還有西斯特的事情——」說到這邊，蓋文從外套口袋拿出手機觸碰著，最後把螢幕朝向漢克，「這是模控生命的員工頁面，我依照克洛伊給的資料，在相同部門確實看見西斯特．德查特這個名字，此外，他有申請社群帳號，大頭貼上的人看起來簡直就是康納翻版，只是神情嚴肅許多。」

 

「如果是你會如何做，以為此生注定無依無靠，卻在多年後偶然得知原來只是被刪除記憶，世上還是有親屬存在的，你會想跟他們見面嗎？」此時，他們已經來到客廳，漢克一屁股落在沙發上，蓋文也跟著坐好。

 

「坦白講，你根本問錯對象，我在年少時代就離家出走，將近20年來，我未曾回家過，對於我而言自己只有一個家，堆滿藍光DVD、電影雜誌、咖啡豆，還有提供我娛樂的屋子，沒有寵物、雙親，住戶僅有我。」蓋文淡淡說著。'

 

「你忘記提到奈斯。」漢克提醒。

 

「我不認為他會喜歡我。」蓋文別過頭，沒有去注視搭檔。

 

「倘若他不喜歡你，就不可能答應與你回家，改變稱呼名字方式，同時主動想親近。」漢克勾起嘴角說出自身觀察。

 

「實際上，我連他為什麼忽然同意用名字稱呼他，都一無所知。」褐髮警探口吻相當沮喪。

 

「大概是因為你放在外套裡的那瓶小東西吧。」就在這時，中年男子直接指著被緊密包覆在外套內側小口袋的蜂蜜。

 

「你……你是什麼時候發現的？」蓋文下意識地觸碰蜂蜜，瞪著漢克詢問。

 

「當你帶奈斯回家隔天，一臉疲憊地出現在公園時，我聞到從你衣服上散發出非常淡的甜膩氣息。」老警探指出。

 

「你絲毫沒向我提及這件事。」蓋文的雙頰浮現輕微紅暈。

 

「當我兩次顯示出恐鳥症跡象當下，你不也選擇尊重，沒有當場揭露真相。」漢克的嗓音相當平靜，沒有為此感到羞愧。

 

「該死，安德森，你究竟發現多少事情？」褐髮警探忍不住咒罵，他萬萬沒料到漢克比他還要了解那些過去以為被隱瞞很好的地方。

 

「我知道你之所以會替旁人取外號，是因為想熟悉對方的緣故，你不會直接表達關心，而是選擇用咒罵企圖掩蓋，當我聽見你願意幫我去靠近鴿群，踏入我永遠沒膽接近的鳥店，內心都非常高興，蓋文，你從未發現自己擁有優點，就算認為理所當然，但在別人眼中，這是足以讚許的地方。」漢克稍微低頭，用水藍色眼睛望著蓋文的翠綠色，瞬間，他的記憶回到初次踏入DPD那天，眼前男子主動向他自我介紹的時刻，也許正是因為漢克的熱情，才讓他漸漸能融進群體，更有契機加入毒品稽查小組。

 

「所以你是說，奈斯是因為我購買蜂蜜的舉動才改變主意？」蓋文嘗試推論。

 

「這點你應該主動去問他。」漢克微笑回答。

 

「幹！」這聲咒罵，成功讓氣氛融洽些，但直到半分鐘後，蓋文才輕聲詢問。

 

「你會想跟康納發生關係嗎？」

 

漢克煩躁地揉著臉，雖說早就知道遲早蓋問會詢問，但他還是猶豫，前一天夜晚，當自己只是吻了吻康納臉頰，就在意外中起了生理反應，疑惑頓時浮現，即便截至目前為止都沒出現類似情況，但從康納對於他的神情來看，對方無疑希望彼此關係不僅停留在普通家人。

 

「我不知道，」最終，他只能這樣回答，「坦白講，連我本人都不確定。」

 

蓋文把視線飄向窗外，盯著大雨滂沱的街道，似乎想說什麼，卻執意保持安靜，直到片刻後，才開口回應。

 

「我該回去了，有情況立刻打電話來。」他說著。

 

漢克無聲點頭，只是揮手告別，連一句簡單明瞭的「再會」也沒提。


	7. Chapter 7

經過半小時的思考，漢克還是沒任何頭緒，他打算起身去睡覺，但才剛回到房間，立即被眼前畫面嚇著。

 

「你為什麼會在這邊？」他指著床鋪上的年輕人大聲詢問。

 

佔據床鋪左側的康納隨即坐起身，在黯淡光源中凝視漢克。

 

「我想繼續跟你睡。」年輕人低頭，害羞地輕聲呢喃。

 

漢克走過去坐在床沿，湊近康納。

 

「奈斯同意嗎？在這樣做以前是否跟自己兄弟商量過。」他安靜詢問。

 

「是他要我來的，當你跟蓋文一關上房門，我們彼此談論很多，他認為我應該要主動說出真實想法。」康納回答。

 

「這麼說來，你確實對我產生——愛？」他有些猶豫，疑惑被關起來太久康納是否清楚這情感背後含意。

 

「沒錯。」康納堅毅點頭。

 

「但我們才認識沒多久。」漢克指出。

 

「這跟認識的時間長短無關，打從你把我從茲拉科的店買走以後，就不斷給予我溫暖，這與多年來跟奈斯相依為命的感覺截然不同，我清楚也許這些言論在你聽來很奇怪，但真的非常喜歡被你觸碰、保護的感覺，漢克，我是否能停泊在你身邊直到……」康納眨著琥珀色眼眸，「永遠？」

 

這是告白，絕對是向戀人告白的台詞，蓋文跟他提過茲拉科偶爾會讓蛋糕們看電影，他認為這些台詞就是這麼學來的。

 

「你確定自己不是把對於我的依戀，錯當成愛情？」他悄聲詢問。

 

「我可不覺得盼望你能親吻自己嘴唇，能夠算是親情。」康納反駁。

 

「我……」他瞬間詞窮，絲毫找不到能拿來應對的話語，下一秒，康納就緩緩說著他最不想透露出去的消息。

 

「你昨晚親了我臉頰，之後立刻跑走，原本我想詢問為何馬上跑遠，但始終找不到合適機會，漢克，到底為什麼要這樣做？」年輕人臉上浮現些許紅暈。

 

「如果講出事實，會造成你的恐慌。」漢克別過頭，清楚感受自身羞愧。

 

「如果不說，只會導致無謂擔憂。」康納回答。

 

「好吧，康納你——有基於某些原因引發生理反應過嗎？」他幾乎想挖個洞把自己埋進去，剛拋完問題，就偷偷用眼角餘光觀察後方的年輕人。

 

「沒有，茲拉科要求我跟奈斯服用藥物降低性慾，但我都很清楚你是指什麼，漢克，當你昨晚在我即將睡著前給予的吻，促使我初次感受一種未曾體驗過的滋味，也許你推斷是生理因素，但假如你沒對我展現友好一面，就不可能在當下產生情慾，請告訴我，你是否能跟我進入另一種關係。」漢克正在考慮到底要如何應對，就在這時，身後傳來一股熟悉的味道，他猛然轉過去，凝視康納。

 

「該死！」他咒罵，趕忙要衝去外頭，但隨即發現左手臂被康納牢牢握住，此時正在散發濃烈檸檬香氣的康納，雙眼死命盯著漢克。

 

「搞什麼，快放開我，康納！」他試圖要把手抽離，年輕人卻堅持立場。

 

「漢克，你就算不依賴那些麵包，也可以阻止自己傷害我。」康納平靜說道。

 

中年男子停止掙扎，轉而凝望康納的琥珀色眼眸，一絲烈焰在內部產生，那是對於他展現的柔情，以及信任他能如最初的誓言般，不去傷害他，漢克的視線先是落到康納頸部，白皙肌膚上有幾顆痣，此時確實想啃咬，但慾望不像康納首次在車內散發氣息時強烈到幾乎足以掩蓋理智，他吞嚥緊張，目光往上挪至康納的雙唇。

 

柔軟唇瓣間有些許水漬痕跡，味道仍然飄散在空氣內，直到這時，漢克猛然察覺原來自己的慾望並非是想要傷害康納，而是獨佔，他想把對方緊密擁入懷裡，直到想法褪除，在他能多想以前，就把身軀交給心靈，將健壯臂膀延伸出去，扣住康納腰際往自己的方向拉，年輕人就這樣被他抱住，緊接著，漢克低頭嗅嘆著褐色髮絲。

 

被他親暱對待的康納顯然很高興，主動伸手抱回來，雙臂繞過漢克身軀兩側，手臂緊貼背脊，腦袋放置於老警探的胸膛間。

 

「漢克，你其實可以對我——做其他行為。」康納輕聲訴說，漢克不禁收緊手臂力道。

 

「把頭抬起來。」他的口吻彷彿在命令，漢克並不喜歡自己用這種語氣說話，但這種有些嚴肅的說話方式，成功讓康納緩緩把腦袋從他胸口移開，轉而盯著漢克。

 

「臭小子！」不等康納表示些什麼，漢克就率先咒罵，低頭吻上康納的雙唇。

 

當雙方唇瓣接觸瞬間，漢克察覺從康納身上散發的氣息比先前還強烈，他要自己別去理會，專心吻著年輕人的唇，起初康納愣住了，下一秒就緊閉雙眼，稍微開啟嘴巴，享受著甜蜜的舉止，漢克並未展現出太強勢的一面，這個吻甚至沒辦法說有多熱情，單純彼此嘴唇貼合將近一分鐘，之後他主動退開，凝視著雙頰漲紅的康納，蔓延在房內的檸檬氣味減弱許多，漢克明白這簡單的吻對他們帶來影響，但無法形容到底是好是壞。

 

「抱歉，我想我們需要時間醞釀情感，我認為現階段沒辦法做更親密的行為。」他不好意思地抓抓後腦勺。

 

「不，這樣就夠了，我很高興。」康納勾起嘴唇，形成一抹可愛笑容。

 

「你現在還想跟我睡嗎？」漢克詢問，與此同時，康納竟然也開口。

 

「我可以睡在這邊嗎？」當他們意識到雙方竟然在乎同一件事，頓時爆出笑聲。

 

漢克發覺自己心情好多了，他拉起康納的手臂，帶領年輕人落到後方的床舖上。

 

他們注視彼此，凝視雙方臉上的紅暈。

 

「我認為這確實是愛。」康納小聲呢喃。

 

「的確如此。」漢克跟著回答。

 

接著漢克拉起被子，覆蓋過雙方身軀，漸漸墜入夢中。

 

* * *

 

 

蓋文剛回到家，放置於客廳的第二支手機就響起，他撈起來觀看，馬上發現是奈斯打來的，一接通甚至還沒說話，就聽見電話另一頭傳來鬆口氣的聲音。

 

「他們和好了。」藍眼青年愉快表示。

 

「如果我沒猜錯，是你要康納去告白的吧。」蓋文走到沙發上坐好，說出推論。

 

「為什麼這麼肯定？」奈斯有些不解。

 

「拜託，我認識老頭很久了，他向來不會主動說出內心話，如果沒有外界影響或另一方開口聲明，他可是會把秘密藏住一輩子的。」蓋文立即說明。

 

「總之，現在康納正在隔壁房間跟漢克睡。」奈斯恢復平時的冷靜口吻報告現況。

 

「很好，至少我不用擔心明天要看他露出一副肚子痛的模樣。」褐髮警探用欠揍的語氣說道，「那我這就掛電話囉，早點睡——」

 

當蓋文準備按下結束通話的按鈕時，另一端突然傳來奈斯的阻止聲，「等等！」

 

「怎麼了嗎？你似乎很緊張。」蓋文不禁皺眉，再度把手機湊到耳朵旁。

 

「老實說，我睡不著。」奈斯聲音比平時還有小一些，顯然要他講出這些話略顯困難。

 

「不會吧，你在我家時不是一下就睡著？而且還是單獨睡我房間。」蓋文家中沒有客房，因此當奈斯需要休息時，他毫不猶豫把房間讓給年輕人，自己則是拉著被子跑到沙發上睡。

 

「我一閉上眼睛，腦中就不斷浮現白天在咖啡店裡的對談。」奈斯沮喪表示。

 

「是因為關於西斯特的事情？」蓋文認為大概是突然知道自己多了一名兄弟，才會導致奈斯陷入無法抉擇的情況。

 

「不，不是那件事，我跟康納現階段都還不想跟兄弟見面。」奈斯立刻反駁，蓋文感到緊張，他很清楚倘若不是這件事，那就只剩……

 

「別跟我說你希望能跟我發生關係。」他試圖別讓自己的嗓音參雜任何破碎聲。

 

「蓋文，你知道蛋糕實際上 **非常清楚** 此時自己是否有在散發香氣嗎？」奈斯講述這段話時無法聽出語氣中的特殊之處，宛如在描述自己剛吃過飯、有些想睡、開始感到無聊這種芝麻小事，但卻引起蓋文的怒火。

 

「我當然不知道！該死，打從我們認識起你就不斷隱瞞，老天，奈斯，你究竟還有多少事情沒跟我說？」他多半知道對方有疑慮才閉口不談，但三番兩次的舉止，造成壓抑多時的不滿，伴隨此時遲來的解釋傾洩而出。

 

「我並非是故意的。」奈斯口吻有些嚇著，但仍舊讓自己順利做出答覆。

 

蓋文深吸一口氣，提出他老早就想詢問的事情，「當我們初次見面時，你說茲拉科有規定不許洩漏關於他的事情，請坦白告訴我，那是不是一場謊言？」他深知無論對方的答案是什麼，都不會改變彼此關係，但還是希望能弄清楚。

 

電話另一端僅有沉默，時間久到蓋文誤以為奈斯把手機扔開，拒絕談論下去，直到他快按耐不住，即將觸碰紅色的掛電話按鍵時，總算聽見非常細微的聲響。

 

「沒錯。」

 

「是因為怕我們把你利用完就一腳踢開，還是照你講述的直接咬死？」他試圖猜測年輕人想法。

 

「也許答案是兩者皆是，當你們說出只是希望協助辦案，但我們幾乎被關在小房間內，無法提供太多訊息，倘若直言，帶來的後果恐怕很慘，康納曾私下詢問是否擔心謊言被揭穿，我要他放心，這句話是用來安慰他，連我自己都無法保證的言詞。」此時蓋文才猛然發現，這名看似異常沉穩的青年，原來也有煩惱。

 

「就算你直說，我跟老頭也不會生氣，因而認為自己浪費錢，況且，我能看出你實際上在盡力協助，若非你，我們不會找到愛麗絲，連絡上克洛伊，得知關於美食家的存在，以及即將面臨的危險，這是當你離開屋子，實際接觸世界後的結果，我認為這樣很好。」他察覺自己勾起嘴角，露出一抹笑容。

 

「我在破屋內對你說的話出自內心。」就在這時，他聽見奈斯輕聲回答。

 

「破屋……」蓋文花些時間回想，隨即憶起當初畫面，當康納對愛麗絲講述完以後，奈斯便跟著附和的話語，「該不會是你說自己也能獲得幸福吧。」他有些不確定。

 

「賓果！」奈斯調皮地模仿起益智節目主持人的語氣，並在下一秒恢復平靜，繼續說道，「我確實相信你能夠帶給我幸福。」

 

「我已經鄭重聲明過，案件尚未解決，犯人沒逮捕歸案，千萬別鬆懈。」他搖頭，企圖要對方保持謹慎。

 

「這樣也是種幸福。」奈斯溫和答覆。

 

「如果連日常生活都得冒著危險，擔心隨時會出事，只能享受到些微美好，那麼你口中的「幸福」未免過於廉價。」蓋文稍稍仰起頭，凝視著放置於電視旁邊，幾些日子才拍好的合照，那是在康納提議下，他與兄弟倆跟漢克一起站在客廳內合照的成果，只是在按下拍照鍵瞬間，被朝他們跑來的相撲打攪，導致畫面呈現出四個成年人被巨大聖伯納犬撞倒，影像還有些模糊，但仍舊被洗出來，各自放置在蓋文及漢克家，康納認為這是種紀念，就算畫面沒辦法說很完美，也記錄著他們的相處時刻。

 

「只要能跟自己喜歡的人待在一起，就是種幸福。」奈斯的思想，恰巧印證那張照片傳達的意義。

 

「就如同我們拍攝的那張合照？」他詢問。

 

「我會說不僅合照，就算只是跟你看電影、聽著你教我使用手機上網、與康納一起帶相撲去公園散步、坐在你家客廳吃著外送，這也能算是幸福。」蓋文幾乎能瞧見奈斯面帶微笑，他雙頰不禁一紅，忽然間，他想到稍早對方提及的話題。

 

「先暫停，回到上一個主題，你前面為什麼突然要問我是否知道蛋糕非常清楚自己正在散發香氣這件事？」他的口吻很嚴肅，沒有夾雜任何玩笑，讓奈斯立即明白事情重要性。

 

「蓋文，當我第二次散發強烈氣息時，你能夠忍住慾望並非是憑藉自身力量。」奈斯緩緩提及。

  
「那是什麼理由？」褐髮警探問著。

 

「是我本身的關係，當時我正在藉由氣味，傳達一種訊息給你。」藍眼青年說。

 

「光這樣講，我還是不懂所謂的訊息是什麼。」蓋文皺眉，直接點出疑惑之處。

 

「我希望……」奈斯停頓幾秒，之後才接下去，「能跟你有進一步發展。」

 

蓋文沒有回答，他被驚嚇到，直接按下結束通話鈕，奮力把手機丟開。

 

他肯定是 **耳朵出問題** 。

 

* * *

 

 

漢克感到頗意外的，起初他預計蓋文聽見他打算去先前破屋討論事情，肯定會堅決反對，沒料到電話另一頭傳來懶散的「沒問題」就掛斷了，甚至連一句牢騷也沒，他推測八成出事了。

果真，沒多久對方就帶著一身酒氣前來，老警探皺眉，稍微摀住鼻子，清楚表現厭惡。

「你他媽的竟然喝酒？」全DPD都非常明白，比起酒，蓋文更喜歡喝咖啡，即便大夥相約去酒吧，褐髮警探也頂多點杯啤酒，幾乎每次散會後，眾人裡清醒的唯有蓋文，沒想到這項特質，竟會在此時徹底粉碎。

「昨天情緒很差。」蓋文有些不耐煩地回答，晃著身體就要踏進屋內，但漢克迅速走過去，以身體阻擋在門口。

「我們是要討論重要事情，你先去讓自己清醒些再回來。」他不悅地表示。

「閃開——隔，安德森，」蓋文甩動手臂，不時打隔，用充滿酒氣的嘴巴呼喊，「我非常清醒！」

「在我看來你離清醒一詞天差地遠。」漢克無奈搖頭。

與此同時，原本在屋內談話的兩兄弟悄悄走出來，中年男子留意到當奈斯注視蓋文模樣時，眼裡閃過愧疚，他不禁挑起眉毛，提出疑問。

「奈斯，你是不是知道這傢伙把自己搞成這副模樣的理由？」

藍眼青年順著聲音扭頭凝視漢克，似乎想說話，但卻被蓋文大聲打斷。

「不關他的事，完全是我自己要喝酒，別刻意找奈斯麻煩！」雖然知道是出於關心，但漢克依然無法接受。

「如果你不希望我多問，就立刻讓自己醒來，恢復到平時模樣。」他伸手推動蓋文背脊，意圖要把對方帶出房屋範圍。

蓋文瘋狂抱怨、牢騷，並揮動雙臂，卻絲毫沒有掙扎，並未提出要漢克放開他的要求。

才剛把蓋文一路推往馬路邊，漢克隨及聽見身後傳來腳步聲，就算沒轉頭他也清楚對方是誰。

「接下來就交給你了。」他輕聲說著，與他同樣擁有一雙湛藍眼眸的青年安靜點頭，用自己的手繞過蓋文手臂，原先煩燥不安的警探總算沉默下來，讓奈斯帶動自己暫時離開屋子。

漢克注視著漸行漸遠的兩人，就算之後蓋文返回屋子，他也不會詢問真正理由，一如褐髮警探並未主動探詢太多，自己也會保持應有尊重。

「他們究竟怎麼了？」當他回到破屋裡，康納隨即疑問，漢克笑著走過去，揉揉年輕人髮絲。

「我沒有問，顯然你也沒請奈斯解釋。」他表示。

被這番舉動弄到雙頰泛紅的康納，馬上回應，「但我能察覺他心情很差。」

「可是你還是讓他有時間獨處。」漢克指出。

康納沒說話，只是安靜點頭，約莫過了數分鐘，他才緩緩開口。

「奈斯很喜歡蓋文，就算他口頭上沒說什麼，但神情卻清楚透露出這點。」

「我有觀察到蓋文對奈斯異常感興趣，雖然極有可能連他自己都沒真正意識，或是坦承這點。」漢克跟著回答。

「你覺得我們有必要在背後協助嗎？」康納小聲詢問。

「當邱比特？噢，不，如果對象是蓋文，千萬別想私底下替他牽線，雖說我很高興奈斯的建議，讓你主動對我告白，但並非每個人都適合同樣計策。」深知蓋文性格的漢克，立即就拒絕太直接的方案，只見康納眨著琥珀色眼眸，把頭歪向一邊，用可愛姿勢思考，之後微笑回答。

「也許我能幫助奈斯，適時關心、給予他意見。」

「這方法不錯。」漢克不禁跟著露出笑容，再度用力揉動康納腦袋。

 

* * *

 

 

蓋文斜眼瞪著拿了一罐番茄汁站在他身旁的奈斯，但沒有做出任何舉動。

「這是我從網路上查到幫助解酒的飲料。」藍眼青年平靜表示，蓋文摀住腦袋，左右搖晃，直到幾秒鐘後，才別過頭，視線順著易開罐往上移，探向奈斯的臉。

「你真是個怪人。」

年輕人露出一臉不解的模樣，「怎麼說？」就連語氣也是如此。

蓋文迅速站起身，往前靠近對方。

「昨晚我直接掛掉電話，沒有接起你之後打來的五通來電，甚至還跑去喝酒，弄到自己變成現在這種鬼模樣，你竟然還想協助。」他語氣沒特別差，純粹是希望藉由這種說法，把奈斯趕跑，蓋文認為目前他最好與孤獨相伴。

「我想你只是不知道該如何應對，才會這樣做。」奈斯擺出相當淡的笑容。

褐髮警探起初還想多說，但突如其來的刺痛襲擊腦袋，他忍不住用手揉搓太陽穴，奈斯見狀，趕緊把番茄汁遞過去，「你現在非常需要！」

或許是奈斯所言不假，又或者對方眼中的慌張神色，觸動到什麼，總之，蓋文嘆口氣，伸手撈過罐子，輕易拉開並迅速把飲料在短時間內喝光，並當著年輕人的面單手壓扁罐子。

「滿意了吧！」他沒好氣地說。

「現在暫時休息，過些時間我們再回去。」奈斯溫和表示。

「我還以為你會要我立刻返回小屋討論事情。」蓋文指出。

「其實……」奈斯稍稍低下頭，小聲呢喃，「我有事情想對你說。」

「恩？」褐髮警探抬起一邊眉毛，露出疑惑，等候著對方回應。

「昨晚我有想起一些事情，是關於西斯特。」奈斯緩緩說道。

「我還以為這種事情你是要挑在一起討論時才講，還是說漢克他們早就知道，只是我因為晚到，所以現在補充說明？」蓋文隱約明白了某些事，但他還是想試圖求證。

「不，這是我第一次提。」藍眼青年迅速搖頭。

「因為昨晚我要你別隱瞞事情的緣故？」他提出猜測。

「我認為這樣做對彼此都好。」奈斯簡單解釋。

_ 對彼此都好？ _ 蓋文在內心嘀咕， _ 不，我感覺很痛苦，到現在還是不懂為何你這傢伙要對我表現友好。 _ 他凝視著年輕人，方才喝下肚的番茄汁正在慢慢生效，他覺得身體舒服多了。

「你想起什麼？」他安靜詢問。

「一棟房子，我跟康納，還有西斯特在屋外追逐，後來有個女士呼喚我們三人的名字，說該進屋吃飯了，我猜想她大概是我的親生母親，記憶到這邊就中斷了。」奈斯稍微閉上眼，描述出自己回想到的內容。

「你怎麼能篤定是真實情形，並非看過照片後的遐想？」蓋文拋出疑惑處。

「我也說不上來，」奈斯眉頭緊皺，「這段影像很真實，彷彿自己確實經歷過。」

「倘若康納也有想到類似情景，就能進一步證實。」蓋文用雙臂抱在胸前，點頭表示。

「你會希望我跟西斯特見面嗎？」就在這時，奈斯睜開眼，那雙宛如天空湛藍色調的雙眸，直直望向蓋文。

「這問題應該問你自己，不是我。」後者對此顯得有些不愉快。

「電影時常出現遺失記憶的人，在找回過去記憶途中，不再是先前的單純模樣，彷彿變了一個人。」奈斯的頭逐漸往下沉，陷入難題，蓋文不禁走過去，伸手搭住對方肩膀，他留意到年輕人愣住，只是沒揚起頭。

「沒有誰能修改自己的過往，如果你想維持現在形象，只要繼續保持就好，那些記憶只是用來豐富你以往的人生歷程，未來永遠只有自己能撰寫，而且電影與現實生活，完全搭不上邊。」不可思議，老是喜歡用看過的電影推想案件情形的他，在這種時刻竟然如此應對，驚詫沒持續多久，蓋文就發現自己被緊密擁抱住，奈斯主動起身，用緊摟住他身軀的雙臂充分表達感激。

「我想，對於究竟該怎麼做已經有底了。」當奈斯把手縮回去，身體往後退開時，隨即衝著蓋文微笑說道。

「很好，自己知道就行，別告訴我詳細計畫。」蓋文迅速撇過頭。

「當然！」奈斯在不知不覺中，改掉先前那句「Got it！」，對此，蓋文發覺自己還挺高興的。

「我休息的差不多了，現在就過去吧。」他提議，奈斯點頭應對，兩人便一前一後順著原路走向老舊小屋。

 

* * *

 

 

「我不知道原來你會抽菸。」跟隨漢克離開破屋，來到門簷底下的蓋文，望著從外套口袋取出香菸和打火機的搭檔，驚詫說道。

漢克叼住菸，熟練地點火後夾起，朝著外頭細雨嘟噥，「今天以前，我也從未知曉原來你會喝酒。」

「那只是我心情很糟。」蓋文雙頰一紅，迅速撇過頭。

「我會抽菸也是有理由的。」漢克表示。

「那是什麼？耍帥、嘗試展現男人味、讓自己充分展現大叔氣息，還是……」他把視線對準門，此時康納正在裡面跟奈斯睡，他們就是為了不吵到兄弟倆，才跑來外面進行談話，「避免自己把氣出在他身上？」

「也許都有吧，以前我常這樣做，直到——」在漢克進行長篇大論前，蓋文率先插嘴。

「等等，先別說話！」他大喊，中年男子別過頭，疑惑地望著他瞧，蓋文趕緊接下去說，「我大概知道是什麼，在你兒子死去後你時常在家中抽菸，直到你認識康納才改掉壞習慣，我有說錯嗎？」他抬高腦袋，單手插住腰側，輕哼一聲。

老警探咧嘴一笑，「大錯特錯。」

「什麼？」蓋文神情整個垮下來，瞪著搭檔。

「我是在柯爾活著時才會抽菸，他死亡後改成酗酒，康納進入生活後酒量開始降低。」漢克再度叼口菸，輕聲回應。

「你在有兒子的情況下抽菸？」蓋文相當意外。

「誰規定不行？」漢克反問。

「總有原因吧。」褐髮警探試圖探詢。

「當然有，要不是某人剛才插嘴，我早就說了。」他沒好氣地指出。

蓋文趕緊安靜下來，「抱歉，那麼請說。」

漢克瞪了搭檔一眼，並轉頭凝視雨景，「思考，我總在思考如何與柯爾相處融洽。」

「我還以為你們父子倆感情很好。」蓋完雙臂抱在胸前，淡淡說著。

「也許在旁人眼中的確如此，但畢竟是單親家庭，平常我工作很忙，孩子都給保姆帶，自己能陪伴他的時光所剩無幾，每當他提出一個問題時，我往往後知後覺，發現自己有多不了解他。」漢克搖搖頭，用不帶一絲悲傷的口吻描述這段往事。

「所以你才希望藉由殘害肺部，企圖刺激腦袋？」蓋文喃喃表示。

「跟我說這句話的人，昨晚還因為自己問題跑去喝到酩酊大醉。」漢克狡猾反擊。

「嘿！你不能這樣拆我台——等等，安德森！回來！」在蓋文猛然轉頭看著搭檔時，這才發現漢克已經把菸捻熄，把菸蒂朝髒亂庭院扔去，轉身就回屋內。

「你還想呆站在那邊嗎？」此時，握住門把的漢克詢問道。

「你不是說有問題要思考才抽菸？」蓋文相當困惑。

「是阿，但任何計畫、猜疑都比不上透過言語實際表達出來效果好。」漢克微笑回答。

「意思是你早就知道自己該怎麼做？」他詢問。

漢克安靜點頭。

「那為什麼還抽菸？」蓋文眉頭緊蹙。

「有煩惱的不是我，而是……」漢克沒說話，而是伸手指向搭檔。

蓋文感受到蔓延至全身的熱度，瞬間他就明瞭漢克真實目的。

「愛管閒事的老頭！」他低聲咒罵。

「隨你怎麼說。」漢克轉開門，笑著進入屋內。

蓋文也搖頭，迅速跟上去，坦白講，經過奈斯與漢克的舉止，他確實漸漸清楚究竟該如何做，要是那些人敢針對奈斯，那麼儘管來吧！他是蓋文．李德，奈斯的專屬叉子，勢必會保護對方到底。


	8. Chapter 8

康納眨眨眼，他在與奈斯討論時，忽然想到某個地方，那是一棟模樣普通，卻帶給他溫暖的屋子，不同於漢克家，這棟屋子彷彿自己待更久，耳邊傳來嬉鬧聲，他發現自己無法停止思考，音量持續傳來，某位聽來嗓音熟悉的女性，呼喊著「孩子們，別跑太遠！」此時，他忽然想放聲大哭，眼淚順著臉頰緩緩滑落，緊接著，身軀開始搖晃，他感覺到有隻手正在觸碰自己，康納用力眨眼，下一秒，就在開始墜落，直到重摔至堅硬地面。

 

「嗚！」他吃痛呼喊，用力撐開眼皮，這才發現自己回到現實，身處在熟悉的破屋，奈斯與蓋文一臉憂慮地站在旁邊觀看，至於夢境中觸碰自己的手，來自於漢克。

 

「你剛才整個人恍神，甚至還哭了。」漢克一發現他恢復原狀，隨即指出。

 

「我……」康納摀住仍然有些疼的後腦勺，坐起身，「剛剛想到一件事。」

 

「這不是廢話？誰都知道你在胡思亂想，重點是想到什麼？」蓋文煩躁地表示。

 

「房子，」對於蓋文言論，康納充耳不聞，只是逕自把視線放到漢克身上，「我瞧見一棟小木屋，還有某個女人在呼喚、提醒，那讓我感覺很熟悉，就像是回到自己家。」

 

空氣瞬間緊繃，漢克輕柔拉起康納手掌，溫和按壓給予慰藉，卻不知道此時該說些什麼，蓋文則立刻反應過來，察覺這與奈斯說詞很相近，他透過眼角餘光觀察另一名年輕人，後者似乎在思考些什麼，直到幾分鐘後才緩緩發言。

 

「我想那確實是我們家。」

 

在康納的疑惑中，他蹲下身，湊近兄弟，用雙臂摟住康納，安靜呢喃，「明明完全沒印象，卻不自覺感到憂傷，聽見應該是母親的女人在呼喚，還有……西斯特。」

 

康納並未說話，只是任由淚水順著眼眶滑下去，滴落到地面間。漢克不禁往後退開至蓋文身邊，手掌放置在唇邊，壓低聲音詢問。

 

「現在是什麼情形？」老警探相當困惑，蓋文則是聳肩。

 

「誰知道。」他有些高興，終於有一次是僅有自己知曉，但漢克卻一無所知的事情。

 

漢克也沒繼續問下去，就這樣注視著試圖安慰彼此的蛋糕兄弟，直到他們主動分開。

 

「你們能否解釋一下，究竟是什麼事情？」他把雙臂抱在胸前，望著康納與奈斯。

 

「剛才康納夢見曾經的家，那就是我們被抓去蛋糕店以前待的地方，昨晚我夢見類似情境。」奈斯立刻回答。

 

「除了舊家外，你們還有其他關於原生家庭的記憶嗎？」漢克發問。

 

兄弟倆同時搖頭，康納指出，「但這似乎顯示刪除記憶的機器有漏洞，我猜想是因為那張西斯特的照片，讓我們回想起過去歲月。」

 

「也就是說，如果你們繼續接觸跟他或家人有關的事物，就能徹底知道是如何被抓去，以及關於過去生活。」蓋文推斷。

 

「決定權在於你們，就算不想跟他見面，我也沒打算干涉。」漢克聲明。

 

「補充一下，我跟漢克意見一致。」蓋文翹起嘴角表示。

 

兄弟倆先是注視彼此，無形中彷彿交換過意見，隨後才異口同聲地回答。

 

「我們接受。」

 

漢克非常高興，他從口袋拿出克洛伊離開前交給他們的名片。

 

「那麼現在就跟他們聯繫吧！」他高聲呼喊。

 

* * *

 

 

漢克再度來到熟悉的咖啡店前，上次前來是為了跟克洛伊見面，這回，卡姆斯基也會依約現身。

 

「我感覺很緊張。」他喃喃說道，轉頭盯著身旁的蓋文。

 

「拜託，別看我，」蓋文趕緊聲明，「我也沒好到哪邊去，天知道那傢伙自己也要來。」他可沒忘記掛電話時，手還在持續顫抖的情形。

 

從門口他們能透過玻璃櫥窗瞧見預約好的位置上已經有坐人了，克洛伊身穿熟悉的藍色洋裝，正在享受茶，一旁則是不時轉頭朝身邊男人攀談的卡姆斯基，那名模樣跟康納相同，只差衣服是相當正式西裝的年輕人，絕對是西斯特，漢克吞嚥緊張，轉頭注視陪同他們前來的兄弟倆。

 

「你們準備好了嗎？」他問道。

 

他們目不轉睛地藉由落地窗，觀察親生兄弟，並一起點頭。

 

「那麼，我們走。」漢克安靜指示，他們隨即敞開門，聽著鑽入耳際的鈴鐺聲，踏進咖啡店。

 

* * *

 

 

這場分隔20年的兄弟重逢畫面，比漢克預料中溫和許多，三兄弟沒有把時間耗費在痛哭流涕上，單純坐下來圍成一圈，開始討論起這些年來發生的事情，西斯特無疑是個非常優秀的年輕人，可以說是那種職場上會有一群人搶著在情人節送卡片禮物的對象，他感到相當不可思議，自己曾抽空偷瞄西斯特幾眼過，雖說對方與康納具有同樣長相、瞳色，卻絲毫引起不了他的興趣。

「味道減淡了。」此時，正在觀看檢測儀的克洛伊，緩緩表示，「與上次相比，他們的味道已經沒有之前濃厚，但還是得保持謹慎。」

「你知道是什麼原因嗎？」漢克把注意力從年輕人身上移開，打算優先解決重要事項。

「蛋糕會因為潛意識裡的恐懼，散發出氣息，這時候只要充分表明出信任，自然就能降低壓力，氣味也會跟著減弱。」金髮女子解釋。

漢克憶起那場發生在自家房內的談話，康納要自己仰賴意志力壓抑慾望，最後用簡單雙唇接觸，突破障礙的時刻，雖說提不上是吻，卻是開始，讓他們能真正在乎對方的開端，這無疑是克洛伊描述的「信任」，再多言語，都比不過透過行為表明內心想法。

「你們之後打算怎麼做？」就在這時，打從自我介紹完後就安靜一陣子的卡姆斯基，終於開口。

「昨天與你們聯繫前，我們討論出要找出美食家巢穴位置。」蓋文隨即回答。

「那麼，有想過如何找出正確地點嗎？」卡姆斯基的視線放在他們身上，顯然在審視什麼，企圖探討計畫的可行性。

「呃，坦白說……沒。」話音剛落，蓋文就低下頭，雙頰漲成鮮紅色。

「你能否協助我們調查出真正地點？」漢克禮貌性地提問。

卡姆斯基目光在漢克與康納之間轉動，最後平靜直言。

「我認為你們可以自己找答案。」

「我不懂。」對此，老警探毫無頭緒可言。

「你們是否到過蛋糕死亡後的現場實際勘查過？」卡姆斯基開始引導。

「當然！」蓋文猛然抬頭，高聲表示。

「有在現場聞到任何不合邏輯的味道嗎？」他進一步問道。

「同樣有，」這時換漢克接手回答，「現場飄散著濃郁的草莓香氣。」

突然間，卡姆斯基嘴唇翹起，呈現皮笑肉不笑的模樣。

「這樣跟普通叉子有何差別？」他譏諷道。

「有什麼不對之處。」漢克不喜歡這種神情，但還是試圖理解。

「任何一名蛋糕死去瞬間，本來就會散發屬於自己的大量香氣，其味道能持續半天之久，凡是叉子都可以輕易聞出來，這點在我給予的資料上有提及。」卡姆斯基搖搖頭，「我還以為你們其中一方具有美食家特質，看來是他們自己弄錯。」

漢克並未詳細閱讀過那些文件，一拿到手他就隨即交給兄弟倆，只有在坐下來討論事宜時稍微瞄幾眼，對於卡姆斯基提及的事情絲毫沒印象，但當初發生的另一個情形，重新浮現在腦海。

「等等！」他大聲插嘴，讓卡姆斯基好奇注視他，「那麼 **屍臭** 呢，蛋糕死亡後是否會有任何臭味。」

「不，基本上來說，我從未聽聞有蛋糕會有屍臭，就算經過好幾天，他們也單純是失去香氣，不會散發普通人類才有的臭味，」卡姆斯基皺眉指出，但接下來就豁然開朗，「難不成你……」

漢克紅著臉，以點頭代替文字。

卡姆斯基竟然笑了，這次漢克非常確定是真正笑容，不是先前的虛假神情。

「這麼說來，你就是他們亟欲找尋的人選，」他謹慎地瞄了下康納，隨後壓低聲音告知，「請務必保護好他。」

就在這時，旁邊的蓋文提出疑問，「但我之前曾被跟蹤過，倘若他們目標是漢克，為什麼是我被跟蹤？」

對於這道問題，卡姆斯基絲毫沒猶豫，「你敢保證自己搭檔 **未曾** 被跟蹤過嗎？」

「這……」蓋文猛然愣住，他確實沒考慮過這部分，緊接著，卡姆斯基乘勝追擊。

「如果我想私下調查某人，當然會盡可能不讓對方起疑，在獲得重要訊息後，立刻跑遠，避免行蹤曝光，我假設訓練員並不是只有跟蹤一人，而是專門找尋可能適合的對象，也許是負責調查你的那位技術很差，才會不慎被發現，李德先生，仔細想想，在那天後你還有被跟嗎？」卡姆斯基瞇起眼睛，顯然已經知曉答案。

「不，」蓋文搖頭，「當我發覺後，就不再碰件類似情況。」

「那不就對了，」卡姆斯基攤開手，「因為你資格不符，所以被踢出觀察名單。」

這本該是好事一樁，現在蓋文不再需要擔憂自己有可能無端傷害任何蛋糕，但心情卻很悶，他扭頭凝視旁邊的漢克，從對方眼中，他清楚瞧見失落。

「是我……如果不是我的緣故，那些年輕人就不會……」就如他猜測的那樣，漢克果真認為自己必須負責，他應當要拿先前漢克講述的話語，試圖給予安慰，卻發現雙唇宛如強力磁鐵相互貼合，無法開啟做出回應。不過，卡姆斯基倒是有其他想法。

「這就是你的解決方案？」滿是嘲諷的語氣，促使漢克緩緩抬起頭，隨後，模控生命CEO就逕自接下去。

「自怨自艾、悲從中來、暗自流淚，省省吧，這種態度對於那些不幸犧牲的蛋糕沒用，你付出再多淚水，也喚不回他們生命，既然已經知道他們是什麼理由殞命，那麼就應該試圖阻止下一場悲劇。」卡姆斯基口吻很冷淡，但卻講出事實，現階段他們確實沒本錢傷心，搶先讓那群垃圾停止殺人才是主要目的。

「那應該如何做？」漢克毫無頭緒，安靜詢問。

卡姆斯基用手托住下巴，注視著老警探，「我其實有給不少提示。」

「呃，不好意思，這是什麼意思？」漢克皺眉，絲毫不解。

卡姆斯基把視線轉移到克洛伊身上，只是眨眨眼，後者立刻明瞭。金髮女子迅速撈起隨身攜帶的資料夾，取出先前給漢克他們看過的舊照片。

卡姆斯基接過照片，指向上頭咬死蛋糕後，被訓練師招募的叉子，「這就是答案。」

漢克盯著照片，原先他還沒猜透，但多年來的辦案經驗讓他多思考一陣子就想通了，「他們是會挑在有蛋糕被活活咬死後快速給予邀約？」

「正確！」卡姆斯基滿意地點頭，「當有人被自己殺害，心情會相當沮喪、無助，深怕未來就此毀掉，挑在精神最脆弱的時刻從旁伸出手，說只要加入他們，就無須擔憂，無論對方目的為何，只要能幫到自己就好，許多美食家就這樣陸續誕生。」

「聽起來很狡猾。」蓋文皺眉指出。

「若非採取這種手段，他們的地下事業也無法蓬勃發展，天生或後天因素愛上吃人的叉子畢竟是少數，單靠這種幾百年才一個的稀有生物不足以支撐龐大組織，透過高額獎金，或是保障美食家平時攤在陽光下的鐵飯碗，這種實質獎勵比什麼都還有用。」卡姆斯基補充道。

「金錢與權力永遠都能讓一個人出賣尊嚴。」漢克瞇起眼睛，語氣惡劣地表示。

「話說回來，這是否表示漢克要攻擊某位蛋糕，才能把牠們引出來？」蓋文不禁用「牠們」來形容那群毫無人性的傢伙。

「表面上是這樣沒錯。」卡姆斯基笑著回答。

「 **表面上？** 」漢克重複關鍵詞，相當疑惑。

「訓練員只要一嗅探到蛋糕發出來的屍臭，就會循著味道來源現身在叉子面前，但是他們無法從遠處發覺味道真實性。」卡姆斯基解釋。

「也就是說，我們只需要弄出相似味道，就能實際瞧見那些人身影？」漢克追問。

「不止需要味道，還得派出恰當 **演員。** 」他扭頭，視線投向正在聊天的三兄弟。

「這樣很危險！」蓋文急忙呼喊。

「我也不答應！」漢克憶起先前奈斯說要自己當誘餌時，雙方也是同樣反應。

「冷靜點，警探先生們，」卡姆斯基煩躁地皺眉，「我可沒說要你們心愛的蛋糕執行任務。」

「這麼說來，你是要……」漢克吞嚥緊張，凝視著今天第一次見到面的西斯特。

「西斯特長相跟康納相同，美食家沒辦法在第一時間察覺他的真實身分，況且由他負責，也能避免無意間散發活著時才有的香氣，導致計畫失敗。」卡姆斯基緩緩說道。

「這樣做對他公平嗎？」漢克並不想連累到康納的兄弟。

「早在前往這邊以前，我就對進行詳細說明過，放心，他已經做好萬全的心理準備，」隨後，卡姆斯基扯開喉嚨，「60！」當他一喊完數字，西斯特就轉過頭來。

「有什麼事情我能協助？」他友善詢問。

「請你過來。」卡姆斯基勾勾手，年輕人隨即站起身，直接走到餐桌邊，漢克發現康納與奈斯好奇地把注意力放過來，他有些想逃避現實，不願面對另外兩名德查特發現自己兄弟即將接受的命運後，情緒會有多激動。

「李德先生、安德森先生，我非常了解你們多擔憂，但打從我得知親生兄弟面臨的處境後，就積極打探相關消息，期盼自己能幫忙，眼下的任務由我負責，是最能避免他們受傷的策略。」褐髮年輕人徹底展現出成熟一面，即便如此，蓋文仍舊很困擾。

「你確定這樣做不會有風險嗎？」他嚴肅詢問。

「也許我會因而受傷，但總比眼睜睜發現自己永遠失去兄弟來的好。」話音剛落，西斯特就把目光放向另一側，注視眼中盡是不安的康納。

「如果可以，我希望能在雙方都沒損失的情況下，順利達成目標。」漢克坦言。

「要這樣當然沒問題，畢竟原本就不打算要你們殺人，只需活捉，藉此查出基地位置，當訓練員現身時，只要想辦法讓他靠近西斯特，並趁機偷襲，讓他昏厥過去，屆時只需把人帶往研究室就好。」卡姆斯基在一旁解說整個計畫內容。

「研究室？」蓋文不禁皺眉，這是他們打從跟卡姆斯基交流以來，首次聽見這個地方。

「用來研究蛋糕與叉子的地方，詳細地址會在計畫成功後告訴你們。」克洛伊隨即回答。

漢克不發一語，只是凝視著西斯特，最後平靜說道，「請務必小心。」

年輕人衝著他點頭，同時露出笑容，不知為何，漢克總認為這抹神情參雜著苦澀，彷彿訴說著一切出自於不得已，但他沒多問，僅僅是讓目光停留在對方身上，直到旁邊傳來卡姆斯基大聲宣布會議結束，差不多該解散時，才將視線挪至臉龐始終表露出煩惱的康納上。

 

* * *

 

 

「你想對我說些什麼？」剛踏出戶外，漢克就迅速把康納帶到角落，凝視著那雙滿是焦慮的琥珀色眼睛問道。

起初康納眼睛亂飄，留意到漢克神情有多專注後，才悄聲回答。

「我已經完全想起所有記憶了。」

老警探不禁咧嘴一笑，「這樣不是很好嗎？」可惜，他並未從康納臉上瞧見喜悅。

「西斯特並不是這樣的人。」年輕人安靜呢喃。

「現在是什麼情況？」漢克皺眉詢問。

康納深吸口氣，緩緩回答，「西斯特並不是那種會賭上生命的人。」

「但你們畢竟分開很多年了，上次見面時也才5歲，不能隨意下結論吧。」漢克表示。

「這並非是根據記憶，而是言談間產生的理解，」康納解釋，「當我跟奈斯開始與西斯特攀談，試圖憶起小時候情景同時，也在嘗試弄清楚自己兄弟的目前性格，顯然，他做事情前會仔細衡量，不隨意行動，但卡姆斯基先生的提議很危險，即便有萬全準備，還是有可能受傷，他卻選擇答應，我無法理解這樣做的用意。」康納低下頭，模樣相當沮喪。

漢克不禁走過去，把手搭在康納肩膀上，柔聲訴說，「我想是為了保護你吧。」

褐髮青年揚起頭，「為了保護我？」

「雖說你們很多年沒見，但想必在他心底藏著愛，當你們重新見面，藉由言談撬開深鎖的記憶後，他便想透過某種方式守護，彌補多年來損失的兄弟情。」中年男子說出推論。

「不，我不需要，」康納猛力搖頭，「如果得賠上他的性命，我寧可單獨承受痛苦。」

漢克感覺手掌往內緊些，指尖劃過年輕人皮膚，手臂被他放下來，隨後老警探往前湊近康納，在對方詢問以前，就伸展雙臂，把康納擁進溫暖懷抱中。

「這就是為何他願意主動答應的理由吧，正如你對於西斯特的態度，他不希望看見你受傷，而我……同樣如此。」打從認識康納以來，他就逐漸能如過去般表達真實看法，對於漢克而言這是好現象，比起暗中看著康納傷心，他只期盼自己想法能驅離悲傷，此時，這份聲明成功讓康納用滿是詫異的模樣凝望他。

「漢…漢克？」康納呆呆地詢問，試圖弄懂漢克心意，對於老警探而言，用文字解釋太麻煩，他選擇緊閉雙眼，歪頭把雙唇送上去。

黑暗中，他僅能感受到年輕人也把嘴唇往前湊，雙方陷入一個吻中，這次不同時上回的蜻蜓點水，漢克稍微出力，細細品嘗著康納的唇，同時稍微撐開眼皮，欣賞年輕人泛紅的雙頰，隨後，他稍微張開嘴，將舌頭往前頂，觸碰至康納嘴唇，即便完全沒經驗，但後者領悟力很強，馬上就知道要主動迎接，當康納一張開嘴，漢克就迫不急待地把舌頭推入，接觸康納的舌，兩人彼此交纏，享受對方特有的味道，熱情擁吻間，漢克嗅到僅屬於自己蛋糕的檸檬氣息，他瞇起眼睛，把右手移動至康納腦袋，往前輕壓，讓吻更加深入，藉由甜蜜舉止，舒緩內心衝動，在康納的細微呻吟與狂熱擁吻間，味道逐漸散去，漢克的動作也溫柔許多。

當他們終於因為快喘不過氣，結束接吻時，同時把頭往後退，凝視雙頰漲紅的彼此。

「漢克，我喜歡跟你接吻。」康納喘著氣說道。

「 **只有** 接吻？」明知自己有些害羞，漢克仍舊執意要弄清楚答案。

「不僅如此，」康納安靜解釋，「還有跟你相處的時刻，你凝視我的模樣，每一個微笑瞬間，我期盼能讓自己永遠這樣下去。」

「我想是時候該說關鍵台詞了。」漢克勾起嘴角，笑著表示。

年輕人眼神頓時飄忽不定，開始朝四周亂看，最後才終於深吸口氣，凝視著漢克。

「我……」才說出第一個字，康納就感到害羞，雖說漢克本身也雙頰泛紅，但他可不想待在這種地方太久，於是用雙手搭住青年兩側肩膀，讓彼此四目相交。

「不妨一起說好了。」他輕聲表示，只見康納稍稍點頭，漢克這才深呼吸，傾訴話語。

「我愛——你。」他們就連結巴的地方都相同，但卻能異口同聲向對方告白，此時不僅是雙頰，緋紅直接蔓延至雙方頸部，與此同時，喜悅迅速延伸到內心深處，這是因為他終於學會面對自己，訴說出深層愛意。

「我很高興你願意這樣說。」他笑著說道。

「也同樣很喜歡。」幸福感從康納的焦糖色眼眸流淌出來，交織在充滿笑容的臉上。

老警探把臂膀放下，主動牽起伴侶手臂，帶領對方走向汽車上，返回屬於他們的家。

 

* * *

 

 

「想起所有記憶的感覺如何？」話音剛落，蓋文身旁的奈斯就揚起頭，把視線放到蓋文身上。

「我說不清，」奈斯皺眉，「那麼你呢，直到今天才得知原來自己並非潛在目標。」

「很糟，雖說我並不想傷害任何人，但因為疏失，導致至今才知道真相。」蓋文把雙臂抱在胸前，撇頭凝視落地窗。

其他人都已離去，唯有蓋文叫住奈斯，要對方與他繼續待在咖啡店，外頭天氣開始轉陰，不出十分鐘，底特律又會成為水鄉澤國。

「但你是直到第七起案件才開始跟安德森先生處理，在此之前並未實際接觸過蛋糕。」奈斯輕柔道出話語。

「不，」蓋文搖頭，「這說法還是無法減少愧疚。」他看起來格外沮喪，奈斯倒是無法認同。

「卡姆斯基先生提過，與其悲傷倒不如把心力放在找尋答案上。」他笑著指出。

「答案……答案，直到現在，我還是不懂為何會要求班處理案子。」蓋文眉頭緊蹙。

「班就是先前在警局見過的那名白髮警探吧。」　隨著話語，蓋文扭頭用自己的翠綠眼眸凝視身旁青年的湛藍，並點點頭。

「他是如何接到這份工作的？」奈斯提問。

「都是傑弗瑞指派，身為DPD隊長，他負責把接收到的案件發配給局內所有員警手上。」蓋文立即解釋。

「他的表現很差嗎？」奈斯接著問道。

「嘿，雖然傑弗瑞脾氣不怎麼好，但他的能力有目共睹，幾年前甚至破獲一宗重大毒品案，與漢克一起升遷上去。」一聽聞有人懷疑傑弗瑞，蓋文馬上表達不悅。

「那怎麼會拖到出現第七名死者，才換人接手處理案件。」褐髮年輕人的疑點，促使蓋文頓時愣住。

「這……這我……」他答不出來，比對先前案子，這回傑弗瑞的確嚴重失常。

「在案件中，有沒有出現任何能找到蛋糕店的證物？」此時，奈斯話鋒一轉，問起其他方向。

「當然，」蓋文趕緊把手探進口袋，取出蛋糕店的綠色名片，「就是這個，艾力克斯說有張與這玩意相同的名片，重複被送去七次，直到第七次才知道蛋糕店的大概地點，同時，我跟漢克也是藉此找到蛋糕店的。」

「艾力克斯？」對於這名字，奈斯眉頭緊皺。

「噢，抱歉，我忘記自己先前沒向你提過他，」蓋文用手輕拍額頭，撈起手機自相簿中找出一張自己跟艾力克斯的合照，並把螢幕轉向奈斯，指著照片裡那名金色短髮的年輕人，「這傢伙就是艾力克斯。」

奈斯的模樣十分古怪，與其說是驚訝，倒不如還有飽含意外，瞧見這副神情的蓋文，五官整個往內收，充分表達質疑。

「怎麼了嗎？」他詢問。

「蓋文，這名男人，」他伸手指著艾力克斯，「我看過他。」

「是在路上巧遇過對吧，艾力克斯曾說他有外出晨跑的習慣，大概是你跟康納溜狗時剛好跟他擦身而過。」蓋文咧嘴一笑，只是這顯然不是答案。

「不，我是在 **蛋糕店** 看見他的。」奈斯搖頭並表示。

「蛋糕店？但他應該不是蛋糕吧，我沒聞過他身上有任何氣味，而且你也說自己在被買走前，從未見過康納以外的其他蛋糕。」蓋文感到大惑不解。

「蓋文，你還記得我提過茲拉科頻繁更換員工這件事吧，」蓋文吞嚥緊張，輕柔點頭，他已經大致上了解可能性，但還是想聽見奈斯親口證實，「他正是其中一任員工。」

「該死，我們被騙了。」蓋文的臉迅速一沉，低頭死命盯著綠色名片，按照兄弟倆的情況，就算被刪除記憶，也都能憑藉相關物品憶起所有內容，看過名片好幾次的艾力克斯沒道理連蛋糕店地址都一無所知，眼下唯一可能性，就只有那名看似溫和的男人，實質上是茲拉科安插在DPD的臥底。

「還有一點。」此時，奈斯的補充，促使蓋文抬頭。

「是什麼？」

「他的名字不是艾力克斯，在蛋糕店期間，他自稱是——」蓋文模樣頓時更難看，下一秒，奈斯就說出自己聽見的稱呼，「賽門。」

 


	9. Chapter 9

觀察到蓋文臉色整個沉下來的奈斯，在此時補充這麼一句。

 

「但他對我跟康納很好。」

 

「等等……什麼？」褐髮警探面部表情整個垮下來。

 

「雖說我不清楚他用假名的理由，但賽門，或者你口中的艾力克斯，在2年前於蛋糕店工作期間，時常瞞著茲拉科，偷偷把一些被禁止享用的食物給我們吃，他說這些原本是自己要吃，但不願看我們總是吃過於清淡的東西，我甚至能說，在他工作的三個月裡，是我們兄弟倆最高興的時光。」藍眼青年平靜描述。

 

蓋文不禁低下頭來，仔細思考自己所認識的艾力克斯，他們大約是在半年前認識，那時候剛加入鑑識組的艾力克斯，主動來案發現場詢問他有什麼地方需要協助，在那之後他們兩人也碰過幾次面，艾力克斯給予外人一種文靜、溫暖的形象，比對奈斯聲明，這顯然不是裝出來，用來取得他們信任的伎倆，但他還是不能隨便鬆懈。

 

「即便如此，那小子用假名是事實，我得明白他究竟是叫艾力克斯，還是賽門，還有他明明曾在蛋糕店工作過，為何拖很久才透漏有用消息這件事。」蓋文望著奈斯沉穩表示。

 

「我清楚你的顧慮，但還是得謹慎些，」奈斯伸手輕觸蓋文手臂，「從小到大，茲拉科總是給我一種相當狡詐的感覺，至今我仍舊不懂做事認真的賽門，是怎麼失去工作的，但他得知的秘密不可能只有區區蛋糕店地址這麼簡單。」

 

蓋文勾起嘴角，「無論那傢伙隱瞞些什麼，我都要搞清楚。」他說著，拿起手機撥打艾力克斯的電話，但並未被接通，他皺起眉頭，再度嘗試三次還是未果。

 

「真奇怪……」他扭頭盯著手機螢幕喃喃抱怨，「竟然完全聯絡不上他。」

 

「他平常會這樣嗎？」奈斯匆忙詢問。

 

「當然不會！那小子每次接電話速度都很快，我幾乎要懷疑他從未離開過手機一秒。」蓋文低頭瞪著螢幕，思索是否要繼續撥打電話。

 

「我想暫時先別輕舉妄動，」奈斯壓低聲音，「你是否知道他家地址。」

 

蓋文安靜點頭，藍眼青年衝著他用眼神暗示，隨後，他再度觸摸手機電話簿，但這回並非打給艾力克斯，而是漢克，不出五秒電話就通了。

 

「哈囉？」老警探的聲音從另一側傳來。

 

「漢克，我要告訴你一件事……」蓋文試圖保持冷靜，把奈斯給予他的訊息轉告給搭檔，漢克是很好的聽眾，直到結束他才終於聽見回應。

 

「看來我們得去他家一趟了。」

 

「這次要不要帶康納他們——」褐髮警探尚未講完，身旁的年輕人就開口。

 

「我要去！」

 

「我也是！」隔著電話，他清楚聽見康納喊叫聲，隨後，就是漢克把話筒拿遠，轉頭朝年輕人斥責，責備對方講話太大聲，以及康納帶著歉意的回應，雖說只是藉由聆聽，但蓋文幾乎在瞬間就察覺到某個事實。

 

_ 他們關係又進展不少。 _

 

趁漢克還沒繼續講電話期間，蓋文把視線挪開，放到一旁的奈斯身上，後者把頭低下來，把玩起手指，從神情來看顯然煩惱著某件事，當漢克答應完並掛掉電話後，奈斯才緩緩說出自己想傳達的事情。

 

「蓋文，你能暫時把手機關機嗎？」年輕人模樣正經，不像在說笑。

 

「這是為什麼？」蓋文稍稍皺眉，沒能搞清楚。

 

「我認為你被監控了。」這是極為大膽的推測，在被真正說出來前，褐髮警探清楚瞧見奈斯眉頭緊皺些，然後才伸展開來。

 

「那好吧。」蓋文還真的取出手機，按下關機扭，並放回口袋內的同時將腦袋朝門口方向一晃。

 

「我們這就到外面等漢克過來。」他高聲表示。

 

奈斯顯然很意外，但沒有拖延時間，趕緊起身離開咖啡店座位，快步跟上去。

 

* * *

 

 

才剛把視線從康納身上挪開，漢克模樣就嚴肅許多。

 

「你認為究竟是發生什麼事？」老警探壓低聲音詢問。

 

「大概是離開了，避免我們跑去他家，親自問他用兩個名字的理由。」蓋文沒好氣地表示，至今他仍對於艾力克斯也許是假名這件事極為介意。

 

「我在想，搞不好他不是刻意隱瞞蛋糕店正確地點的。」此時，漢克忽然說出的其他理論，促使褐髮警探猛然別過頭。

 

「你應該很清楚自己說了些什麼吧。」他皺眉，半信半疑地說。

 

「當然，」漢克語氣絲毫沒任何戲弄，「康納對我提過，當自己真正見到西斯特照片後，才隱約憶起關於童年的記憶，但這絕非他首次聽到同樣名字，我推測，被刪除記憶的人，必須見到關鍵人物的照片並得知名字，才能回憶詳細情況。」中年男子試圖說出想法，不過蓋文還是抱持懷疑。

 

「但這無法說明他用假名的理由，畢竟當初他剛來DPD時看起來人沒事，同時並未提及到失憶跡象，我猜不透除了臥底，究竟有什麼原因要替自己弄假身分。」蓋文直接反駁，漢克則用點頭說明能理解。

 

「總之，待會直接詢問就好，我們到了！」隨著呼喊，漢克把車停在人行道邊，四人迅速下車，邁開腳步逐漸靠近一棟外表相當普通的平房。

 

「這邊就是賽門住的地方？」康納盯著前院那片被仔細整理過的花圃，口中發出讚嘆。

 

「無論是賽門還是艾力克斯，反正就是我平常知道的那位。」蓋文立即回答，但不得不提，艾力克斯的園藝技巧的確很好，換作是他，可能連最好照顧的仙人掌都養不活。

 

伴隨思緒，他們已經來到門前，此時已經快入夜，但沒辦法透過窗戶瞧見任何光源，蓋文了解對方今天休假，稍早還特地打電話去DPD確認過，艾力克斯沒前往警局支援，這麼說來……

 

「喂！開門！」他用力敲門，並大喊，可惜沒能得到任何回應。

 

「等等，李德先生，我想可以先按門鈴。」在蓋文能說出話以前，康納就逕自靠過來，伸手觸碰門鈴，但他並非按一下就縮手，而是讓手指貼著按鈕不放，當聽見門鈴連響五秒，正後方傳來漢克的抱怨。

 

「搞什麼？就算他在裡面，按照你們這種激烈方式，也會害怕到不敢前來應門。」蓋文迅速往後退，康納也把手收回去，不好意思地把頭垂下來，另一方面，安靜片刻的奈斯在此時說話了。

 

「我在盆栽底下找到一把鑰匙，要試試嗎？」他們眼睛一亮，紛紛轉頭看著藍眼青年。

 

「你怎麼知道可以從盆栽底下找到？」漢克率先詢問。

 

「電影中出現不少會把備用鑰匙藏在房子周遭的橋段，所以我才嘗試碰運氣。」奈斯平靜回答。

 

老警探挑起一邊眉毛，把視線放在蓋文身上，此時，後者從搭檔神情中探索到稱讚，他因而感到開心，不禁咧嘴一笑，同時也在心底默默謝謝奈斯的機智。

 

「進去前先透過窗戶確認屋內情況好了。」漢克提議，四人隨即繞到屋子側面，開始觀察屋內情況，顯然，內部確實沒人在，他們鬆口氣，彼此都不希望身為警察，因為某些理由私闖民宅後還被屋主逮到。

 

當他們剛把鑰匙插進去，隨即發現可以正常轉動，四人吞嚥緊張，進屋以前，漢克忽然轉頭對康納開口。

 

「躲到我背後。」老警探神情嚴肅，康納不敢詢問，立即就照做，原本蓋文也想對奈斯講出同一句話，但年輕人顯然想直接開門朝內部衝去，此時若提出要對方後退指示，必然被拒絕，但他還是有其他方法，蓋文走了過去，把自己的手謹慎貼在藍眼青年的手掌上，後者頓時愣住，轉過頭把目光對準褐髮警探，他朝對方點頭，試圖用動作表達個人立場，隨後，奈斯才把視線放回門把上，手指往左側轉動，木門就這麼被輕鬆敞開。

 

裡頭雖然很暗，但好在沒有被斷電，當電燈一開，他們頓時看清客廳景象，就跟一個單身，平常忙碌於工作的上班族沒兩樣，至少，最初蓋文並未觀察到可疑之處，直到幾秒鐘後，康納開口詢問。

 

「這些是什麼？」只見年輕人睜大琥珀色眼眸，跑到桌面上的一疊紙張前方高聲呼喊，蓋文皺眉，疑惑地走過去。

 

「不就是很普通的紙……」方才只看見背面的他，原本想嘲弄康納在大驚小怪，但塞滿正面的文字，卻讓他把戲謔語句全數吞回去。

 

「上面寫了些什麼？」一旁在櫃子亂翻，四處查看的漢克，忍不住問道。

 

「是『我很抱歉』。」康納如實回答。

 

「抱歉？為了什麼，自己用假名，還是太晚告訴我們關於蛋糕店的線索？」漢克進一步追問，這次，換成蓋文替年輕人答覆。

 

「嚴格說起來，也就只有一句話，從頭到尾，紙張上都是用電腦字體組成的『我很抱歉』，連署名都沒有，我們甚至無從得知究竟是否為艾力克斯本人寫的。」蓋文撈起最上方的紙翻個面，讓漢克看仔細上方文字，同時證實自己沒撒謊。

 

中年男子吞嚥緊張，指著其他張尚未被拿起的紙。

 

「那些也都是寫了同一句話嗎？」

 

康納趕緊低頭翻閱，之後表示「沒錯，但你怎麼會——」還沒完整說出問題，蓋文就率先插嘴。

 

「放心，這邊不是旅館。」

 

「拜託，這可不能算是安慰話。」漢克隨即皺眉。

 

「別因為這種事情就提心吊膽，我想就算現在立刻走到後院，也不會發現艾力克斯凍死在外邊。」這句話先是讓老警探全身發顫，其後放鬆下來。

 

「好吧，看來是我想太多，單純是我忽然想起小時候有段時間不敢住飯店的事情。」漢克苦笑著，轉身繼續搜索行動。

  
  


蓋文則是放下紙張，離開客廳前往其他房間查看，就在臥房，某樣東西吸引他的注意，蓋文帶著好奇心靠近床頭櫃，撈起那個沒有放置任何照片的相框，被塑膠夾層隔絕的僅有一張紙。

 

_ 我偶爾還是會想起你。 _ 沒有署名給誰，文字本身有些歪斜，紙張上沾滿污漬，顯然艾力克斯曾把紙張拿出來，低頭暗自流淚過，某種想法悄悄浮現在腦袋，他認為，也許艾力克斯極有可能是盟友。

 

此時，外頭傳來漢克說話聲。

 

「現在是什麼情況？」蓋文馬上離開房間，循著聲音來到位於倉庫的搭檔，在從走廊照來的光源中，他瞧見對方手裡拿著一個盒子，裡面放滿大量文件，這些似乎是出生檔案，而在最上面的名字欄位，清楚寫著：康納．德查特。

 

「為什麼這邊會有重要文件？」蓋文忍不住發問，漢克則是衝著搭檔皺眉。

 

「我看起來像知道答案嗎？除此之外，剛才傑弗瑞在DPD群組宣布艾力克斯於半小時前辭職了。」蓋文感覺氣氛頓時冷掉，就連方才在臥房發現的相框，也在此時變成不方便講出口的東西，他只得死命盯著盒內的出生證明文件。

 

「也就是說——他早就逃之夭夭？」蓋文遺憾地說道。

 

漢克神情同樣難看，「我們晚來一步。」

 

「也許沒有，」此時，蓋文想到一件事，他揮動手臂指向那堆文件，「雖說我不懂為什麼倉庫內會有這玩意，但顯然是艾力克斯特意留下來的證據，我猜裡面肯定包含八起案件中的受害人檔案，接下來只要能證明這些人都是被茲拉科抓去的，就能達到成功的第一步！」隨著喜悅叫喊，漢克原先緊繃的臉也稍稍放鬆。

 

「確實，」老警探凝視著出生文件的康納名字，「我甚至能想像康納出生當下的情形——等等，這又是？」突然顯露出驚詫模樣的漢克，立即挑起蓋文興趣。

 

「什麼東西？」褐髮警探相當疑惑。

 

「康納……」漢克邊說，邊抬頭直視蓋文的翠綠色眼睛，「是三胞胎中年紀最大的。」

 

「不會吧！」蓋文感覺自己下巴因為過度訝異，險些就要掉落。

 

比起艾力克斯的事情，總是被奈斯保護，個頭也較矮的康納才是哥哥，更加讓他難以置信。

 

* * *

 

 

「你為什麼要要求我把手機關掉？」最終，他們還是沒能在艾力克斯家找尋到任何線索，無從得知對方究竟身在何方，由於時間很晚了，只得選擇帶著大量出生資料匆忙離去，當蓋文與奈斯剛回家中，他就忍不住提問。

「我懷疑有人在透過手機監聽。」年輕人表示。

「反正這也不是我們首次被監視，還記得模控生命讓我們有機會與克洛伊談話的事情吧。」蓋文有些不在乎地回答。

「在我來看這實在太巧，幾乎就像是我剛告訴你假名的事情，本人就馬上有所回應。」奈斯隨即指出。

「我認為……也許他不是我們的敵人，」蓋文眉頭緊蹙，「我在他的臥房發現一個相框，內部沒有照片，只有一張寫有『我偶爾還是會想起你』的紙條，還有那疊出生文件，我認為康納名字會在第一張也是刻意要讓我們引起注意，外加堆放於客廳桌面，用電腦印出來的文字……他是不是有合理原因才會半途離去？」蓋文赫然此時他竟然同情起艾力克斯。

「你剛才提到紙張？我想到他在蛋糕店工作的短暫時間裡，曾經詢問過我跟康納某件事。」只見奈斯把手搭在下巴，做出思考舉動。

「什麼事情？」蓋文不禁問道。

「他問有沒有碰過氣質與自己類似的人。」藍眼青年正經回答。

「氣質？我還以為是名字或長相之類的。」褐髮男子馬上愣住，在他來看，這是道極為古怪的問題。

「我有問他能不能給出更加詳細的資訊，但他用手指向腦袋，說自己沒辦法想起太多東西，只知道那是一個自己特別依賴，時常被旁人說他們很像的對象。西斯特對我提及自己遺忘我與康納期間，偶爾會在腦海深處瞧見某個模糊影像，但無法喊出名字，當然，同樣沒能得知對方樣貌，在重逢後才終於得知真相，那是被刪除記憶的後遺症。我猜想，賽門年幼時身旁也曾有個蛋糕，但在某天對方忽然失蹤，之所以會去茲拉科的店工作，是找到對方下落。」奈斯平靜描述著，蓋文點點頭。

「你說過在同時看到照片跟名字後才想起關於兄弟的事情，我想這就是他在相框放置紙張，但沒寫名字的理由。」蓋文人生歷程中沒有遺忘掉任何事情，身旁也沒任何飽受失憶所痛之人，但他可以體諒，藉由言語、行為，展現出關懷對方的一面。對於艾力克斯，他已經沒太多怨恨，只想明白對方用假名的真實原因，以及，自己是否能協助。

「話說回來，顯然你對於我跟康納的年紀有意見。」就在這個當下，奈斯提及蓋文剛與漢克離開房間，就衝著兄弟倆高聲說出『原來康納才是哥哥！』的情景，褐髮警探感受到雙頰很燙。

「我只是沒想到，根據你們平常的行為來看，你比較像家中大哥。」他撇過頭，試圖不讓奈斯瞧見自己臉多紅。

「謝謝，但我認為無所謂，我們從小到大就相依為命，我希望能盡可能保護他。」奈斯安靜呢喃。

「我認為你可以不用總是把責任攬到身上，相信我，康納肯定偶爾也會想把你護在身後。」對於蓋文這番推論，奈斯很驚訝。

「我替他覺得開心。」年輕人沒有正面說出原因，但蓋文清楚，他始終知道對方想表達什麼意思。

他轉過身，把手滑過藍眼青年的髮絲，「別老是幫別人感到喜悅，偶爾，你也得體諒自己。」他翹高嘴角，帶領年輕人到浴室盥洗，準備上床睡覺。

奈斯全程都沉默無語，但蓋文能夠從對方臉上看見滿足的表情，他期待這抹神情能夠一直維持下去。

 

* * *

 

 

與卡姆斯基約定好的時間，轉眼間就到了，當漢克前去與西斯特會合時，他清楚瞧見充滿堅毅的年輕人就站在卡姆斯基身邊。

「接下來我們該怎麼做？」漢克好奇詢問道。

「帶著西斯特四處亂走，假裝在約會，之後把他引導至巷子之類，那種不會有太多人經過的地方，接著你只要表現出跟普通叉子一樣的模樣就好。」卡姆斯基輕拍年輕人肩膀，爽朗表示。

雖說只是演戲，漢克還是很猶豫，他盯著身旁模樣與康納相同的年輕人，好奇說著。

「如果不願意，你真的沒必要勉強。」

「不，我堅持，」西斯特迅速把頭轉過來，凝視漢克，「全都是為了康納。」

是阿， **為了康納，** 漢克不禁摀住臉，前些日子的吻，真正讓他們跨出一步，對外承認彼此關係，聽見消息的奈斯拉起哥哥雙手，誠心給予祝福，蓋文則是罕見地說自己高興搭檔找到對象。若要確保安全無虞，也只能進行這項計畫，引出能幫助他們找到殺手巢穴的人，給予一番痛擊。

身旁的年輕人視線四處亂飄，顯然在找尋些什麼。

「你在做什麼？」老警探好奇詢問。

「也許目前訓練員就躲藏在人群裡，我想找出來。」西斯特趕緊解釋，漢克倒是沒跟著提心吊膽，而是伸手拉起年輕人手臂，這親暱行為引起對方身軀顫抖。

「冷靜，別忘記我們正在扮演情侶，動作必須親密些。好了，接下來要去什麼地方。」他藉由發問，嘗試讓自己表現正常些。

「根據討論出來的結果， **伊利亞** 認為去人多的地方比較好把他們引出來，我打算請你帶我去遊樂園。」年輕人用沉靜口吻講述當下方案，但漢克卻留意到一個地方， _ 那孩子竟然直呼卡姆斯基名字！ _ 先前的咖啡店談話間，他並未聽見西斯特與卡姆斯基面對面對談情形，但對方身分畢竟是老闆，從雙方行為舉止來看也無法探查出太多東西，但名字……能夠令眼前的年輕人這麼叫，他猜想私底下西斯特與卡姆斯基的關係絕對非比尋常。

「我們這就走吧！」不等西斯特詳細說下去，漢克逕自大喊，拉扯年輕人手臂，帶領對方坐上車，前往先前曾與康納他們聊過的海盜灣。

漢克上次去遊樂園已經是好幾年前，柯爾還活著的時候，當時漢克只是帶著兒子四處亂逛，與吉祥物拍照，乘坐不會對小孩造成危險的遊樂設施，他其實沒花多少精神遊玩，只是全心把注意放在兒子身上，直到疲倦席捲柯爾，才抱著金髮小男孩離開遊樂園。

這次，雖說是為了任務才會來，但由於想表現出感情融洽的模樣，漢克與西斯特在園內玩了不少器材，扣除對方不喜歡太親密的互動，漢克發現西斯特人挺好的，甚至發現他懼怕鳥類當下，立即體貼拉著老警探遠離鴿群。

「接下來我們去那邊吧。」約莫中午左右，西斯特與漢克來到鬼屋前，年輕人開口提議。

「如果你不怕的話，我當然能接受。」老警探笑著表示。

「安德森先生，」就在這時，西斯特稍微墊起腳尖，湊近漢克耳朵，壓低聲音，「仔細瞧瞧我的上衣口袋。」

漢克立即轉頭，盯著年輕人上衣左側，他發現有些許亮光透過縫隙散發出來。

「那個是……」他拖長聲音，等待解釋。

「我之所以會請你帶我到處走，是為了在園內找尋可疑份子，這是伊利亞要我放在身上的感應器，正前方的鬼屋極有可能讓我們遭遇目標。」西斯特緩緩說明。

漢克吞嚥些許緊張，他原本以為真的要把對方帶去小巷內，沒想到實情竟然是前往其中一處遊樂設施，試圖佯裝把年輕人咬死的模樣。

「很好，你簡單向我說，待會要如何把人引出來。」他輕聲詢問。

「等到我們抵達夠隱密的地方，你就咬我這邊，」西斯特稍微歪頭，指向自己右邊頸部，中年男子瞧見上頭貼了某個小東西，「這是用來製造假氣味的，除此之外還參雜假血，總之，一旦嗅探到氣息，訓練員就會主動現身，然後你再把這個——」西斯特把手探入口袋，取出一片外表很像OK蹦的玩意，「貼到對方手臂上，放心，只是鎮靜劑，目的是要讓對方睡著。」

漢克點點頭，把OK蹦接過手，但多半還是有些顧慮。

「你真的確定自己真能——」隨著西斯特舉起的手，他立即安靜下來。

「如果是為了康納跟奈斯，這並不算什麼。」漢克觀察出對方口吻內的內疚。

「嘿，西斯特，」這聲呼喊，成功讓年輕人轉過頭，「康納也對你保持相同態度。」

他發現琥珀色眼眶內有些濕潤，老警探微笑著，拉起對方手臂。

「你們果真是兄弟，但是現在，我們先把眼下的事情處理好再說。」他表示，身旁的西斯特輕微點頭，跟隨他前往鬼屋內部。

遊樂園鬼屋向來不怎樣，突然跳出來的工作人員、掛滿整塊區域的虛假裝飾物、刻意調成綠色光源、以及那些只能帶來煩躁情緒的音效，漢克確實沒在任何一個房間被嚇到過，身旁的西斯特冷著一張臉，專心找尋隱蔽處。

鬼屋內部為了方便擺設嚇人陷阱，有些地方會特別空出來，他們到處亂繞，終於在接近出口的地方發現有個拐角處。

「就是這邊。」西斯特語氣有些喜悅。

漢克深吸口氣，「很好，那麼現在就立刻執行計畫。」他收緊拉住西斯特手臂的力道，往前走動，把年輕人帶過去，並伸出另一隻手，帶領對方轉身，讓彼此面對面。

「放心，我有經驗。」西斯特注視著漢克時，安靜提醒。

「對象是不是卡姆斯基？」他笑著說出猜測，果然，褐髮年輕人雙頰泛起紅暈，明顯因為這句話感到害羞，漢克暗自微笑，冷不防把腦袋湊過去，在距離西斯特臉部一公分的地方停止，他們能夠看清彼此神情，直到此時，漢克對於眼前這名與康納模樣相同的男子，依然沒辦法產生任何慾望，但演場戲倒是沒問題。他讓腦袋往下滑，直到牙齒觸碰至貼住西斯特頸部，中年男子稍微抬頭，尋求意願，剛發現對方溫和點頭，這才張嘴，朝前方啃咬下去。

他接觸到類似塑膠的物質，這顯然是用特殊物質組成，光憑牙齒就輕易把表面撕出一塊縫隙，他在口中品嘗到血腥，以及類似屍臭的氣息，其味道十分強烈，讓漢克皺眉，忍不住朝後方退了幾步，他看著西斯特伸手摀住頸部，露出一抹怪異微笑。

「該死的伊利亞，沒告訴我會這樣……」在漢克沒能真正察覺到詳情以前，西斯特就雙腿一軟，失去意識，直接往旁邊倒去，幸好漢克反應夠快，即時伸手接住年輕人。

「醒醒，西斯特，喂！」漢克用手輕拍褐髮年輕人的臉頰，企圖把對方喚醒，他知道自己嗓門有些大，如果某個不知情的路人經過，目睹西斯特脖子流出類似鮮血的物質，肯定會以為他殺人，但漢克不想理會，他只希望再度瞧見西斯特睜開雙眼，用接近奈斯的淡漠神情凝視他，「你不能在這邊睡著！」   
  


「我認為，他應該 **沒有** 在睡覺。」漢克聽見身後傳來某個男子的說話聲，他臉色迅速沉下去，扭頭朝聲音來源探去，對方是一個比他矮很多，身穿一襲天藍色西裝的男人。

「這話是什麼意思？」他詢問。

「你們認識很久了，也清楚總有一天會碰見這情況。」從對方言論來看，明顯是把西斯特錯當成康納。

「我並不想傷害他。」漢克聲明，盡可能讓對方信服。

「可惜，事情仍舊發生在你們身上，」隨著話語，他逐漸走到漢克身旁，低頭要打量失去意識的西斯特，「蛋糕只有在叉子口中成為犧牲品的意義。」這言論促使漢克惱火，但還是提出疑問。

「那我現在究竟該怎麼做？」

「簡單，」男子挑起眉毛，把視線從西斯特身上轉移，注視漢克，「只需選擇加入我們。」話音剛落，男子就朝漢克伸出手。

漢克表面上只是鬆開手，把西斯特謹慎放到地面上，與此同時，還趁機取出放置於口袋的那枚OK蹦，將之貼在手掌，起身後就伸手，做出要向對方表達善意的姿態。

男子不疑有他，立即往前走，接觸到漢克皮膚，老警探隨即抓住機會，一掌用力往對方臂膀拍下去，男子先是愣住，低頭瞪著OK蹦，在能說出任何言論前，就眼皮一沉，迅速昏厥，臉部朝下倒在漢克面前。

發生在中年男子面前的情況讓他沒能快速回過神來，直到有腳步聲由遠而近，他在好奇中把目光挪過去，才發現正在往自己走來的卡姆斯基，克洛伊就跟隨在老闆身邊，而在另一側的人則是——

「艾——艾力克斯？」

他知道，自己肯定有很多事情必須要詢問眼前這位先是莫名失蹤，卻在此時突然現身在模控生命CEO身旁的年輕人。


	10. Chapter 10

此時情況非常古怪，漢克不自在地稍微挪動臀部，開始觀察周遭景象，約莫十分鐘前，在卡姆斯基的指示下，漢克把訓練員以繩子綁好，將對方推動到事先準備好的黑色廂型車上，至於卡姆斯基自己，則是用雙手把西斯特抱起來，坐在汽車前座，克洛伊負責開車，最後艾力克斯——漢克把視線轉移，盯著目前就坐在另一側，跟他一起押送訓練員的金髮前鑑識人員。

 

他乾咳幾次，企圖引起其他人注意，「我們現在要去什麼地方？」他嘗試透過詢問化解尷尬。

 

「在咖啡店裡提過的研究所。」做出答覆的人是克洛伊。

 

漢克不禁皺眉，他認為這問題應當由負責下達指令的卡姆斯基解釋，但還是耐住性子，進一步發問。

 

「那我旁邊這位，」他把視線稍微往年輕人探去，以有些不高興的口吻說著，「也要與我們同行嗎？」

 

「安——安德森副隊長……」艾力克斯雙頰泛起鮮豔色調，他死命盯著漢克，試圖要做出解釋，後者則是用冰冷目光凝視他。

 

「這問題先擱在一邊。」此時，克洛伊突然插話進來，「安德森先生，我知道你在擔憂什麼，關於賽門在警局工作期間使用化名的事情我很清楚，也明白背後理由，但除了你之外，其他三位男士也都有權了解，前往遊樂園前，我們有請他在抵達研究所後解釋來龍去脈。」

 

老警探不認為克洛伊有必要欺騙他，由於對方是用「賽門」稱呼艾力克斯的，因此漢克立即明白過去自己得知的是假名，他確實很好奇真正原因，但此時想先明白另一項疑惑。

 

「他們是不是已經在研究所內了。」他試圖推論。

 

「不，嚴格說起來是門口。」美麗女子回答。

 

「門口！難道不能直接敲門嗎？」他忍不住追問，並扭頭透過出車窗盯著外頭的雨景，一想到康納極有可能因為吃閉門羹，只得用雙手環抱身軀，等待他們過去會合的場面，漢克就感到火大。

 

「放心，」就在這時，原本都把注意力放在西斯特身上的卡姆斯基終於發言，「我們就快抵達現場。」

 

_ 所以說到底還要多久？ _ 漢克的手指往內縮，形成拳頭狀，若不是還有其他人在場，他肯定直接揮拳揍去。在毫無他法之下，他只好讓眼睛四處亂喵，克洛伊全程都在擔任稱職司機，始終把視線對準正前方道路；卡姆斯基則是用手有一搭沒一搭地輕撫尚未醒來的西斯特臉龐，好吧，從這模樣來看，那份情感是互相，而非西斯特在單戀老闆；被他用手緊扣住手臂的美食家訓練員睡很沉，預估直到他們用某種方式把對方喚醒前，眼睛都不會張開，最後……他透過餘角觀察本名為賽門的艾力克斯，前鑑識人員選擇把頭低下來，瞪著雙腿，雙頰呈現緋紅色，在留意到自己被漢克注視時，趕緊把腦袋往旁邊偏離，避開老警探目光。

 

漢克不禁皺眉，從金髮年輕人神情來看，似乎非常內疚，但由於還沒抵達現場，所以也無法就這情況表示些什麼。

 

幸好，難熬時刻在五分鐘後結束，車子緩緩停在瑪頭附近。

 

「我們到了！」卡姆斯基高聲宣布。

 

漢克鬆口氣，伸手把車門打開，與賽門一起把訓練員帶出去。

 

「很好，我沒看見任何房子。」他試圖要從附近找到外觀像是研究所的房屋，卻沒能從一片空地上瞧見什麼。

 

「那是因為研究所不是房子，」隨著卡姆斯基的聲音與引導，中年男子轉過頭，朝湖畔方向探去，凝視那搜似乎停泊很久的輪船。

 

「研究所在船上？」他疑惑問著。

 

「正確來說，整艘船都是研究所，」熟悉的口吻在漢克身邊響起，他先是愣住，然後緩緩轉頭，與賽門四目相交，後者頓時停止說明，但他點點頭，示意對方繼續，賽門這才深呼吸，描述著尚未講完的事情，「但我們不會稱呼它為研究所，平常都是叫『耶利哥』。」

 

* * *

 

 

蓋文臉色很難看，當他一接到克洛伊打來，要他們前往某個地點的通知後，就迅速帶著兩名蛋糕開車抵達現場，但他並未在現場瞧見任何人，或是建築物，起初他皺著眉頭，深切懷疑自己被那女人耍了，但還是要自己待在原地等待。

「我們來這邊做什麼？」後座的康納安靜詢問。

「我也不知道，是克洛伊要我帶你們來的。」他隨口回答。

「克洛伊？難道是漢克跟西斯特出事了！她除了要我們過來等，有沒有提及其他事？」從康納語氣中，他聽出擔憂，但無奈自己實在沒辦法回答太多東西，也許，此時他只要 _ 試著像漢克平時說話那樣就好？ _ 蓋文心想，並把身子轉動一些角度，將視線放到康納身上。

「呃，那個……康納，」他叫喚，只見年輕人抬起頭，用充滿期待的琥珀色眼眸注視他，這模樣讓褐髮警探有些不自在，但他還是試圖說下去，「聽我說，克洛伊在電話中只有告訴我們地點，關於稍早他們去遊樂園執行的計畫結果，並未講述給我，」康納不禁低下頭，看來很沮喪，蓋文趕緊補充，「但往好處想，沒消息就是好消息，如果真的出事，我想她肯定會要我們去醫院，你說對吧？」終於，這句話讓康納的失落模樣消失幾分，他緩緩揚起腦袋，盯著蓋文，露出一抹輕柔笑容。

「李德先生，謝謝你。」

蓋文則是不好意思地搔搔腦袋，透過餘角，他瞧見坐在哥哥旁邊的奈斯臉上同樣掛著笑容，他感到緊張，禮貌性地對康納點頭後就把注意力放回前方，要自己別去在意奈斯的高興模樣。

緊繃情緒並未持續太久，不到幾分鐘，就有一輛黑色廂型車朝他們附近的空地駛來，當車門一開，他隨即呼喊。

「是漢克他們！」

康納迅速轉頭凝視車窗外，還伸手嘗試要打開車門，但此時蓋文發現某件事，他趕緊阻止焦慮不已的年輕人。

「先別急！」他用手指向外頭，示意康納先看清楚，褐髮年輕人雙眼猛然睜大。

「賽門？」康納喃喃說道。

「他為什麼會在這邊。」跟著附和的奈斯，也表達出詫異。

「誰知道，」蓋文搖搖頭，「畢竟電話中 **沒講到** 他會現身。」

坐在車內的三人就這樣觀察漢克與賽門一起拉著那位疑似是目標的男人離開汽車，卡姆斯基也在不久後離開廂型車，但他並非獨自現身，模控生命CEO把腳帶離副駕駛座同時，懷中還抱著一個人。

「西斯特！」這句話是他們異口同聲講出來的。

就算彼此有些距離，還是能清楚瞧見西斯特有隻手軟綿綿地落在身側，明顯失去意識，一發現這個事實，兄弟倆就迅速拉開車門跑下車，蓋文也不打算制止，碰到這情況，優先情況當然是先查看親生兄弟，至於其他事情——隨便啦，反正之後還有機會詢問，蓋文輕哼歌曲，把車門敞開，悠哉地下車跟隨過去。

 

* * *

 

 

當漢克聽見急促腳步聲，就迅速把頭轉過去，直接迎接朝自己方向奔來的康納，奈斯則小跑步跟在兄長身邊，起初他以為康納會優先詢問自己情況，後來才發覺對方打算弄清發生在西斯特身上的事情。

「放心，沒多久他就會醒來。」當康納喘著氣抵達西斯特身邊，卡姆斯基就輕鬆回答。

「你怎麼能肯定？」康納問道。

漢克憶起西斯特失去意識前，曾親口提到這是卡姆斯基斯的計畫，顯然，目前情形早就在CEO預料中。

卡姆斯基是個聰明人，沒有表現出任何破綻，僅僅是要康納放心，此時，克洛伊朝他們表示。

「剛才已經取得聯繫，我們隨時都能進入研究所。」

「你們打算繼續在這邊跟我大眼瞪小眼，還是優先解決旁邊那傢伙的事情。」隨著棕髮男子視線，兄弟倆留意到此時還被漢克架住的美食家訓練員，雖說男子已經昏迷，但康納還是忍不住抖下身軀。

「當——當然是重要問題。」康納怯生生地回答，奈斯把手輕放在兄弟肩膀給予安慰，漢克見狀，發現內心深處產生某種衝動，他竟然直接拋開訓練員不管，直接把康納擁入懷中，輕聲呢喃，用言語及動作真正讓對方感到放心。

可惜基於現實因素，他只能暫時站在不遠處，等待一切結束。

隨後，在克洛伊引導下，一行人浩浩蕩蕩來到船邊，但他們並非是要直接登上船，而是藉由船艙側門進入內部。

「要從這邊進出？」漢克疑惑地詢問。

「沒錯，」克洛伊點點頭，「如果直接登上甲板，很容易就曝光行蹤。」她柔聲解釋。

老警探頓時安靜下來，一轉頭，他隨即發現蓋文與兩名蛋糕都露出狀況外的模樣，漢克猜至今他們還不知道這艘船就是研究所的事情，但目前也不方便說明，所以只得衝著康納眨眼，藉由眼神表明別擔心，後者瞬間愣住，下一秒神情就放鬆，顯然開心不少。

旁邊的奈斯微笑觀察這幕，蓋文則是雙手抱胸，把腦袋移開，試圖不去凝視他們。

當側門一敞開，漢克隨即發現有名皮膚黝黑，留著平頭的年輕人站在門口迎接他們。

「歡迎來到耶利哥。」隨著對方露出的燦笑，漢克充分表現著詫異，在恍惚中，他邁出腳步，，跟賽門一起拉著美食家訓練員進入船艙內部。

 

* * *

 

 

當被漢克緊抓不放的訓練員安全被綁在耶利哥其中一個房間的椅子上時，他才鬆口氣，直起身盯著旁邊與他一起前來的卡姆斯基。

「你打算怎麼做？」他好奇詢問。

「最好弄清楚他平常的身分。」模控生命CEO表示，在漢克沒能搞清楚前，卡姆斯基就把西斯特謹慎放到房內的其他椅子上，並轉身往前走到訓練員身旁，把手伸入男子衣服口袋內翻找，不出幾秒，他就取出一張證件，「這就是他攤在陽光下的職業。」

那張證件就算化成灰，漢克也能一眼認出。

「FBI？這傢伙是FBI探員？」他眼睛猛然睜大，詫異地注視著那名身高比他矮上很多，在遊樂園時對西斯特表現出不屑態度的男人。

「理查．佩金斯。」卡姆斯基看著證件，一派輕鬆地說出對方名字。

「為什麼……他明明已經有體面工作，還需要做這種傷人勾當。」漢克難以置信，盯著佩金斯瞧。

「如果說他的工作，是因為成為訓練員後才用擁有呢？」卡姆斯基在此時引導著。

老警探憶起先前對方提及的事情，美食家組織遍布在世界各地，由於內部很多社會高層，他們具有能讓底下成員短時間裡往上爬的能力，顯然，為了加入FBI，佩金斯不惜昧著良心，四處替他們找尋可以訓練成殺手的叉子。

「現在已經得知身分了，還要把他留在這邊嗎？」就在這時，沉默一陣子的蓋文開口詢問。

「還需要綁住他一陣子。」卡姆斯基說著，並再度把手探進佩金斯口袋，這回，他拿出來的是手機。

「手機？」蓋文不禁皺眉。

「這是很重要的媒介。」只見卡姆斯基握住手機，轉過身走向被他放在房間另一側的西斯特身旁，蹲下身把手放置於年輕人肩膀，輕柔搖晃，漢克瞧見西斯特因為這番舉動皺眉，隨後逐漸撐開眼睛。

「我睡了多久？」一醒來，褐髮青年就這麼詢問。

「不到兩小時。」卡姆斯基指出，並晃著那隻手機，除此之外並未表示任何東西，沒想到西斯特就然立刻領悟，伸手撈過機子，低頭開始點擊，卡姆斯基則是把視線挪開，放到眾人身上，「現在，只要給他時間處理就好。」

「你對他做出什麼行為？」突如其來的聲響，引起所有人注意，連漢克也被嚇著，他發現那句話是康納說的，平時總是面帶微笑，偶爾露出害羞神情的可愛年輕人，此時竟然雙手握拳，怒視的卡姆斯基，身軀還因為憤怒些微顫抖。

「為了讓佩金斯信服，我在作為誘餌的他身上放置某種一旦內部氣息被散發出去，就會讓他快速睡著的藥劑，放心，這東西對人體沒影——嗷！」不等卡姆斯基說明完畢，康納就衝上前，毫不客氣地朝男子的右側臉頰揮動拳頭，突如其來的激烈反應，促使卡姆斯基臉頰稍微腫起，他摀住自己的臉，驚訝凝視康納。

「幹的好，康納！」與此同時，發現這幕的西斯特坐在椅子上微笑，康納則是迅速把目光轉移至弟弟身上。

「你沒事吧？」他憂慮問道。

「原本腦袋有些沉重，但剛才經你這麼一打，瞬間清醒許多，還有——」他揚起頭，琥珀眼中裝滿溫暖，「謝謝你，我的哥哥。」

顯著色調開始浮現在康納雙頰，並快速蔓延出去，康納嘴唇抽動，想對此說些什麼，卻無法讓文字清楚表達出來，漢克不禁咧嘴一笑，走過去輕拍愛人肩膀，當對方好奇扭頭注視他時，漢克才壓低聲音在康納耳畔訴說。

「你做的很好。」這句補充，促使康納更加喜悅，只見他抬頭，試圖要說話，但在此時卻被剛工作完畢的西斯特打攪，年輕人把手機拿高，呼喊著。

「我已經把從裡面收集到的資料傳到耶利哥電腦了，同時植入木馬程式。」這語氣普通，沒有參雜太多情感，漢克推測他八成常被卡姆斯基要求做同樣行為。

「那麼現在，」模控生命CEO走過去撈起手機，轉身注視漢克，「安德森先生，請你把手機放回去，然後就能把人叫醒了。」

「我還以為你打算把他扔到外面。」老警探皺眉。

「有些訊息可能手機上給予的跟現實有出入，必須逐一對照。」卡姆斯基表示。

漢克深吸一口氣，轉而把視線放到佩金斯身上，此時那名FBI探員尚未醒來，只是在睡夢裡抽動身軀，他接過手機時，忽然想起佩金斯對於蛋糕的惡劣態度，這讓他火大。

「我可以不用普通方式叫醒他嗎？」老警探拋出這一句。

身後傳來卡姆斯基漫不經心的聲音，「只要能讓他睜開眼睛，有辦法回應所有疑惑就好。」

這正合他所意，中年男子左手拿著手機，右手握拳，在手指鬆開，讓機子滑入口袋瞬間，揮動臂膀，衝著佩金斯的臉頰奮力砸去。

 

* * *

 

 

整個詢問過程是由馬庫斯負責的，根據克洛伊表示，具有長年問訊經驗的馬庫斯，雖然沒有從事相關職業，但每當抓到能幫助他們得知蛋糕、叉子情報的對象，都是由他私底下問出答案，也因為如此，當佩金斯被帶入耶利哥裡的某個房間，馬庫斯隨即跟上去，自行把門關閉時沒人阻止或提出異議，連卡姆斯基都只是要其他人耐心等待。

此時，蓋文等人待在空曠房間，內部僅有他跟漢克與兄弟倆，以及他們跑去當事人家卻撲空，本名為賽門的艾力克斯。

「你究竟是在對誰表達歉意？」這番言論，成功讓賽門抬起頭，也令其他人把目光轉到他身上。

「竊聽，李德警探、安德森副隊長，一直以來，我都在偷聽你們談話。」金髮年輕人低頭，安靜呢喃。

「那化名呢，為什麼去DPD工作時還要特地弄假身分？」不等蓋文繼續詢問，漢克逕自提出疑惑。

「這只是避免被茲拉科發現的粗糙方法。」賽門安靜回答。

「你也知道這方法有多爛阿。」蓋文沒好氣地說，賽門偷偷用眼角觀察褐髮警探，沒有說話。

此時，奈斯站起身，在賽門的慌張神情中，走到年輕人身旁，輕柔給予安慰。

「我一直很想找機會親自感謝你。」

賽門猛然抬起頭，瞪大雙眼，直視站在面前的藍眼青年。

「為什麼？」他呢喃。

「若非你，我沒辦法在你工作的時間裡吃到美味食物，那些都是平常你自己的食物吧，」他稍微停頓，只見輕微紅暈浮現在賽門雙頰，奈斯見狀，微笑著繼續表示，「雖說我不知道你沒第一時間透露蛋糕店消息原因，但相信你絕非敵人。」隨著話語，他友善地伸出右手。

蓋文格外激動，他想衝上前把奈斯拉走，才剛起身卻立即被漢克制止，他撇頭凝視搭檔，當漢克搖頭，他才放緩身子，重新坐回位置上，選擇當個好觀眾。

賽門安靜點頭，接受這份好意，並輕聲呢喃，「我願意說出關於自己的事情。」

「請說吧。」漢克在旁邊說道。

「好的，」金髮年輕人開始回答，並緩緩描述起一件事，「我想你們有看見我房間內的相框吧。」

「當然。」蓋文趕緊表示，而漢克則是眉頭緊蹙，扭頭盯著搭檔，卻沒詢問細節，下一秒他就繼續把目光放回賽門身上。

「上頭提及的人，是我童年玩伴，我們曾經非常要好，直到某天，他忽然消失在我身邊……每當經過曾跟他一起遊玩的公園、空地，都有一抹模糊影像浮現在腦海內，但我無法憶起對方是誰，當然，這也包含名字，同樣煩惱始終困擾著我，雖然有去看過心理醫生、接受催眠治療，情況仍舊沒改善，我無法知道自己忘記誰，唯一作法僅有在一張紙條上表明時常想起他，並放置在相框內，每天盯著紙張發呆，偶爾為此流淚。直到某天，我在路上巧遇馬庫斯，他讓我產生某種熟悉感。」當賽門說到這邊，康納忍不住提問。

「馬庫斯是你童年失去的玩伴嗎？」

「不，」賽門搖頭，「但他給予我一個方向，我向他說明自己遭遇到的煩惱，隨後他表示有個地方可能有辦法協助我。」

「蛋糕店？」漢克壓低聲音指出。

賽門立即點頭，接著繼續講下去，「茲拉科不是什麼好老闆，但我也不是為了錢才去那邊幫剛炒掉一名員工的他工作，在店裡我碰到不同蛋糕，但是沒有我想找尋的對象，我知道裡頭所有蛋糕的長相、模樣，卻沒幸運碰見能讓我憶起任何事情的契機。工作期間，我有問過康納跟奈斯，是否見過與我同樣氣質的蛋糕，這也是我唯一記得的事情，很遺憾，他們沒見過彼此以外的蛋糕，工作期間除了幸運獲得不少蛋糕的出生證明外，一無所獲，當然我也沒理由待下去，於是只好把出生證明拿走，藏在家中倉庫內，並提出離職，隨後茲拉科騙我吃下安眠藥，一醒來，我發現自己躺在底特律附近一處公園裡，腦海中徹底遺忘關於蛋糕店的種種。」

「先等一下，」蓋文忽然插嘴，「顯然當時你已經被刪除記憶，但根據我旁邊這兩位的情況來看，只要接觸到重要物品，就能想起被刪除的片段，你曾見過多名蛋糕，沒道理在看犯罪檔案時完全忘記受害者正是蛋糕，還有——」他說著，並把手探入口袋，取出綠色名片，「這東西！你在裡面工作過，為什麼連正確地址都能遺忘，該死，這可是攸關到人命、人命！」

蓋文聲音不斷拔高，賽門則是腦袋越來越低，絲毫不敢用雙眼注視警探。

褐髮警探清楚自己原本只想得知關於賽門失憶的原因，並不想發火，但當得知因為對方拖太久，導致沒能阻擋死亡事件，他還是火冒三丈。

「我確實有因為案件照片想起某些事情，但自己實在沒辦法肯定真實性，除此之外，茲拉科把我的記憶刪除時似乎用過頭，當我再度醒來時連自己是誰都忘記，只能憑著身上的證件返回家中，並在桌上發現一份文件，那是先前馬庫斯替我在DPD找到鑑識人員職缺時給的資料，但他要我別用本名工作，為了避嫌，改成艾力克斯這個稱呼，當然，我自己也忘記為什麼要用假名，只是單純以為這是失憶前找到的工作，於是就直接跑去報到。直到幾個月後我再度跟馬庫斯重新在街頭碰面，才終於想起自己見過對方，還有關於這間研究所的事情，但那時候已經發生第七起殺人案，我好不容易在他的協助下，想起蛋糕店正確位置。」賽門安靜地呢喃。

「當你想起正確地點後，為何不直接說出答案？」漢克把手抱在胸前，瞇起睛盯著前鑑識人員。

「太不合邏輯了，」賽門撇開頭，「已經遭遇好幾次事件，每次我拿到名片想查清楚，卻一籌莫展，最後突然又知道那是什麼，論誰都無法接受這種事情，肯定會產生質疑。」

「雖說你改成說出接近蛋糕店的地方，但我仍舊抱持懷疑態度，」一旁的蓋文緩緩開口，「你可知道我當時誤以為是班想要偷懶，才勾結你這樣做嗎？臭小子，你竟然讓我對於認識很久的同事產生這種念頭！」他猛然站起身，雙手握成拳頭狀，低頭怒視著賽門，年輕人不禁把身軀縮起，相當懼怕，他很想當場揮拳砸下去。

「蓋文。」一旁的漢克試圖勸解。

「蓋文。」康納也跟著開口，但這不足以讓他真正冷靜，直到另一個聲音緩緩傳來。

「就算斥責，甚至施以暴力都沒用，」他有些愣住，扭頭注視著朝他說出這些話的奈斯，藍眼青年輕眨留著長睫毛的眼睛，安靜呢喃，「正如卡姆斯基先生所言，最好的方法是阻止下一場悲劇。」

不可思議，他還真的因為這段話放緩手指，轉身遠離眾人。

「別管我。」他趕在其他人作出動作前開口制止，只想溜到門外低頭生悶氣，當然，還是有人違反規則，就算沒抬頭觀看，他也知道腳步聲是誰發出來的。

「為什麼要那樣說？」他脾氣有些火爆地指出。

「我並不希望你施暴。」站在他身後的奈斯坦言。

「聽著，小鬼，」他厭惡自己用這種方式稱呼奈斯，但此時沒情緒聽太多餘的勸言，因此只得轉身，伸手指向奈斯，邊說邊靠近對方，「我不曉得你到底怎麼想，確實，他對你跟康納不錯，因此產生好感可以，但因為他的緣故，害班始終找不出正確線索，每當又有蛋糕慘死在街頭，我都會看見自己結識多年，總是滿臉笑容的老同事愁眉苦臉，擔心自己無法破案，甚至於被炒魷魚，他的夢想不多，可以安心在DPD工作就是很美好的事情，班很認真查案，若不是賽門想不起關於蛋糕店的細節，事情早就結束了，班也不會被抓去洗腦，七次……幹他媽的整七次！」他停在距離奈斯半公尺的地方，此時清楚感受到自己眼窩酸痛，險些就要氣到流淚，蓋文不是一個愛哭的人，除了因為發生在自己身上的事情，此時他才察覺原來同事碰見的處境，能夠讓他感到痛苦。

在憂傷情緒中，他發現自己的手掌被一股溫暖包覆，原來是奈斯主動往前走，輕撫蓋文沒有放下來，仍然牢牢指著他的右手。

「我想替你做點事情。」年輕人柔聲呢喃。

「你剛才的舉動無疑是阻礙。」蓋文迅速止住悲傷，沒好氣地表示。

「不，」奈斯搖搖頭，「我還是不同意你透過暴力宣洩情緒，事已至此，那樣作無法改變結果。」

「那麼我該如何自處？」褐髮警探語氣轉變致有些沮喪。

「請教導我。」奈斯鬆開蓋文的手，揚起頭，讓自己與對方四目相交。

「你能夠從我身上學習什麼，沖泡香醇咖啡技巧？烤出黃金色吐司的準確步驟？辦案期間的摸魚方法？如何憑藉光碟封面，分辨一部電影內容精彩、平庸，或爛到不行？」他開著關於自己的玩笑，當然，從奈斯神情來看，答案絕對不是自己隨口講出來的東西。

「關於你身上這些，」藍眼青年往前走幾步，逐漸貼近蓋文，盯著警探臉上的舊傷疤，「要怎麼得到。」

「老天，你希望跟我學試圖惹惱混混，然後挨揍途徑？」蓋文往後退了些，難以置信地瞪著奈斯。   
  


「你才沒有單方面挨揍，蓋文，我在你家看過舊相冊。」當奈斯一提及這件事，蓋文趕緊把雙手抱到胸前，掌心朝外，身軀小幅搖晃。

「不，別說了。」他急促呼喊，但這作法無法阻擋年輕人，奈斯逕自說下去。

「內容都是你去學拳擊的紀念照。」

「那不甘你的事。」蓋文聲音有些拔高，奈斯依舊維持原來態度。

「裡頭還夾了一則將近20年前你在讀書期間，因為校內跟黑幫份子打架後進警局的舊新聞剪報。」

「停止！」褐髮警探幾乎要破音。

「照片中你身上只有擦傷，其他人整張臉卻嚴重腫起，從這些資料中我推測你擅長格鬥技。」奈斯微笑著，平靜作出結論。

「很好，所以咧？」蓋文有些挫敗，憤怒地瞪著年輕人。

「我想跟你學如何揍人。」奈斯回答。

「我認為你用槍就可以了，要學去煩老頭。」褐髮警探沒好氣地指出。

「不，我已經跟康納討論過，他跟安德森先生學習操作槍械的方法，但我憂慮子彈數量終究有限，而且敵人可能來自身後，容易反應不過來，所以需要跟你請教肉搏方式。」藍眼青年輕柔解釋。

蓋文凝視著一眼嚴肅的奈斯，他很清楚對方跟康納私下討論這些計畫的原因，一切都是為了應付之後行動，身為蛋糕的他們總是被保護在後方，是時候該努力學習能夠讓彼此並肩作戰的技巧，褐髮警探腦海中浮現康納與漢克右手緊握黑色槍枝，背對背，朝彼此微笑，隨後視線轉移，開始湮滅周遭敵人、合作無間的模樣，那麼他與奈斯呢，能否做到這樣？答案，只能夠等待他親自傳授相關知識後才能知曉。

「你確定自己真的要跟我學？」他臉色一沉，提出疑問。

「當然。」奈斯的回答非常堅毅。

「很好，」忽然，蓋文臉色迅速轉變，勾起嘴角，凝視著年輕人，「必須給我學費。」

「學費？但我沒錢。」一聽見學費，奈斯的天空色雙眸染上一絲憂慮。

「誰說我要收錢？」蓋文搖搖頭，伸手拉過蛋糕的後頸，讓身高比他高一些的奈斯頭低下來，同時抿起嘴唇，吻上對方柔軟的唇瓣。

他推估對方沒能預料到這情況，否則反應不會是愣住，直到被親幾秒後才回神，把嘴巴張開些，迎接蓋文推送過去的舌頭，這是他們初次接吻，雖說無法說有多浪漫，但很珍貴，蓋文企圖用這番舉止，傳達自己對奈斯的情感，表示想與對方繼續往前走。

當他們分開時，彼此雙頰都染上緋紅。

「學費已繳清！」蓋文嘗試用這句話甩開害羞，避免與對方四目相交，「那麼現在就去找個空曠處開始教學。」

奈斯安靜點頭，主動牽起蓋文的手，在對方帶領下遠離會議室門口。


	11. Chapter 11

「很好，姿勢正確，現在就對準前方標靶扣下扳機。」康納聽著漢克對他說的話語，深呼吸，將槍口對準前方人形靶心胸口的黑點，並推動手指，感受子彈從槍口噴飛出來的瞬間，後座力讓自己往後退些，些許撞擊帶來的疼痛讓他有些不習慣，但視線仍舊緊盯前方，直到子彈觸碰到標靶表面。

 

「沒關係，畢竟你不熟，還需要時間練習。」漢克凝視著與靶心相差甚遠的子彈，笑著回答。

 

「我們時間不多了。」康納相當失落，他不僅根本沒打中目標，甚至嚴重偏離到如果子彈往右側幾公分，就會連標靶都邊緣都觸碰不到。

 

身旁傳來走路聲，下一秒，溫暖手掌就覆蓋過康納手臂，阻止企圖要繼續開槍的康納，年輕人眨眨琥珀色雙眸，別過頭凝視站在身邊的中年警探。

 

「我認為今天這樣就足夠，去休息吧。」漢克平靜指出。

 

「不，我距離及格還很遠，漢克，時間！如果卡姆斯基推論沒錯，不到一星期我們就得前往基地，我必須在那之前讓自己能站上前線。」康納急切回答，但漢克搖搖頭，立場沒有絲毫改變。

 

「現在這樣就很好。」這句話口吻沒有絲毫責備，康納卻沒能就此安心。

 

「漢克！」近乎破碎的呼喊，迴盪在房間內部，直到身後傳來的敲門聲，才引起雙方注意。

 

「抱歉打擾你們，先生們，但我認為關於訓練的部分可以先暫緩，在那以前，有個人想見你們。」說話的人是馬庫斯，自從審訊完佩金斯，在卡姆斯基協助下，把那名FBI探員丟在耶利哥外頭，由於事先有灌輸假記憶，因此他會誤以為自己只是任務失敗，並嘗試單獨回美食家基地，西斯特負責用電腦監督之後佩金斯的走向。而這名年紀比德查特三兄弟大3歲的男子，則前往書房忙碌好幾個小時，漢克甚至認定自己沒機會再度看見對方。

 

「但這些訓練很重要。」康納表示，他嘗試要拒絕邀約。

 

「我很清楚，只是訓練是表面功夫，在那以前，必須優先了解一些理論，總之，」隨著手勢，馬庫斯緩緩做出要他們離開房間的動作，「請跟我來。」

 

「理論？」漢克眉頭緊皺，沒能弄清楚這是什麼意思，康納在漢克明顯要跟隨過去後，急忙把槍放好，小跑步跟上。

 

他們在走廊間碰見收到通知，正在與他們一起去同樣地點的蓋文跟奈斯，漢克留意到另一對組合兩名成員臉上都有傷痕

 

「來真的？」他指著自己的臉，指尖輕觸與蓋文傷疤同樣位置的地方喃喃詢問。

 

「那當然，否則怎麼可能有辦法加快效率。」蓋文輕撫傷口，沒好氣地回答。

 

一旁的康納也在關心自家兄弟受傷原因，奈斯笑著搖頭，同時偷偷觀察為了訓練他，同樣被打傷的蓋文。

 

隨後，康納悄悄湊到漢克身邊，把手放在唇邊，壓低聲音在伴侶耳朵傾訴。

 

「我們要不要跟他們用同一招，藉此增加訓練速度？」

 

「小子，你肯定在開玩笑，」他立即回絕，在留意到對方憂慮模樣後，立即伸手揉揉康納腦袋，並高聲回答，「按照計畫慢慢來對你的幫助更大，放心，我自有想法。」

 

康納頓時咧嘴一笑，張開雙臂就想摟住漢克頸部，不過還沒真正用擁抱代為言語顯露喜悅情緒，馬庫斯就停在一扇非常巨大的門前。

 

「就是這裡，」他說著，並伸手推動嚴重生鏽的鐵門，口中還說著，「卡爾，我已經帶他他們過來了。」

 

漢克聽見有輪胎滑過地面的聲響，一轉頭，就瞧見某個半身不遂，年齡至少比自己大20歲左右，白髮蒼蒼的老男人，面帶微笑地望著他們。

 

* * *

 

 

那名老人讓漢克產生一種熟悉感，依稀中，他記得自己曾在什麼地方見過對方，絕非透過電視、媒體，而是直接面對本人……

 

「我見過你！」但康納比他快做出反應。

 

老人好奇地翹起一邊眉毛，等待年輕人繼續說下去，康納雙頰泛起一些紅暈，試圖把話說清楚。

 

「網路上很多人討論著你的作品，就是『晚霞』！」

 

漢克確實知道那是什麼，但他清楚自己所謂的見面與對方作品毫無關聯，而老人也及時做出回應。

 

「那是讓我闖出名聲的畫作，是坐在底特律高樓天台上親自繪製的，目前就掛在市中心內，但那不是我想談論的話題。」康納收起興奮，微微低下頭，與此同時，漢克總算想起來自己是在什麼時候見過對方。

 

「曼費德，先生，你的姓氏是不是曼費德？」由於老人還沒自我介紹過，馬庫斯也僅談及名字，因此當漢克喊出姓氏時，老人立刻用目光打量起老警探。

 

「沒錯，但我是本地畫家，剛才這孩子也有提到我的作品，所以應該沒必要現在又詢問吧。」這口吻有些不耐煩，漢克馬上明瞭卡爾絕非那種和藹可親的長者。

 

「我曾見過你，是見到本人的那種，23年前，當時我剛升上警探不久，某天有個男人跑來警局報案，他聲稱底特律街頭有人私底下在販賣人口，但當其他警探要求對方拿出關鍵證據，他說自己沒辦法用任何東西佐證，但所言千真萬確，當然，這說法很離奇，沒人肯相信他，但男子每天都會去DPD，大家逐漸被弄到不耐煩，無法如最初那樣當笑話看，只希望事情盡快落幕，直到三個月後，男子忽然消失，眾人總算鬆口氣，而對方描述的人口販賣疑雲也被慢慢遺忘。那段時間大家私下用『怪胎曼費德』稱呼他，雖然事情已經過去很多年，但一見到你，我的腦海內就浮現當時的模糊情景。」漢克冷靜地說出往事，卡爾反倒被逗笑了。

 

「你剛才說『怪胎』？哈，我就知道那群傢伙沒外表好心！」卡爾顯然沒有對此發火，單純覺得可笑，漢克在此時緩緩說出其他疑惑。

 

「你當年是想說關於蛋糕店的事情嗎？」

 

卡爾迅速收起笑鬧，氣氛頓時轉為嚴肅，他轉頭面對站在輪椅邊的馬庫斯，「兒子，讓他們看看你的痕跡。」

 

痕跡？漢克感到不解，直到馬庫斯不發一語，拉住衣服緩緩露出隱藏在頸部上的一記切痕，那看起來像是開刀後才有的模樣。

 

「伊利亞有跟你們提過去除蛋糕氣味的方法，還包含割除腺體吧。」此時，卡爾朝露出驚訝神情的他們說著，蓋文首先打破沉默。

 

「難道說馬庫斯過去是蛋糕？」他詫異地盯著這名與兄弟倆幾乎沒共通處的黝黑皮膚男人。

 

「不只是過去，對我而言，他永遠都是蛋糕，即便我未曾嗅探到他身上曾散發過氣息，但終究明白他與常人有所不同。」卡爾慈祥地注視馬庫斯，安靜呢喃。

 

「曼費德先生，你剛才說馬庫斯是兒子，所以他曾離開過你，就如那些失去蛋糕孩子的父母一樣？」卡爾話音剛落，奈斯就詢問。

 

「不，馬庫斯與我沒血緣關係，」老人的目光沒有挪開就直接做出回答，「他是我從孤兒院領養的。」

 

「孤兒院？我知道美食家會派人去孤兒院找尋蛋糕，這麼說你比他們速度還快？」蓋文語氣裡滿是詫異。

 

「嚴格說起來是差點失敗，當我前往孤兒院時，恰巧那幫傢伙也派人過去，而我發現馬庫斯展現的繪畫天賦後就非常想收養他，最後，孤兒院負責人要馬庫斯自己選家長。」卡爾解釋。

 

「這麼說來，」漢克從馬庫斯側面瞥忘年輕人，「是你選對人。」

 

「確實，這也是為什麼當我了解自己身分後，會選擇割除腺體，避免惹禍上身的主因。」馬庫斯別過頭對老警探訴說。

 

「話說回來，曼費德先生，你是剛好想去孤兒院領養小孩，然後馬庫斯又展現才華，所以你才會挑選他？」蓋文忍不住點出這件事實在過於巧合，彷彿戲劇內才能看見的情節。

 

「當然不是，還記得安德森副隊長說段時間我跑去報案，卻被忽視的往事吧，之所以會跑警局，是因為我在意外中發現底特律黑暗面，試圖要尋求協助，沒有繼續進行同樣舉動的原因，是中途恰巧認識伊利亞，之後他發明出一台可以偵測蛋糕基因的機器，由於報案沒用，我便打算自行找出蛋糕，於是就拿著它開始漫步在街頭，第一次機器產生反應，我人剛好就站在孤兒院前。」卡爾不疾不徐地描述。

 

「也因為這樣，你才能幸運認識馬庫斯，讓他擁有家人，以及歸宿。」奈斯挑在這時候接話，並望著蓋文沉穩傳達這些言論，後者忍不住轉頭，避免跟奈斯眼神接觸。

 

「光這樣還不夠，」卡爾神情沒有喜悅，反倒多出一絲陰霾，「我非常清楚自己不過是挽救一名蛋糕，但還有很多孩子被關在店裡，無法擁有自由。」

 

「自由」一詞，讓兄弟倆身軀微微發顫，漢克立即做出反應，挪動手臂，環過康納腰際輕柔擠壓，藉此讓對方安心，與此同時，蓋文也伸手輕觸奈斯肩膀。

 

「我們已經知道之後的任務了，一旦追蹤到秘密基地後，我們就直搗黃龍，把事先錄製好的訊息散佈到所有店家安插在蛋糕房間內的螢幕上，讓他們了解原來自己被蒙在鼓裡，並產生反抗念頭，隨後只需要藉由在基地裡得到的地址，前往各地店家把蛋糕帶走就好。」漢克安靜講出卡努斯基告訴他的計畫。

 

「但這也不是我請你們過來的目的。」老人滑動輪椅，把自己面對中年警探，緩緩回答。

 

「那究竟是……」原以為是來討論任務細節的漢克，頓時腦袋被弄亂。

 

「安德森先生，你認為為何蛋糕會散發能夠吸引叉子們的香氣呢？」卡爾盯著漢克，拋出問題。

 

「呃，是——是基因吧，蛋糕本身就能引起叉子興趣。」他被白髮老人的專注神情弄到有些緊張，支支吾吾地做出回答。

 

「據我獲得情報所知，叉子在嗅到足以引起自己興趣的蛋糕時，會想攻擊對方，但這股想法，能夠憑藉意志力改變——」卡爾尚未把推論全數講完，卻被插嘴。

 

「不！」那句話是奈斯說的，老人停止說話，把目光放到年輕人身上，好奇地挑起一邊眉毛，同時點頭，示意對方繼續說，只見奈斯深吸口氣，平靜解釋，「是因為蛋糕本身就有能力控制氣息，雖說表面上都是散發味道，但除了初次見面時外，其餘時間蛋糕可以讓自身味道表露出安心、憤怒、憂傷，以及……」藍眼青年別過頭，注視用手搭住他肩膀的蓋文，「慾望。」

 

「我認為你的理論才是答案，抱歉，馬庫斯已經沒辦法散發氣息，耶利哥也沒有任何蛋糕與叉子，我們只能藉由搜尋資料來推測，因此才會誤會。」卡爾隨即道歉，而方才言論引起漢克極大興趣。

 

「也就是說，如果當下氣味是包含慾望，就能確保自己不會被叉子攻擊？」

 

「並非如此，」奈斯補充，「倘若同時間叉子仍舊執意要攻擊，沒有放棄咬人想法，無論是什麼氣味，對叉子而言都是相同，始終只是要自己張嘴享用的邀請函。」

 

漢克把手臂往上方帶動，轉而緊握康納手掌，這舉止促使年輕人用琥珀色大眼望著他，漢克凝視回去，溫和訴說。

 

「原來這就是那天我不用依賴任何東西，就能平息慾望的理由。」

 

康納無聲點頭，漢克則是咧嘴一笑，把緊握著康納手掌的手指鬆開，身軀整個湊過去，張開雙臂把年輕人擁入懷中。

 

耳邊，傳來卡爾的平靜說話聲，「我認為蛋糕與叉子的關係並非狩獵者與獵物，而是宛如小丑魚跟海葵的互利共生，至於氣味，則是用來拉近彼此關係，牽引對方的媒介。」

 

_ 牽引對方？ _ 漢克低頭把腦袋埋在康納的柔軟髮絲間，在認識康納以前，他未曾想像自己生命中還有機會出現能讓他想保護的對象，但那又如何，不管康納身分是蛋糕、叉子，或者只是沒辦法散發氣味的普通人，他都會把對方放在心底，試圖保護康納正是他此時最期盼能進行到最後的事情。

 

一股濃郁氣息緩緩自康納身上散發，後方傳來蓋文抱怨檸檬味太濃的抱怨，沒多久，走廊就傳來急切腳步聲，克洛伊拿著鈴聲大作的偵測儀在門外呼喊。

 

「時機到了！」

 

奈斯剛把門敞開，金髮女子就衝了進來。

 

「什麼時機？」漢克相當不解。

 

「結合！請容我稍作說明，偵測儀指數飆升至最高，除了蛋糕跟叉子已經能進入最親密關係的時機外，沒其他解釋。」

 

漢克猛然扭過頭，瞳孔迅速擴大，「不會吧？」

 

康納雙頰快速浮現的鮮豔紅暈，直接宣告出答案正確性。

 

* * *

 

 

「這……這實在太突然了！」漢克感到慌張，他急忙把視線轉向其他人，卡爾衝著他微笑，馬庫斯和藹地坐在旁邊觀察，克洛伊目光在他們與儀器之間相互移動，蓋文撇過頭，企圖不去看瞬間成為眾人焦點的漢克，奈斯則是雙眼發亮，興奮地盯著因為害羞，把腦袋埋進漢克胸膛間的親生兄弟。

「完全不會，顯然他已經期待許久。」奈斯緩緩說出這句話。

「期待？」漢克不禁低頭，凝視康納，「這是真的嗎？」

「沒錯。」年輕人嗓音很輕，卻足以讓自己所愛的叉子聽見，在話語傳達至耳際瞬間，漢克感覺到臉頰開始發燙。

「該死。」他轉頭咒罵，此時，身後卻傳來克洛伊的提醒。

「你們不能拖太久，必須盡快解決。」

「嘿，這是在……」老警探原本想拒絕，誰知道金髮女子開始伸手推動他的背脊，試圖帶往門外。

「耶利哥內有個房間對你們情況相當有幫助。」女子邊走還邊說。

_ 這是指原本就有其他人會在基地裡打砲？ _ 漢克可不想知道究竟是哪對情侶，忽然，他發覺到一件事，懷裡與他一起被往前推的康納竟然在發抖！他猛然低頭，雙眼死命瞪著蛋糕。

「康納，康納！」他急切叫喊，沒幾秒，奈斯就伴隨激烈腳步聲跑到他們身邊，湊近康納查看情況，隨後就鬆口氣，抬頭告訴漢克詳情。

「只是因為瞬間散發濃郁氣息的後遺症。」語氣沒有夾雜憂慮，顯然情況還在能控制的情況下。

「所以是等待一段時間就能恢復？」漢克詢問。

「也不是說這樣做就可以，」奈斯垂下頭，手掌滑過康納後背，安靜解釋，「直到現在康納還在瘋狂散發濃郁氣味，短時間內不會停止，這行為非常耗體力，最後他極有可能在因為勞累昏厥過去。」

「我不希望他弄傷自己！」漢克反射性地大吼。

「阻止的方法很簡單，你只要……」隨著溜過康納身軀的手指，奈斯用淡藍眼眸堅定望著漢克，「依照內心念頭去做就好。」

這是採取暗示，沒有在公眾場合要他直接跟康納上床的說法，卻已經把答案表明夠清楚。

「除此之外，沒其他方法嗎？」漢克嘗試詢問，年輕人僅僅用搖頭回應他。

漢克很慌張，但剛回應完，奈斯就轉身回房間，還把門順道帶上，藉此提醒漢克別意圖拖延。

懷中的康納在此時抖更厲害，漢克感覺更為焦慮，而腦袋也掠過一個想法： _ 你自己不也想這麼做嗎？ _ 他皺眉，沒有做出回答，更加露骨的言論在此時變本加厲，直接在腦中訴說： _ 無數次看著他從面前走過，總是盼望他別離開，永遠都能屬於自己，甚至想像將他壓在沙發、牆壁、桌子、床鋪，或隨便什麼地方，藉由暴力強制褪除他的衣物，把胯下硬到不行的滾燙硬物刺進未曾被玷汙的緊緻後穴，感受狹窄內壁夾著肉柱所帶來的甜蜜滋味。被你緊密擁抱的他會高興呻吟，渴求能獲得更多…… _

「砰！」漢克揮動拳頭，用力砸向距離自己最近的位置，腦海中那些汙穢言語瞬間消失。

「漢……漢克……」顯然受到驚嚇的康納，憂慮輕喊。

「康納，你現在感覺如何？」一留意到年輕人反應，漢克連忙捧住對方雙頰。

「沒關係，不用擔心我。」康納微微一笑，但老警探仍舊發現破綻，說出話語時明顯在喘氣，額頭持續冒汗，身軀並非停止顫抖，而是選擇讓自己後退些，遠離漢克緣故才沒辦法立即發覺，顯然康納並未徹底恢復過來。

「別逞強，看來問題尚未解決。」漢克壓低聲音，並伸展手臂，把康納帶進懷裡。

「不，我真的沒事。」年輕人急忙反駁。

漢克收緊臂膀，把康納抱更緊，「我察覺到你在撒謊。」

「你很擔憂，」年輕人的琥珀色眼眸往下沉，「害怕會對我帶來痛苦。」

這幕讓漢克沮喪，但這時他更想知道其他事情。

「奈斯說你期待許久，這是真的？」他話鋒一轉，轉而詢問道。

「他沒騙你，漢克，打從我發現自己對於你的情感後，無時無刻都盼望能如願以償。」顯著的緋紅，順著話語攀升至康納整張臉，就連頸部也染上色彩。

漢克的心臟跳動速度開始加快，腦海又開始作祟，瘋狂對他拋出不堪入目的言論，他原想阻止，但忽然發現某件事： _ 我真的不喜歡嗎？ _

他低聲凝視因為害羞，用雙手死命摀住臉的康納。

「我單純不願對你造成傷害。」他稍稍蹲下來，柔聲表示。

「選擇逃避，是種自殘行為。」康納搖頭並回答。

雙方陷入幾秒鐘沉沒，直到老警探終於深吸口氣，衝著康納伸出手。

「要是你接受了，就別蒙住臉。」

康納無聲點頭，把手從臉部挪開，此時，充分展現羞愧的色調褪去一些，年輕人面帶微笑，牽起漢克的右手。

「幹，我不知道那個房間在哪！」漢克想痛毆自己，他竟然忘記在離開前詢問克洛伊房間位置。

「我想應該是轉角處，門是白色的房間。」康納安靜說道，漢克稍微回想，他確實看過某個房間門為純白色，不過……

「你怎麼知道是那間房？」他狐疑地翹起一邊眉毛。

「西斯特在用餐期間，與我提過全耶利哥最隱密，同時隔音功能也強的房間就在那，他經常會在裡面跟——」趕在康納說出答案前，漢克急忙伸手摀住年輕人的嘴。

「夠了，我大概知道是什麼情形，總之，要是他沒亂說，我們只要進去協助你『消除煩惱』就好？」他壓低聲音詢問，康納立即點頭，此時，漢克才放下手。

「我們這就過去。」他刻意用帶有冷淡音調的口吻訴說，從高舉雙臂，神情燦爛的康納舉止來看，這方法完全沒獲得計畫裡成效。

但他並不介意，望著朝他面帶微笑，雙頰染著興奮艷紅的康納，漢克發現自己不該逃避，正如奈斯所言，遵循內心想法，會是最好的解決問題途徑。

* * *

 

 

漢克輕輕一推，白色鐵門就被他往左側拉，老警探挑眉，隨即帶領康納進入內部。

房內沒有太多花俏裝飾，除了正中央的寬敞床鋪，以及床頭櫃以外，並未放置任何家具，還有間浴室連接著房間，漢克好奇地晃過去觀看，清楚發現裡面有浴缸，房間用途一目了然，就在他離開浴室時，隨即發現康納恰巧拉開床頭櫃抽屜低頭凝視。

「裡頭有什麼東西嗎？」漢克微笑，走過去坐在伴侶身邊。

「漢克……」康納皺眉，從櫃子裡撈出某樣東西，轉身面對漢克，「這要怎麼使用？」

老警探整個眼睛猛然睜大，瞪著康納手裡的物品。

「那是潤滑液！」他大喊。

「我不懂，」年輕人歪頭，「如果沒用會怎樣？」

「當然是受傷，這是用來幫助進出順利的。」漢克別過頭，阻止與康納四目相交，試圖用委婉方式說明自己可不願做到一半碰見康納屁股出血的慘案。

「進出順利……噢噢噢，我了解！那麼漢克，」康納把潤滑劑直接塞到漢克手裡，伸手勾住長褲邊緣，「現在就立刻使用！」從康納舉止來看，無疑是想脫褲子，直接進入正題，當然，這可不是漢克期待中的畫面，他隨即扣住年輕人手臂。

「先別急。」他扭頭並安靜呢喃，康納則是疑惑抬起頭。

「但這不就是我們過來的真正目的？」

「確實，但依照我們關係，必須進行前戲。」漢克表示。

「前戲？可是我每次看節目，裡頭情侶、夫妻要做愛時都直接——」在「上」這個詞正式化為言語被說出口前，漢克就湊過去，吻住康納的唇。

他們已經有兩次接吻經驗，這回雙方嘴唇一接觸，康納就隨即張開嘴，舌頭往前推動，令彼此溫暖的舌得以相互交纏，感受對方氣息，康納特有的檸檬味在此時轉為清香，不再是稍早的濃郁，漢克明白這是另一種形式的暗示，期望能讓關係提升至另一個境界，他在康納背脊亂摸，一路往下直到觸碰衣襬，稍微閉眼，將衣服往上推，輕易就把康納身穿的白色T恤脫除，隨後把自己的雙手放至身後，在維持接吻的情況裡，甩掉咖啡色外套，接著手臂繞回來，開始解開鈕扣，沒幾秒就把條紋襯衫剝除，最後的藍色襯衫也是一下就掙脫，此時他們還有褲子沒脫，方才舉止消耗掉漢克不少體力，他無法繼續吻下去，只得往後退，氣喘吁吁地注視康納。

「你要自己來，還是我幫忙？」

「當然是自己！」康納迅速拉住運動褲大喊。

雖說遲早需要面對彼此裸體，但他們卻選擇轉身脫褲子，試圖硬撐到最後，漢克剛把藍色長褲甩掉，扭過頭頓時發現康納已經溜到床鋪間，用棉被徹底覆蓋住下半身。

「這樣子要怎麼做？」漢克笑著搖頭，走過去拉住被子，但康納卻堅決搖頭。

「可以別看我的腿嗎？」褐髮青年，小聲詢問。

「所以說你是要我如何把這個，」他用手指著胯下，「塞進去？」

康納紅著臉，注視因為慾望明顯直立起來的充血柱體，從外表來看他非常期待即將發生的事情，卻堅持要把身軀覆蓋起來。

「待會我會把身體轉過去，漢克你就從後面直接進入就好。」話音剛落，康納還真的表現出即將翻身的動作，漢克馬上彎腰，企圖拿起褲子，年輕人見狀猛然詢問，「等等，現在是什麼情形？」

「應該要問你自己！」漢克沒好氣地說，此時，他的手已經撈起布料，「我還以為你已經下定決心要接受我的一切。」

「我當然能接受。」康納反駁。

「很好，那麼請說明把身體用被子蓋住，不讓我看的原因。」漢克鬆開長褲，直起身子，把雙臂抱在胸前，惱火地瞪著康納。

「我……我這邊很難看。」康納聲音很小，幾乎沒辦法第一時間聽清楚，漢克則是伸手指向肩膀，高聲朝康納詢問。

「你會認為這道傷疤會醜陋嗎？」

「不，漢克，你肩膀上的傷口反倒增加魅力，得知過去你曾受過傷，同時更能珍惜現在模樣。」他表示，漢克沒有回答，直線走過去坐在床沿，再度拉住被子。

「既然如此，你就沒道裡對我遮遮掩掩，想進入更親密的關係，就必須讓我瞧見真實模樣。」話音剛落，漢克就一把抽掉被子，眼前的畫面，讓他視線絲毫無法挪開。

一道道陳年傷疤橫跨過康納的大腿，那看起來似乎用鞭子長年抽打出來的，漢克忍不住用手溜過疤痕，細細感受著。

「漢克，要是不喜歡，就別勉強自己接受。」康納低聲表示，漢克則是搖頭，抬起年輕人的右腿，在對方沒能反應過來前，低頭吻了吻傷疤，「漢克，不要這樣！」康納試圖阻止，想把腿往後縮，他絲毫無法理解老警探這番舉止的意義，就在他深陷驚詫情緒當下，漢克把雙唇從康納腿部離開，開始往上親吻，在年輕男子腰際、肚皮、胸膛陸續種植吻痕，他的動作很輕、相當溫柔，康納不禁陶醉，閉著雙眼，腦袋往後仰，讓剛親過乳頭的漢克，能夠貼近頸部，重新吻上他的滾燙雙唇。

漢克抬手緊貼康納後腦勺，令吻更加深入，他能感受到另一名男子在顫抖、懼怕，擔憂大腿那些傷疤讓愛人厭惡，他試圖要透過自身舉動表達這份愛並未因此動搖，即便沒說話，他仍舊能察覺康納逐漸放鬆，往前把身體貼在中年男子胸膛大幅喘息。

「你……漢克，我想自己不再恐懼了。」終於，當他們雙唇分開時，康納抬起頭，凝視著漢克。

「臭小子，我從來沒嫌棄過你。」漢克不禁揉揉年輕人的褐色髮絲，伸手撈起放置在床頭櫃上的潤滑劑，擠出一些抹過左手，右手則抬起康納的大腿，在進入以前，凝視著康納的琥珀色眼眸，試圖取得同意，只見康納堅毅點頭，他才深呼吸，把食指推進康納穴口。

剛入侵時，康納忍不住呻吟，漢克感到驚慌，他猛然揚起頭，猶豫是否該半途而廢，但就在他想把手指拔出來時，卻被阻止了。

「請……請繼續。」康納撐開因為疼痛暫時閉上的眼睛，注視漢克。

「你的模樣很痛苦。」他憂慮地回答。

「不，只是還沒習慣，事前我有查過相關資料，繼續嘗試就能逐漸接受。」康納撈起枕頭，挪動臀部坐在上頭，嘗試令自己冷靜下來，漢克從對方眼眶內瞧見幾滴淚水，他隨即放緩力道，用滿溢溫情的水藍色眼眸盯著康納。

「接下來我會慢慢進行，一旦你能接受了，我才會繼續把手指放進去。」他聲明。

「可是……」康納試著回絕。

「沒有可是。」老警探當然立即阻止，並把手指收至穴口最外部，用極為緩慢的速度往內部擠壓，他發現康納手跟腳趾大幅往內縮。

「放輕鬆，這樣子你會受傷。」他溫和低喃，年輕人輕微喘息，當漢克逐漸加深擠壓的範圍，他的神情慢慢放鬆，看起來總算能逐漸接受自己未曾感受過的滋味。

狹窄的密道，由於漢克手指入侵稍微張開些許，但這樣還不足以容納性器尺寸。

「漢克，我認為你可以進行下一步了。」此時，康納安靜呢喃。

「那麼請深呼吸。」漢克給予指示，年輕人隨即大幅吸氣，把臀部抬高，漢克把中指抵在入口，緩緩往內部擠壓，才剛習慣一根手指的康納，不禁倒抽口氣，雙手往後壓住牆壁，眼睛快速眨動，企圖接受進一步入侵，漢克終於看不過去，挺起身子往前移動，把唇壓在康納頸部，不久前被他吻過的地方，再度被新的吻痕覆蓋。

「哈——漢——漢克。」康納沉吟著，頸部與後穴同時間給予他疼痛跟喜悅，讓他只得用雙臂扣住漢克背部猛抓，劃出刮痕。

漢克並不會因為康納抓傷他予以責備，此時只想讓對方感到舒適，他吮吸著蛋糕不斷散發香氣的脖子，舔過散佈在康納肩膀與頸部上方的痣，深入後穴的手指持續推送，在狹窄內壁移動手指，呈現剪刀狀，讓拓展開來的空間更寬。

「我想，已經可——可以了。」耳邊是來自康納的呻吟，他不禁把頭抬起，好奇提問。

「是要我再放一根手指進去嗎？」

「不是，」康納搖著色調如熟透龍蝦的腦袋，「直接進入正題，我就快要撐不下去。」當他低頭讓視線掃到下半身時，漢克才扭頭跟著探去。

康納的陰莖因為瘋狂席捲過全身的快感硬了，直挺挺地豎立在兩腿之間，還有些許白濁自頂部滲漏出來，漢克隨即明白身下的年輕人此時有多需要獲得釋放，但他還是不敢大意。

「你確定自己真的準備好了？」他壓低聲音問著。

「當然。」康納迅速點頭，

「好吧，」漢克把身子往後退些，保持手指還沒抽出來的姿勢，用右手拉開旁邊的床頭櫃抽屜，試圖從裡面找尋保險套。

「等等，漢克，你在找什麼？」康納的語氣滿是困惑。

「保險套。」他隨口回答。

「不，你並不需要。」年輕人卻這麼回答。

「別開玩笑了，」漢克瞬間愣住，他別過頭，凝視著康納，「你不會希望體驗完第一次，隔天就弄到拉肚子。」漢克聽說過太多享受過第一次性愛的情侶，因為沒戴保險套，導致有一方隔天只能在馬桶上度過。

「這不是因為私慾，而是基於我們身分。」康納嚴肅表示，「一名蛋糕在與男性叉子進行性行為時，需要透過叉子射進蛋糕體內的精液確立彼此關係。」

「呃，」漢克不禁皺眉，「這應該不是你在開玩笑吧。」

「我沒必要騙人，漢克，卡姆斯基先生給的文字資料上有提及。」康納神情不像在說笑，再次，漢克又痛恨起每次自己遇到用大量華麗字句描述的文件，就直接放棄閱讀的壞習慣。

「好吧，既然你都這樣講了，」他把抽屜關閉，右手重新抬高康納大腿，將手指從擴張過的濕潤後穴抽出，轉而握住自己納跟同樣與康納一樣，硬到不行的陰莖，往前抵住康納穴口，「就別後悔。」

「保證不會！」康納的琥珀色眼眸與漢克的湖水藍四目相交，裡頭盡是堅定。

漢克勾起嘴角，把些柱體朝縫隙推進些許，抽離手指，讓左手換成緊扣康納左腿，雙手握住康納雙腿，隨後擺動下半身，緩慢往前推送。

不同於手指寬度的昂揚，促使康納摀住嘴巴，柔聲啜泣，漢克忍不住傾身，親著康納雙唇，甜蜜的吻稍微轉移年輕人注意力，與此同時漢克還在往前擠壓，就如稍早腦袋給予他的骯髒言語般，內壁緊密夾住滾燙硬物，讓他幾乎陶醉，但漢克並不希望只有自己舒服，他想跟康納一起被送上高潮，感受雙方帶給彼此的快感。

此時，漢克發覺自己接觸到某個東西，康納身軀猛然震顫，部分濁物自褐髮青年的柱體前端噴發出來。

_ 這是前列腺？ _

漢克該死的發現，由於自己完全沒有跟男人上床的經驗，導致很多事情必須憑藉記憶及預估，他只能祈禱千萬別因為自己無知，誤傷全心愛著他的康納。

「你現在覺得怎樣？」他趕忙低頭詢問。

「很舒服——請再——再來。」康納大幅喘息，笑著回答，這畫面讓險些軟掉的漢克，感覺自己瞬間變得更硬。

他移動雙手位置，挪動到康納臀部，稍微改變刺入角度，促使自己更為準確地撞擊在同一個點上。

「哈！」康納仰起頭，高興呻吟，這讓漢克明瞭自己確實沒做錯，他已經逐漸明白正確步驟。

漢克把康納整個人從床舖上抱起，讓年輕人雙腿掛在自己腰部，手臂勾住他的背脊，這姿勢容易造成過程中康納用指甲亂抓，無所謂，漢克只想讓愛人感受世上最美好的事情，他加快頻率，憑藉力道上下搖晃康納身軀，柱身不斷擠壓著康納的溫暖內壁，漢克察覺自己也跟懷中的青年一樣緩緩被送到情緒最高峰。

「康——康納！」他忍不住喊出愛人名字，這是自然而然的反應，不僅僅講明與他做愛的對象是誰，更是直接宣告康納是他的蛋糕、伴侶、唯一。

「漢——漢克，我快要——哈！」康納整張臉徹底被情慾覆蓋，他喃喃呼喊，身軀搖晃速度越來越快，從神情來看即將抵達高潮。

漢克馬上加快速度，讓自己進出年輕人後穴的頻率更多，直到抵達某個瞬間，雙方同時仰頭呼喊，漢克的陰莖晃動著，下一秒就完全交代在康納體內，而後者的肉柱也噴發出大量白濁，弄髒他們肚子。

「我覺得很累。」康納安靜說著，他相當疲倦，眼皮看起來即將閉合。

漢克謹慎把肉柱從伴侶體內拔出，沒有把康納放回床鋪，直接抱著年輕男友走向浴室。

「好好睡吧，剩下的交給我。」他輕撫康納的髮絲，凝視著終於徹底放鬆，把腦袋擱在中年男子胸膛，逐漸入睡的蛋糕。

_ 不僅是你的身體，今後，我也會保護屬於我們的未來。 _ 這是漢克頭一次做出這種承諾，他低頭吻了吻康納腦袋，感受正在消褪的檸檬氣味，藉此表達內心言論有多真實。


	12. Chapter 12

蓋文喘著氣，面對此時正在他前方，被自己一拳打中腹部，痛到身軀往後坐在地面上的奈斯。

 

「你確定自己有心要跟我學嗎？」他感到火大，是奈斯主動提出要求的，大約半小時前，在漢克帶著康納離開房間後，奈斯就說非常需要跟他練拳，由於房內已經少了兩個人，會議無法順利進行，因此卡爾便點頭答應，剛返回訓練房，還沒等蓋文傳授新技巧，奈斯就脫去上衣，甩動雙臂表示要跟他對打。

 

最初的十分鐘，雙方都很專心，但漸漸地，奈斯顯然失去注意力，被蓋文打中的次數快速攀升，為了增加效率，他們並不會刻意放水，但這半小時裡拳頭劃過年輕人皮膚造成的傷口，令蓋文心疼，同時他也相當不滿只有自己認真打。

 

「當然，」奈斯舉起右手，用大拇指擦拭鼻子下方的血液，重新站起身，「再來！」他呼喊，但蓋文卻沒有答應，轉身用動作表明到此為止。

 

「夠了！」接著他大喊，直接走到房間角落的桌面上，拎起事先準備好的急救箱，回到彷彿失去理智，忘記如何透過智慧取勝的奈斯身邊。「你給我把身上的傷口處理好，穿好衣服去房間休息，讓自己冷靜冷靜。」

 

「我很冷靜。」奈斯搖著頭反駁。

 

「是——嗎？」褐髮警探拉長聲音，用手指輕戳奈斯肩膀下方的瘀青，後者不禁皺眉，顯然有些不舒適，「你的模樣透露著並非如此。」

 

「只是我大意了。」奈斯別過頭，卻無法阻止緋紅染上雙頰。

 

「最好是，」蓋文沒好氣地說，見奈斯還在嘴硬，只好自己打開急救箱，轉開碘酒的瓶蓋，拿起棉花棒沾取一些，伸手湊近奈斯的傷口，「放輕鬆。」他表示，雖說奈斯眉頭還是整個皺在一起，但他沒耐心等待，直接把棉花棒塗抹過還在滲出鮮血的擦傷。

 

「輕一點。」奈斯不禁抱怨。

 

「如果你沒有懶到連替自己簡單處理傷口力氣都沒，我也不需這樣做。」隨著話語，褐髮警探將手臂往前伸展，奈斯終於接過棉花棒，低頭開始照料散佈在身體各處的傷痕。

 

「是因為康納吧。」蓋文注視著奈斯腦袋，輕聲說道。

 

「我不認為還能有其他理由。」藍眼青年抬起頭來並說道，似乎這是本就是天經地義。

 

「大多數的人會因為不同原因感到煩躁鬱悶：課業、職場、生活、戀情、同儕之間，乃至於國家大事，奈斯，你卻始終讓自己被康納綁住，沒任何心思去關心其他事情。」這是他再度煩惱於眼前的蛋糕徹底把康納視為世上唯一需要關心的人。

 

「我知道安德森先生對他很好，可是——」奈斯拔高嗓音，企圖要說些什麼，但蓋文卻把手掌覆蓋在他的手臂上。

 

「正如我曾跟你提過的，這樣就足夠，我想康納非常清楚你有多在意他，現在你們都自由，能夠學習分離，確實，因為組織的陰謀，導致你們跟雙親和兄弟拆散，多年來只能生活在狹小空間內，但這可不代表除了康納，你就得放棄認識廣大世界，接納其他事物的契機，關心家人很好，試圖學習適時放手，卻更加難能可貴。」他凝視奈斯，沒能明瞭究竟年輕人從他的翠綠眼眸中瞧見什麼，不過這句話顯然有獲得一定效用。

 

「我想自己還需要練習，別讓自己老是去想他。」奈斯有些不好意思地回答。

 

「慢慢來，只是下回，」他忍不住伸手朝奈斯胸膛輕敲下去，「休想藉由刻意讓自己受傷的方式企圖轉移思緒。」

 

奈斯安靜點頭，手掌撫過此時還沒擦過碘酒的傷口，蓋文嘆口氣，從急救箱內OK蹦，滑過年輕人皮膚，牢牢蓋過傷口，他的動作十分輕柔，試圖不造成任何傷害，年輕人則是眨著淡藍色雙眸，專心觀察這幕。

 

* * *

 

 

康納無從得知自己到底睡著多久，當他緩緩撐開眼皮時，發覺身軀被柔軟被褥覆蓋，一扭頭，沒能在隔壁位置發現漢克，他猜測自己愛人也許是因為飢餓，離開房間去替自己弄食物，清醒過來的同時也把飢餓感一併帶來，他伸手揉動肚皮，想著平常漢克幫自己弄的美味早餐，就忍不住微笑，年輕人把雙手壓在床墊上，嘗試支撐起身子，大概是因為漢克妥善照料，又或者體質因素，康納察覺雖然是第一次性愛，自己臀部與後穴沒有如網路分享文提到的那樣疼痛，他才剛坐起身，房門就被敞開，耳邊傳來漢克的熱情呼喊，還有烤土司的味道。

「早安。」手裡端著一盤精心準備的餐點，漢克衝著伴侶微笑。

「早。」康納點頭回應。

漢克走到床邊，把盤子放置於床櫃上，但還沒介紹今天餐點，康納就皺起鼻子，感到相當困惑，老警探立即注意到這點。

「你沒事吧？」他湊近康納，試圖詢問。

「漢克，你剛才……是不是有開槍？」年輕人很猶豫，但還是開口提問。

「開槍？不，當然沒有，」漢克相當和善，認為這八成是什麼玩笑話，他指向鐵盤，「我是去替你準備早餐，為什麼突然提到開槍，難道你的心已經跑到練習場，期待起今天我跟你的射擊教學？」

「坦白講，並非如此，」康納紅著臉把頭低下，「我是因為聞到煙硝味緣故。」

「煙硝？」漢克趕緊把手臂抬起，湊近鼻子猛嗅，但什麼都沒能聞到。

  
  


「在我進來前，你完全沒聞到？」他眉頭緊蹙。

「沒有，」康納搖頭，「你一推開門，把早餐端過來時我才忽然聞到，氣味是從你身上散發出來的，相當濃烈，彷彿就像開槍完立刻趕過來似的。」

「你現在還能聞到嗎？」中年男子試圖引導。

年輕人安靜點頭。

「這情況是今天才發生，以前絲毫沒有過？」漢克在此時追問。

康納安靜了幾秒，然後緩緩開口，「我不希望這樣會造成你的困擾。」

「怎麼會？」漢克伸手把康納帶入懷中，低頭衝著年輕伴侶的琥珀色眼眸燦笑，「區區煙硝味算什麼。」

「話說回來，你認為會不會是因為我們昨天……」迅速包圍整張臉的羞愧神情，促使康納沒能把話徹底說出來，但光是這樣意思就更明瞭，無須多言。

「也……也許，有可能，卡姆斯基給你的資料上沒提到這點？」漢克不好意思地搔搔後腦勺，安靜詢問。

「扣除初次性愛需要注意的地方以外就沒了，所以我才會感到相當意外。」康納輕柔表示。

「無論如何，你先把這盤早餐解決掉，之後我們去找卡姆斯基，看他能否協助我們碰見的情況。」漢克連忙表示，康納隨即拿起吐司，享用起這頓進行性愛初體驗後，愛人親自為他準備的餐點，雖說與平常在家吃得差不多，這次感覺上卻美味許多，他咧嘴一笑，凝視著坐在身旁，盯著他不放的漢克，慢慢把餐盤內的食物吃進肚裡。

 

* * *

 

 

「你是說真的？」當他們跟卡姆斯基描述完康納情況，模控生命CEO立即翹起眉毛。

「千真萬確，昨晚以前我沒從漢克身上聞到過類似氣味。」康納立即聲明。

「光這樣還不夠，」他的話才說到一半，門口就傳來急切腳步聲，蓋文伴隨著聲響出現，耐斯則緊隨其後，「阿，來的正好。」

不用特別說明，漢克也明白卡姆斯基特地要其他兩人過來的目的，他需要明白康納能力能否察覺到其他叉子，老警探轉頭，凝視著神情嚴肅，盯著蓋文不放的年輕人。

「卡姆斯基，你究竟是要——康納，幹嘛用這種眼神打量我？」蓋文原本有些火氣，但在瞧見康納模樣後，態度變成有些疑惑。

「李德先生，」康納說著並往前方走去，湊近蓋文，「你應該不會剛好喝了咖啡吧。」

「當然沒有，這鬼地方連罐裝的便宜咖啡都沒放，又不方便外出去買，我已經好幾天沒喝咖啡……先等一下，為什麼突然笑出來，沒咖啡喝究竟什麼好笑的？」絲毫在狀況外的蓋文，忍不住別過頭凝視奈斯，後者聳肩，示意自己同樣不解。

現場因為蓋文反應微笑的不僅是康納，漢克與卡姆斯基也很開心，這意味著康納具有能夠找尋叉子的能力，至今沒有任何儀器能辦到，屆時，他們能藉此縮短完成整個計畫的速度。

「但就算是這樣，」此時，康納忽然收起笑容，將視線轉移至漢克身上，「我還是希望能練好槍術，漢克，我不要總是被你保護在身後。」他的神情十分堅定，藉由餘角，漢克發現奈斯試圖要往前衝來，但被蓋文用搭住肩膀的方式阻止，而他自己則是深呼吸，與康納四目相交。

「當然，」他沉穩說著，「這是我們一開始就安排好的計畫，學會開槍以便加入入侵基地的隊伍，但若遇到危險，我還是會把你拉去身後。」水藍色眼睛中充分展現出強硬態度，但這不是在逼迫，而是藉由雙眸表達想保護愛人的心。

「漢克……」康納無法全盤同意，但也沒能想出自己該怎麼反駁。

就在這當下，蓋文在毫無預警裡跑到他們倆中間，高聲提醒。

「能不能有人告訴我現在的情況，為什麼康納要無緣無故說我身上有咖啡味，還有，想調情請換去隱密地方，如果沒有在這時跑來阻止，待會你們肯定會抱住對方親成一團。」他的手指在這對情侶之間指著，漢克被他說到把頭別開，閃避羞愧模樣，他搭檔確實沒搞錯，險些自己就想用接吻讓康納感到安心，另一方面，他的愛人雙頰也同樣紅。

蓋文搖搖頭，開口正要繼續講下去，卻發覺有人拉住自己手臂，他撇過頭，隨即發現奈斯走來己身旁，年輕人有效地讓褐髮警探安靜下來，卡姆斯基則是朝他們拋出問題。

「你們兩個訓練進度如何？」

「很順利，」奈斯迅速做出答覆，瞄了蓋文一眼，隨後望著卡姆斯基繼續表示，「蓋文把他所知道的技巧都教給我了，接下來只需要花時間熟悉——」

「三天！」卡姆斯基的右手比出「3」，站起身，走到奈斯面前，「無論你還打算學習多少格鬥技巧，都只剩下三天時光。」

「搞什麼，」蓋文伸手把奈斯推到身後，往前靠近身高與他差不多，露出一副高深莫測模樣的卡姆斯基，不知為何，他始終很厭惡對方注視奈斯模樣，以及那種彷彿想把年輕人拆吃入腹的說話語氣，「無緣無故就把我們叫來，然後說我聞起來像一罐咖啡，現在又提時間不多了，卻什麼也沒解釋，難道因為我不是組織目標，就什麼都沒資格知道嗎？」他感到惱怒，打從來到耶利哥後，很多消息自己總是最後才得知，他無法決定自身基因，清楚由於過去態度，導致個性較為孤僻，但這不代表他冷血、殘酷，若有機會，蓋文還是會挺身而出，選擇站在前線應戰，前提是他必須知道真相，了解發生在康納身上的轉變，究竟對於戰況有何影響，為何計畫執行日會從前天預測的半個月，忽然縮短到僅剩三天。

「非常抱歉，李德先生，我沒有第一時間就通知你。」旁邊的康納趕緊致歉，但他仍舊把目光放在卡姆斯基身上，執意認為應當要由特地要他過來會議室的模控生命CEO負責。

「先生，通知我跟奈斯過來的人是你，請立刻說明。」蓋文沒有幫卡姆斯基取外號，截至目前為止，蓋文會用「黃毛」叫賽門，「輪椅老人」是卡爾，「巧克力男」是馬庫斯，外表幾乎是康納相同的西斯特為「康納2號」，就連平常鮮少跟他有交流的克洛伊，蓋文也偶爾會用「秘書小姐」來分辨平時叫法，唯有卡姆斯基，他甚至拒絕與對方有太多眼神上的交流。

就如漢克所言，凡是會讓他用暱稱叫的人，都是自己想增進彼此關係才這樣做，至於此時站在他面前，勾起嘴角注視奈斯的卡姆斯基，則認定現階段都會被他視為眼中釘。

「簡單來說就是現在的康納，具備找出叉子的能力，」卡姆斯基直起身，開始在房裡踱步，「過去只有在蛋糕死亡後，才有一絲機會找尋到徘徊在附近的叉子，由於基因有別於蛋糕的一致性，我始終沒能成功在叉子殺人前搶先一步找出探查方法，雖說底特律不斷上演殺人案，卻因為技術不足，遲遲沒辦法阻止慘案發生，現在——」他停下來，轉身面對站在漢克旁邊的康納，「有了他，就能減少憾事發生。」

「所以你是把康納當成工具？」突如其來的疑問，讓卡姆斯基不禁把視線轉移至對他講出這句話的蓋文身上。

「不，我只是說他能帶來諸多幫助。」他隨即反駁，只可惜，褐髮警探絲毫不吃這套。

「目前奈斯無法辨認出叉子，那麼他對你而言是否平凡無奇，絲毫 **微不足道** ？」這言詞在蓋文自己耳裡，更偏向是「沒用處的垃圾」，他稍微偏移視線，從眼角餘光觀察聽見這句話的藍眼青年神情，對方只有眉頭稍微皺起，無法明確察覺到心底想法。

「我從未認為在耶利哥裡，會有什麼人是微不足道的。」卡姆斯基語氣實在難以分辨出言論真實程度。

隔了幾秒，他抽抽鼻子，在空氣內聞到極為濃烈，讓自己無法專心下去，只能快速撇頭，凝視站在距離他不遠的奈斯。

「狗娘養的，你究竟在搞什麼？」他拔高聲音詢問。

「你得把火氣降下來。」青年的淡藍眸子與蓋文四目相交。

「隨意散發自己氣味這招最好有用！」他惡劣回應。

「至少，你沒有繼續與卡姆斯基先生大眼瞪小眼。」奈斯微微一笑。

「不好意思，請容我插嘴，」當漢克在他們身旁講話時，兩人停止鬥嘴，雙雙別過頭留意老警探，漢克則是抓抓腦袋，「剛才奈斯有散發氣息？」

「直到現在還有，房間裡到處都是甜膩的蜂蜜味，老頭，你的鼻子應該沒——」戲弄言論才講到一半，蓋文瞳孔擴張，死命盯著臉部沒有半點笑容，滿是嚴肅模樣的漢克，伴隨吞嚥緊張的舉止，把視線挪到雙手搭在下巴，專心聽取這段對話的卡姆斯基。

「看來這是交換條件。」模控生命CEO攤攤手。

「為什麼跟康納發生關係，會變成這樣？」漢克眉頭緊皺，提出疑惑。

「你認為自己真有損失嗎？」當卡姆斯基講述問題時，中年男子不禁撇頭注視愛人，而前者則是緩緩說下去，「失去聞到蛋糕能力，是否會對你的生活帶來影響，甚至於——」他拉長聲音，目光集中著康納，「愛？」

「怎麼可能？」漢克大聲回話，伸手撈起康納的手掌，輕柔擠壓給予安慰，「如果只是往後無法聞到任何蛋糕氣味，我還是會愛著康納，若沒有感情，又怎麼會跟他上床？」

「漢克……」康納嘴唇抽動，顯然想說點什麼，卡姆斯基忽然用力拍手，打斷他們注意力。

「正是因為這樣，所以康納才能獲得嗅探叉子的才華。」他高喊。

「請詳細說明。」奈斯提出疑惑。

卡姆斯基收起笑容，嚴肅解釋，「並不是隨便兩名蛋糕與叉子發生性行為，就能變成現在情況，出自於愛，全心全意想保護對方的叉子，會在性愛過程中甘願付出一切，期盼能保護伴侶，這份意念會在最後成為力量，讓自己瞬間變成再也無法找出其他蛋糕，但另一方卻飛快成長，學會躲避危險，逃離愛人以外的叉子。」

「就算我現在幾乎跟普通人無異，還是想保護他。」漢克感受到康納把腦袋湊近肩膀磨蹭，隨即輕聲呢喃。

「那就照你的計畫進行，去除聞不出蛋糕外，其他方面不會受影響，仍然可以教會康納槍械技巧。」卡姆斯基表示。

漢克嘴角勾起，移動手指位置，一把撈起年輕男友的臂膀。

「先告辭了。」他迅速說著，轉身就離開會議室，蓋文推測，漢克大概是跑去處理「一些小問題」，但他可沒興趣追上去詢問，而是把心思重新放在卡姆斯基身上。

「我們還有問題沒談完。」他聲明，模控生命CEO稍稍抬高腦袋，笑了笑。

「那就繼續討論吧。」

蓋文把手插在腰際，試圖理清究竟卡姆斯基對於叉子蛋糕的真實態度，至於奈斯，從頭到尾都站在旁邊觀看，沒有發表任何想法，對此，蓋文感到不解，只希望能盡速結束對話，私下與奈斯探討這件事。

 

* * *

 

 

「蓋文，你現在的壓力很大。」當蓋文用力甩上門，朝他們平常休息的地方走去時，奈斯小跑步跟上並說著。

「聽見他那種說詞，我能多高興？」蓋文憤恨地抬起腿，用力踢向走廊，腳趾觸碰到堅硬鐵皮的力量反彈回來，讓他有些疼，但他還是執意要踢第二下。

「卡姆斯基先生的說法聽起來並不虛假。」奈斯輕聲微笑，道出自身看法。

蓋文停止走動，別過頭注視年輕人，「你還真好騙。」他沒好氣地指出。

「不，那些言論肯定出自真心誠意。」奈斯坦言。

「別因為他提供資源，就認為可以全然相信。」褐髮警探搖搖頭。

「但我信任西斯特。」奈斯的天藍色眼睛透露著堅定。

「西斯特……」蓋文稍微停頓，憶起漢克對他說過意外中發現西斯特跟卡姆斯基背後關係的插曲，「你是因為親生哥哥緣故，才對卡姆斯基愛屋及鳥？」他翹起眉頭詢問。

「有一部分是這樣，但主要還是我能感覺到卡姆斯基對於蛋糕、叉子們態度並不壞，光是他耗費時間研發出能夠追蹤蛋糕的儀器，還有想出潛入基地的詳細計畫，就足以證明有心要消滅地下組織。」奈斯隨即描述，蓋文卻揮動右手，表達不贊同態度。

「搞不好根本是輪椅老人單方面要求的，他不是有提到最早是自己在街頭發現異狀，接著才想去報案，頻繁進出警局的舉止引起卡姆斯基興趣，兩人才有交流，並在一陣子後製造了初階蛋糕偵測器嗎？輪椅老人並未提太多細節，但在我來看充其量是——嘿，你在幹嘛！」蓋文原先把手抱在胸前，撇過頭開始抱怨卡姆斯基，身旁傳來的熱能促使他順著溫度來源，轉頭去看，赫然發現奈斯已經走過來，湊近褐髮警探的臉。

「蓋文，你是不是 **佔有慾** 很強 **？** 」奈斯開門見山，沒有做任何修飾就表達疑惑。

「佔有慾？我為什麼會需要這玩意？」蓋文立即反駁，卻無法阻止心臟跳動頻率在此時快速上升。

奈斯的腦袋往旁邊傾斜，仔細觀察蓋文臉部神情，「你看起來非常緊張。」

「你他媽的，」蓋文迅速往後退，雙手貼著牆面，翡翠綠眼眸盯著奈斯，「很好，那麼你說，我有什麼理由要這樣。」

「有時候卡姆斯基與我說話時，你都會在旁邊露出一副想走過來把我拉遠，或是雙手握拳，彷彿要揍他的模樣，起初我沒發現，這是西斯特率先觀察到的跡象。」奈斯口吻很平靜，聽起來並不像在嬉鬧，雖說相處至今，蓋文幾乎沒聽過對方說笑過。

「又是他嗎？」他把頭移開，惱火於奈斯二哥的多管閒事。

「現在我得幫助你一件事。」隨著奈斯的聲明，蓋文重新望著藍眼青年。

「直接講重點！」他認定目前狀況，盡快聽見答案是最好方式。

「解決你那邊的煩惱。」此時，奈斯伸出食指揮動，順著手勢，蓋文低頭注視。

「幹！」他只得咒罵，並且轉身企圖把身體轉過去，但還是能清楚察覺到胯下之間莫名豎起的情況。

「蓋文。」奈斯說著，就試圖往前走。

「我可以自行處理！」蓋文大聲阻止，但這招顯然失敗了，他聽見年輕人的聲音從背後傳來。

「這行為是我本人願意的。」奈斯語氣沒有絲毫質疑，蓋文先是愣住，隨後才撇過頭，注視年輕人。

「不用強迫自己去嘗試。」他試圖勸說。

「當然沒有，還有蓋文，」隨著聲音，奈斯跨出腳步，靠近蓋文，「請讓我接手處理接下來的事宜。」

蓋文低頭看著緩緩伸出手，即將觸碰到褲頭的奈斯，直到這時，才猛然反應過來。

「等等！」他大聲疾呼，奈斯皺眉，困惑地仰起腦袋，「我們還沒回到房間。」他趕緊指出。

奈斯雙頰快速漲紅。

「阿，抱歉，是我的疏忽。」蓋文並不在意這點，他稍微蹲下身，拉起年輕人手臂。

「別說廢話了，立刻就回房。」話音剛落，他就朝著走廊另一端的房間走去，奈斯低頭安靜跟ˊ著他前進。

幸好，一路上沒碰到任何人，方才的對話顯然就他們彼此知曉，蓋文鬆口氣，這點讓他感到安慰。

* * *

 

 

原本漢克打算跟康納暫時回房間，讓自已試圖冷靜下來，但在途中吸引力卻被某人拉走。

「那是……」老警探停止走動，撇頭注視著拐角處。

「馬庫斯？」站在他身邊的康納說著。

「他看起來似乎很急，正要前往一個地方。」漢克用手指捏住下巴，說出推論。

「但他去的方向除了出口，什麼房間都沒有。」康納補充著。

漢克眉頭緊皺，思索此時的馬庫斯到底要做什麼，但還沒想完，就發覺身旁的年輕人拉住自己手臂，意圖跑過去。

「等等，小子，你在做什麼？」他不禁詢問。

「只是很好奇，難道說你不會嗎？」康納頭也不回地拋出疑惑。

「這個……」漢克花了幾秒鐘整理思緒，最後才緩緩開口，「好吧，我們謹慎些。」

兩人趕緊放慢腳步，在馬庫斯走到轉角處時才小心跟上，那名黝黑皮膚的男人顯然很焦急，走路速度比平時快上不少，一路上，馬庫斯並未停止過，只是不斷往前移動，最後，他停在船艙側面，靠近大門位置，平常耶利哥裡的人就是從這邊進出的，馬庫斯伸手觸碰鐵門，但沒有作出開門舉動，只是凝視，碧綠眼睛盯著前方不放，就在某個時刻，才突然開口——

「不用一直躲在後面。」他的聲音沒有特別大，卻具有一種威嚴，大概是他跟卡爾生活久了以後逐漸被影響關係。

既然被當場抓包，他們自然也不好意思繼續窩在角落，搔著後腦勺，不好意思地走過去。

「你是什麼時候發現的？」漢克好奇提問。

「打從你們試圖跟蹤我開始。」馬庫斯安靜回應。

「為什麼沒有開口把我們驅趕。」康納感到不解。

「又不是什麼虧心事，何必大費周章。」馬庫斯隨即解釋。

「馬庫斯，你為什麼要跑來門口——」康納還沒真正問完，就有人在敲門，沒多少人清楚要從這邊進出，會特別敲門的只有一開始就知道耶利哥存在的人，只見馬庫斯身軀整個繃緊，綠色眼睛猛然睜大，視線牢牢放在前方的門，幾秒鐘後，門就被推開，出現的對象，不只是馬庫斯，連漢克與康納也都格外詫異。

「卡菈？」康納望著那名先前曾經在都市裡一間花店認識的金髮女性，沒料到此時還能見到她，跟隨在她身後的則是把愛麗絲揹在身後的盧瑟。

「康納……還有安德森先生？」金髮女子同樣很意外。

「你們不是要去加拿大？」漢克好奇詢問，他可沒忘記分開前另外三人計畫前去加拿大的事情。

「一開始路程很順利，但就在即將穿越邊境前，我們遭遇美食家組織派來的殺手。」一旁的盧瑟立刻解釋。

「好在你們順利脫離險境。」康納指出。

「都是因為有大姐姐的協助。」愛麗絲笑著回答。

「大姐姐？」康納不禁皺眉，撇過頭探向門口，才發現原來還有個女子沒有真正踏進船內。

「諾絲！」在這當下，馬庫斯大聲呼喊，跨過鐵門伸手把那名綁著長辮子的棕髮女人擁進懷裡。

「抱歉，小姐，你是誰？」漢克望著這位名為「諾絲」的女人，他從未在耶利哥內看過對方。

諾絲模樣很困倦，顯然需要休息一陣子，對於老警探的問題，自然也沒辦法太快反應過來，留意到這點馬庫斯貼心代為回答，「諾絲是我的妻子，先前她一聽說有蛋糕受困在外，就主動跑到外面幫助他們。」

康納安靜聽著，隨後讓身軀往前，悄悄湊過去，讓腦袋貼近諾絲。

「小姐，你……」他輕柔做出回答，「不是叉子。」

漢克明白目前的康納已經擁有辨識叉子能力的，因此所言不假，但還沒等到諾絲做出答覆，他又往另一側走去，用鼻子輕嗅卡菈一行人，最終琥珀色眼睛擴大，把目光放到其中一人身上。

「我所聞到的鐵銹味，來自於你。」

他是對著愛麗絲說出這句話的，這位過去都被他們認定是蛋糕的小女孩，真實身分竟然會是叉子。

康納的言論讓其他人都把焦點聚集過去，愛麗絲神情相當驚恐，第一個因為康納言論做出反應的是卡菈，她掄起拳頭，猛力朝康納的身軀揮動過去……


	13. Chapter 13

距離房間的路程平常只有三分鐘，蓋文卻感覺花了將近半小時才抵達，當他以手掌觸碰房門時，額頭早已被大量汗水覆蓋，下體明顯腫脹，慾望直立起來形成小帳篷，頂端滲漏的濁液弄汙底褲一小部分，他慶幸牛仔褲沒有被弄髒，待會只需要花點時間發洩就好。

 

剛進房門，奈斯就急忙把蓋文推向床鋪邊緣，褐髮警探臀部一接觸柔軟床墊，藍眼青年就匆忙拉扯蓋文褲頭，意圖要把牛仔褲往下脫，不同於平日的急躁舉止，導致蓋文稍微皺眉。

 

「先等一下，」他拉住奈斯手掌，開口表示，「不用這麼急。」

 

「但現在的你非常需要。」奈斯抬起頭，一臉無辜，那模樣確實很討蓋文喜歡，不過他堅持要自己盡可能壓抑慾望。

 

「你已經知道要如何做了嗎？」蓋文翹起眉毛詢問。

 

「當然，」些許緋紅浮現在年輕人臉頰兩側，「網路有不少影片教學。」

 

聽見回應的褐髮警探把腦袋別開，在內心抱怨起過於便利的現代生活，隨後重新把視線放回奈斯身上。

 

「那麼影片中有提到開始前的準備事宜嗎？」他引導著，奈斯無聲搖頭，蓋文不禁微笑，雙手扣住年輕人的手，手指逐漸往上攀升，移動至臂膀部分，在毫無預警裡，往後拉扯，把奈斯整個人帶到床鋪間，隨後翻過身，手指溫柔滑過奈斯眼窩下方位置，安靜訴說，「像這樣，先讓彼此產生戀愛感，畢竟這才是你所期盼的關係，接著就——」他緊閉雙眼，嘴巴些微張開，腦袋往下延伸，靠近奈斯雙唇。

 

兩人嘴唇一接觸，蜻蜓點水的吻就立刻加深，蓋文用雙臂拉住床墊，把邊接吻邊散發蜂蜜氣息的奈斯架在床鋪間，藍眼青年用雙臂摟住蓋文脖子，加深這個吻，先前的經驗促使他們很快就進入狀況，蓋文往前溜進奈斯口腔，在內部捲過奈斯的舌頭，他低頭凝視被他吻到臉頰紅成一片的年輕人，同時抬起右手，稍微抬起下半身，開始摸索奈斯身軀。

 

「蓋——蓋文。」驚覺到褐髮男子行為的奈斯，從嘴唇縫隙擠出話語，蓋文認為對方多半猜到他打算做什麼，但沒有因此停止動作，反而讓手動更快，順著奈斯的胸膛一路往下撫摸，來到肚子，最後將手掌一把貼在年輕人稍微鼓起來的胯下之間，他狡詐地微笑，正如自己預料般，實際上奈斯也跟自己一樣硬到不行，他把舌頭往後方收回，讓雙唇從奈斯身上移開。

 

「瞧瞧誰硬了阿。」他注視著滿是驚恐的奈斯說道。

 

「只是生理關係，無所謂。」奈斯試圖回答。

 

「你打算怎麼做，」他安靜呢喃，伸手探入褲頭，緩緩往內部移動，繼續低聲說話，「用自己的手，還是道具？拜託，你這小子可 **不是** 單身漢，既然有這問題，我又怎麼能忍受你憑藉其他方式解決？」此時，他已經來到關鍵位置，在說出最後一個單字同時，手指往下溜，輕巧握住奈斯的肉柱。

 

「不——不應該是——哈——這樣的！」奈斯想阻止，卻因為蓋文的手指開始摩擦，導致說出來的話語夾雜呻吟。

 

「但你很高興，一切都是因為 **我，** 而非其他人。」這句話直接證實奈斯論述，蓋文認為沒關係，他並不介意有誰發現自己特別想獨自佔有這名年輕人。

 

蓋文不擅長替別人解決情慾，就連他自己也只是偶爾跑去廁所，腦中想著曾經看過的鹹溼畫面快速釋放，甚至於從未想過原來幫助別人做出相同行為，能讓身心有著同等感受，即便蓋文自己的下體開始因為忍受太多疼痛難耐，他仍舊堅持要替奈斯做到最後一步。

 

「但是你——你還沒——啊！」蓋文的手指握住其中一顆球，輕微擠壓，有效地讓抗議轉化為呼喊，奈斯腦袋往後仰，嘴巴張開，只能發出細碎呻吟，雙頰因為蓋文這番舉動紅成一片，連頸部也染上豔紅色調，直到這時，蓋文才終於有機會看清奈斯的脖子模樣，由於長年被關在室內，數年沒接觸過陽光情形下，色調相當白皙，他吞嚥唾液，稍稍把腦袋拉高，湊過去吻上奈斯的頸部，與此同時手部動作沒有停歇。

 

「哈——哈——蓋文。」先前的呼喊讓奈斯聲音幾乎要沙啞，音量轉小很多，他撐開眼皮，直視專心親吻柔軟身軀的蓋文，褐髮警探稍微加重力道，在年輕人皮膚上咬出吻痕，他清楚除非刻意遮掩，否則短時間內任何人都能輕易看出他們之間發生什麼，蓋文要藉此讓所有人得知，這名蛋糕是他，蓋文．李德的蛋糕。

 

手指的速度沒有因為同時做兩件事放慢，反倒因為奈斯低頭注視的舉止更快，他上下滑動幾分鐘後又腫脹些許的柱體，中間還用手指擠壓表面幾次，逐漸把奈斯推向高峰，當年輕人發洩出來時，自己也會噴發而出，導致褲子跟底褲溼成一片——

 

在這當下，他發覺自己的褲子接觸到碰某個東西，這令蓋文不禁低頭觀看，赫然發現竟然是奈斯試圖要把他的褲子往下剝。

 

「不用管我，盡情享受就好！」他猛然把腦袋抬起，開口提醒。

 

「不該只有我一個人感到舒服。」奈斯眨眨眼回答，試圖要摸上蓋文的慾望，褐髮警探動作很快，他連忙把手抽回，往後一退拉開與年輕人之間的距離，起身站在床沿盯著奈斯瞧。

 

「為什麼不讓我安心做完？」蓋文沒好氣地指出。

 

「我能看出你也充滿慾望。」奈斯反駁。

 

「該死。」蓋文撇過頭，身後傳來奈斯說話聲。

 

「我們其實情況差不多。」這論述讓蓋文想拔腿就跑。

 

「最好是。」他高聲回擊。

 

「在面對自己重視的人時，優先希望對方幸福。」奈斯不慌不忙地描述，蓋文猛然扭過頭。

 

「又是這個詞彙，為什麼這麼執著於『幸福』？」他睜大雙眼，死命瞪著沉穩講出方才話語的奈斯。

 

「這並非執著，而是我 **早就擁有** 。」簡單的「早就擁有」，明確點出蓋文不知不覺賦予奈斯追求數年的平靜，也許這場戰役攸關全體的叉子蛋糕，但他們彼此，卻沒必要透過投入戰爭，就能獲得雙方奢望的事物。

 

「你拍馬屁功力倒是挺強的。」雖然，蓋文還是擺脫不了耍嘴皮子的習慣，他也清楚下一秒就會被奈斯的真心誠意擊垮。

 

「這可不是拍馬屁，或討好你的手段。」年輕人果真輕鬆指出。

 

「他媽的蛋糕。」他低吼，身軀湊過去用左手托起奈斯後腦勺，腦袋轉動一些角度，重新吻上奈斯的雙唇。

 

這回不僅是接吻，他還用右手勾住奈斯褲頭，靈巧把年輕人的褲子連同底褲往下剝，還沒獲得發洩的陰莖頓時彈出，而奈斯也對蓋文做出同樣舉止，褐髮警探停止逃避現實，選擇與奈斯共同跌入由情愛組成的池子。

 

他把舌頭收回，凝望奈斯，雙方眼睛邊緣都因為濃烈慾望滲漏出些許水珠。

 

「我們一起？」他試探性地發問。

 

「當然！」奈斯毫不猶豫地答覆。

 

蓋文把下半身靠過去，用手同時握住自己與奈斯的柱體，長滿槍繭的手掌促使兩根自頂部滲漏液體的莖部相互摩擦，這帶來快感，他忍不住抬頭閉上雙眼，恍惚中，他感受到奈斯的手伸過來，跟他一起作出同樣舉動。

 

他們彷彿被一條線連接，明明沒有作出過於深入的行為，只是昂揚觸碰，藉由手掌獲得釋放，卻迅速進入同樣節奏，明顯腫脹的端口流瀉著白濁，兩人發出呻吟的次數越來越頻繁，雙方都察覺再過幾秒，就會抵達高潮。

 

就在這時，蓋文猛然移動手臂，牢牢貼住奈斯手掌，在抓住對方的情況下，一起摩擦來到噴發邊緣的柱體，他大口喘氣，碧綠眼睛凝視奈斯不放，對方的淡藍同樣緊盯著他，蓋文挪動手指位置，鑽入青年的手指縫隙，促此他們像是十指緊扣，這種暗示足以表達他想與奈斯合而為一的思緒。

 

接著當他們揉動慾望幾次，就發出呻吟，看著陰莖抽動幾下，朝他們衣服大肆射出汙濁液體，蓋文不禁拉起衣襬，低頭抱怨。

 

「早知道就把衣服脫下來。」

 

「幸好我有準備替換的，」奈斯微微一笑，轉身打開床頭邊的櫃子，取出兩件符合他們身材的乾淨服裝。

 

「奈斯，」撈起衣服的蓋文並未立即穿上，而是呼喚著年輕人，後者立即轉頭，好奇地望著他，這時，蓋文才說出後面言論，「事情結束之後，我想進入你的體內。」

 

這句話非常露骨，完全沒辦法說是浪漫，蓋文一說完就撇過頭，沒辦法直接面對奈斯反應。

 

「沒問題。」奈斯的答覆，讓他極為意外。

 

「這可不好笑。」他表示。

 

「我看起來像在開玩笑嗎？」蓋文順著聲音，緩緩注視奈斯，年輕人專注望著他，眼中沒有絲毫笑容。

 

「不，」他搖頭，「你很認真。」

 

「非常好，」奈斯笑著起身，意圖往外走，「現在你心情應該好多了，我們這就回去作訓練。」

 

「等等！」蓋文猛然大喊，奈斯停下腳步，困惑地別過頭。

 

「怎麼了？」他歪頭詢問。

 

「你瞧，」蓋文伸手指向雙方被弄髒的部分，除了衣服，連下體都有沾到濁物，「我想在那以前，要先去清理身體吧。」

 

清晰的紅暈，因為奈斯的後知後覺沿著臉頰攀爬上去，「噢，我竟然沒注意到。」

 

「沒關係，」蓋文站起身，俐落地脫除全身衣物，在奈斯沒能反應過來前，以雙手把對方整個人用公主抱的方式帶離地面，雖說奈斯表面上比蓋文高，但由於生長環境，體重非常輕，抱他時沒有花上多少力氣，「我們這就去浴室清理。」

 

他伸手把奈斯的衣物剝開，朝地面扔去，同時開始往浴室的方向走去。

 

距離指定的時間僅剩三天，他很高興在那以前可以徹底明瞭這份戀情，蓋文告訴自己，務必要與奈斯挺過來，畢竟，他們可是約定好結束後要走向最後一步的，他低頭注視奈斯的漂亮眼睛，在心底發誓著。

 

* * *

 

 

康納靈活地運用先前漢克曾教導他的技巧，讓身軀往旁邊閃，順利躲開攻擊，卡菈頓時愣住，惱火地企圖再度高舉拳頭，這回，迅速跑到她身後的老警探握住她的手臂。

「夠了！」他冷淡制止。

金髮女子轉過頭，驚訝地注視漢克，「我無法容許有人嚇唬愛麗絲。」

「這不是在嚇唬，」他鬆開手指，往前走到康納面前，用身體擋住雙方之間的空隙，淡淡表示，「他單純說出事實，況且，」他臉色一沉，「不該因此就試圖攻擊我 **男友。** 」

「男友……安德森先生，難道說你們……」顯然，先前她沒能預料到漢克能與康納走到這步，隔了幾秒，馬庫斯就走過來嘗試打圓場。

「你們先停止動怒，還有些事情並未說明清楚，才會造成誤解，不妨先去會議室坐下來好好聊，」他舉起手臂，以大拇指對準身後的妻子，「諾絲有帶回一些關於地下組織的消息，我想你們也想了解。」

漢克點點頭，心知肚明確實不該把時間浪費在這邊，於是轉身拉起康納的手臂跟隨馬庫斯走向會議室，年輕人眨著琥珀色眼睛，不時用手指輕壓漢克臂膀試圖安慰，前者扭頭衝著對方微笑，表示自己好多了。

會議室的門一敞開，他們隨即發現房內已經有人在等待。

「西斯特，你怎麼會跑來這邊？」康納詫異地問，平時除了用餐，這名年輕人幾乎都把自己鎖在卡姆斯基給予他的工作室裡敲電腦。

「我是被吵到受不了，」褐髮青年煩躁地甩動腦袋，接著與康納四目相交，毫無預警就說出原因，「嘿，康納，我可知道我們老弟叫床聲聽起來多刺耳嗎？」

康納雙頰快速漲紅，西斯特則是把腦袋別開偷笑，漢克不禁皺眉，「別用這種方式鬧你老哥。」

「我老早就想這樣做，有個人可以被自己不時戲弄，讓我心情非常好。」西斯特的回答，令中年男子察覺打從來到耶利哥後，西斯特就比先前在咖啡廳，以及跟他前往遊樂園執行任務還活潑許多，這肯定是因為身旁多出親生兄弟的陪伴緣故，想到這邊，他就不忍去斥責年輕人行徑。

「話題到此為此，」馬庫斯開口表示，並走到沙發上坐好，諾絲則是落在愛人旁邊的位置，並從懷中拿出一張紙，迅速放到桌面上攤開，所有人連忙湊上去查看，那看起來顯然是某個地方的平面圖，接著，馬庫斯緩緩說出紙張繪製的建築物地點，「這就是我們找尋的基地全貌。」

「不會吧？」漢克不禁開口詢問。

「絕對是真的，」諾絲語氣有些憤怒，似乎很不滿自己帶回來的東西真實性被質疑，「這是我待在裡面一陣子，親自記錄下來的成果。」

「親自紀錄？你……深入險境當臥底？」他相當意外，沒料中平面圖是用這種途徑拿到的。

「沒錯，」她別過頭，凝視馬庫斯，「畢竟我得讓自己伴侶自由。」

「曼費德先生已經割除腺體，這樣不就擁有自由？」康納絲毫想不透。

「割除腺體純粹是讓他如普通人般生活，這只限於外表，我所祈求的是他能公開表達自己身分，而且不會受到任何欺侮，如同過去女性、黑人、同性戀追求的平權。」諾絲專注凝視馬庫斯，後者也回望著她，漢克能清楚這對夫妻的情愫，他用手指擠壓臂膀被自己緊握的康納，轉頭凝視，以神情表達他也有同樣想法，留意到這股熱切視線的康納，隨即把目光放在漢克身上，咧嘴一笑。

「我當然會幫到底。」幾分鐘後，他開口說道。

「我也是。」康納附和。

「早在你們下定決心前，我就已經在研究關於地下基地如何聯絡所有蛋糕店的途徑，等到查清楚後，就會給予他們一記痛快。」雙眼對準螢幕，用指頭快速觸碰手機的西斯特喃喃表示。

「我想……自己也能助一臂之力，」沉默片刻的卡菈，終於講述想法，眾人紛紛把注意力放到她身上，金髮女子觀察著低頭死命凝視自己雙腿的愛麗絲，並緩緩說下去，「過去我以為愛麗絲是蛋糕，才瘋狂要把她帶離底特律，現在得知她身分後，忽然明白實際上蛋糕與叉子之間沒有差別。」小女孩猛然抬頭，睜大眼睛探向卡菈。

「卡菈……」她眼中有些淚水，顯然很感動。

「愛麗絲，等到危機解除後，你還願意走完剩下旅程嗎？」她詢問。

愛麗絲的視線在盧瑟與卡菈之間環繞，最終她堅定點頭。

「當然！」不僅是卡菈，一路陪伴她們逃難的高大男子也跟著微笑。

「非常好，現在我們多一份力量，諾絲在電話中跟我提過，為了保護愛麗絲，你連神都能痛下毒手。」馬庫斯表示，金髮女子不好意思地小聲回答。

「沒這麼誇張。」

「不，我可是親眼目睹，當那個猥褻男人意圖要靠近愛麗絲的時候，你大聲喊著『離她遠點！』並撈起磚頭用力敲下去，雖說沒有把對方打到流血，但他就這麼暈過去，更別提你還把愛麗絲護在身後，憑藉一根掃帚對付眾多追兵過。」諾絲手舞足蹈，描述著當時場景，漢克則是抖動眉毛。

「掃帚？」

「我以前職業為清潔員，最熟悉的物品正是這個，當時我們剛好躲進一處荒廢房子，老舊掃帚是我找到最適合充當武器的東西。」卡菈稍作解釋。

漢克轉而把目光放在康納身上，為了愛麗絲，卡菈會拿起離自己最近的東西作為武器，而他自己，即便赤手空拳，遍體鱗傷，也要保護康納到最後一刻，頓時，他明瞭為何稍早卡菈會試圖攻擊手無寸鐵之力的，險些把愛麗絲弄哭的康納，原因僅僅是純粹的愛，當然，雙方的情感不同，但本質一樣。

「很好，」他說著，並再度注視卡菈，「那麼請重新拿起掃帚，讓愛麗絲及全天下所有蛋糕、叉子，都能公開自己身分，不再需要耗費心力掩蓋這種特殊基因。」

金髮女子隨即點頭。

「在這樣做以前，請容我憑藉這張平面圖，稍微說明進入建築物以後的計畫。」諾絲用手指輕敲紙張，開始講述大致上流程，所有人圍在旁邊仔細傾聽，好吧……除了西斯特，那名年輕人緊握手機，邊聽邊觸碰螢幕，紀錄下一些內容。

當馬庫斯宣布散會時，諾絲隨即面帶微笑，表示自己能帶卡菈一行人前往其中一間客房，西斯特則打起呵欠，表明因為隔壁房太吵，導致他沒睡好，目前要回去休息，而漢克走悄悄湊近馬庫斯，原本在專心整理資料的男子，立刻仰起頭。

「安德森先生，請問有什麼問題？」他親切詢問，康納也因為說話聲，好奇地主動走過來，此時，漢克眨著湛藍眼眸，緊盯馬庫斯的碧綠眼睛不放，有些猶豫地拋出疑惑。

「你是如何跟諾絲認識的？」他相當緊張，深怕被直接拒絕，幸好，馬庫斯笑著回答。

「噢，這個阿，我是在進入大學讀書時恰巧認識她，經過幾年的相處逐漸從朋友發展到情人。」這聽起來很普通，是那種隨處可見，不會有人想拍成電影的平凡故事。

「她……是什麼時候知道你是蛋糕的？」這疑問才是漢克最想明白的地方。

「打從我們打算交往後，」馬庫斯說道，「當我開始跟諾絲進入全新關係，卡爾認為是時候說明我與常人的不同之處，因此，我解釋頸部傷疤是因為割除線體後才有，介紹這世上存在著叉子與蛋糕，起初她很驚訝，沒辦法立刻接受，直到過了一陣子才開始明白這些言詞千真萬確，隨後她加入建立不久的耶利哥，開始與我為了追求叉子蛋糕們的未來付出心力，期盼有朝一日能讓世人知道這基因真實存在。」語氣中透漏著喜悅，顯然馬庫斯很高興自己能認識願意替他著想的女人，漢克花了數秒鐘思考，接著勾起嘴角。

「我相信你會成功的。」

「謝謝你，安德森先生。」馬庫斯禮貌地回應，拿起手裡資料，緩緩離開會議室，直到他遠離聽力所及範圍，康納才悄聲開口。

「我發現你十分介意。」

漢克扭頭注視愛人，「單純很意外。」

「因為諾絲不是叉子的緣故？」褐髮青年說出漢克心底的想法，在認識馬庫斯前，他以為蛋糕只能跟叉子相戀，卻忽略倘若拋開基因問題，蛋糕也可以跟普通人相同。

「我沒有想過還有這種可能性，但無所謂，」這句話促使康納睜大眼睛，「現在我已經無法聞到屬於你的蛋糕氣息，卻仍舊愛你，影響情感的不是什麼味道，而是愛，」他伸手扣住康納兩側腰際，溫柔訴說，「這就是我現在對於你的情感。」

康納雙頰飛快漲紅，「漢克……」他將身子往前傾，顯然很想擁抱住漢克，卻被這時從門邊傳來的咳嗽聲打斷，兩人同時把視線探過去，只見手裡拿著平面圖的諾絲，望著他們瞧。

「不好意思打攪你們親熱，」她輕甩紙張，「但我剛才去李德跟另一位的德查特先生的房間敲門都沒回應，希望跟他們比較熟的你們能代替我傳達消息。」

「噢，好的。」漢克趕緊反應過來，鬆開康納身軀，走過去撈起平面圖。

雖然被突然打斷，但他們毫無怨言，此時確實該把關於計畫的事情放第一，就這樣，他們離開會議室，走向位於西斯特工作室隔壁的客房。

 

* * *

 

 

蓋文聽見敲門聲，大約十分鐘前，他才被吵醒，稍早他剛替奈斯清洗完就立刻被疲倦纏上，兩人一接觸枕頭隨即墜入夢境，他不耐煩地轉過身，伸手環抱住一旁藍眼青年的柔軟身體，認為幾秒鐘後就安靜許多，誰知道，不到十秒再度傳來敲門聲，不僅拳頭觸碰門的聲響，還伴隨呼喊。

「快開門，我們有重要事情要說。」

這嗓音聽來很熟悉，但此時蓋文只想好好睡覺，約莫安靜幾秒後，更吵鬧的聲音傳來，這次負責敲門的力氣大很多，就連嗓門也是。

「底特律警局！」這次，蓋文總算願意撐開眼皮，他當然知道對方是誰，這也是為什麼褐髮男子要轉頭衝著門外大吼原因。

「老頭，給我滾！」不幸的是，抱怨帶來反效果，發現他已經醒來的漢克鍥而不捨，繼續猛敲門與喊叫，當蓋文試圖再度反擊當下，感受到奈斯在拉扯自己手臂，他隨即呆住，別過頭望著被吵醒的年輕人。

「他們顯然有事情要找我們。」

「快躺回去睡，這件事等休息夠了以後再說。」他伸手推動奈斯肩部，柔聲催促，後者卻搖搖頭。

「不，我想知道他們打算講什麼。」藍眼青年說著就把被子從身上拉開，起身離開床舖，在蓋文能阻止前，奈斯就走過去打開門。

「奈——奈斯！」門外的康納嚴重破音，他指著奈斯大喊。

「快把褲子給我穿上！」漢克則是沒好氣地表示。

年輕人這才低下頭，盯著自己一絲不掛的身軀，「該死。」蓋文聽見對方的咒罵，幸好他動作很快，早在奈斯準備開門前，就撈起短褲套好，並拿起對方準備好的那件褲子，跑過去在漢克指出事實後立即遞給藍眼青年，奈斯趕緊接過手，用最快速度遮掩赤裸下體。

「好了，你們打算說什麼廢話？」蓋文懶散地詢問。

漢克把手裡那張捲起來的紙張高舉過頭，褐髮警探嘆口氣，做出邀請那對情侶進門的手勢，他心知肚明，短暫的玩樂時間宣告結束，接下來必須認真面對挑戰。

* * *

 

 

漢克雖然表面上在努力轉達稍早會議上提及的消息，視線卻不斷轉移，留意到坐在床沿仔細傾聽的奈斯身上，嚴格說起來，他是在看對方 **雙腿，** 他企圖把多餘想法拋走，卻始終被阻攔，瘋狂回憶起自己初次注視康納雙腿，瞧見無數傷疤的情景，煩惱連帶影響到本人舉止，沒多久蓋文就提出疑問。

「老頭，你對奈斯的腳有什麼意見？」褐髮警探雖然語氣說不上差，但明顯拉起被子，嘗試要遮掩年輕人雙腿，與此同時，德查特兄弟好奇地把目光放在中年男子身上，漢克迅速抬手摀住雙眼，搖搖頭。

「我不知道現在談這件事是否恰當。」

「總比你像癡漢一樣，繼續盯著奈斯看來得好。」蓋文惱火表示，藍眼青年別過頭瞪了蓋文一眼，然後重新把視線對準漢克，親切回應。

「安德森先生，我想提出你的煩惱，有助於減少我們彼此的隔閡。」他準確指出為了日後行動，最好能打從心底信任，他確實不該基於個人因素對年輕人產生疙瘩，只是，漢克仍舊有些猶豫。

「就是……奈斯，」他支支吾吾地說著，藍眼青年則專心傾聽，「的腿……」他始終沒能準確講出來，只能扭頭留意聽見這段話的康納，後者顯然沒發怪異之處。

蓋文反應倒是很快，他趕緊掀開被子，仔細打量奈斯雙腿，幾秒後才抓抓腦袋，開口表達困惑，「他腿上 **什麼也沒有。** 」

「呃，沒錯，這就是我想說明的事情，奈斯的腿很乾淨，但是康納卻……」這回雖說他還是沒能講完，但奈斯立即露出恍然大悟的模樣，他馬上對康納發言。

「我想安德森先生是因為蓋文在場才沒辦法直接說出口，康納，要是你介意其他人知道自己雙腿情形，我可以請蓋文暫時離開房間。」這口吻很嚴肅，一旁的蓋文雖然相當不爽，但也沒拒絕。

康納先是眨眨眼，目光環繞過在場的三個人，最後停留於漢克身上，只見他衝著愛人咧嘴一笑，「不，我願意讓別人得知這件事，無論如何，現在的我已經有勇氣宣布這件事了。」他說著，並緩緩把運動褲拉下一些。

蓋文張開嘴巴，原本要抱怨，隨後卻在發現傷疤時，神情轉為驚詫。

「為……為什麼只有你的腿上有疤痕？」他代替漢克，講述這個困擾他片刻的問題。

康納先是把長褲穿回去，然後緩緩解釋，「小時候的我跟奈斯老是想離開，當然，這種叛逆行徑引起茲拉科不滿，他會拿著皮帶前來房間找尋發出噪音的我們，每次，我都會主動站出來，說是自己在大吼，皮帶劃過雙腿造成一條條血痕，隨著時間傷口癒合，卻也在皮膚留下永久印記，但我並不在乎，只要能確保奈斯安危就好，我帶著這份心情承受所有皮肉之苦，直到——」他稍微停歇，接著才接下去說，「我們終於在成年後離開蛋糕店為止。」

「這就是你總是主動將康納護在身後的理由？」蓋文安靜對藍眼青年發問。

「沒錯，」奈斯點著頭回應，「要不是他從小保護我到大，這些傷痕就會烙印在我身上。」

「所以你就犧牲未來，甘願守候在兄弟身邊一輩子？」這句話另奈斯嘴唇發顫。

「我——」他眼皮整個往下垂，相當失落，蓋文無奈搖頭，企圖要說服年輕人，但漢克卻早他一步開口。

「我想你不需要擔心這方面的問題。」此時，他已經找到大聲說出心意的動力，「我能照顧好康納。」

奈斯的淡藍色眼眸對上漢克的湖水色，兩名具有接近色調眼睛的男性凝視彼此，最後，奈斯的緊繃模樣逐漸放鬆，嘴角跟著翹起。

「我相信你，安德森先生，我認為你能確保康納的安危。」獲得伴侶的親生弟弟認同，對漢克而言是再好不過的事情，他咧嘴一笑。

「謝謝你。」

「不，與我無關，這是你自己努力的成果。」奈斯平靜回應。

短暫的對話在他們朝對他微笑的情況下結束，當漢克要帶著康納離開房間時，蓋文忽然提出疑問。

「這地方在哪？」

「什麼地方？」漢克眉頭緊蹙。

「就是我們即將前往的基地位置。」蓋文補充。

「圖上有寫地址，」漢克說著，伸手撈起平面圖查看上頭註明的地點，在察覺真相時，眼睛猛然睜大，「不會吧……」

其他三人盯著他瞧，老警探緩緩把地圖攤在床墊上，指向上方用手寫的一串文字。

「這是蛋糕店， **茲拉科開的** 蛋糕店。」漢克口吻盡是詫異。

「所以說，答案實際上近在眼前，只是被我們所忽略。」蓋文回答聲音相當失落。

「這樣就能解釋為何茲拉科店裡有高科技產物。」康納表示。

「安德森先生，」奈斯的聲響，讓漢克撇頭注視對方，「你會打算報復嗎？」

「如果是之前的我可能會，但是現在，」他從視線餘角觀察康納，「我認為有更好的方式能制裁他。」

「雖然不想憑藉武力，但我們還是得回去特訓。」蓋文提醒，漢克安靜點頭，直到這時，他才與康納真正踏出房間。

兩人沒走幾步路，康納就迅速跑到漢克面前，稍稍踮起腳尖，伸手捧住老警探的臉把唇湊上去，漢克溫柔予以回應，他能清楚感受充滿濃情蜜意的吻，對於他們彼此而言，已經沒有任何阻礙，內心僅有對於雙方的愛戀、依存，當吻結束時，康納往後退了些，與漢克對視。

「還有三天。」

「沒錯，時間一過，」漢克揉著年輕人的柔軟髮絲，「世界就會知道蛋糕與叉子的存在。」

屆時，蛋糕們就不會受到束縛，能夠自由行走在陽光之下。


	14. Chapter 14

蓋文試圖閃避攻擊，他感受到飛快朝自己臉部揮來的拳頭劃過臉頰，褐髮警探身軀往後方退個幾步，雙眼直視嘗試對他發動下波攻勢的年輕人，他勾起嘴角，腿部在地面摩擦，趕在對方小跑步衝來前，輕巧滑到另一側，同時甩動臂膀，配戴指虎的右手順利接觸到目標腦袋，幾根深褐色髮絲緩緩飄落，降落至地面，若不是他稍微調整角度，拳頭就會直接砸中年輕人臉頰。

 

發現自己險些受傷的目標皺眉，轉過身軀抬高手臂，順勢扣住蓋文右手，被逮到的警探沒有絲毫怒火，反倒微笑了。

 

「差一點。」在年輕人沒能反應過來前，他做出攻擊，只是這回是用腳，他把膝蓋對準上方猛烈一頂，敲擊到對方下腹，疼痛令年輕人只得鬆開手，低頭摀住腹部，那模樣讓蓋文有些不忍，他謹慎走過去，試圖給予安慰，「抱歉，我不是故意要傷——」

 

「傷害」一詞還沒被完整說出來，他就被對方冷不防伸過來的腳襲擊，直接被絆倒在地，他用雙掌貼住地面，企圖要起身，才剛揚起頭，赫然發現年輕人已經半蹲在正前方，拳頭直接朝向他的鼻樑。

 

「你輸了。」對方以冷漠語氣宣布答案。

 

「很好，很好，奈斯，這局是你獲勝。」他無奈地舉起雙手投降，只見年輕人頓時露出笑容，連淡藍色眼睛都整個瞇起。

 

當漢克他們一離開，蓋文隨即發現自己並不想睡回籠覺，一旁的奈斯同樣如此，他們便跑來訓練室互相肉搏，期間雖說蓋文曾放水好幾次，中途他發現實際上奈斯能力提升不少，開始懂如何閃避，找空隙反擊，以及像剛才這樣…… **耍詐。**

 

「你最好別實戰時還真的用這招。」他看著站起身，走到旁邊拿水喝的奈斯提醒著。

 

「當然，」年輕人喝著水並回答，「我明白這招只有對你有用，但是蓋文，你剛才究竟放過我幾次？」

 

蓋文感覺到雙頰發燙，他迅速把腦袋撇開，小聲呢喃，「大概五次吧。」他只要一發現自己即將觸碰到奈斯皮膚，就會不自覺放鬆力道，讓揮下去的拳頭沒能帶來太多疼痛，自然也讓奈斯有更大機會反擊。

 

「我還以為你會全心全意跟我對打。」奈斯口吻有些憂傷。

 

「這畢竟只是練習，我沒辦法把你當成那些手裡拿著武器，意圖要把我滅口的流氓。」蓋文隨即表示。

 

「雖說如此，認真打才能達到最好效果，即便你認為已經沒任何東西能教我了，不代表就該鬆懈。」年輕人平靜表示。

 

「這段話的意思是你準備挨打？」蓋文甩動手臂，做出等不及的姿態。

 

「也許你才是挨打的那方。」奈斯不甘示弱地反駁，並把水瓶往旁邊一扔，轉頭往蓋文方向快速跑去，後者則是把拳頭舉到身軀前方，準備應戰。

 

雙方的堅硬拳頭相互接觸，骨頭撞擊後造成的力道讓蓋文有些疼，他急忙做出反應，移動手臂對準奈斯柔軟的身側砸下去，後者也企圖打回來。

 

當拳頭實際觸及皮膚，就一發不可收拾，他們朝向彼此微笑，在寬敞的訓練室裡頭來回互毆，使出渾身解數要擊垮對方，直到最後才氣喘吁吁，疲憊到一屁股坐在地面上。

 

「表現不錯。」蓋文說著。

 

「你也是。」奈斯伸手滑過垂落到額頭間，沾著汗水的髮絲回答。

 

此時輕微吐氣，眼中閃著亮光的藍眼青年格外迷人，蓋文抿起嘴巴，吞嚥緊張，他察覺自己有股衝動，意圖要違反先前約定，在事情結束前就把對方撲倒在地，試圖用性愛證明有多愛對方，這不單是出於本能，還是他本身對於奈斯的想法，當他試圖要開口時，偏偏手機挑在這時候發出系統音，這是收到簡訊的聲響，他惱怒地伸手從地面拿起為了訓練，暫時擱置在旁邊的手機，低頭觀看訊息。

 

_ 請立即來電腦房。 _

 

「是西斯特嗎？」奈斯提出疑問。

 

「沒錯，」蓋文關閉手機螢幕，「他要我們去電腦房。」

 

奈斯立即站起身，「那我們走吧。」

 

蓋文只好跟隨上去，前往簡訊中提及的電腦房，也就是平常西斯特的工作地點。

 

* * *

 

 

在接觸扳機瞬間，子彈被擊發出去，康納盯著劃破空氣，直直插在人形標靶額頭上的橡膠子彈。

 

「滿分！」站在旁邊，把手臂抱在胸前的漢克笑著說道。

 

「這並不是真正的子彈。」康納回答。

 

「你只是還不習慣面對普通子彈的重量，沒關係，我們還有時間。」老警探走過去輕拍年輕人肩膀，柔聲表示。

 

「三天，只剩三天……」他身軀顫抖，相當緊張。

 

「嘿，放心，康納，」漢克稍微挪動身軀，伸手繞過伴侶的左側腰部，腦袋靠上去，湊近對方耳朵，「就算你沒能學會開槍，還是可以幫忙。」

 

「如果你是指找尋叉子的能力，光這樣還是不夠，我——我想跟你並肩作戰。」康納低頭瞪著被他拿手裡的槍，由於裡面裝的是塑膠子彈，因此重量不同於真正槍械，這點讓他認為自己距離「槍法精湛」有著遙遠差距，下一秒，漢克就鬆開他，繞至康納面前，注視眼皮垂下去的琥珀色眼睛。

 

「即便你沒有跟我學槍法或簡單防身術，甚至於不曾因為我們發生關係，意外中獲得找尋叉子能力，我也認為自己早就跟你並肩作戰。」中年男子口吻沒有任何責備，康納卻高興不起來。

 

「不用特地講這些安慰我。」他極為沮喪。

 

「並不是非得要動武才算是協助，我可不認為總是待在電腦前敲打鍵盤，屬於後勤的的西斯特跟克洛伊就沒幫上忙，也許你認定要陪我出生入死，但有時我反倒希望你待在家中，等待我安全歸來，我會在腦中想著你的模樣，拚死也要殺出重圍。」他們早就告白過，聊過更加肉麻的文字，但這些話終究令康納眼眶發紅。

 

「漢——漢克。」他雙唇上下抖動，不知道該如何回應，至於漢克，則是伸手把年輕男友抱入懷中。

 

「放輕鬆，按照自己的想法嘗試就好。」肩膀上多出一股濕潤，耳邊沒聽見任何聲響，他深知是康納低頭安靜啜泣，早就壓抑太久的蛋糕，此時最為需要的確實是痛哭一場，徹底發洩多年來被茲拉科虐待後產生的煎熬，以及與漢克相處後，不斷被溫暖徹底包圍的感動，沒有什麼比哭泣更好解決這份情緒。

 

「漢克，你認為要是我沒有被抓入蛋糕店，而是如同馬庫斯那樣被某個好心人收留，用跟普通人一樣的方式成長，會是什麼情景呢？」此時，康納稍微往後退，凝視漢克的臉安靜詢問。

 

「也許你會成為普通上班族，或因為可愛模樣成為演員之類的。」漢克回答。

 

「我想不會，」誰知道，康納竟然反駁，並提及，「我認為自己會進警局工作。」

 

「怎麼說？」漢克感到不解。

 

「從小我就想成為警探，這不是被關入蛋糕店後才產生的想法，而是打從還在跟西斯特、父母身邊生活時，我會拿起水槍，對準遊玩時負責扮演犯人的鄰居孩子，腦中想像有朝一日，手裡能拿著貨真價實的槍枝，在街頭奔跑，當我被強制刪除記憶，類似想法在某天看著警匪片再度浮現，這可能是我心底深處的夢想。」康納的語氣顯然很高興。

 

漢克緊閉雙眼，腦海中浮現康納換上DPD員警制服，面對他咧嘴一笑的畫面，輕微紅暈悄悄浮現在漢克雙頰，他認為現階段自己不該繼續想下去，於是趕緊拋開原有思想，轉而回應，「也許事情過去以後，你可以在警局找到適合自己的位置。」

 

「但我沒有讀過警校，也不懂相關知識。」康納指出。

 

「放心，我跟傑弗瑞——阿，就是我跟蓋文在DPD裡的隊長，他與我關係很好，只要能順利完成案子，他不會介意我身邊跟著一名完全不是員警的年輕小夥子。」他笑著回答。

 

「真的嗎？」對此，康納相當高興，他的身軀往前一撲，落到漢克胸膛間。

 

漢克溫柔輕拍康納背脊，展現體貼一面，就在這時康納褲子口袋裡的手機發出震動，還傳來聲音，老警探不禁皺眉。

 

「搞什麼？」

 

康納抽抽鼻子，把手探入口袋，「有人傳訊息來，我猜是西斯特。」按照目前康納認識的對象，也就只有西斯特會傳訊息來。

 

漢克沒好氣地別過頭，心底抱怨著寧可關在房間內透過手機傳達消息，也不願親自走一趟的年輕駭客，幾秒鐘後，康納把手機放好並回答。

 

「他要我們去電腦房。」

 

「有沒有提到原因？」漢克詢問。

 

「沒有，」康納搖頭，「但還是盡快過去吧。」他說著就直起身子，遠離漢克胸膛。

 

老警探也沒有遲疑，立即伸手拉好方才被康納弄亂的衣服。

 

「我們走。」他說，康納馬上點頭，迅速跟他離開房間。

 

* * *

 

 

「現在人都到齊了。」才剛把門打開一條縫，蓋文就聽見西斯特的說話聲，他抬高眉毛，把門徹底往旁邊推動，注視著內部。

除了預料中的漢克跟康納，與透過簡訊要求他們前來的西斯特外，電腦房裡沒有其他人。

「這樣叫到齊，明明就我們幾個。」他隨即指出，奈斯乖巧地跟在他後方進房，並把門帶上。

「就這次事件來說，只需你們得知消息就夠。」西斯特翹著二郎腿，悠哉表示，蓋文認為這傢伙的說話語氣跟態度，有極高機率是受到男友卡姆斯基影響。

「所以究竟是什麼原因特地要我們來？」漢克口吻有些急迫，打從他進房已經將近十分鐘，西斯特只是要他坐下來等蓋文抵達，並未直接告知背後因素。

「我先問清楚好了，安德森先生，」西斯特把腿放下，轉動電腦椅面對老警探，神情轉為正經，後者馬上提高注意力，仔細傾聽年輕人話語，「在你暫居在耶利哥前，對於連續殺人案是如何處置的？」

「在卡姆斯基說明為了安全起見，最好住在這邊一陣子後，我便要蓋文用電話連繫班，請他前往我家帶走先前賽門留下來的出生證明文件，仔細比對案子裡的受害者，並表示這些人過去都被關押在茲拉科的店，請他走一趟蛋糕店逮捕茲拉科，當然，也有提醒他別隻身前往，最好派突擊隊去，過了幾天，他說雖然抓到茲拉科，但對方相當狡詐，沒辦法從店內查到相關證據，因此無罪釋放，案情瞬間進入膠著。」漢克無奈地說出這件他不想面對的事實。

「恩，」西斯特用手捏住下巴，「那麼你飼養的狗呢？」

「你是說相撲？這部分我是請克里斯，就是我跟蓋文的另一名同事，每天下班後替我帶他出去散步。過去克里斯也曾協助過好幾次。」一講到愛犬，漢克頓時精神抖擻。

「聽起來顯然你同事跟相撲很熟。」年輕人表示。

「我還沒碰過足以惹怒相撲，讓他生氣的對象。」關於這點，身為飼主的漢克格外自豪。

「真有趣，」西斯特勾起嘴角，轉身打開電腦螢幕，撥放起一段影片，「從上面來看情況絕非如此。」

西斯特提過雖說他們已經開始合作，但在事情落幕前，還是會仔細監控漢克跟蓋文家內部情形，觀察是否有人刻意入侵，對此老警探並不反對，這作法也在此時達到效果。影片背景明顯是在漢克家，中年男子看著門被猛力撞開，一名他絕對不認識的肥胖男子闖進去，試圖在房裡亂翻，相撲罕見地齜牙咧嘴，朝陌生人狂叫，顯然是感受到對方不懷好意，當男子靠過去時，大狗衝上前，狠狠咬住對方手臂，被弄傷的男子用手推動相撲腦袋，企圖要掙脫，但相撲發揮優秀看門狗能力，硬是不放，直到男子往後退到門邊，相撲才終於鬆口，吠叫好幾次，將男子嚇走，隨後相撲趴在門口守護，避免陌生人再度上門，接著西斯特按下快轉，移動到平時克里斯替漢克遛狗時間點，看著驚訝不已的克里斯幫漢克整理亂掉的客廳，撥打幾通手機，之後才把脾氣轉為溫和的狗安全帶走，離開前，克里斯還在門上貼了張紙條。

西斯特在此時補充說明。

「紙條上的內容我有在米勒先生寫字時把畫面調近看過，上頭寫了：『漢克，你家似乎遭小偷，為了安全起見，我先把相撲帶回家照顧，等你回來時再來我家帶走。』。」

氣氛隨即陷入沉默，幾分鐘後，漢克才緩緩發言。

「闖進去的陌生人並不是小偷吧。」他臉色相當凝重，某些情況早在觀看影片時就推測出來，只是在等待求證。

「沒錯，」西斯特點頭，「裝在佩金斯手機的木馬程式，讓我可以連帶得知基地情形，闖空門的傢伙正是美食家組織成員。」

「是因為漢克試圖要逮捕茲拉科緣故？」康納提出疑問。

「這是最有可能的原因，但我憂慮他過去的目的原先是想抓你跟奈斯。」西斯特臉色相當難看，他的想法令蓋文立即做出反應。

「組織有派人去我家過嗎？」

「沒有，李德先生，沒有任何成員靠近你家範圍。」他又被遺忘了，明明自己也是關鍵人物，卻只有漢克成為目標，但當他把視線掃過奈斯時，忽然覺得安心，至少這樣能避免藍眼青年受到波及。

「好吧——等等！你為什麼要叫我來？」此時，蓋文才意識到這件事應當攸關漢克，頂多還涉及到康納，但他不僅不是相撲飼主，甚至於自己家也沒成為入侵目標。

「就算只有告訴他們，你遲早也會得知，」西斯特指出，「根據先前畫面我得知奈斯也很愛相撲，一旦得知大狗險些受傷，肯定會說要給予協助，李德先生，」說到這邊，年輕人瞇起眼睛，「你應該不會放他自己執行計畫吧。」

「當然不會……不，不對，」他迅速搖頭，企圖做出推論，「你又怎能肯定老頭會想替寵物報仇。」

「用眼睛直接看就知道了。」西斯特伸手朝蓋文旁邊指去，順著目光，褐髮警探瞧見自己搭檔雙手握拳，嘴裡喃喃自語，神情相當緊繃，康納輕拍愛人背脊試圖安慰，奈斯則仔細觀察他們模樣，雖說藍眼青年看似冷靜，但蓋文留意到對方目光比平時還冷，這情況同樣在西斯特預料範圍內。

「冷靜點，漢克，你的寵物安然脫身。」他扯開喉嚨，嘗試勸說，誰知道這句話導致漢克火氣更大。

「只是運氣好，單純是對方身上沒武器，要是他掏出槍朝相撲扣扳機，我就會——」漢克完全沒辦法說完話，卻已經表達夠清楚，曾經失去兒子的老警探，就算現在身旁有康納陪伴，但還是沒辦法忍受再度失去對於自己而言重要的家人，蓋文沒養過寵物，卻能根據搭檔模樣，了解那隻總是脾氣和善的聖伯納犬對於漢克來說等同於人類，但他終究不懂該如何應對，於是只好把目光轉到奈斯身上。

「你似乎同樣氣憤。」他簡單描述。

「我很喜歡相撲，沒想到這世上有人連這麼溫馴的狗也能狠心傷害。」奈斯平靜呢喃。

「對於這點，我只能說世界上本來就存在各種性格的人，況且，他們已經把蛋糕視為物品了，就更別提完全不是同類的動物，」這回應讓年輕人輕柔點頭，蓋文這才接下去詢問，「你打算怎麼做？」

給予答案的是漢克，這老傢伙八成在等待蓋文提出疑惑。

「我要殺進基地，逮出闖進我家試圖傷害相撲的兇手，親手了結他。」說話時中年男子沒有絲毫猶豫，語氣也相當認真，這令一旁的康納格外緊張，他趕忙拉住漢克手臂大聲懇求。

「拜託，漢克，別殺人！」他的嗓門很大，音調整個拔高，讓漢克忍不住甩開康納手臂，摀住耳朵沒好氣地解釋。

「這些單純是氣話，雖說我確實要進入基地，但這本來就是我們原定行程，試圖抓住他才是闖空門事件後安插進去的計畫，而且我不會殺他，但會用拳頭連續毆打他，直到那傢伙記取教訓為止。」眾人聽著漢克言論，神情都格外驚訝，約莫一分鐘後，西斯特才拿起放置於電腦桌上的馬克杯，輕啜一口逐漸冷掉的熱茶。

「真火爆。」漢克雙頰隨即轉紅些，蓋文則淡淡表示。

「可惜你不打算殺人，否則我可以提供鉛筆讓你即興發揮。」

老警探隨即把目光瞥過去，「好笑嗎？」他壓低聲音詢問。

蓋文舉起雙臂，做出投降姿態，「當然不，只是希望你心情好轉些。」他用欠揍口吻指出，這回應導致奈斯用手肘撞擊褐髮警探腰側，提醒他別亂來，後者扭過頭，朝藍眼青年傻笑。

「要是你們打算現在就行動，我也能提供協助。」西斯特轉動椅子，並緩緩宣布，這回答反倒讓漢克感到慌張。

「不，我可不要現在過去。」他搖手並甩頭，趕忙回答。

「所以是要等到什麼時候？」年輕人詢問。

「既然已經預定好三天後行動，當然就別輕舉妄動，等時機來臨再趁一團混亂時跑去逮他。」漢克壓低聲音表示。

「難道不怕他提前溜走？」蓋文指出。

「他也許能逃，但無法躲到天涯海角，倘若我沒能在基地內發現他的蹤影，會佈下天羅地網，直到親自用拳頭觸碰到他的臃腫臉頰。」漢克把拳頭舉到胸前，惡狠狠地聲明，這口吻不禁讓蓋文全身抖了下。

「安德森先生，我相信你會成功的。」奈斯笑著鼓勵。

「漢克，無論你要花多久時間，我都會陪伴在你身邊。」康納勾住老警探的手臂，體貼說道。

「也許，你不用這麼大費周章。」就在這當下，西斯特的言論引起他們注意，漢克率先提出疑惑。

「這話是什麼意思？」

「老樣子，用眼睛瞧最快。」西斯特挪動椅子，貼近桌面，手指飛快在鍵盤上舞動，即使漢克無法理解年輕人的舉止意義，也可以從螢幕上瞧見大量畫面，背景似乎是位於地下室，拍攝角度相當古怪，明顯是從下往上探，甚至有一篇漆黑，僅有些許光芒的影像，感覺就是……

「這些是不是從手機看出去的視角？」蓋文忍不住發問。

「賓果！打從佩金斯攜帶手機進基地後，程式就開始藉由網路攻擊周遭所有手機，並把畫面回傳給我，也許有天他們內部會察覺，但在此之前我已經收集夠多訊息，其中也包含安德森先生亟欲找尋的對象。」西斯特微笑表示。

「真的嗎？他在哪？」漢克急切詢問。

褐髮年輕人不發一語，只是移動滑鼠，比其中一個影像拉大，目前畫面停留在黑暗中，旁邊也沒絲毫光線，似乎是因為手機暫時被收到抽屜緣故，西斯特拉動時間軸，轉到大約半天前的畫面，漢克可以直接看清正在低頭滑手機的男子，即便稍早影像是從頭頂位置拍攝，他還是有在對方轉身時看清臉部模樣。

「就是他！」老警探火爆呼喊，康納輕拍愛人肩膀給予慰藉。

「光有影像還不夠，我需要得知他的名字。」漢克表示，當西斯特正要開口時，恰巧影像裡的友人在叫喚男子。

「時間到，威廉斯，現在該換你去上工了。」他們看著手機被收進抽屜，畫面再度轉暗，但那個姓氏讓四人有種不詳預感。

「只有提到姓氏，他的全名是什麼？」奈斯吞嚥緊張，提出疑問。

「陶德，」在眾人驚詫中，完全在情況外的西斯特平靜說著答案，「陶德．威廉斯。」

 

* * *

 

 

當他們經由同意，透過電腦印出陶德影像後，立即跑去找卡菈，在空曠房間與諾絲相互對打的兩名女性，放下武器走了過來。

「請問有什麼事情？」金髮女子詢問，蓋文隨即把紙張遞過去，僅僅一秒，卡菈的表情就從和善轉為憤怒。

「陶德！」她的模樣整個轉變，看起來非常想一手把影像上的肥胖男子徒手撕爛。

「路途中我曾親眼目睹過陶德，這個人確實是他，但你們怎麼拿到影像的？」諾絲在一旁提出疑惑。

「全都要感謝西斯特，話說回來，卡菈，你能告訴我除了販毒，陶德曾做過什麼犯罪行為嗎？」漢克的聲音，有效地令金髮女子冷靜下來，並講出她經歷過，與陶德有關的事情，根據那名男子的生活習慣，以及犯罪事蹟，論誰都會認為他沒辦法成為一名合格家長，漢克大膽推測，當時陶德之所以會去蛋糕店購買愛麗絲也不是想要撫養小孩，而是別有用意。最後，他安靜提出問題。

「卡菈，如果有機會再度見到陶德，你會怎麼做？」中年男子打算把決定權交給卡菈。

女子閉上雙眼數秒，隨後才再度睜眼，道出答案。

「我希望把他交由法律處置。」

漢克笑著點頭，「很好，我知道了。」

「請問一下，目前是不是知道他的位置？」就在漢克即將轉身前，卡菈拋出問題，老警探沒有回頭，只是點點頭，背後傳來金髮女子發問的聲音。

「我是否能跟你們去找他？」

「當然，」漢克笑著別過頭，用水色雙眸凝視她，「我認為你比誰都還要有資格。」

女子詫異地瞪大眼睛，旁邊的諾絲則是輕拍她的手臂附和。

「卡菈，你對我提過陶德會把違禁品藏在裝洗衣粉的盒子內，書房抽屜有放槍，而且意外從他的手機裡得知那傢伙從事毒品交易，當你帶走愛麗絲後，為了想把你滅口還派人追殺，他已經做出太多傷天害理的行為，還一度危害到你性命，就算當場把他殺死也不會有人責備。」這番言論令卡菈有些遲疑，但她經過深思後，仍舊緩緩回答。

「不，我希望你們能當場逮捕他，」被她注視的漢克與蓋文全身繃緊，仔細傾聽，「但願陶德能從數十年的牢獄生活，甚至為此付出生命時，徹底得知自己做錯什麼。」

「我保證你不會失望的。」漢克堅定承諾。

「雖說我自己有些猶豫，但看在老頭很認真的份上，就勉強答應吧。」蓋文表示。

短暫交流就這樣結束，當他們離開房間時，已經到另一邊跟馬庫斯及盧瑟交涉，說明完另一件事的康納他們已經在外頭等待。

「結果怎樣？」漢克詢問著年輕人。

「盧瑟說他能提供前往地下基地的可能路徑，但有個條件。」康納臉色有些糟，漢克推斷也許不是什麼好事，但還是用手勢示意年輕人說下去，只見褐髮青年深吸口氣，安靜呢喃，「他想要親自處理茲拉科。」

「親自！所以說那傢伙不打算走法律管道？」蓋文不禁拔高聲音。

「他說茲拉科十分狡詐，過去曾有人試圖告發他，結果是他連牢都沒去過，反倒是告發者不到一星期就死於非命，對付這種人，動用私刑會是更好的途徑。」奈斯解釋。

漢克低下頭，開始思考，方才卡菈決定要透過法律給予陶德教訓，但對象換成茲拉科，盧瑟卻堅持要直接殺害，那麼，他應該……

「我答應不會干涉。」就在這時，旁邊傳來蓋文的說話聲，他猛然抬起頭，把視線放到對方身上。

奈斯則是與蓋文四目相交，「你確定嗎？這可是攸關人命。」年輕人試探著。

「的確如此，但倘若照你所敘，唯有這樣才能阻止遺憾繼續上演。」蓋文的翠綠眼睛眨都不眨，盯著年輕人的淡藍眸子回應。

奈斯嘴角稍微勾起，點下頭，「很好，那我這就去轉告盧瑟。」話音剛落，年輕人即將轉身離開，蓋文在此時開口。

「等等，」對方停止走動，扭頭用疑惑神情注視他，蓋文吞嚥緊張，「我能陪你一起去嗎？」

年輕人輕鬆回答。「沒問題。」

蓋文隨即小跑步過去，兩人迅速往前走，沒幾秒就消失在轉角處，此時，走廊間便剩下康納與漢克。

雙方陷入幾分鐘沉默，直到最後才由康納打破僵局。

「漢克，你現在的情緒相當不穩定。」

「什麼？」坦白講，老警探並未感受到異狀。

「我能直接透過你身上散發氣息，得知與平常不同的地方。」康納安靜表示。

「幹！」漢克無法控制屬於叉子的氣味，沒能料到原來對於康納來說，他的情況一覽無遺。

「漢克……你是不是擔心蓋文？」下一秒，褐髮青年卻忽然提出這問題。

「並不是，等等，為什麼突然提到他？」漢克把腦袋別過去，疑惑地注視年輕人。

「奈斯跟蓋文的模樣很像發生過性關係，剛才奈斯跟我去找盧瑟時有提及實際上沒有，他們並未走到最後一步，別擔心蓋文因此失去原本能力。」雖說康納相當正經，但也是到了此時，漢克才猛然察覺自己絲毫忽視這點，他把應當放在搭檔身上的注意力挪開，變成單純關心與自己、其他叉子蛋糕有關的事情上，瞬間，老警探明瞭某件事，他勾起嘴角，衝著康納微笑。

「雖然我起初在擔心其他事情，但現在無所謂了，康納，你願意跟我繼續未完成的訓練嗎？」

一道緋紅浮上康納雙頰。

「那當然！」

漢克咧嘴一笑，推動康納背脊，帶領對方回到訓練室。

 

* * *

 

 

「真沒想到他高興成這樣。」剛關上門，蓋文就喃喃說道。

「我認為盧瑟等待這時刻很久了。」奈斯平靜回答。

蓋文轉身倚靠在牆壁，走一小段路後留意到對方沒跟上的奈斯，不禁轉身察看，衝著蓋文皺眉，前者安靜呢喃，「真沒想到我竟然是會咖啡。」

奈斯歪頭思考下，隨後就恍然大悟，「你是指自己氣味？」

蓋文輕微點頭，「我清楚自己愛慘咖啡，但怎麼也想不到原來這正是屬於自己的特徵。」

青年凝視蓋文，移動雙腿走過去站在蓋文身旁的位置，「可惜我聞不到。」

「你會想聞聞看嗎？」褐髮警探挑起眉毛，盯著對方發問。

「確實有些好奇，稍早我跟康納獨處時，曾經詢問關於你身上的味道，他說就像是全身被潑滿咖啡，就算沒有特別靠近，依舊可以從稍遠的位置嗅探出來。」奈斯的雙臂抱在胸前，回憶著談話內容。

蓋紋五官頓時揪起，「聽起來很噁。」他腦海中不禁浮現自己被褐色液體覆蓋的畫面。

「也許吧，但這顯然就是你，」奈斯轉頭，淡藍色眼底透著亮光，「最為真實的一面。」

「呃，我可不希望最真實樣子聞起來像浸泡在咖啡裡。」蓋文沒好氣地表示，奈斯淺笑，並未給予回應，直到這時，蓋文才接著講下去，「剛才還沒打夠呢。」

奈斯嘴角勾起，伸手繞過蓋文的頸部，身軀湊上去，在他尚未真正停止前，蓋文就率先做出反應，腦袋往前挪，吻上奈斯雙唇。

用接吻作為方才問題的回覆有些古怪，但等到入侵計畫開始後，難以得知何時落幕，也許，這就是奈斯試圖在此時爭取接吻機會的原因，蓋文的手掌托住年輕人腦袋，張開嘴巴，舌頭瘋狂攪動著奈斯口腔，他聽見對方發出的輕微呻吟，聞著直衝鼻樑的濃厚蜂蜜氣息，這該死傢伙竟然在此時嘗試邀約，渴求蓋文違反先前承諾，在此時與他上床，褐髮警探把身體往後退些，怒視奈斯。

「不，我可不想違背諾言。」他語氣明顯表達不滿，奈斯羞愧地低下頭。

「我們真能順利歸來嗎？」他小聲詢問。

「事情還沒開始進行，你不該抱持負面想法，這樣好了，把它拿走。」在奈斯的疑惑神情中，蓋文從口袋取出自己放置在口袋裡，有段時間沒食用過的蜂蜜，塞進年輕人手中，後者睜大藍色眼睛，注視罐子。

「我把這東西交給你，就當成是信物，等一切結束後，我期盼能永遠不再依賴它。」他深知此時的自己幾乎可以不用憑藉蜂蜜，這純粹是未雨綢繆，但當他剛說完保證，奈斯模樣十分感動，身軀整個往前傾，緊密擁抱住蓋文。

「我會等待的。」年輕人柔聲呢喃，蓋文輕拍對方背脊，面帶微笑。


	15. Chapter 15

漢克嘆口氣，抬頭透過車窗盯著距離自己不遠處的蛋糕店，雖說早就知道要重新踏往這家自己不想再度見到的「店家」，但為了任務只好如此，此時充斥他腦海的僅有個問題……

 

「為什麼要由我負責引開茲拉科注意？」他煩躁詢問，透過汽車接收器，他聽見同時間在耶利哥協助的卡姆斯基說話聲。

 

_ 「安德森先生，他們早就知道你有特殊體質，加上我有給佩金斯記憶動手腳，他以為只是單純任務失敗，關於你早就失去原有能力的事情則是一無所知，在這情況之下，如果是你前往最為恰當。」 _

 

「但他肯定會試探我的能力，這樣一下就會被拆穿。」他提出質疑，卡姆斯基隨即回答。

 

_ 「這就是為什麼我要請李德先生與你同行，」 _

 

漢克不禁把視線撇到位於副駕駛座，豎起耳朵專心聽訊息的蓋文，不出一秒就繼續聽著模控生命CEO的說明。

 

_ 「出發前我要你攜帶一組耳機，戴上它以後耳機本身會隱形，但功能是正常的，屆時李德先生能透過耳機裝置的氣味接收器直接告訴你答案。」 _

 

「很好，我知道了。」漢克點點頭，暫時結束通話，伸手撈起開車時被他暫時放在方向盤前方的耳機，用手指轉動，低頭瞪著那枚看起來跟普通藍芽耳機沒兩樣的小東西，「真的有用嗎？」他忍不住抱怨。

 

「也許可以先做實驗。」蓋文表示。

 

老警探皺眉，把腦袋傾斜，右手拿著耳機戴好，輕觸開關，蓋文則在旁邊仔細觀察。

 

「這似乎沒——喔喔，竟然有用！」蓋文的表情在瞧見變化時從皺眉變成驚訝，甚至還高舉雙臂呼喊，弄到漢克有些煩躁。

 

「吵死了！」

 

褐髮警探拿起手機衝著漢克側臉拍攝，閃光燈弄到中年男子有些不快，隨後蓋文就把手機遞過來，瘋狂指著方才照下來的畫面，老警探頓時愣住，他清楚瞧見原本應該顯示耳機的位置，此時空無一物，他伸手拔下耳機，扭頭去注視，發現自己仍舊可以清楚看見黑色耳機。

 

「這——這是怎樣？」他完全被搞糊塗。

 

「應該是避免不小心弄掉，卻找不回來的設計，總之戴好並維持開啟狀態，耳機就會保持隱形。」蓋文推測，漢克半信半疑地再度把耳機塞好，他的搭檔立即大喊。

 

「又不見了！」

 

漢克皺眉，但也不想耗費唇舌跟蓋文吵，「很好，那接下來我就直接進去店裡跟茲拉科攀談，並在他企圖詢問味道時，按照你給我的答案回應。」

 

「大致上是這樣，接著就交給目前正在隔壁守株待兔的康納他們。」蓋文把視線探出去，與此同時，康納拿著裝滿子彈的槍枝，坐在黑色廂型車上，他們說好一旦茲拉科靠近特定位置，康納就得發揮這些日子以來的技術，直接開槍，讓茲拉科昏迷，並闖進基地內部執行任務。

 

「那接下來就交給你負責。」漢克嚴肅表示。

 

蓋文把右手貼在太陽穴上，比出敬禮姿勢，「Yes Sir！」

 

老警探微微一笑，推動車門，離開蓋文的汽車，走向距離自己只有一條街的蛋糕店。

 

* * *

 

 

「安德森先生，你過來的時間比預定時間還晚。」剛打開門，茲拉科就衝著漢克開口說話，後者揚起頭，環繞過整間店，忽然聞不到味道讓他感到有些陌生，耳機內傳來蓋文提醒自己確實能夠聞到香氣的聲響，漢克深呼吸，緩緩開口。

 

「因為發生一些事，總之，我現在需要你的協助。」他試圖用平淡語氣說話，茲拉科挑起眉頭，起身離開櫃台，帶動臃腫身軀晃到漢克面前。

 

「幫助？真有趣，我還以為你已經 **不需要** 任何支援，」老警探盯著對方瞧，目光跟隨茲拉科來到其中一扇門邊，隨後男子開口，「雖說你需要幫忙，但我還是得小心起見，」

 

他深知接下來大概會發生的事情，於是提高警覺，耳機另一端的蓋文要他放心，接著，茲拉科就指向正後方。

 

「請回答正確味道。」

 

_ 「靠過去一點，我不希望弄錯。」 _

 

漢克按照要求，謹慎挪動身軀，讓自己更為貼近目標，蓋文也順利報出答案。

 

「蔓越莓。」他跟隨指示謹慎應對，茲拉科點點頭，繼續在店裡走動，陸續要漢克回答，就如先前造訪蛋糕店情形類似，藉由正確答案讓茲拉科放鬆警戒，當他們來到貼近預定地點時，蓋文大聲提醒。

 

_ 「準備好。」 _

 

漢克微笑，往後退了幾步，對於這番舉止茲拉科感到詫異，但還沒開口詢問，一枚改造子彈就穿透窗戶，直接命中茲拉科腦袋，男子連哼聲都沒，瞬間就失去意識。

 

「正中目標！」漢克高聲宣布。

 

_ 「那麼現在就來幫我們開門。」 _

 

漢克走到門邊，輕易拉開門，讓在外面等待的其他人得以進到室內，當盧瑟一發現茲拉科昏迷，隨即走過去，用槍枝對準肥胖男子的額頭。

 

「你們確定自己想目睹過程嗎？」他詢問。

 

眾人隨即搖頭，相當有默契地將視線別開，由於已經拔掉消音器，因此他們不會聽見槍聲，直到身後傳來提醒，他們才再度轉身，漢克發線此時茲拉科已經腦袋朝下，些許艷紅液體自腦袋位置流淌出來，形成一幅相當駭人的畫面。

 

康納不禁渾身顫抖，漢克趕緊把年輕人帶進懷中，輕撫對方臂膀給予安慰。

 

「我們現在該往何處去？」奈斯詢問。

 

盧瑟伸手指向蛋糕店後方的房間，「請跟我來。」

 

當大夥離去前，漢克不禁扭頭瞥望已經斷氣的茲拉科，他其實有機會在剛進店門時就開槍，但卻基於承諾，讓盧瑟親手了結這個帶來太多災害的男人，他無法說出「願你安息」，茲拉科不值得，那傢伙沒有半分該受到祝福的資格。

 

「一切是你罪有應得。」他衝著屍體默念，一扭頭就與眾人默默離去。

 

他們按照原定計畫，分成四個隊伍，由馬庫斯與諾絲前往主機房，破壞基地內部的網路防火牆，讓西斯特跟卡姆斯基能夠直接入侵主電腦，把訊息發送到各地蛋糕店，康納跟奈斯，漢克與蓋文分別一組，攪亂基地內部成員秩序，分散威脅，提高破壞網路防火牆的成功率，而卡菈與盧色除了執行類似任務，他們還會去活捉陶德。起初德查特兄弟都想與男友一起行動，但經過仔細討論，認為由於雙方訓練項目可以互補，因而選擇採取能把傷害降到最低的途徑，這也是為什麼漢克躲在拐角處，不時往外偷看時，必須忍受蓋文抱怨聲的原因。

 

「速度太慢了。」褐髮男子慵懶表示。

 

「我是在確保彼此安全。」漢克再度開槍，烙倒一名守衛並回答。

 

「如果我是跟奈斯一組，危機早就解除。」跟著老警探在走廊上小跑步的蓋文反駁。

 

「分組方式是先前就就討論好的。」漢克忍不住轉頭提醒。

 

「確實，但是，」蓋文說著，轉身用戴著指虎的拳頭，用力攻擊躲在暗處，試圖用小刀刺殺他們的某個蒙面男子，對方立刻被揍暈，蓋文把話接下去講，「這可不代表能停止抱怨。」

 

漢克舉起手臂，朝站在離蓋文不遠，準備往褐髮警探開槍的傢伙扣下扳機，看著目標發出哀號，直直倒向地面，「你確定要把時間拿來吵架？」他相當懷疑。

 

「當然是邊吵邊前進。」蓋文勾起嘴角，運眼神示意漢克注意周遭，老警探觀察著附近，周遭敵人正在迅速聚集，他緊握槍枝，與蓋文背對背，怒視著這群視蛋糕為工具的傢伙。

 

「準備好了嗎？」他壓低聲音詢問。

 

「隨時。」蓋文簡略回答，漢克也沒有多說廢話，直接舉起槍，瞄準敵人的胸膛，扣起扳機，蓋文則是在閃避子彈、刀子同時，揮拳攻擊其他人身體要害，他們彼此都更希望能與愛人並肩作戰，卻願意與搭檔一起，懷著想回到伴侶身旁的意念，毫不猶豫出手，攻擊瘋狂襲來的守衛，直到最後一個敵人在面前倒下，漢克才喘著氣，對蓋文評論。

 

「技術不錯。」

 

「老頭，你也是。」蓋文回答。

 

「繼續前進吧，就按照你剛才說的，邊吵邊走。」漢克建議，沒想到這時蓋文竟然婉拒。

 

「我看還是算了，」褐髮警舉起手，「必須留點力氣應付其他叉子。」

 

蓋文的模樣看起來顯然很累，方才戰鬥耗掉他不少體力，漢克暗自偷笑，隨後轉過身並呼喊。

 

「那就安靜在附近晃一晃吧。」

 

蓋文咒罵他動作太快，同時小跑步跟上來，打從剛才插曲後，一路上都十分平靜，幾乎沒出現任何巡邏的對象，這點讓漢克有些疑惑。

 

「會不會是陷阱？」他問道。

 

「很難講，也許是奈斯他們順利解決敵人，替我們省去力氣。」蓋文在回答同時，還不忘稱讚奈斯，漢克忍不住挑起眉毛。

 

「你還真樂觀……」他搖搖頭，忽然，蓋文摀住耳朵，整個人蹲下來，模樣顯然很痛苦，漢克趕緊跑過去查看。

 

「怎麼了嗎？」他很焦急，期盼知道對方變成這副模樣的原因。

 

「聲……聲音，有個聲音在攪亂我的腦袋。」蓋文咬緊牙根，看起來相當痛苦，漢克發線自己絲毫不受影響，僅僅一瞬間，他就得知路途特別順利原因。

 

「那群人竟然……」他正在咒罵，手指忽然摸到口袋裡的的某樣物品，那是 **耳機。** 一股想法略過腦海，他迅速拿起耳機，蹲下來靠近蓋文。

 

「不知道這樣做效果如何，但目前也只能嘗試。」他說著，就伸手把耳機塞進蓋文耳朵，雖說只有一邊，但褐髮警探因為聲音被隔絕掉一部分，氣色好多了。

 

「老頭，幸好你的腦袋還沒生鏽。」蓋文揉揉額頭，試圖站起身。

 

「真等到那時，我肯定早就退休不幹，甚至於一腳踏進棺材了。」漢克隨即表示。

 

他們加快腳步遠離方才地點，直到蓋文表示自己終於聽不見任何聲音，兩名警探才倚靠在牆邊稍作休息。

 

「話說回來，剛才是怎麼回事？」漢克話鋒一轉，詢問方才蓋文的異狀。

 

「感覺像是超音波，某個像是蚊子鳴叫的聲響，充斥我的腦袋，但我無法得知聲音從何而來，漢克，」此時，他眉頭緊蹙，「你完全沒聽見？」

 

老警探遺憾搖頭，「這就是為什麼我要詢問你詳細情況的原因。」

 

「除此之外，我們已經有段時間沒碰見任何人，外加剛才聲音……我很擔心其他人也遭遇同樣處境。」即便蓋文並未明說，漢克心知肚明，自己搭檔實質上特別擔憂德查特家小弟，當然，他也差不多情況，幸好耳機配有傳訊功能，他趕緊跟蓋文聯繫此時正在執行任務的其他成員。

 

_ 「別擔心，我跟諾絲路上解決不少敵人，目前正在順利走向主機室方向。」 _

 

馬庫斯的口吻沒有參雜憂慮，顯然情況不錯，漢克暫時鬆口氣，轉為聯繫其他人。

 

_ 「不久前我跟盧瑟恰巧看見陶德，現在正追蹤他，試圖找尋適合時機出手攻擊他。」 _

 

卡菈壓低聲音回報，漢克小聲祝福，切換到另一邊。

 

_ 「暫時不用擔心，我坐在電腦前觀看回傳畫面，一有緊急情況會通知你們，另外注意一下，大約半小時前賽門說要過去協助，所以你們可能會在基地內部碰見他。」 _

 

漢克還沒來得及詢問，明明是負責跟賽門照顧愛麗絲的克洛伊，無緣無故跑去處理西斯特任務的疑惑，訊號就被迫中斷，他只得屏住呼吸，切換頻道等待康納或奈斯的回應。

 

_ 「請問是誰？」 _

 

奈斯的聲音透過耳機傳來。

 

「奈斯嗎，我是漢克——」老警探還沒真正打完招呼，就感覺有人在拉扯肩膀，他安靜下來，轉頭注視著嘗試要把耳機接過來的蓋文，他勾起嘴角，主動拔下耳機，遞給同事，蓋文愣住一秒，然後才接過耳機繼續說話。

 

幾分鐘前剛受到精神攻擊的蓋文，因為聽見愛人聲音，神情喜悅不少，漢克非常想請奈斯把耳機給康納聽，但仍舊保持風度，在旁邊注視蓋文，忽然，某件事促使褐髮警探神情胚變。

 

「你再說一次，康納怎麼了？」蓋文扭頭望著漢克，後者瞪大雙眼，試圖等待答案。

 

「好的，那些噁心傢伙！」褐髮警探惡狠狠地呢喃，漢克則是焦慮詢問。

 

「我想知道答案。」他急切說著。

 

蓋文用手指揉搓太陽穴，顯然很焦慮，深吸一口氣後才告知詳情，「稍早奈斯他們碰到惡意襲擊他們的叉子，一個不注意，雙方都受到攻擊，剛才奈斯是被傳過去的訊息喚醒，至於康納……」停頓聲導致漢克相當緊張，忍不住拉高聲音催促。

 

「說阿，他怎麼了？」

 

「失蹤，奈斯發現康納被綁走，他是單獨醒來的。」瞬間，漢克無法聽見任何回應，腦袋裡純粹在重複類似訊息。

 

_ 失蹤？我的康納怎麼會憑空消失？他究竟身在何方，會不會受到虐待，那些人抓走他的原因又是什麼？我該去什麼地方找他？我無法忍受自己失去他，這些傢伙必須付出代價。 _

 

他收緊手指，感覺黑色槍枝被自己握更緊，臉色指個往下沉，模樣幾乎足以殺死任何人，就連認識他多年的蓋文也忍不住發抖。

 

「漢——漢克。」蓋文的聲音，促使老警探扭頭探去，此時他神情還是很冷，但蓋文還是吞嚥緊張，開口提議，「我看你就直接過去吧。」

 

「那麼你呢？」他隨即詢問。

 

「我？」蓋文身手比向自己，「你當我是溫室裡的花朵，沒人保護就會凋萎呀，老頭，切勿忘記我是用雙手當武器，只要還能走動，順利出拳，就可以單獨行動，但你的愛人，此時正在基地某處受苦，去吧，快走！」在蓋文的手勢中，漢克轉身離去，此時他的已經失去找尋蛋糕的能力，但是康納——對方是康納，他發誓過要保護的伴侶，漢克在走廊間狂奔，期盼能找尋到一絲線索。

 

_ 我會找到你的。 _ 他在內心默念，跑往自己認為最有可能的方向。

 

* * *

 

 

蓋文用力眨了幾次眼睛，用手撐住牆壁，企圖讓自己保持站立姿勢。

他實際上還在疼痛，雖說已經遠離稍早襲擊腦袋的聲音，但後遺症仍舊在侵蝕身體，他很高興漢克離開前並未察覺到搭檔異狀，即便對此蓋文並不意外，把愛人放在第一位實屬平常，他自己也是。這就是為什麼褐髮警探要拖動疲憊身軀，嘗試去找尋奈斯，也許是聲音所致，此時的他非常想擁抱住那名青年，把腦袋埋入柔軟髮絲間，嗅著總是能帶給他安心的蜂蜜味，他伸手觸碰耳機，企圖聯繫奈斯，卻無奈地發現訊號徹底中斷。

「幹！」蓋文低聲咒罵，八成是設陷阱的傢伙在搞鬼，此時他無從得知奈斯正確地點，只好詳細回想討論時的景象。

_ 「我們就負責這塊區域。」康納指著位於地圖最右方的空地。 _

_ 「等等，這邊跟我和蓋文之間有很大距離。」漢克隨即表達不滿。 _

_ 「但結束後我們還是可以見面。」年輕人微微一笑。 _

_ 老警探頓時安靜下來，凝視著伴侶。 _

_ 「你最好別給我出事。」他壓低聲音警告。 _

_ 「遵命！」康納大聲回答，奈斯則在一旁溫和地注視兄弟。 _

「最遠的區域嗎？臭小子，要不是因為你被綁架，我也不需要大費周章。」他咬緊牙根，摀住腦袋繼續往前邁進。

對於蛋糕氣味的渴望，在此時更加強烈，他幾乎要懷疑稍後自己一見到奈斯，就會張嘴朝對方頸部啃咬下去……蓋文大幅搖晃腦袋，死命壓抑住負面思想，他從一開始就發誓過，不會傷害奈斯，他是蓋文．李德，曾對自己發誓要保護好奈斯．德查特。

_ 為了奈斯的屁股！ _

他暗自微笑，雖說不清楚為何腦海深處挑在這個重要時刻提醒先前承諾，但性果真是推動人類意念的最佳工具，他收緊手指，令指虎的尖角劃過皮膚表層，少許鮮血緩緩傾洩出來，疼痛如預料般幫助他清醒些許。

「等著我，不，奈斯，就算爬不起來也罷，我會衝到你面前，帶領你離開這個鬼地方，完成自己親口答應過的事情！」他高聲呼喊，加快腳步在走廊上奔跑。

一路上他沒有碰見任何人，這其中包含其他小組，蓋文順利通過一條條道路，憑藉記憶裡的路徑，成功穿越自己與漢克負責的區域，抵達位於兄弟倆在討論時提及的地方，空蕩空間裡連接著幾扇門，蓋文清楚瞧見地面上躺了好幾名失去意識的守衛，顯然這是奈斯傑作，他謹慎走過去，企圖找尋年輕人下落。猛然間，他聞到熟悉的氣味。

_ 奈斯！ _

蓋文在內心訴說，緊閉雙眼，要自己循著香氣位置前進，就在他即將穿越其中某個路線時，猛然發現有個地方氣味特別濃。

他停下腳步，狐疑地轉過頭，卻沒能發現有任何缺口，氣味仍舊飄散在空氣內，他反倒察覺自己猶豫了，無法立即走往蜂蜜味來源。

蓋文心知肚明，一切都是因為味道，絆住他的氣息即便與平時有些不同，卻還是讓他感到舒適。

「奈斯，是你嗎？」他開口詢問，空曠走廊沒能傳來回應，經過幾秒，其中一條路傳來聲響，彷彿是有人在敲打牆壁，蓋文迅速跑過去，把腦袋貼在牆上，「你在裡面？」他再度詢問，聲音的敲打頻率頓時提高。

蓋文伸手觸碰牆壁，這才發現眼前看似堅硬的部分，實際上很薄，他撫過表面，推測大概是塑膠或木板，總之，不是水泥，雖說沒能找到接合處，但只要施加力量就能輕易突破。

「你往後退點！」他扯開喉嚨高喊，另一側沒有繼續傳來敲打聲，即便蓋文無法猜測同一時間奈斯反應，不過還是往後退幾步注視著前方的「牆壁」，高舉拳頭，快速奔跑過去，一拳砸下去，他能感受銳利部分刷過皮膚，造成破皮現象，蓋文低頭查看右手，一滴血液順著手背上的細微割痕緩緩滑落，有些疼，他卻不在意，只是仰起頭，瞪著前方，雖說已經被他拳頭奮力打過，但目前「牆壁」還沒被敲出缺口，他知道自己必須多嘗試幾次。收緊手指當下，受傷的部分讓他咬牙，縱然手臂還沒從疼痛中恢復過來，他堅持要抬手，繼續朝向把手割傷的部分搥打。幾次下來，由於裂痕逐漸增加，割傷手背部分大幅增加，甚至還有飛濺出來的殘渣往後劃過手臂，蓋文始終沒退縮，此時此刻，他的蛋糕就在另一側等待，除非救出奈斯，否則他沒道理因為皮肉傷就半途而廢。

當裂痕總算擴大到往下坍塌，形成一個小洞時，蓋文隨即蹲下來看，他驚喜地發現奈斯的白色襯衫就在正前方。

「奈斯！」他高呼，伸手讓十指扣住洞口，用力往上下扳動，此時這扇用木板製造的牆面，粽算被他拉開。蓋文鬆開手時，赫然發現右手沾滿鮮血，由於方才拉門時用力過猛，傷口才會被粗糙表面弄更大。

「蓋文，你的手！」一瞧見褐髮警探的傷勢，年輕人趕緊大喊。

「我沒事，反倒是你竟然變成人質。」蓋文執意強顏歡笑，走上前湊近呆坐在房內，用淡藍色眼眸凝視他的奈斯。

「我並不是人質。」奈斯安靜呢喃。

「很好笑，年輕人，」蓋文搖搖頭，一屁股坐在蛋糕身旁說道，「我可不知道有什麼理由需要特地把人關在這邊。」

接著，奈斯神情極為緊張，用雙手搭住蓋文肩膀急切詢問，「康——康納呢，他現在身在何方？」

「這點我也想知道，但願老頭情況順利。」蓋文只得這樣答覆。

「安德森先生？為什麼要提到他。」奈斯竟然表現出狀況外的模樣。

「不就是你——」蓋文主動停止，伸手用手輕觸奈斯兩邊耳朵，年輕人則是露出一副百思不得其解的樣子，前者驚恐地發現一個事實，「你的耳機呢？」

「我的耳機在康納身上。」奈斯歪頭回答。

「該死，」蓋文低聲咒罵，瞬間，他馬上明瞭這純粹是詭計，為了引開他跟漢克的低劣手段，褐髮警探伸手拉住奈斯手臂，意圖起身往外走。

「我們必須離開。」他語氣焦慮。

「但你的手……」奈斯視線牢牢落在蓋文的傷口上。

「先別管這種事了，漢克現在非常需要協助，還有你的哥哥也是。」這段言論，成功讓奈斯轉移注意，並在蓋文帶領他，起身離開這個古怪的小房間。

* * *

 

 

漢克能憑藉記憶前往康納負責巡邏的位置，他了解這樣做相當危險，基地內也許會埋伏眾多守衛，但是康納……這時候他最在乎的對象被抓走，老警探跑過無數黯淡通道，幸好，他沒能瞧見任何人，而在同一時間，他意識到某件事。

_ 這邊顯然相當靠近主機房。 _

原本該屬於馬庫斯入侵範圍的地方，卻沒見到對方蹤影，甚至於基地內沒有多派人手在周遭搜索，這並不符合邏輯，漢克放慢腳步，貼著牆壁緩慢行走，仔細觀察附近情形，了解是否為陷阱，當他來到一扇門前時，注意力頓時被上頭文字吸引。

_ 主機房 _

斗大的銀色字樣就刻畫在眼前，他吞嚥緊張，伸手握住門把，試探性地往旁邊轉動，赫然發現門並未上鎖。

_ 我該進去嗎？ _

他在內心提出疑惑，漢克僅僅知曉馬庫斯會跑來破壞主機，讓西斯特有機會植入病毒，但也就這樣，對於如何破壞，怎樣做才不會變成扯後腿，漢克一概不懂，他有些沮喪，若非自己是電腦白癡，至少還有辦法多少給予協助，減少馬庫斯心力，此時，他卻只得呆站在門外充當保鑣。

_ 但你好歹能通知他們來。 _

腦袋給予的訊息，促使他勾起嘴角， _ 是阿，通知， _ 他怎麼沒想到，進去以後立即用耳機聯絡馬庫斯，接著在房內等待就好，這對他而言不成問題，於是，漢克笑著轉動門把，踏入通往主機房的縫隙內。

裡頭放著一台大型電腦，旁邊還有五六台桌上型電腦，漢克知道最大的自然是任務目標，從裡頭情況來看，馬庫斯還沒真正抵達，中年男子趕緊觸碰耳機，企圖要聯繫對方，但他還沒發送訊息，大型電腦後方就傳來一陣雜音，隨後，康納就被推到電腦旁邊的走道上，漢克發現有把手槍直接對準年輕人太陽穴位置。

「對不起。」褐髮青年低聲致歉，接著，舉槍的人從暗處現身，漢克猛然睜大眼睛，瞪著綁架康納的傢伙，年輕人只得憂傷地回答，「我沒想到他是臥底。」

「冷靜點，賽門！」漢克朝意圖要對康納開槍的金髮男子高呼，「我這是在幫助蛋糕們。」

「是所有蛋糕，還是純粹私慾？」賽門怒氣沖沖地質問，同時晃動右手臂，把槍口往前遞一些，「立刻停止通知馬庫斯，否則我就把他的腦袋轟爛。」

這個威脅讓漢克咬緊牙根，他無法得知賽門真實目的，但對方深知他的弱點，因而把康納當成人質，在這情況下，漢克只好把手遠離耳機，雙眼牢牢盯著賽門不放。

「這樣做對你而言沒好處。」他提醒。

「總比讓全體叉子有機會直接傷害到蛋糕來的好。」賽門指稱。

「這就是你叛變的原因？企圖用激烈手段確保蛋糕安危？」他挪動雙腿，往前靠近一些。

「不要往前走了！」剛留意到漢克動作，賽門就大吼，為了避免康納受到波及，漢克馬上照做，但他的視線，卻被旁邊的康納吸引，他挑起眉毛，觀察著褐髮年輕人的舉止，並抬起腦袋，咧嘴一笑。

「我當然能站著不動，但這可不代表你能安然無恙。」他斜眼凝視年輕人，這引起賽門好奇心。

「什麼——」只見他挪開視線，嘗試要打量康納，下一秒後者就稍微蹲下來，往旁邊伸展本來應該被賽門銬住的腿，輕巧往賽門的方向掃去，讓對方絆倒。

而逮到大好機會的漢克，則是拔足朝前方奔跑，撈出衣服口袋裡的槍枝，直直對準賽門腦袋。

「你最好別耍小聰明。」他冷淡告知。

賽門五官整個扭曲，看起來十分憤怒，他伸手企圖要摸索口袋，旁邊的康納卻高呼。

「你在找這個嗎？」他搖晃著手裡的灰色電線，上頭連接著一枚按鈕，在賽門的驚詫中，面帶微笑，「就大方替你完成心願好了。」雖著聲響，他按著按鈕。

什麼事都沒發生，雖說他確實觸碰按鈕，但沒任何東西爆炸或產生任何反應，只見金髮男子的臉部表情從驚訝轉為難以置信。

「怎麼會……」

漢克沒有理會陷入意外情緒裡的賽門，而是拿起手銬，扣住男子的雙手。

「抱歉，直到弄清楚來龍去脈前，只能暫時這樣做。」他說著，然後扭頭盯著康納，「還有你，沒事別裝成自己哥哥。」

「等等，你是西斯特？」此時的賽門才反應過來，原來自己被欺騙了。

「那當然，起初我也被騙，直到發現他竟然做出康納不會的行為，」他微笑，注視西斯特，「開鎖。」

西斯特攤攤手，「我可是有親自教導他，只是那傢伙始終沒能學會，所以就由我負責飾演被『欺騙』的人質。」

漢克推動賽門的身軀往前走，喃喃說道，「顯然你早就知道會變成這樣。」

「嚴格說起來，這才是真正的計畫，我跟伊利亞發現耶利哥內部有間諜，經過推測得出最有可能是對象是賽門，此外這座地下基地有太多隱蔽空間，但諾絲的平面圖尚未描繪出來，也因為如此，主機房沒有想像中好找，我需要有人親自帶我前來這邊，由於顧慮到間諜問題，於是便康納私下討論，嘗試教他開鎖技巧，讓他有機會被逮到後脫困，最後雖然因為沒學會，導致計畫變更，換成由我出馬，但沒關係，我並不在乎，最後按照原定方案，趁著出任務時交換身分，順利讓賽門帶我抵達這裡。」西斯特平靜描述。

「所以說，進入基地前跟隨在奈斯旁邊的還是康納，你們是什麼時候交換的？」漢克詢問。

「安德森先生，你還記得當自己聯繫所有人時，奈斯那組是如何回應的？」西斯特引導著。

「奈斯告訴我，康納跟他受到襲擊後就失蹤。」老警探說道。

「聽起來是否像『康——康納他——』這樣？」漢克猛然瞪大眼睛，望著眼前男子，那聲音確實跟奈斯平時口吻沒兩樣。

「難道單純是你在演戲？」他簡直不敢相信，西斯特則是伸手探向口袋，拿出耳機。

「這就是真相，在那之前我利用廣播系統播放一種同時會對於蛋糕跟叉子帶來傷害的惱人電波，促使康納有充分理由請奈斯暫時躲在基地內的其中一個隱蔽房間閃避聲音，並用自己要去找你的理由離開，接著與康納交換身分，在你跟李德先生通知我時給予回應，並佯裝落單被賽門找到後『騙』來這邊執行最終目標。」褐髮年輕人緩緩解釋。

「最終目標是什麼？」漢克詢問。

「早就開始了，就在我剛才按下按鈕後。」西斯特撇過頭，凝視那台大型電腦。

螢幕畫面大幅扭曲，影像從記錄數據資料轉為雜訊，最後開始撥放一段影片，那是克洛伊，她正在對鏡頭平靜描述一段言論，講述蛋糕與叉子並非狩獵者與獵物，而是共生關係的論點。

「這段影片會直接連接到各地螢幕，連續24小時不間斷，只要螢幕開著，就無法避開，」西斯特望著影片呢喃，「人們會得知蛋糕與叉子的存在。」

漢克這才發現到一個事實，「等等，這麼說來不只蛋糕們，連生活在社會的人們也都會一併知道。」

「沒錯，」西斯特點頭，「一切來自於兩名曼費德先生的想法，單純只有蛋糕與叉子之間不足以稱上是自由，讓世人得知真相，才是發起這場行動的理由。」

就在這時，西斯特的手機連續發出好幾次震動，年輕人撈起手機觀看，露出一抹燦笑。

「成功了，克洛伊傳了一段新聞畫面來，瞧！」他把手機翻過去，漢克扭頭觀看，影片上是新聞台畫面，主播正在報導幾分鐘前在各地撥放的訊息，以及探討「叉子」與「蛋糕」究竟是什麼，他仰起頭，神情喜悅不少。

「我們成功了。」

「即便如此，」西斯特別過頭看著還被銬住，露出憤怒的賽門，「我們還是得得知他這樣做的動機。」

* * *

 

 

奈斯和蓋文匆忙跑向漢克所在的位置時，才終於發覺雙方被蒙在鼓裡，最終經過一番解釋，蓋文邁開腳步，走到賽門面前。

「原來你真的有問題。」他不悅表示，金髮男子則是怒視著他，直到奈斯拉住他的手臂，把警探用力往後拉。

「也許他是有原因的。」奈斯說出推論。

「無論是什麼，都改變不了這傢伙確實害慘班的事實。」他把雙臂交叉在胸前，小聲咕噥。

奈斯搖搖頭，撈起蓋文右手掌，輕撫掌心的老繭，眨著淡藍眼眸，「但我們都活下來了，沒人受傷，現在計畫也成功，可以安然回家。」

最後的「回家」一詞，把蓋文的憂慮一掃而空，他稍微往前方湊，揮動左手，直接攬過奈斯腰側，把對方帶入懷裡。

「是阿，回家。」他壓低聲音，在年輕人耳畔訴說。

他們總算能放下任何煩惱，如期完成先前承諾。

 

* * *

 

 

躲在基地某個隱蔽房間的康納相當焦慮，幸好他有手機，能夠替自己接收訊息，當螢幕開始播放，克洛伊的聲音傳遍整個城市沒多久，牆壁就受到攻擊，他下意識地往後退，直到另一側傳來漢克說話聲。

「你在裡面嗎？」

他迅速站起身，「沒錯！」

巨大的敲擊聲自外部傳來，就康納還沒回應前，牆壁就被硬生生敲出一個洞。

「康納！」他聽見漢克的聲音，以及朝他奔跑過來，用力把年輕伴侶擁入懷中的老警探，西斯特則是站在外面微笑看著他們。

康納眨眨眼，伸手環住漢克背脊，思考是否該說出實際上不用破牆，自己仍然有辦法出去這件事，但漢克顯然相當高興，他咧嘴一笑，專心享受著這刻。

「我們這就回家去。」漢克安靜說著。

「遵命。」他稍微闔上眼睛，溫柔吐露。

事情即將落幕，他們總算能回歸平靜生活。


	16. Chapter 16

「調查完畢，這份自白就是他幹下這些事情的主因。」

 

雖說曾是同事，但還是為了要深入探討賽門犯案的動機，他們把那名金髮男子帶回耶利哥審問，明白計畫徹底失敗的賽門，低頭說出真相，打從一開始，他的身分就是謊言，賽門並非他的本名，甚至於也不曾思念、試圖找過任何人，他的名字是丹尼爾，自小就生於某個叉子家族，雙親以為他繼承家族基因，所以教導他關於叉子的概念與想法，企圖等到他覺醒時藉由殺害蛋糕，發覺自身能力，但他不是，丹尼爾始終沒辦法在關滿蛋糕的房間內輕易便認出對方味道，同時他不想被刪除記憶後趕走，於是接受家族給他的另一個要求。

 

_ 嘗試瓦解蛋糕組織。 _

 

他特意佯裝成失去蛋糕朋友後被迫刪除記憶的人，在家中相框放置紙張，找尋契機，試圖於街頭「巧遇」馬庫斯，成功混進耶利哥，為了進一步取得信任，還前往蛋糕店擔任員工一陣子，由於他本來就是臥底，所以沒有被刪除記憶，假裝遺忘部分事實充其量是讓信任度加深，之後重新回到耶利哥，獲得關於計畫的訊息後嘗試攪局，阻止他們成功撥放影片。

 

「既然如此，你就必須負起所有責任。」蓋文冷著臉指出。

 

丹尼爾臉上沒有任何溫和神色，僅剩的只有冰寒，他的演技好到幾乎無法讓人察覺實際是反對耶利哥信念，保持叉子至上主義想法的男人。

 

蓋文沒有動用私刑，漢克也是，他們協議要讓丹尼爾走法律程序，一如對待陶德的方式般，現在大眾已經清楚蛋糕與叉子真實存在，也另丹尼爾這種行為有足夠機會被判刑。

 

各地蛋糕店在各家單位的努力下被攻破，蛋糕們終於重獲自由，並由卡姆斯基設立的安置機構協助找回家人與適應社會生活，為期近二個月的緊張氣氛，逐漸因為好轉情勢消退，此時的漢克只想回家躺在床鋪上，抱住相撲跟康納痛快睡一覺，但才剛因為疲倦打起呵欠，蓋文就湊過來，開口宣布一件事。

 

「嘿，老頭，你在打算睡覺以前，我們得去找傑弗瑞。」這段話口吻中沒有絲毫戲謔，顯然相當認真，漢克不禁皺眉，但還是迅速開車回DPD。

 

一踏出警車，這對搭檔就受到熱烈歡迎，大量員警站在門外，微笑迎接他的到來，傑弗瑞竟然面帶微笑，朝他們走來，在兩人的驚訝神情中大聲說話。

 

「恭喜，順利結案了，多虧你們闖入基地，讓大夥能夠在之後從內部找到眾多線索，也得知連續殺人案出自於幾名美食家之手。目前犯人們順利被逮捕，開始進司法審查。」他還遞了一張紙過來，兩人低頭觀看，眼睛頓時瞪大。

 

斗大的「破案獎金」字樣就印在上方，分給他們的金錢足以彌補當初把德查特兄弟倆帶出店的費用。

 

「我簡直不敢相信。」蓋文喃喃說道，一旁漢克卻有其他想法，他沒有把注意力放在支票上太久，反倒轉移視線，盯著自己上司。

 

「傑弗瑞，我有一個請求。」他的話語，促使黝黑皮膚的隊長回望著他。

 

「請說。」傑弗瑞簡單表示。

 

漢克深吸口氣，安靜訴說一個二個月前，自己從未思考過的提議，並用數分鐘的時間，等待對方回應，令他高興的是，最終傑弗瑞點頭答應。

 

這件事反倒比獎金更讓他感到高興，現在就只需等待一切準備就緒，他就可以把消息傳達給康納。

 

* * *

 

 

漢克在進門前先透過車窗稍微整理儀容，他發現自己感到格外緊張，眼前是自己家，他卻在此時戰戰兢兢，深怕出任何差錯，造成康納誤解。

_ 都是因為那件事情。 _

他低頭凝視被緊握在手裡的物品，深吸口氣，轉身邁開腳步，拿起鑰匙逐漸靠近大門，隨著門把轉動，他最先聽見的是相撲跑到門前迎接的巨大聲響，那隻跟主人分開一陣子，前天才剛回來的聖伯納目前特別黏主人，一察覺漢克回家就快速跑過來等待。當老警探推開門，相撲就跟前兩天沒兩樣，繞著飼主興奮地彈跳巨大身軀，漢克微微一笑，接著他嗅嗅鼻子，在屋裡聞到某種味道，那是非常奇怪的氣味，這讓他暫時拋開所有想法，順著味道走向源頭——廚房，漢克還沒踏過去，就瞧見在內部來回走動，顯然非常忙碌的康納，爐子上放有正在冒熱氣的鍋子，他笑著搖頭，放慢腳步靠了過去。

「在做菜呀，」他柔聲呢喃，康納整個人頓時繃緊，似乎被嚇著，但漢克並不在意，只是走到鍋子前，試圖要弄清楚菜色，但眼前的畫面，讓他臉色迅速轉為鐵青，「這是什麼鬼？」凶狠語氣造成康納身軀發顫。

他並不想發出這種口吻，但那鍋呈現紫黑色的東西，光是讓他看一眼就反胃，即便努力去觀看、嗅著氣味，也難以辨認是什麼料理。

「蔬——蔬菜湯——」康納支支吾吾地小聲回答，此時的他把腦袋整個垂下來，整個腦袋呈現純粹的鮮紅色。

_ 蔬菜？ _ 漢克皺眉，拿起湯勺撈取內容物，確實有幾個疑似是蘿蔔、茄子、花椰菜之類的玩意，但都沒有切好，而且全沒煮熟，若他勉強把這鍋「湯」喝下肚，換來的結果只會是瘋狂跑廁所。老警探大概知道為何康納會趁自己前往DPD時煮湯，前天當他們剛從克里斯家帶回相撲，選擇用走路回家期間，年輕人表示自己男友需要改善飲食習慣，漢克隨口說出『外面的健康食物都讓我食不下嚥，如果你能替我準備一桌好料，我倒能考慮。』當下康納沒特別說什麼，本以為這話題就此落幕，誰知道今天他就付諸行動，試圖要讓漢克品嘗到美味料理，即便成品相當悽慘，但他還是有些感動。

「先把爐子關了，跟我到客廳去。」他安靜指示。

「遵命。」康納憂傷回答，伸手按下開關，低頭跟隨漢克離開廚房，站在門口注視他們的相撲，晃著蓬鬆尾巴走過去。

雙方臀部才剛接觸到沙發，漢克隨及伸手攬過康納身軀，將比他矮小些的青年拉進懷裡，扭頭吻上對方的唇。這情況八成超乎康納預期範圍，年輕人是被吻了幾秒鐘後，才緩緩閉上琥珀色雙眸，溫柔給予回應。

當他們因為需要氧氣分開雙唇時，漢克咧嘴一笑，「我很高興你願意替我做菜。」

「但是我徹底搞砸。」康納極為沮喪。

「有什麼關係，」中年男子用力揉動年輕人的褐色髮絲，弄亂花了半小時才梳理好的整齊髮型，「誰沒失敗過？」

「我應該直接告訴你自己沒做菜經驗。」康納感到羞愧。

「拜託，就算你不講我也很清楚，今天就暫時到這邊吧，待會把那鍋吃下去保證出問題的東西倒掉，我教你做菜。」漢克提議。

「漢克，你真的不會生氣嗎？」康納仍然有些遲疑，老警探則是勾起嘴角。

「如果我會因此生氣，幹嘛還要親你。」他平靜表示，康納猛然垂下頭。

「說的也是，我不該隨意懷疑。」原本消失幾秒的紅暈，再度浮現於雙頰。

漢克伸手推動男友背脊，「我們一起清理好了，說起來假如我前天沒有講那句話，也不會讓你想嘗試下廚。」

康納迅速愣住，但還是點點頭，任由自己被漢克帶進廚房內。

桌面上放置著起初漢克想給予康納的物品，但他反而希望能率先跟愛人享受家庭時光，這可是很多情侶熱衷的行為，過去他不曾理解背後原因，當他真正擁有類似經驗，馬上明瞭這種簡單舉止讓人沉醉的理由。

* * *

 

 

蓋文盯著坐在他對面，用淡藍眼眸直接凝視他的奈斯，年輕人的專注模樣讓蓋文有些不自在，他鬆開刀叉，皺起眉頭。

「怎麼了嗎？」他邊咀嚼嘴裡的肉塊，邊提及疑問。

「我一直在想一件事。」奈斯平靜回答。

「說吧。」蓋文表示。

「為什麼你不曾替我跟康納取任何暱稱。」奈斯拋出問題，還沒把食物吞下肚的蓋文險些被嗆到，他伸手捶打喉嚨，撈起水杯灌了一口，隨後才把目光投射到奈斯身上。

「今天可是我們的 **初次約會，** 結果你竟然在想這件事。」蓋文充分表達自己多難以置信。

「坦白講不只是今天，我們暫居耶利哥期間，相同疑惑就不斷在腦海中迴繞。」年輕人眨眨眼睛，輕聲呢喃。

「那為什麼沒有當時就找機會問我？」蓋文沒好氣地詢問。

「之所以去耶利哥是為了破案，以及幫助馬庫斯他們，這問題完全沒任何關聯，因此我打算等事情告一段落後再找時間提。」奈斯冷靜解釋，這說法確實合理，但蓋文執意把雙臂交叉在胸前，翠綠眼睛閃動著些許慍怒。

「然後你就拖到現在，當我帶你來吃人生第一盤牛排時才終於想起這件事。」他的雙腿在地面上不安地亂動，困惑於對方思想。

奈斯把腦袋垂下來，感到羞愧，「我應該盡早提的。」

「隨便啦，但你為什麼會想知道這件事。」蓋文一找到契機就開口表示。

年輕人重新把腦袋揚起，「安德森先生跟我提過，為了增進與其他人關係，你會特地取外號，我原以為是因為雙方為同事關係，加上安德森先生並不反對，所以你才動不動叫他『老頭』，直到進入耶利哥，與他們認識的時間比我跟康納短，但每個人都有專屬暱稱，就連最初讓你看不順眼的卡姆斯基先生，也在計畫成功後被賦予『狐狸』稱呼，我跟康納卻始終——」他沒能說下去，不過蓋文也無須聽見後續就了解，他一把扣住奈斯右手臂，成功讓身軀隨著話語開始時就微微顫抖的奈斯停止敘述，眼睛睜大，死命凝望他。

「奈斯，你會認為我想跟你保持距離嗎？」他簡單詢問，褐髮年輕人則是搖頭，他隨即引導著，「那麼，我又是怎麼叫愛麗絲的？」

「同樣是本名，但她只是小孩，這不該混為一談。」奈斯反駁，蓋文翹起嘴角。

「是阿，她確實還很小，但你應該知道我認識漢克很久了吧，以前我會在前往他家作客時，說柯爾是『縮小版漢克』，不信你去問他本人，我可沒撒謊。」蓋文的神情很真誠，奈斯也選擇相信，但仍舊用雙眼直直勾住伴侶，前者面部表情在此時柔軟不少，他拉起奈斯手腕，用手指輕柔擠壓。

「當我跟老頭把你跟康納從蛋糕店買走，並透過對話得知原來平時的你們只有編號，因為如此，我告訴自己，不要替你們另外取暱稱，從始至終都用本名叫喚，我希望讓你們徹底明瞭自己的身分，你們並非什麼RK系列或其他沒有名字的人，而是奈斯跟康納．德查特，底特律合法公民，事實並不會因為20年來的煎熬與虐待有所改變，對於被當成商品販售的愛麗絲，我也是抱持同樣想法，至於卡姆斯基……好吧，起初我確實是因為厭惡他才沒有另外取暱稱。」最後提到的卡姆斯基，促使蓋文皺眉，下一秒，他發現奈斯眼眶內有淚水在打轉，蓋文抽動雙唇，嘗試要化解年輕人焦慮情緒，隨後就聽見柔和呢喃。

「謝謝。」

褐髮警探撇過頭，伸手指著還有一半的牛排。

「快把這些吃完，待會我們立刻走人。」

「沒問題。」

耳邊傳來刀叉移動的聲響，蓋文稍微挪動腦袋，只見奈斯正加快速度把肉塊塞入口中，盡可能用最快速度解決晚餐，他搖搖頭，拿起餐巾紙，起身湊近奈斯，擦拭年輕人弄髒的嘴角。

奈斯咧嘴一笑，繼續享用牛排，直到盤子被清空，才在買單完的蓋文帶領下，一同踏出這間高級餐廳。

 

* * *

 

 

「好了嗎？」漢克望著緊閉的房門呼喊。

「再等一下。」內部傳來康納的悶聲。

漢克搖搖頭，開始在外頭踱步，他已經在外面等待將近十分鐘，愛人的速度緩慢到他開始質疑是否這是錯誤決策，幸好，在他來回走到第三次時，木門終於敞開，褐髮青年低頭走出，漢克差點就開口抱怨，下一秒卻被康納的模樣吸引住，只得呆呆地注視自己男友。

「你確定要我穿這樣出門？」康納有些遲疑地拉著漢克給他的藍色制服。

「都換好了才在問。」老警探皺眉，但視線仍然牢牢跟隨康納。

「我單純……還不習慣這種正式服裝。」年輕人語氣很猶豫，似乎不想讓漢克失望。

中年男子放下插在胸前的雙手，走過去輕拉自己不久前親手遞給康納的衣服，安靜呢喃，「放心，我會陪在你身邊的。」

這句話成為定心丸，也讓面容緊張的康納放鬆一些。

事情要從幾天前說起，部分剛離開蛋糕店，開始進入社會生活的蛋糕們試圖學習如何融入廣大人群，除此之外，有些叉子在初次接觸蛋糕時會察覺自己身分，導致做出無法逆轉的錯，卡姆斯基特地成立相關機構協助擁有這些煩惱的人，DPD也接獲通知，擁有叉子身分，且跟蛋糕很熟的漢克與蓋文自然能幫上忙，蓋文表示他也許能出點力量，至於漢克，立即就想到目前已經跟他生活幾個月，幾乎能完美融進人類社會的康納，勢必可以駐守在機構內。

因此隨即替康納交遞申請書，攜帶一件機構人員會穿著的藍色制服返回家中，若不是恰巧康納試圖料理攪亂計畫，此時的年輕人早就前往機構上班。

「我相信其他蛋糕都會很高興能得到幫忙。」漢克輕拍愛人肩膀。

「我還無法肯定自己是否能勝任。」從他語氣中，清楚透露出些許懼怕。

「不只你，我也一樣，」漢克柔聲訴說，「失去柯爾時，我擔憂自己無法活下去；初次把你從蛋糕店帶走，害怕沒能把一個成年人照顧好；發覺對於你的情感，即將說出口之際，煩惱著這份情感究竟能持續多久；驚覺失去探查蛋糕的嗅覺，憂愁於會被拋棄；潛入基地前一刻，滿腦子都是自己否全身而退。但是最後，我挺過來了，在失去兒子後順利活到現在，讓你成為家中一份子，之後正式交往，就算已經成為普通人，還是繼續與你在一起，更重要的是——」他的水藍色眼睛映照出康納倒影，「讓你能夠以蛋糕身分，在社會上生存。」

「漢克，謝謝你。」沒有任何華麗詞彙，康納說話向來如此，這也正是漢克需要的動力，他溫柔環繞男友腰側，帶領對方踏出家門，驅車前往機構。

 

* * *

 

 

_ 警方利用模控生命開發的系統，及時阻止一名險些傷害蛋糕的叉子，目前那名叉子已經被移送相關單位…… _

蓋文關閉廣播，喃喃說道。

「沒想到我們都被那隻狐狸耍了，說什麼沒有研發出找尋叉子的方法，原來只是一場騙局。」

「也是因為康納覺醒後才加速機器研發，至於說完全沒機會是為了瞞過臥底，畢竟在事情結束以前，隨意透露太多消息是錯誤之舉。」坐在副駕駛座的奈斯平靜回答。

蓋文搖著頭，「這仍舊沒辦法解釋他的行為有多合理。」

「卡姆斯基先生原本就是這種人，話說回來，蓋文，」奈斯的聲響，促使蓋文扭頭看著對方，「你為什麼還不開車？」

此時的汽車早就發動一陣子，但除了打開車內空調跟廣播外，蓋文沒有觸碰方向盤，從頭到尾都只是把雙臂抱在胸前，顯然在等待什麼。

「你還記得我曾跟你提過什麼嗎？」蓋文透過車窗凝視外頭的雨景，安靜詢問。

不到幾秒，奈斯就作出回應，「當然，這就是為什麼我想知道你沒載我回家的原因。」

「我……我並不想在家做這件事。」褐髮警探清楚，自己說法在不少人聽來都極為古怪，奈斯果然立即表達疑惑。

「我還以為在自己家做愛會符合你的需求。」

「呃，其實沒，我反倒更加喜歡待在這種狹小空間。」他謹慎地觀察周遭，蓋文運氣很好，由於天候不佳，會在外頭晃的人很少，車外只有少數幾人路過。

「但在這邊容易腰酸背痛，況且你的手尚未痊癒。」對於年輕人提及的環節，蓋文僅僅是簡單帶過。

「你老是這樣，第一時間去關心他人。」話音剛落，他就扭頭挪動臀部，起身湊近副駕駛座，吻上奈斯的雙唇，先前因為徒手破門帶來的傷，依舊會不時滲出鮮血，但他可沒多餘心思去管，蓋文早就習慣皮肉傷，他認為自己多半有些自虐傾向，需要仰仗傷痛來體現生存意義，他以左手托住奈斯腦袋，右手拉住車門，推動奈斯身軀，帶領對方到後座去，他可沒蠢到想在前座打砲。

當蓋文把耐斯往後一推，看著年輕人躺在後座椅子上，輕眨帶有淺灰的藍色雙眸時，他察覺累積多時的慾望在此時全數爆發，蓋文關閉車門，伸手觸碰褲腰，剛把長褲往下拉，立即聞到奈斯散發的氣息。

「我會想念這個的。」他輕聲呢喃，這天過後，他會成為凡夫俗子，而奈斯則是蛻變，宛如破繭而出的蝶，具備用鼻子辨認出叉子的能力。

隨後他把身軀往前傾協，對準奈斯雙唇吻上去，手臂往摸索，觸摸到年輕人的運動褲邊緣。

_ 好在這傢伙沒有穿任何附鈕扣的褲子。 _ 他在內心嘟噥，蓋文技術沒好到可以在熱情接吻同時還用單手解鈕扣。身下的年輕人被他親密吻著，並用雙臂緊扣蓋文背脊，拉扯衣服布料，似乎不想把衣服脫掉。

「冷靜點，小子。」被指甲刮到有些疼痛的他忍不住告誡，奈斯有些慌張，身體因而抖動一下，「你想穿著衣服做嗎？」他口吻在此時軟化些，安靜詢問。

奈斯稍稍把腦袋往旁邊移，小聲呢喃，「我想跟你換位置。」

「換位置？」蓋文花了幾秒鐘就反應過來，「你是指要我躺下去，然後跨坐在我身上？」

奈斯不發一語，只是安靜點頭。

「臭小子！」褐髮警探猛然撇過頭，「你腦袋究竟在想什麼鬼東西？」他沒好氣地質問，嘗試讓怒火染上雙頰，掩蓋害羞色調，同時透過餘角觀察年輕人。

奈斯把視線放在蓋文身上，正確來說，他是注視現階段還留有一塊痂的手背，「我不願你的手又受傷。」

「你當我紙糊的呀！」蓋文才剛扭頭企圖要破口大罵，卻立刻被那雙滿是堅毅的藍灰色眼睛說服，那模樣讓他把話語吞回肚內，只得憤恨地輕哼一聲，起身從奈斯身軀挪開，讓對方得以站起來，當他剛在座位上躺好，隨即告誡，「最好別想耍花樣。」他深知奈斯不是這種人，但還是下意識訴說著，年輕人隨即點頭承諾。

「當然，我早就知道要怎麼做。」

當奈斯把方才脫到一半的運動褲脫掉，並迅速拉開底褲時，蓋文詫異地張大眼睛，忍不住伸手指向幾乎要佔據視野的物品。

「麻煩解釋你是不是吃錯藥，為什麼沒事會往自己屁股塞東西。」他語氣有些不滿，原因來自於當奈斯做出此時行為前，並未跟他溝通過。

奈斯稍微皺眉，把手臂往後挪，手指扣住那個從自己後穴突出來的按摩棒，「這是要為了給你驚喜。」

「如果你是想讓我「驚」嚇到，那麼恭喜你，確實很成功。」他用相當緩慢地動做拍手，示意自己實際上並不高興，但奈斯充耳不聞，只是把手臂往上拉，緩慢將按摩棒帶出穴口，當塑膠物體被徹底拔除時，隨即能發現不少透明液體殘留在按摩棒表面，這畫面促使血液快速跑到兩腿之間，蓋文沒膽量低頭，他清楚此時的自己硬到不行，期盼能盡快把慾望送進伴侶體內。雖說這樣，他還是咬緊牙根，嘗試提出疑問。

「你是從什麼時候開始替自己擴張的？」

幾滴淚水因為拔除按摩棒時帶來的刺激，順著奈斯臉頰滑落，「從我們出門前五分鐘。」

「所以說你一共忍了將近半天，」他一把拉住奈斯的手臂，把年輕人往前方帶過去，凝視距離自己不到十公分的蛋糕，「所以這就是跟機構人員攀談時，你露出難為情表情的真正原因，」他鬆開男友手臂，移動手指，一路往下滑，直到接觸到後穴附近，他讓手指在邊緣處擠壓，感受著被擴張過，等待被滿足的溫暖穴口，「沒想到區區一根塑膠棒，竟然比我還快入侵你的屁股。」

奈斯因為這份說詞有些慌張，他急忙想解釋，但蓋文卻在此時把手指往前推，進入狹窄內部，突如其來的舉止導致奈斯忍不住倒抽口氣。

「別以為剛才的行為能讓我多滿意，想要用按摩棒擴張？休想，這種事情我能自己來。」他貼近奈斯耳際，邊說邊把手指往前送進更深處。

「蓋——蓋文，你可以直接插——插進來。」奈斯輕微喘氣，吐出陣陣氣息，顯然快要支撐不住，但蓋文非但沒有把手指縮回，甚至還添加第二根。

「你該不會以為我的擴張技巧比塑膠棒差？」他並非是在懷疑，只是在藉此釋放奈斯再度隱瞞自己重要事情的怒火，被手指刺激到只得把身軀往前傾，將腦袋貼住蓋文外套的年輕人，試圖擠出話語。

「你的手——手還沒好，我不希望因為用——用力過猛又讓傷——傷口裂開。」從奈斯語氣判斷，他是勉強才把話講完的，蓋文忍不住在狹窄密道內移動手指，讓兩根手指呈現剪刀狀。

「我可沒有軟弱到手受傷就沒辦法替你擴張，」對於愛人舉止，他確實很感動，但另一方面仍然不滿只因為這種小事，就導致奈斯沒能信任他的能力，此時，他拉起第三根手指，擠入已經妥善準備完畢，幾乎可以不用繼續擴張的後穴，「基於你的行為，我得給予些 **懲罰。** 」

_ 懲罰？ _ 他在內心輕笑，這是在懲罰奈斯，抑或是胯下快要支撐不住，隨時都要因為藍眼青年的溫柔喘息，染成一片艷紅，顯露出被慾望逐漸佔據的奈斯連續刺激，即將要噴發出而出的自己。

「蓋文……我感——感覺很——」奈斯未曾真正接觸過性愛，也許他有透過教學影片得知詳細過程，能夠在提及性愛時相當從容，但理論不同於實戰，當他褪除褲子，穴口被其他男人手指塞滿，所有想法頓時拋諸腦後，此時他唯一能表達的，僅有喘氣與支離破碎的語言。

「瞧瞧你，連要正常開口說話都辦不到。」蓋文已經有很長一段時間沒表現出欠揍一面，雖說如此，當他說出話語同時，緩緩抽出三根被體液覆蓋的手指，單手握住褲腰，用平常尿急衝進廁所的速度，將牛仔褲與底褲徹底剝除，促使完全充血，高高豎立起來的昂揚有機會透口氣。

奈斯盯著在他面前從前端滴出些許白濁的肉柱，用力吞口水。

「請問……」這聲詢問，讓蓋文有些愣住，他沒有答腔，只是安靜等待對方把話講完，「我能夠自己來嗎？」

_ 搞什麼，自己來？ _ 此時的蓋文還是躺著不動，除了方才脫褲子時有稍微移動臀部，他還是用仰頭的姿勢凝視奈斯， _ 這小子……應該知道自己講出什麼吧！ _

蓋文有些痛恨自己，即便內心侍充滿疑惑，想一探究竟，說出口的言論還是有些銳利。

「你的要求讓我認為自己彷彿沒什麼用。」

「當然不是！」奈斯隨即呼喊，雙方四目相交，奈斯的灰藍色眼睛表達著驚慌，他似乎有些無助，不曉得該如何是好，面對這復神情，蓋文也沒心思刻意佯裝出自己有多怨恨。

「隨你便，」他搖著手，把腦袋轉到旁邊，「只要沒找機會亂來就好。」

他從未認為奈斯的行為會是私心作祟，一切都是因為他，都是他這個在行動中不慎弄傷自己的蠢蛋所致。

蓋文看著奈斯伸手扶著椅背，抬起腿跨越他的身軀，身軀傾斜，以右手輕柔握住堅硬昂揚，深吸口氣，把仔細擴張過的後穴湊近，此時，褐髮警探忍不住嘲弄。

「對你這個處男而言，這樣做不會太刺激？」他凝視著順著嗓音揚起頭，用淡藍色眼睛打量他的奈斯。

「也許吧，」年輕人簡單呢喃，「但凡事都有第一次。」話音剛落，他就把手指從肉柱上挪開，對準臀部縫隙，緩緩坐下去。

起初蓋文試圖要把注意力放在神情因被進入時產生變化的奈斯身上，但下一秒就察覺心思整個移開，僅能留意身下那根探入柔軟密穴的慾望，他清楚感受奈斯的灼熱內壁，伴隨著年輕人臀部逐漸往下坐，柱體跟著往深處推送。

「哈——」奈斯沒有擺動臀部，僅僅輕柔喘息，試圖要讓自己得以承受後穴被貨真價實陰莖填滿的滋味，蓋文有股想坐起身，直接把奈斯擁入懷裡，倚靠自身力量把對方送上高潮的衝動，但手掌剛貼住椅背，企圖拉抬上半身時，原先眼神迷茫的奈斯忽然集中精神，雙眼牢牢盯著蓋文瞧。

「不要坐起來！」他的語氣有些冰冷，甚至沒有絲毫停頓，褐髮警探因而停止動作，提出疑慮。

「我幫你就能更快結束。」 _ 你的痛苦。 _ 他在心底訴說著，顯然要奈斯這個沒經驗的小夥子挑戰騎乘位，在體會到快感前，更多的是疼痛。

「不，這樣就失去我主動提議的目的。」奈斯搖頭，堅決婉拒蓋文提議。

「你確——」蓋文企圖追問，卻直接敗在奈斯的眼底，他彷彿墜落其中，無法反對自己蛋糕給予的任何提議，於是只好揮揮手，「既然你都堅持了，那我就勉強答應。」

他把手縮回，放到胸膛上，注視把腦袋撇開，稍微瞇起雙眼，繼續往下移動的奈斯。

當蓋文感覺自己接觸到某個點時，奈斯安靜喘氣，往前方搖擺臀部，同時間頸部開始飄散出氣息。

_ 要進入正題了。 _ 蓋文甚至並未真正準備好，奈斯就用雙手緊貼蓋文腹部位置，主動搖晃著全身，促使體內的硬物在柔軟內壁衝刺，當蓋文感受到其中一個點，眼前的青年又發出那聲把情慾挑到更高的聲響。

「恩——再——再來。」奈斯被體內連續頂弄的柱體刺激，語無倫次地發出呻吟，蓋文察覺到陰莖擺盪幾次，擠出些許液體。

_ 這樣遠遠不夠。 _ 從奈斯神情來看，明顯陶醉在其中，但同時間蓋文也親眼目睹那根掛在奈斯雙腿間，沒有因為這番激烈舉止豎立起來的柱體， _ 這傢伙自己根本沒爽到。 _

他讓自己閉上眼睛，伸手在毫無預警之下抓住年輕人腰側，當奈斯驚覺到，正要開口阻止前，蓋文就直接站起身，把蛋糕往旁邊一推，順利退出埋入後穴的慾望，趕在伴侶反擊前，將年輕人往車門推過去，單手撈起肉柱，抵住身下青年的後穴入口。

「你演技真不錯，」他說著，奈斯瘋狂搖頭，但蓋文沒心思聽任何藉口，「可惜還不夠好。」伴隨著提醒，他讓昂揚往前挺進些許，隨後雙手緊密扣住奈斯的柔軟臀部，繼續往前方挺進。

「哈——蓋——蓋文。」他無從得知奈斯要試圖說些什麼，但從此時浮現在年輕人雙頰的紅暈，他自己進入後帶來的快感，遠超出奈斯單獨嘗試。

「閉嘴，好好享受就是了。」蓋文有些惡劣地阻攔，並持續用慾望開拓這塊方才沒能好好感受的秘境。

內壁在被他貫穿時從左右緊密夾住，顯然奈斯先前使用的按摩棒與他的尺寸差不多，蓋文沒有在擠壓過程中感受絲毫障礙，但他卻刻意用相當緩慢的速度往前推擠，最後停在前列腺前，接著把右手順著臀部往下方挪動，直到觸碰到年輕人的肉柱。

「我可——可以自——自己——」奈試圖婉拒，但蓋文依舊用手指從側邊握住那根目前僅有一些硬的陰莖，讓指頭上下滑動，同時擺動下半身，促使埋入男友體內的慾望開始加速碰撞前列腺，低頭吻上青年頸部。

一心三用導致他沒閒暇功夫留意太多事情，手指的傷口似乎有些裂開，但他沒有慢下來，反倒用更猛烈的力道嘗試推升奈斯情慾。

_ 這是你應得的， _ 他瞇起眼睛，打量頸部的清晰吻痕， _ 這段日子以來，我總是期盼著能對你這樣做， _ 奈斯張開嘴，發出相當輕微，幾乎聽不見的呻吟，也許是因為上次造成西斯特困擾緣故，抑或者某種堅持，無論是喘息、呻吟還是叫喊，奈斯都比先前還安靜，些許濁液自尖端滲漏，當蓋文再度往前列腺衝擊當下，身軀忽然輕微抖動，他立刻知曉自己即將達到高潮， _ 那麼他呢？ _ 褐髮警探低頭觀察身軀與他緊密連接的蛋糕，蓋文實在難以從外表看出奈斯情況，但他自有妙計。

他放慢接觸前列腺的頻率，加快摩擦年輕人昂揚速度，目的只是單純想先滿足奈斯。

「哈——」這時平時習慣擺著一副撲克臉，用冷淡口吻說話的奈斯，整張臉與頸部都染上緋紅，除了喘氣，他什麼都無法描述，在陰莖因為瘋狂刺激下晃動時，他猛然把腦袋垂下去，緊接著，大量白濁就噴發而出。

奈斯尚未反應過來，蓋文就抱起愛人，把奈斯整個身軀轉過來，壓在椅墊上，往前挺進一些，抵住前列腺，緊閉雙眼開始猛力戳刺那塊能帶給雙方喜悅的點，奈斯以雙腿牢牢夾緊蓋文腰部，腦袋往後仰，重新被情慾徹底佔據，他張開嘴溫柔呻吟。

沒多久，蓋文就在情慾帶領之下，在蛋糕體內達到高潮，當他褪出時，還有些許濁液從縫隙洩漏出來。

他們雙方都在喘氣，奈斯更因為連續兩次抵達高潮，連移動身軀都辦不到。

「我們回去吧。」經過片刻，蓋文才這麼說道，奈斯無聲點頭，前者隨即低下身，朝愛人臉頰種植一吻，並脫去自己外套，覆蓋住蛋糕光裸的下半身，隨後撈起褲子穿好，拉開車門坐到前座，在滂沱大雨中開車帶著愛人返回家中。

 

* * *

 

 

那場性愛說有改變什麼？蓋文能斬釘截鐵地回答：「不，絕對沒有。」

奈斯對於他的態度還是很冷，這點並非只有在公眾場合，就連私下也跟平常相處模式沒太大差別，也因為如此，當他一星期後前往蛋糕機構接送男友，與弟弟一起上班的康納跑過來提出疑惑時，他才感到相當詫異。

「你們是不是上床了？」他睜大雙眼，扭頭注視著把手貼在唇邊，壓低聲音提出問題的蛋糕，蓋文嘴唇抽動，企圖要說些什麼，但還沒思考回應方式，奈斯就已經朝他們走過來。

「明天見，康納。」他沉穩說著，並揮動右手。

「噢，奈斯，再會！」康納隨口回應，口吻明顯比跟蓋文說話時雀躍許多，警探打量著轉身回到辦公室裡的康納，一別過頭就衝著奈斯詢問。

「你是不是有跟他說？」他沒有直接表明自己想問的內容，但明白倘若猜測為真，奈斯就不會皺起眉頭，用完全在狀況外的神情看他。

「你在說什麼？」從奈斯臉部表情沒能探查出他得知蓋文疑問的跡象，褐髮警探眨眨眼，隨後搖著頭。

「沒事，」他簡單表示，「我們這就回去吧。」才剛往前跨出一步，奈斯就匆忙呼喊。

「等一下！」年輕人嗓音有些大，這促使蓋文撇頭留意男友，隨後，奈斯就平靜描述一件事，「今天我在跟康納整理資料時，嗅探到附近有叉子經過，接著在康納還沒說話前，率先放下工作衝向外面，」

_ 看來這就是那傢伙知道我們上床的原因。 _ 蓋文立刻得出答案，但他沒有給予回應，只是將雙臂抱在胸前，仔細聽取奈斯講述。

「那是一名年紀很輕，看起來似乎才剛覺醒蛋糕特質不久的孩子，他用雙臂抱住身軀，低頭蹲在路邊，但我未能見到任何叉子，附近也沒飄散任何我在機構內聞到的，那股只屬於叉子才有的煙味，之後，我跟康納試圖安慰被惡意攻擊的蛋糕，他說自己差點被咬，幸好有人出現替他驅趕性情惡劣的叉子。我們想當面跟好心人表達感謝，但無從得知對方身分，最後在西斯特的幫忙下，成功取得監視器畫面，並從上頭得到一個答案——」他在此時停滯，沒有立刻說名字，而是讓灰藍眼眸對準蓋文的翠綠後才開口宣布，「丹尼爾，是丹尼爾從路邊跑來，阻擋在叉子與蛋糕之間，並用暴力將叉子揍跑，並趕在我跟康納快要抵達前，轉身跑向另一側的鬧區。」

對於伴侶的嚴肅說詞，蓋文僅僅是搖著手，開始來回踱步並表示，「我先不問為什麼西斯特可以拿到商家的監視器畫面，你剛才提到丹尼爾，但他不是被銬上電子腳鐐，禁止離開家中範圍嗎？」

當審判結束後，丹尼爾的懲處是半年內必須配戴電子腳鐐，活動範圍僅剩自己家，馬庫斯有派人每天送食物過去，至今還沒獲得任何有關前鑑識人員逃走的消息。

「沒錯，」奈斯點下頭，「因此我馬上打電話詢問，並在十分鐘後獲得腳鐐因為不明原因被拔除，扔在門邊的訊息，但是蓋文，你覺得丹尼爾為何要這樣做？他有機會能遠走高飛，但卻選擇留下來，還跑去保護曾經被家族視為叉子附屬品的蛋糕。」

「這……」蓋文沒能思考到這環節，當奈斯告知他丹尼爾逃跑時，他滿腦子都是擔憂接下來會被報復，「那麼，你又是怎麼想的？」把問題拋回去或許很蠢，但這也是他現階段唯一想到的答覆方式。

「我認為應當給予他第二次機會。」話音剛落，蓋文就用手摀住肚子，發出一陣笑聲，當他大笑幾秒後，才在奈斯雙手交叉在胸前，以右腳連續點擊地面的動作中停歇，揚起頭凝視年輕人，

「你該不會是認真的吧？」即便蓋文口吻有些不確定，眼前奈斯的神情卻足以說明答案。

「從先前說詞中，丹尼爾明顯是希望被家族接納，至於任何對於蛋糕無理的態度，也都是基於家庭教育所致，我認為既然今天他能主動做出協助蛋糕的行為，就等於有轉變空間，現在，就只差給予他彌補過錯的契機。」奈斯解釋，蓋文則是立刻提出質疑。

「當我們接觸茲拉科、佩金斯、陶德時，為什麼你就沒替他們說話過？」蓋文相當不喜歡這三個人，之所以提及，充其量是好奇奈斯為何會突然想替一名罪犯開脫。

「你提到的對象，都是出於自身利益、金錢才傷害蛋糕與叉子，但丹尼爾不同，若非從小被灌輸錯誤觀念，也不會讓成年後的他為了取得家族信任成為臥底，而今日行為，也印證足以讓情況獲得改善的，我想只要能悔改，就應當賦予第二次機會。」這是非常簡單的觀念，蓋文大略能猜到奈斯之後想做什麼，他點點頭，平靜聲明。

「要是你因此受傷，我第一件事就是把兇手宰了。」奈斯的嘴角在聽見回應時微微勾起。

「謝謝。」

蓋文猛然別過頭，漫不經心地說，「反正，別再這邊浪費時間了，我們走吧。」

奈斯身軀往前挪動，牽起蓋文的手，他們一前一後，走向停在不遠處的汽車。

 

* * *

 

 

剛從警局返家的漢克，發現自己男友坐在沙發上，用手輕撫窩在腿邊的相撲，雙眼目不轉睛地凝視電視螢幕。

「你在看什麼？」他伸手把棕色外套脫下放好，並好奇詢問。

康納順著聲音，撇頭注視正在朝他走來的愛人，「回來啦，快瞧。」他伸手指向電視上正在撥放的消息，漢克隨即扭頭探去，原來是政府正再宣布一系列關於協助蛋糕在民間與大眾相處，避免叉子不慎傷害到他們的政策。

「看來情況很順利。」他咧嘴一笑，身軀往後落在沙發間，伸手環繞住康納腰側，把愛人帶入懷中。

「我們做的一切終於獲得回報。」康納淡淡回應。

「世上有很多蛋糕會因此獲得幫助。」漢克指出。

「漢克，」這聲柔和呼喚，促使老警探低頭盯著愛人，「不僅那些人，是你，你讓我擁有用一般人類身分活下去的機會。」恍惚中，漢克感覺自己似乎回到當初，首次踏進蛋糕店與康納四目相交的時刻，他沒有說話，只是把腦袋湊過去，吻上愛人的唇。

與此同時，在另一邊的蓋文，正在與奈斯處理一樁有關蛋糕因為反擊叉子，導致雙方雙雙送醫的案子，透過附近商家電視，他得知相同訊息，那名警探扭過頭，跟奈斯互看一眼，接著就與愛人繼續投入工作中。

地球依然會繼續轉動，而這兩對情侶，仍舊會保持想守候蛋糕的初衷，與伴侶度過未來的每一天。


End file.
